


Besos en Guerra

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Doflamingo/Crocodile, Minor Sabo/Koala, Minor Thatch/Izo, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por cambiar tu destino?La guerra ha dejado un mundo roto, lleno de injusticias y muerte. Cada día nuestros protagonistas luchan por encontrar su destino, cambiar el que otros les han asignado o construir uno nuevo después de que sus vidas se derrumben.Para algunos el amor será su salvación, pero para otros, el amor será su mayor condena...(Historia alternativa dentro del mundo de One Piece)





	1. Un mundo roto

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.

_"Homo homini lupus" (El hombre es un lobo para el hombre) _ – Thomas Hobbes

**Enies Lobby (Grand Line) – GARP**

El juzgado está completamente lleno. En las gradas se agolpan los marines que han venido a ver el juicio. Desde las puertas, unos cuantos periodistas toman fotos sin parar. Frente a mí está el tribunal, presidido por un juez con una ridícula peluca de rizos blancos. En el centro de todo, estoy yo, con unas pesadas cadenas en manos y pies y varios agentes apuntándome con sus armas por si se me ocurre hacer algún movimiento y liarme a puñetazos con todo el mundo. La verdad es que me encantaría poder hacerlo.

El juez golpea con su mazo para pedir a la gente que se calle.

— Monkey D. Garp, se le acusa de alta traición al almirante Sakazuki – dice — ¿Cómo se declara?

— Inocente. No le he traicionado porque nunca estuve en su bando – respondo.

— Se le acusa de apoyar al almirante Kuzan, luchando en su ejército hasta el día de su derrota ¿Cómo se declara?

— Culpable – contesto sin titubear, no pienso negar mi lealtad.

Todo el mundo empieza a cuchichear como una panda de gallinas. El juez vuelve a dar con su mazo para pedir silencio.

— Se le acusa de herir gravemente a 30 de nuestros soldados durante su detención ¿Cómo se declara?

— Inocente. No es mi culpa que fueran tan débiles – respondo sin poder contener la risa al recordar a esos patéticos marines.

> Última pregunta... Sabemos que usted era propietario de tres omegas...

— ¡No son mi propiedad! – le corrijo inmediatamente — Son personas ¡Son mis nietos!

Me hierve la sangre cuando escucho ese tipo de comentarios que por desgracia cada vez son más habituales en este mundo tan podrido. Mucha gente cree que los omegas son débiles por naturaleza y que hay que tratarlos como si fueran de porcelana, pero a mí eso siempre me ha parecido una estupidez. Todo el mundo tiene que aprender a defenderse y valerse por sí mismo, sin excusas, por eso di a mis nietos un duro entrenamiento y muchos “puños de amor” para convertirlos en hombres de provecho. Espero que les haya servido para algo...

— Como sea... Usted tenía tres omegas a su cargo. Según mis informes... - se aclara la garganta y lee unos papeles — Gol D. Ace, hijo de Gol D. Roger, un marine fallecido en la guerra; Monkey D. Luffy, hijo de Monkey D. Dragon, un marine que desertó y que se encuentra en paradero desconocido; y por último, Sabo, un huérfano que usted acogió... Estos tres omegas necesitan un alfa que se ocupe de ellos, usted obviamente ha perdido ese derecho por los crímenes de los que aquí le acusamos... ¿Conoce las leyes, verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. Por supuesto que conozco esas estúpidas leyes, he luchado mucho para intentar que desaparezcan.

— Esos tres omegas deben ser entregados a las autoridades inmediatamente para que el Estado se ocupe de ellos ¿Dónde se encuentran?

— No tengo la menor idea – contesto mientras me hurgo la nariz.

— Señor Monkey D. Garp, debe usted cooperar y decirnos donde se encuentran los tres omegas, para que el Estado pueda cuidarlos y protegerlos...

— ¡Já! ¡Ya sé la clase de “cuidado y protección” que tendrán con ustedes, maldita escoria!

Todo el mundo empieza a cuchichear otra vez. El juez me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo le sostengo la mirada sin dejarme intimidar ni un poquito. Obviamente hace falta mucho más que un imbécil con peluca para asustarme. Si cree que así podrá obligarme a delatar a mis nietos, es que es mucho más estúpido de lo que aparenta.

Mis chicos vivirán un infierno si estos bastardos los capturan. Gracias al almirante Sakazuki y la gentuza que le sigue, la discriminación a los omegas ha llegado a su punto máximo, apenas tienen derechos y por ley deben pertenecer a un alfa. Y si Sakazuki termina por conquistar el mundo... No quiero ni pensarlo...

— ¡¡Silencio!! - exclama el juez otra vez, golpeando con el mazo tan enérgicamente que su peluca se mueve y casi se cae. Ah, eso sería tan gracioso... — Monkey D. Garp, los crímenes de los que le acusamos se castigan con la pena de muerte. Pero podríamos concederle un indulto si coopera y nos revela el paradero de los omegas y...

— ¡Y una mierda! – replico interrumpiéndole.

Los espectadores vuelven a hablar entre sí y los periodistas me toman fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles. El “clic” de sus cámaras hace eco en la sala. El juez se pone rojo de rabia, se nota que cada vez está más enfadado conmigo ¡Y eso me encanta! Ya que no puedo darle un buen puñetazo, al menos disfrutaré molestándolo con mis palabras.

Sé muy bien las consecuencias que todo esto tendrá para mí, pero no me importa.

Da igual lo que me hagan, no traicionaré a mis nietos. He puesto a mi familia por delante de mi deber y no me arrepiento. Mis chicos tienen que escapar y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarles, aunque tenga que morir por ello. Prefiero la muerte antes que ver la inocencia de Luffy corrompida en un burdel, el orgullo de Ace pisoteado por cualquier alfa o la inteligencia de Sabo desperdiciada en una de esas horribles “granjas de omegas”.

Un marine se acerca al juez y le dice algo al oído. El juez sonríe con maldad y le ordena anunciar la noticia en voz alta, y todo el mundo calla para escucharle.

— Acabamos de recibir una importante noticia – dice el marine, poniéndose muy firme — Uno de nuestros compañeros ha capturado a los tres omegas que buscábamos.

Me quedo sin aire. Esto no puede ser verdad. ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Si los han capturado, eso significa que... Aprieto con fuerza los dientes, sintiendo la rabia e impotencia inundar mi cuerpo.

— En tal caso... – vuelve a hablar ese bastardo del juez — Ya no necesitamos su testimonio, Monkey D. Garp. Así que, por el poder que me concede este tribunal, y siguiendo las leyes que rigen actualmente este territorio, le condeno a morir por fusilamiento. Mañana será la ejecución. Permanecerá en su celda hasta entonces.

Los imbéciles de las gradas empiezan a aplaudir. Un marine me agarra del brazo para llevarme de vuelta a la celda, pero yo junto mis manos esposadas y lo tumbo de un puñetazo. Al instante vienen más, pero los golpeo a todos.

La sala ruge, los periodistas toman fotos como locos y más marines me rodean, me apuntan con sus armas, alguien me dispara en una pierna para inmovilizarme pero yo sigo golpeando a todos los que se acercan a mí.

Mis nietos... ¿Qué harán con ellos? ¡Me hierve la sangre al imaginarlo! ¡¡Tienen que escapar de alguna forma!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, TIENEN QUE CONSEGUIR ESCAPAR!!!

Otra bala me atraviesa el hombro izquierdo pero yo sigo atacando, estoy tan cegado por la rabia que ni siquiera siento el dolor físico. ¡Lucharé hasta que no me quede ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo! No estoy intentando huir, sé bien que no podré hacerlo, son demasiados enemigos, pero es que... Solo con imaginar lo que harán a mis nietos...

No he sido capaz de protegerles, pero al menos... ¡¡Dejaré este mundo repartiendo unos cuantos puñetazos más!!

**Barco Marine (East Blue) – SABO**

“_Durante siglos, la Marina ha controlado el mundo. Un almirante se ocupa de dirigir cada mar y las islas que haya en él, dictando sus propias leyes y gobernando según su ideal de justicia. Este sistema funcionó bien por mucho tiempo, hasta que nuevos almirantes llegaron al poder: Kizaru, en el North Blue; Fujitora, en el West Blue; Aokiji, en el East Blue; y Akainu, en el South Blue. _

_Las fuertes diferencias entre ellos, sumadas a sus ansias de poder, provocaron muchos conflictos hasta que finalmente estalló la guerra. Desde hace 10 años estos cuatro almirantes luchan por hacerse con el control del mundo para poder imponer sus propios ideales. _

_El resultado es un mundo roto, lleno de odio, injusticias y muerte._

_La lucha ha estado muy igualada durante estos años, pero hace unos días, se produjo un gran cambio: Akainu derrotó a Aokiji. El East Blue, donde nosotros vivimos, pasó a estar bajo su mando. _

_Mis hermanos y yo, como omegas que somos, nos vimos obligados a huir para evitar un horrible destino. Conseguimos llegar hasta Loguetown, estábamos a punto de entrar en el Grand Line, sin embargo...” _

Alguien abre la puerta y yo guardo inmediatamente mi pequeño cuaderno y mi pluma y los escondo entre mis ropas. Afortunadamente, el marine no se ha dado cuenta. Me castigarían severamente si me pillan escribiendo. Es una de las muchas cosas que los omegas tenemos prohibidas ahora.

El marine ni siquiera nos mira. Deja una bandeja con algunos alimentos y agua en el suelo y se marcha dando un portazo. Luffy y Ace se lanzan de inmediato a por la comida. Yo he perdido todo el apetito, así que sigo sentado en el suelo.

Estamos encerrados en un pequeño camarote, sin muebles y lleno de polvo. Hay una ventana diminuta por la que se filtran algunos rayos de sol, pero está demasiado alta como para asomarme. Me gustaría ver el mar... Quizás no vuelva a verlo nunca...

— ¡Vamos, come! - me dice Ace metiéndome un trozo de pan en la boca a la fuerza — ¡Necesitamos energías para poder luchar!

Yo obedezco y como sin ganas. Aunque luchásemos, jamás podríamos escapar. Solo somos tres omegas en un barco lleno de marines, y nos han puesto cadenas de kairoseki, incluso a mí que no tengo ninguna akuma no mi. Además, aunque consigamos huir, ¿qué haríamos? ¿adónde iríamos?

No podemos seguir en el East Blue, pero el South Blue es una opción igual de mala o incluso peor. En el North Blue tampoco estaríamos seguros. He oído que lo llaman “el mar sin ley”. Está claro que lo mejor sería ir al West Blue; dicen que el almirante que gobierna allí es bueno y justo... Pero... Está tan lejos... Jamás podríamos llegar hasta allí... Y por supuesto tampoco podemos estar en el Grand Line, es una zona muy peligrosa...

— ¡Ah, me aburro taaanto! - exclama Luffy tumbándose en el suelo. Ya ha devorado toda la comida — ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese tío?

Los marines nos dijeron que su jefe vendría a vernos, pero llevamos horas esperando. Nos dijeron que estaba “ocupado con el omega”. No sé a qué se referirán con “ocupado” ni quién será ese o esa pobre omega, pero hemos escuchado varios gritos durante el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Me estremezco al recordarlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que probablemente en poco tiempo nosotros estaremos igual... No sabemos qué van a hacer con nosotros, pero no será nada bueno.

Mis ojos se humedecen al pensarlo. No me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero no soportaría ver cómo lastiman a mis hermanos... 

Oigo pasos de nuevo y alguien abre la puerta. 

Este debe ser el jefe que nos dijeron. 

Es un alfa, lo sé por su olor, aunque no parece ser muy fuerte. Tiene el cabello lila y una extraña máscara de hierro tapándole parte de la cara, pero puedo ver su boca y sus ojos. No me gustan sus ojos, ni cómo nos mira, ni su sonrisa...

— Así que estos son los omegas de Garp, el traidor de la marina... - murmura.

— Querrás decir Garp _el héroe –_ le corrige Luffy inocentemente. 

El tipo da un paso al frente y golpea a mi hermano en la mejilla haciéndole caer de espaldas. 

— ¡LUFFY! - gritamos Ace y yo a la vez. 

Él se incorpora, se frota la mejilla magullada y sonríe mostrándonos que está bien. 

— Estúpido omega, no te atrevas a interrumpirme – dice el alfa — Bueno, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Spandam y estoy al mando de este barco. Soy capitán de la Marina, aunque gracias a vosotros seguramente conseguiré un gran ascenso – se ríe de una forma desagradable — Akainu estará muy contento conmigo por haberos encontrado... 

Spandam vuelve a reír y pasa un buen rato presumiendo de todas sus virtudes y logros (intuyo que la mayoría son inventados) y quejándose de que sus compañeros marines le infravaloran. Tengo que admitir que no le he prestado mucha atención; estoy demasiado preocupado por lo que sea que vayan a hacer con nosotros. Me gustaría preguntarle, pero no lo hago, en parte porque no quiero hacerle enfadar pero sobre todo porque me da miedo su respuesta...

— … Y en cuanto lleguemos a Jaya os llevaré ante Akainu – sigue hablando, y esta vez sí le pongo atención — Podréis verle en persona ¡qué gran honor para unos miserables omegas como vosotros! Incluso puede que él esté presente durante vuestra subasta...

— ¿Subasta? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Luffy, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. 

— Pff, los omegas sois tan ignorantes... - dice Spandam soltando una risita.

Y luego cierra la puerta y nos deja de nuevo solos y encerrados. 

Luffy se acomoda contra una pared y nos pregunta una y otra vez qué es eso de la subasta. Ace aprieta los puños y murmura unas cuantas maldiciones.  Y yo... Yo intento ser fuerte y aguantar las lágrimas. 

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - THATCH **

Estoy solo en la cubierta del barco, me aburro muchísimo y tengo más frío que un pastor de pingüinos. ¡Creo que es la noche más fría que he vivido nunca! Para colmo, el cielo se ha llenado de nubes oscuras y sopla un viento húmedo, puede que pronto estalle una tormenta.

Y pensar que ahora mismo podría estar durmiendo calentito en mi cama, abrazado a Izo... Uh, no puedo creer que el pelo-piña me haya encargado la guardia en una noche como esta, definitivamente no tiene corazón.

Doy un paseo por la cubierta para entrar en calor y de paso matar el tiempo. ¡Me aburro como una ostra! Ah, cuánto odio hacer guardia... Si por lo menos pasase algo interesante... Desde que navegamos por esta zona, todas las noches nos hemos encontrado con algún barco marine, o un monstruo marino, bandas enemigas... ¡Pero justo cuando a mí me toca guardia, no pasa nada divertido!

En fin, al menos tuve un poco de acción esta mañana.

Un grupo de piratas nos atacó; no eran más que unos novatos que huyeron en cuanto vieron que no podían con nosotros. Se fueron en un bote, dejando atrás su barco, así que lo registramos y nos quedamos todo lo que nos dio la gana. “Quien roba a un pirata, cien años de perdón” ¿no era así el refrán? Bueno, qué más da. Lo importante es que encontré una cosita muy interesante... ¡Una Akuma no mi!

No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con ella. La he tenido todo el día conmigo, a ver si me ayuda a pensar.

La saco de entre mis ropas y la observo. Es de color morado ¿o tal vez azul? No sé, quizás luego le pregunte a Izo, me parece que es uno de esos colores raros que solo conocen los omegas, como “blanco roto” o “verde aguamarina”. Nunca entendí esa necesidad de inventarse colores extraños...

Me pregunto qué poder tendrá. No quiero comerla, soy un nadador fantástico y no quiero perder esa capacidad. Además no la necesito para pelear, prefiero mis espadas, o mis puños si es necesario. Izo me dijo que tampoco la quería porque a lo mejor es una de esas frutas con un poder ridículo. Es verdad que algunas son bastante estúpidas. Por ejemplo, me dijeron que había una que te permite transformar tu cuerpo en goma. ¡Qué cosa más rara! No puedo imaginarme a alguien peleando así...

Vale, decidido: la voy a vender. Estas cosas suelen pagarse bien. ¡Seguro que consigo un montón de dinero! Me podré comprar una espada nueva, y también unos cuantos barriles de alcohol para invitar a todos a beber... Y le regalaré a Izo un kimono nuevo, uno bien sexy, medio transparente, mmm... Y si me sobra dinero, pues no sé, supongo que compraré más alcohol.

Escucho unos pasos a mi espalda y al girarme veo a mi compañero Teach.

— ¿Vienes a hacerme el relevo? - le pregunto, él no responde, tiene los ojos clavados en mi Akuma no mi — Al final he decidido venderla, ¿crees que faltará mucho para llegar al siguiente puerto?

— No. Llegaremos pronto – responde secamente. Qué extraño verlo tan serio. Quizás esté de mal humor, es normal teniendo que hacer guardia en una noche tan fea como esta.

— Bueno, pues yo me voy al catre, que estoy que me caigo de sueño – le digo dando un bostezo — ¡Intenta no congelarte! - bromeo alzando una mano para despedirme.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia el interior del barco. Oh, qué ganas tengo de estar en mi mullida y calentita cama...

De repente un intenso dolor en la espalda me hace detenerme. Las piernas me tiemblan y durante unos segundos me quedo sin aliento. La Akuma no mi cae rodando de mis manos. Me palpo la espalda con una mano y me doy cuenta de que estoy sangrando. ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo...

Miro por encima de mi hombro. Mi amigo está detrás de mí, sonriente. En una mano sostiene la fruta que acaba de recoger. En la otra mano tiene un cuchillo.

No, no, no puede ser, no puedo creerlo...

El dolor se extiende más y más, siento que me quedo sin fuerzas, mis piernas fallan y no pueden soportar el peso de mi cuerpo y caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Teach? ¿Po-por qué...? - murmuro, cada palabra me provoca un dolor enorme.

Toda la respuesta que obtengo es una risa siniestra.

¿Mi compañero me ha apuñalado? ¿Por qué? Era mi amigo... Yo confiaba en él... ¿Por qué?... 

La boca me sabe a sangre y siento náuseas. Tengo mucho frío. Los párpados me pesan.

¿Esto es el final...?

Adiós, padre... Adiós, hermanos... Izo... Te amo... 

El mundo a mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro. El dolor disminuye y es sustituido por un frío intenso... Y después el frío también desaparece... Y ya no queda nada... 


	2. Destinos

_Resignación ¡Qué triste palabra! Y, sin embargo, es el único refugio que me queda_ – Beethoven 

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LAW  **

“_¡Ayúdame, Law! ¡Ayúdame!”_

Abro los ojos de golpe y aprieto las sábanas con las manos, arrugándolas ligeramente mientras normalizo mi respiración agitada. Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos resonando dentro de mi cabeza.

Odio ese sueño. Odio soñar con él. Es como volver a perderle cada noche... Como si una sola vez no hubiera sido suficiente. ¿Por qué mi cerebro me tortura así?

Suspiro, me aseo rápidamente en el cuarto de baño que hay en mi habitación y decido bajar a desayunar. No tengo mucho apetito, pero mi cuerpo empieza a reclamar su dosis matutina de cafeína. 

Mientras bajo las escaleras mis fosas nasales se inundan con el olor de los omegas que deben estar durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Anoche hubo bastantes clientes, así que después tendré que comprobar que no hay ningún omega herido, si es que Cora-san no los ha revisado ya. Al ser un beta, suelen tener más confianza en él. Mi olor a alfa intimida a algunos, aunque saben de sobra que jamás los lastimaría. 

Cuando entro en la cocina Cora-san ya está ahí, sentado y tomando su desayuno. De repente se cae de la silla sin ningún motivo aparente y yo ruedo los ojos; nunca entenderé cómo puede ser tan torpe. 

— ¡Buenos días! - saluda alegremente mientras se incorpora — ¿Qué tal está mi sobrino favorito?

— Soy tu único sobrino – respondo mientras me sirvo un café bien cargado. 

— ¡Ah, tan seco como siempre! - se ríe y sacude su abrigo negro para apagar las llamas que, inexplicablemente, han aparecido en él — Hoy tus ojeras están más oscuras que de costumbre ¿Has dormido mal? ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas? 

Asiento con la cabeza. Es rara la noche en la que no tengo pesadillas. Pensaba que con el paso de los años irían desapareciendo, pero me equivoqué, los recuerdos siguen ahí, tan dolorosos como siempre. 

— ¿Dónde está Doflamingo? - le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema. 

— Se fue temprano esta mañana, dijo que tenía que hacer negocios. ¿Has leído las últimas noticias? - dice tendiéndome el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Leo los titulares rápidamente. Cada uno es más deprimente que el anterior. Asesinatos, violaciones, epidemias... En fin, lo mismo de siempre.

— El mundo está en la mierda – se lamenta Cora-san dando un sorbo a su taza de té, derramando sin querer la mitad del líquido sobre su camisa. 

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque he de reconocer que todo esto me resulta irrelevante. A lo mejor es porque me he acostumbrado a leer noticias así cada día... O quizá, es porque simplemente hace años que todo dejó de importarme. 

** Edificio de subastas (Jaya, Grand Line) – ACE **

Llegamos a la isla de Jaya al amanecer. Desde que salimos del barco no he dejado de pensar en cómo podemos escapar, pero nos tienen vigilados todo el tiempo, y además sigo teniendo estas malditas esposas de kairoseki... Odio el kairoseki, me hace sentir tan débil y mareado...

— ¡Miren a esta joven belleza! ¡Sarah es la omega más hermosa que les ofrecemos hoy!

La pobre chica no deja de sollozar mientras unos cuantos alfas se pelean por comprarla. Ya ha empezado la subasta y no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a escapar, no hay ninguna puerta o ventana cerca y está todo lleno de enemigos, no sé qué hacer... Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí, o por lo menos salvar a mis hermanos, ¡No puedo permitir que les hagan daño! 

El sudor me resbala por la frente y la camisa se me pega a la piel. Debe ser porque las luces del escenario son muy potentes y me dan calor. O a lo mejor es por las ganas que tengo de quemar este sitio hasta las cenizas. 

Los soldados nos obligan a permanecer en fila en el fondo del escenario mientras nos van llamando por orden para ser subastados. Aparte de mis hermanos y yo hay muchos omegas más que, al igual que nosotros, no tienen ningún familiar o pareja alfa que se haga cargo de ellos, así que según la nueva ley ahora mismo somos propiedad del gobierno. Cuando la subasta acabe, todos tendremos un dueño alfa. ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar!

— ¡Si buscan un chico lindo y dulce, sin duda Takato es la mejor opción!

Un omega con ojos azules y aspecto tímido es el siguiente en ser vendido. 

Mis hermanos y yo somos los últimos de la fila, así que tengo algo de tiempo para observar al público. 

Son todos hombres y mujeres alfas. Hay muchísimos, tantos que me resulta muy difícil contarlos. Su olor fuerte inunda la sala. Si no estuviera encadenado ya les habría dado una buena paliza a cada uno, pero así lo único que puedo hacer es mirar y desearles la peor de las muertes... Especialmente a él... Akainu.

Es el hombre al que se le ocurrieron todas estas leyes que nos discriminan. Por su culpa mis hermanos y yo estamos aquí.

Está sentado en la primera fila junto a unos cuantos marines. Tiene los brazos cruzados y escucha la subasta atentamente, aunque aún no ha intentado comprar a nadie. Tiene una expresión muy seria, pero cada vez que mi mirada se cruza con la suya, sonríe con arrogancia.

Le odio, le odio, ¡LE ODIO!

Maldita sea, si no fuera por estas jodidas cadenas de kairoseki...

— El marido de esta hermosa omega murió durante la guerra, ¿quién se ocupará de ella ahora? Como pueden ver, Rous es un poco mayor, pero conserva su belleza y fertilidad... 

Se va acercando nuestro turno. Siento a Sabo temblar a mi lado. Luffy no para de mirar a todas partes con curiosidad. Trago saliva. Como alguien se atreva a poner un dedo sobre ellos... Me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo. Tengo que protegerlos. No puedo permitir que les hagan daño...

— Nuestro siguiente chico es un jovencito muy lindo – dice el tipo que se encarga de presentar a los omegas — ¡Su nombre es... Luffy!

No, no, no, ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo permitiré! Doy un paso al frente y por instinto trato de lanzar una bola de fuego, pero no puedo por culpa de estas putas esposas. 

Luffy se queda quieto y nos mira a Sabo y a mí. Uno de los marines le empuja para que camine hacia delante. Por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo de verdad, no me importa lo que hagan conmigo pero no puedo soportar que hagan esto a mis hermanos. 

— ¡¡¡LUFFY!!! - gritamos Sabo y yo a la vez. 

Se oyen murmullos en la sala y todas las miradas se clavan en nosotros. Los marines nos rodean y nos mandan callar. Uno de ellos golpea a Sabo y otro a mí, pero me da igual ¡No pienso quedarme quieto viendo como se llevan a mi hermano pequeño!

— ¡LUFFY! ¡LUFFY! - grito mientras intento llegar hasta él — ¡¡Maldita escoria, no os atreváis a ponerle la mano encima!!

Varios soldados se ponen frente a mí, cerrándome el camino, y pierdo de vista a Luffy. Intento abrirme paso a empujones mientras grito hasta dejarme la voz. ¡Tengo que salvarle como sea! 

De repente siento algo golpear contra mi cabeza. Me zumban los oídos y mi visión se vuelve negra. 

Me duele muchísimo la cabeza. Trato de llevarme una mano a la nuca pero no puedo mover los brazos. Tampoco las piernas. Estoy atado a una silla. 

¡Mierda! Abro los ojos de golpe. Tengo que parpadear varias veces para ver bien. 

Estoy en una habitación pequeña, iluminada tan solo por una chimenea. El único mobiliario que hay es otra silla enfrente de la mía. Estoy completamente solo. No hay ventanas, solo una puerta cerrada.

— Luffy... Sabo... - murmuro mientras empiezo a recordar todo lo que pasó.

Aprieto los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo he podido dejarme vencer?

Entonces la puerta se abre y una sombra se dibuja en el suelo. 

— Por fin despiertas...

Es él. ¡¡Es él!! ¡¡Akainu!! 

— ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanos?! - exclamo enfurecido. 

El almirante entra seguido de unos cuantos marines. Se acerca hasta mí y me observa desde arriba. Yo le aguanto la mirada, no va a conseguir intimidarme.

— Tu comportamiento durante la subasta ha sido terrible ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

— ¡Que te jodan! – replico. 

Los marines que lo acompañan me apuntan con sus rifles, pero Akainu les indica con un gesto que bajen las armas. Después se sienta en la silla que hay frente a mí. 

— Debes aprender cual es tu lugar – dice mirándome fijamente — El mundo es un lugar muy peligroso, por eso los omegas necesitáis un alfa que os cuide y proteja. Y los alfas necesitamos omegas para reproducirnos. Cada uno debe cumplir la función que la naturaleza le ha dado. 

— ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanos?! - le pregunto de nuevo. No quiero escuchar sus absurdos sermones. 

Él frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. 

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré. Luffy está en camino a su nuevo hogar, con su alfa. 

Siento la ira correr como fuego por mis venas. Luffy, mi pequeño Luffy, tan ingenuo y sonriente, ahora está en manos de uno de esos bastardos... 

— En cuanto al otro omega... - continúa Akainu — Se comportó de forma tan rebelde como tú, así que nadie quiso comprarlo. Lógico, nadie quiere un omega agresivo y desobediente. Pero no te preocupes, ha sido enviado a un lugar adecuado para él: un centro de fertilización.

— ¿Una granja...? - pregunto horrorizado — ¡¡¿Habéis enviado a mi hermano a una maldita granja?!!

— Llámalo como quieras. Allí cuidarán bien de él y podrá cumplir la función para la cual la naturaleza lo creó.

— Maldito seas... - mascullo entre dientes.

Quiero llorar de impotencia, de rabia, pero me aguanto las lágrimas. Eso es lo que Akainu quiere, que llore y suplique, ¡Pero no lo haré!

Me revuelvo en la silla, daría cualquier cosa por poder golpear a este malnacido y borrarle esa sonrisa triunfante. ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!

Y me odio a mí mismo también... Soy el hermano mayor, siempre fui el más fuerte de los tres, tendría que haberlos protegido, era mi deber... Pero he fallado. ¡Les he fallado! ¡¿Cómo he podido dejar que se lleven a mis hermanos?! Jamás me lo perdonaré... 

— En cuanto a ti, necesitas mucha disciplina... - dice Akainu — Así que yo me ocuparé de ti. 

¡¿Qué?! Tengo que haber oído mal. Tiene que ser una puta broma. ¡¡No puede ser verdad!!

— ¡Me niego! - exclamo mirándole desafiante. 

— No eres tú quien decide eso – replica él — Ya tengo varios omegas. Al principio todos eran tan rebeldes y testarudos como tú, pero con el tiempo todos terminaron aceptando cuál es su lugar. Y tú pronto serás igual de obediente que ellos.

— ¡NUNCA! - le grito con toda mi rabia — ¡¡Jamás te obedeceré, imbécil!!

— Oh, por supuesto que lo harás... - dice acariciando mi hombro.

Me dan náuseas al sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel y me revuelvo para que me quite la mano de encima. No soporto que me toque. No soporto estar a su merced... 

Akainu sonríe con arrogancia, se pone de pie y se dirige a sus marines. 

— El tren saldrá pronto y tengo asuntos que atender. Después me ocuparé de él. Hacedle el tatuaje y después metedlo en el vagón de los prisioneros – ordena con voz firme. 

— ¡No iré a ningún puto tren! - protesto. Las cadenas se clavan en mis muñecas por la fuerza con la que intento liberarme — ¡¡Quiero ver a mis hermanos!! 

Akainu ignora mis quejas e insultos y se va de la habitación. 

** Reino de Germa (North Blue) – ZORO **

El barco llega por fin al puerto y yo doy mis primeros pasos sobre este lugar. La madera podrida del muelle cruje bajo mis botas. El cielo está nublado y el aire huele a humo y pólvora. 

El puerto está lleno de gente. Son los pasajeros del barco, supervivientes de las islas de los alrededores que han sido prácticamente destruidas por los bombardeos o arrasadas por piratas y bandidos. Todo el mundo quería venía al reino de Germa buscando la protección de la familia Vinsmoke. Yo no tengo pensado quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí, pero quién sabe... 

Mientras camino en busca de algún bar observo la zona. El castillo que hay a lo lejos es impresionante, pero el pueblo que se ha formado a su alrededor es tan deprimente como todos los que he visitado en el North Blue. Las casas en ruinas y las chozas improvisadas se agolpan unas contra otras formando calles estrechas y retorcidas ¡Esto parece un laberinto! 

Un grupo de niños vestidos con harapos y armados con palos y piedras pasan a mi lado corriendo, intentando cazar a una rata, que parece estar mejor alimentada que cualquiera de los críos. 

En una esquina hay dos borrachos peleándose a puñetazos. Nadie se molesta en detenerlos. No hay ni un solo marine a la vista; el almirante Kizaru los tiene a todos luchando en las fronteras, así que los delincuentes se pasean a sus anchas por todo el North Blue. En fin, supongo que un sitio así es ideal para un cazarrecompensas como yo.

Además, a pesar de todo, prefiero estar aquí que en el East Blue. Ahora que Akainu lo conquistó, es cuestión de tiempo que se convierta en un infierno al igual que el South Blue. No entiendo cómo puede haber gente que apoye a ese monstruo... 

Ojalá algún día todo acabe y pueda volver a mi lugar de nacimiento. Aunque antes tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte, porque pase lo que pase yo me voy a convertir en el mejor espadachín del mundo y...

¿Qué es ese olor?

Me detengo y miro a mi alrededor. Concentro toda mi atención en mi olfato intentando averiguar de dónde viene ese olor.

El aire huele a humo, a basura, sudor, sangre, polvo... Pero por encima de todos esos olores hay un aroma que... No sé con qué palabra describirlo. Es dulce, pero con un punto amargo. Suave, pero a la vez intenso. Jamás había olido algo así. 

Camino instintivamente, guiado por mi olfato. Necesito averiguar de dónde viene ese aroma. 

A medida que me acerco, siento como mi pulso se acelera sin motivo. 

Me detengo junto a una pequeña casa de piedra. El olor viene de ahí dentro. Hay una ventana con el cristal sucio y roto y me acerco para echar un vistazo. 

Veo a una anciana encorvada, con un bebé en brazos y otro niño de poca edad junto a ella. También hay un hombre vestido con un traje negro. Está de espaldas y no puedo verle la cara. Le está dando una bolsa a la mujer, que se inclina para darle las gracias mientras llora.

El tipo se gira. Rápidamente me aparto de la ventana y disimulo. 

Miro de reojo como el hombre sale de la casa y camina en la dirección opuesta a mí. ¡El olor viene de él! Debe ser un omega, pero ¿cómo puede alguien oler así de bien? 

Mis pies se mueven sin darme cuenta y le sigo, embriagado por su esencia. 

No creo que sea uno de los refugiados del pueblo. Su ropa parece de calidad y se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo esbelto. No lleva espada ni ningún tipo de arma. Su pelo rubio se ve limpio y sedoso. Tengo curiosidad por verle la cara. 

El omega gira la calle y le pierdo de vista, pero aún noto su olor. Acelero el paso para seguirle y en cuanto cruzo la esquina... ¡Un zapato casi me da en la cara! Salto hacia atrás para esquivar la patada y desenvaino mis espadas. 

Aún tiene su pierna en alto ¡¿Ha sido él?! Antes de que pueda preguntarle sus motivos vuelve hacia mí para darme una nueva patada. Me agacho para esquivarle y aprovecho para poner a Wadou en mi boca. No entiendo nada ¡¿qué diablos le pasa a este tipo?! Sus largas piernas vienen una y otra vez hacia mí intentando golpearme ¡Es muy rápido! No quiero hacerle daño así que uso la parte plana de mis espadas para detener sus ataques. ¡Nunca había visto a un omega tan bueno peleando!

Ambos nos detenemos para recuperar el aliento y aprovecho para observar por fin su cara. 

Uh, es guapo. Muy guapo, a pesar de esas cejas tan raras...

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - le pregunto. 

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Sé bien lo que querías hacer, bastardo! - responde. Me gusta su voz — Llevas un buen rato siguiéndome, ¿creías que no me había dado cuenta? ¿Creías que me iba a quedar quietecito mientras te aprovechas de mí? - saca un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y se enciende un cigarro — ¡Já! ¡Trato a diario con escoria como tú, no me vas a intimidar! 

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! ¡Yo no iba a hacerte nada malo! - respondo enfadado, me ofende que me confunda con un vulgar delincuente.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me seguías? 

Me muerdo el labio. No sé qué contestar. Realmente no sé por qué le estaba siguiendo. Lo hice sin pensar, mi cuerpo se movía solo, su olor me tenía como hechizado. 

— Bueno – dice él — Aún tengo mucha comida por repartir así que no me molestes — se gira y camina unos cuantos pasos. Resisto el impulso de seguirle otra vez, pero entonces se detiene — ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunta mirándome por encima de su hombro. 

— Un poco – admito, ya que aún no he comido desde ayer. 

El rubio chasquea la lengua, suspira con resignación y se acerca a mí de nuevo. Busca en la bolsa que lleva colgada de un brazo y saca una barra de pan. 

— Toma – dice ofreciéndomela. 

— No necesito tus limosnas – respondo con orgullo. 

— Cógela, idiota – insiste. 

La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre así que la acepto a regañadientes. Extiendo la mano para tomarla y al hacerlo mis dedos rozan los suyos. 

Una corriente eléctrica me recorre de la cabeza a los pies, me quedo sin aliento y mi corazón se acelera como nunca antes. Doy un paso atrás instintivamente. Él hace lo mismo. 

Miro su mano, luego su cara. Está tan sorprendido como yo. 

— ¿Tú has sentido “eso” también? - le pregunto. 

El rubio asiente y traga saliva. 

— Creo que somos, ya sabes, una pareja destinada – dice. 

Vaya, así que por eso me fascinaba tanto su olor. He oído historias acerca de alfas y omegas destinados, pero siempre pensé que se trataba de cuentos para niños. Y desde luego, nunca imaginé que yo pudiera tener una pareja destinada. La mayoría de la gente no la tiene, o no llega a conocerla nunca. 

Así que mi omega destinado es un chico que sabe luchar, fuma y dice palabrotas... Es el omega más extraño que he conocido nunca. Tengo que admitirlo: me gusta. 

— Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? - pregunto, no sé cómo debo comportarme con él ahora. 

— Ah, no puedo creer que mi alfa destinado sea tan idiota – se queja llevándose la mano a la frente — ¿Es que no sabes nada de romanticismo? Se supone que... Tienes que pedirme una cita. 

¿Una cita? Mmm. Trato de pensar en algo. Mierda, estas cosas no se me dan bien. Podría invitarle a algún bar o a visitar una tienda de armas pero no hay muchos sitios de esos por aquí...

— ¿Puedo ir contigo a repartir comida? - pregunto recordando lo que dijo antes. 

— No es algo muy romántico... Pero vale – contesta encogiéndose de hombros. 

Empieza a andar sin esperarme y yo camino hasta él.

— Me llamo Zoro – le digo.

— Yo soy Sanji – responde con una pequeña sonrisa — ¡Eh, que no es por ahí! - me grita desde el otro extremo de la calle.

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LUFFY  **

Llevamos mucho rato en el carruaje y me aburro. Por la ventana veo un bosque muy grande y a lo lejos está el mar. 

Frente a mí está sentado el alfa que me compró. Es rubio y muy alto y lleva un abrigo de plumas color rosa. Está leyendo un periódico. No me ha prestado atención en todo el camino. Solo me habló una vez para decirme su nombre, que es... Mmm ¿cómo era? Creo que “Doffy Mingo” o algo así. 

También me dijo que es el dueño de un burdel, vive ahí con su hermano y su sobrino y un montón de omegas y yo ahora viviré con ellos también. 

Yo ya sé lo que es un burdel, Sabo me lo explicó una vez, pero nunca he estado en uno. ¿Para qué me llevará allí? 

El carruaje frena. ¡Por fin hemos llegado! Mingo abre la puerta, sale y me indica que le siga. 

Cuando bajo del carro me quedo alucinando ¡Este sitio es enorme! Hay una casa con varias torres y columnas y ventanas y una puerta muy grande. Y el bosque que veía antes desde el carruaje sigue por aquí y rodea toda la casa y hay muchos árboles altos y me pregunto si en ese bosque habrá animales que se puedan comer y...

— Este es el omega nuevo – la voz de Mingo interrumpe mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que dos hombres han salido a recibirnos — Encárgate de llevarle a su habitación, enseñarle el sitio y todo eso – le dice a uno de ellos, que es moreno, mientras se va con el otro tipo que es rubio y lleva un abrigo muy parecido al de Mingo pero de color negro. 

El moreno me mira fijamente y yo lo miro a él también. Lleva un gorro y tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos grises muy bonitos. Le sonrío, pero no me devuelve la sonrisa.

— Sígueme – me dice muy serio. 

Yo le hago caso y camino detrás de él. 

— ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto — ¡Yo soy Luffy! 

— Trafalgar D. Water Law – responde. Jo, qué nombre tan largo y difícil. 

Entramos en la casa y creo que por dentro es aún más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. ¡Espero no perderme! 

— Ahí está el despacho de Doflamingo, la biblioteca... Pero no puedes entrar a esos sitios – me dice señalando hacia unas puertas — Ahí está la cocina, aunque los omegas coméis en otra sala... — Vaya, eso me recuerda que tengo hambre — Y este es el salón... 

Abre una puerta y me enseña una habitación muy grande. Hay varios sillones y también un bar y un equipo de música. 

— Los omegas tenéis que venir aquí todas las noches a la hora de apertura del burdel – me explica — Cuando algún alfa te elija, lo llevarás a tu habitación que está en el piso superior, te la mostraré ahora...

Torao sube por una gran escalera y yo le sigo. Me preguntó qué significa eso último que dijo. ¿Para qué me va a elegir un alfa?

Oh. Creo que ya entiendo para qué estoy aquí.

— … Y después giras por el pasillo de la izquierda y... - me está explicando el camino pero yo no le presto atención, solo sigo sus pasos cada vez más despacio. 

Nos detenemos junto a una puerta que supongo será mi habitación. La abre y me indica que entre, pero yo me quedo quieto. 

— Torao... - le llamo — ¿Voy a tener que acostarme con desconocidos por dinero? 

De repente me siento muy incómodo y también un poco asustado. 

— Sí, mi tío te ha comprado para eso – contesta Torao — Sé que es duro, pero te acostumbrarás, y si trabajas bien verás como aquí no se está tan mal. Tendrás una cama, comida, y nadie te lastimará... Bueno, no demasiado – añade en voz baja. 

— Pero, ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

No me imagino trabajando como gigoló. No quiero trabajar de eso. No quiero estar aquí. 

Torao suspira, se quita el gorro y se pasa las manos por el cabello. 

— No hagas esto difícil, ¿de acuerdo? - me dice — Por ahora intenta descansar. Mañana empezarás a trabajar.

Entro en mi habitación y él cierra la puerta, dejándome solo. Oigo sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. 

Suspiro y observo este sitio donde voy a vivir a partir de ahora. 

No hay ventanas y es un espacio pequeño, pero está limpio y hay una cama que parece ser cómoda. También hay un armario, una mesita y un espejo. Miro mi reflejo y me doy cuenta de que me he puesto muy serio, así que fuerzo una sonrisa. ¡Mucho mejor así! No gano nada con estar deprimido. 

Me siento sobre la cama e intento pensar en positivo. No me hace nada de ilusión trabajar en la prostitución, además no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo ya que nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, pero en fin, quizás Torao tiene razón y me acostumbraré... Y si no, ya buscaré la manera de escaparme. 

Torao me cae muy bien. Es muy serio pero estoy seguro de que es una buena persona. 

Tengo mucho sueño así que voy a dormir un poco. Me tumbo en la cama, apoyo la cabeza en los brazos y cierro los ojos. 

Espero que Ace y Sabo estén bien. 


	3. Sonrisas

_Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa_ – Bob Marley

**Tren marítimo (Grand Line) – ACE **

El tren marítimo sigue avanzando a toda velocidad. Me dejo caer en uno de los asientos. Estoy agotado... He intentado romper las ventanas para poder escapar, he probado con todo: patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos incluso... ¡Pero no he conseguido hacer ni un rasguño en el cristal! Estoy seguro de que podría conseguirlo si no fuera por estas jodidas esposas de kairoseki...

Me froto los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar. Soy tan débil... Siempre me he considerado alguien fuerte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo soy. Soy débil. Demasiado débil. No he sido capaz de proteger a mis hermanos. No he sido capaz de protegerme a mí mismo. ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de romper una puta ventana!

Cuando miro mi brazo izquierdo no puedo evitar que un sollozo escape de mi garganta. El tatuaje está recién hecho y la carne de alrededor está enrojecida y un poco hinchada. La tinta negra es muy intensa y las letras resaltan. “AS”. Las iniciales del Almirante Sakazuki.

Siento náuseas cada vez que me miro el tatuaje. Me aprieto el brazo, clavándome las uñas hasta hacerme daño. Desearía poder arrancarme la piel solo para hacer desaparecer estas letras. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que pertenezco a ese hijo de puta, a la persona que más odio en el mundo. ¡Preferiría estar muerto! No soporto verme así, marcado como ganado... Y lo peor aún está por llegar... Porque cuando el tren llegue a su destino y esté de nuevo junto a Akainu, él me... Me va a...

Vuelvo a frotarme los ojos. Me niego a llorar. Me niego a mostrarme más patético de lo que ya soy, aunque no haya nadie en el vagón que pueda verme.

Bueno, hay otro hombre, pero está unos cuantos asientos por delante y no me ha prestado atención en todo el camino. Es un alfa cargado de cadenas. Tiene vendajes en su hombro y buena parte del torso. De vez en cuando se pasa una mano por su cabello castaño, peinado en un gran tupé. Está mirando por la ventana mientras silba alegremente, como si su destino no le importase lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - le pregunto — Escuché decir a los marines que te llevan a Impel Down.

El alfa se gira y me mira como si acabara de darse cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Y qué? - replica con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¿Cómo que “y qué”? - digo extrañado — ¡Todo el mundo sabe que esa prisión es terrible! ¿No estás asustado?

Él suelta una carcajada. ¡¿Acaso se está riendo de mí?! Frunzo el ceño. Odio que se burlen de mí.

— Mis compañeros vendrán pronto a por mí – contesta.

— Eso es imposible – replico.

— Tú no conoces a mis amigos, ¡Son capaces de cualquier cosa! - exclama con una sonrisa — Uh, incluso de apuñalarme por una puta fruta y entregarme a la Marina – añade con un tono sarcástico, y luego vuelve a reír.

No entiendo a este tío ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Y cómo diablos puede estar tan feliz y sonriente en un momento como este? ¿Realmente confía en que lo van a rescatar? Qué idiota, ¡no hay forma de escapar! Estamos en el último vagón y hay un montón de marines vigilando la entrada. Y las ventanas no se pueden romper, ya lo he intentado y es imposible...

¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡¿Una explosión?! Todo el vagón tiembla con fuerza y me agarro al asiento para mantener el equilibrio ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! Miro por la ventana. El tren se aleja pero nosotros no nos movemos ¡Nuestro vagón se ha soltado! Oigo más ruidos afuera ¡Son disparos!

— ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! – dice el alfa riendo.

Se escucha un nuevo disparo y la puerta se abre de golpe. En el suelo veo a varios marines inconscientes.

Un hombre entra en el vagón. Tiene el cabello oscuro, va vestido con un kimono y maquillado como una chica. Su olor dulce de omega se mezcla con el de la pólvora de su pistola.

— Por fin te encuentro – dice mirando fijamente al alfa.

Camina hasta él, se saca una llave del escote y le quita las cadenas.

— ¡Ah, qué alivio! - dice el alegre castaño aprovechando para estirar brazos y piernas — Mi amor, no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte y...

El pelinegro le da un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole callar.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! - le regaña — Joder, Thatch ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese bastardo te capturase?

— Jo, lo siento, Izo – dice el castaño haciendo un puchero y frotándose el chichón que le ha salido en la cabeza — Por cierto, ¿podemos llevárnoslo? - dice señalando en mi dirección.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se refiere a mí?! El del kimono me mira de arriba a abajo mientras frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quién es? - le pregunta a su compañero — Espero que no te hayas buscado un amante, ¡Porque te juro que te corto las pelotas!

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - se defiende el alfa, haciéndose el ofendido — Es uno de los omegas de Akainu...

En cuanto oigo ese nombre siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo.

— ¡¡Yo no soy el omega de nadie!! ¡¡Y menos de ese imbécil!! - grito con toda mi rabia.

Otro hombre se asoma por la puerta. Un alfa rubio, con un extraño corte de pelo que me hace recordar a una piña.

— Oi, ¿por qué tardáis tanto? - pregunta a sus compañeros.

El del tupé vuelve a señalarme.

— ¿Nos lo llevamos? Pobrecito, es el omega del almirante...

— ¡¡He dicho que no soy el omega de nadie!! - protesto otra vez. Odio que no me escuchen, pero odio aún más que me traten con lástima — ¡Y no pienso ir con vosotros a ninguna parte!

Todos me ignoran de nuevo y siguen discutiendo sobre mí como si no estuviera presente. Mientras hablan entre ellos, me fijo en el alfa rubio. Viste una camisa púrpura con los botones desabrochados y tiene un gran tatuaje en el pecho. Se da cuenta de que lo estaba observando y se acerca a mí. Por instinto me encojo en el asiento, pegándome a la pared como si pudiera escapar por ahí, pero enseguida vuelvo a enderezarme porque no quiero que piense que soy un cobarde.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? - me pregunta clavando en mí sus ojos azules.

— Ace – respondo — Y no iré a ningún lado con vosotros – añado dejando claras mis intenciones.

— Siento decirte esto, pero creo que no tienes muchas más opciones yoi – dice seriamente — Los marines no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, regresarán y te atraparán. Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasará después yoi ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres formar parte del harén del almirante?

Me muerdo el labio inferior. No sé qué decir. Por supuesto que no quiero estar con Akainu, pero tampoco me fío de esta gente. Al fin y al cabo son piratas. Quizás planean tenerme como rehén para entregarme a Akainu, o a lo mejor me vuelven a vender en alguna subasta, o simplemente me matan o...

— Contesta, Ace. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? - insiste el rubio.

Le miro a los ojos, tan azules y serenos como el mar que nos espera ahí fuera. Me transmiten calma. Sé que no debería confiar en él, pero supongo que por ahora no tengo más remedio que aceptar su ayuda.

Asiento con la cabeza a regañadientes y él esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LUFFY**

Hoy es mi primera noche de trabajo.

Todos los omegas estamos en el salón. He intentado hablar con alguno de ellos, porque me siento muy solo y me gustaría hacer amigos, pero todos están ocupados charlando o bailando con los alfas que han llegado al burdel. Así que me quedo de pie en un rincón, observando.

Torao está junto a la puerta, tan serio como siempre, controlando a las personas que van entrando o saliendo.

Mingo está junto a la barra del bar, discutiendo con una mujer alfa tan gorda como una ballena. La alfa está agarrando a una chica del brazo. Le da a Mingo un fajo de billetes y se marcha llevándose a la omega casi a rastras. Supongo que irán a una de las habitaciones para tener sexo.

El hermano de Mingo, el tío ese del abrigo de plumas negras, está en el bar repartiendo bebidas, aunque la mayoría de los vasos se le caen antes de entregárselos a los clientes.

Yo también me aburro. Me pregunto cuándo vendrá algún alfa a por mí. ¿Qué pasará? Me da un poco de miedo... Pero recuerdo que Torao me dijo que este trabajo “no era tan malo” y que me acostumbraría y no creo que él me haya mentido así que supongo que tendrá razón y no será para tanto.

O incluso puede que nadie me quiera esta noche, hay muchos omegas para elegir... La verdad es que sería un alivio.

Miro de nuevo hacia Torao. Él también me está observando. Sonrío y le saludo con la mano, pero él no me responde y aparta la mirada. A lo mejor también está aburrido, como yo. Debe ser aburrido estar todo el rato vigilando la puerta. Creo que me acercaré un rato a charlar con él.

Doy un paso hacia delante pero alguien me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Me doy la vuelta. Es un alfa rubio, alto y con unas orejas raras con el lóbulo muy alargado. Da un trago a su copa de vino y me sonríe, pero no le devuelvo la sonrisa. Hay algo en él que no me gusta...

— Me llamo Enel – dice mirándome fijamente — Y acabo de pagar a Doflamingo por toda una noche contigo, Luffy.

Un escalofrío muy desagradable me recorre la espalda cuando dice mi nombre.

— Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? - dice frunciendo el ceño — Llévame a tu habitación.

Asiento con la cabeza. El pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y caminamos hacia la salida. No me siento bien. Tengo como un nudo en la barriga. Siento que hay algo que no va bien.

Torao nos abre la puerta y mira de reojo a mi acompañante. Creo que a Torao no le cae bien, porque lo mira muy serio, aunque Torao está siempre serio así que no sé qué estará pensando en realidad.

Empiezo a subir las escaleras con el tipo de orejas raras pegado a mi cuerpo. A cada paso que doy me siento peor, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías, por los nervios y eso. Sí, seguro que solo son nervios. Porque no creo que sea una mala persona, ¿no? Solo quiere sexo, pero no me hará daño ¿verdad?

Llegamos a mi habitación y abro la puerta. El rubio no deja de mirarme todo el tiempo y siento como si él fuera un cazador y yo su presa. Creo que esto no es una buena idea...

Entramos, Enel cierra de un portazo y se sienta en la cama, bebiendo de su copa sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento. Yo me quedo de pie sin saber qué hacer, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va esto, sé cómo se hacen los bebés porque mis hermanos me lo explicaron una vez pero no sé cómo tengo que empezar ni qué...

— Desnúdate – me ordena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Trago saliva y empiezo a desabrochar mi chaleco pero no sé por qué de repente siento mis manos muy torpes y no consigo coger los botones.

— Date prisa – gruñe el orejón — ¡No me hagas enfadar!

Mis dedos tiemblan y me quedo quieto. No puedo seguir. No quiero seguir con esto.

— ¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? - le sugiero.

Enel se ríe entre dientes, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí. Da otro trago a su copa terminándose todo el vino.

— Te dije que no me hicieras enfadar... – murmura.

Y entonces me pega en la cara con su copa tan fuerte que el cristal se rompe y yo grito y me caigo al suelo. ¡Duele muchísimo! ¡Me duele mucho la mejilla! Apoyo las manos en el piso para levantarme pero antes de que pueda moverme él está encima de mí y su cuerpo me aplasta y pesa mucho y no puedo moverme.

— ¡Déjame! - le grito mientras me revuelvo para intentar quitármelo de encima — ¡Suéltame, suélt...! - me tapa la boca con una mano.

— Estúpido omega, no eres más que una puta, he pagado mucho por ti y tu obligación es complacerme... - dice mientras se mueve sobre mí, frotándose contra mi cuerpo.

Intento gritar pero él mantiene su mano sobre mi boca y mi voz no se oye ¡Solo quiero que me deje! Con la mano libre agarra mi chaleco y tira fuerte hasta romperlo haciendo saltar los botones que quedaban. Intento morderle, clavarle las uñas, darle puñetazos, patadas pero él no se mueve, no consigo hacerle daño, es demasiado fuerte y no puedo contra él ¡Por favor, que pare, solo quiero que pare! Su mano va hasta mi pantalón y empieza a bajármelo mientras yo no dejo de moverme para intentar detenerlo ¡Pero no puedo! Grito otra vez pero él aprieta su mano sobre mi boca tan fuerte que me hace daño y me cuesta respirar.

— Room... Shambles_..._

De repente ya no siento la presión del alfa sobre mí, por fin puedo respirar y tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras me incorporo quedándome sentado en el suelo. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Miro al orejón, sigue aquí pero ¡Su cabeza, brazos y piernas se despegan de su cuerpo!

— ¡¿Q-qué es esto?! - grita Enel o mejor dicho la cabeza de Enel mientras da vueltas por el aire.

Torao está en la puerta, mueve las manos y las distintas partes del cuerpo del rubio siguen sus movimientos. ¡Debe ser una akuma no mi!

— ¡Para! ¡Déjame! - Enel chilla con una gran cara de sorpresa.

Torao detiene sus manos y el cuerpo del orejotas vuelve a su estado normal. Se palpa el cuello y las piernas como asegurándose de que todo vuelve a estar en su sitio.

— Vete de aquí. Ya – ordena Torao mirándole fijamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! - protesta — ¡He pagado mucho dinero por este omega! ¡Es una puta y tengo derecho a usarlo como quiera!

— Me da igual lo que sea o cuánto hayas pagado, no permitiré que lo maltrates – dice Torao — Y ahora vete y no vuelvas por aquí, o te haré algo mucho peor que solo jugar a los malabares con tu cabeza.

El orejas-largas frunce el ceño y se va corriendo mientras se queja entre dientes. Yo suspiro de alivio, creía que me iba a hacer algo malo, menos mal que él ha venido a ayudarme.

— ¡Me has salvado! - le agradezco con una sonrisa — ¡Gracias por protegerme, Torao!

Él baja la cabeza.

— Yo no sirvo para proteger a nadie – murmura.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me acabas de salvar! - replico haciendo un puchero, no me gusta que me lleven la contraria cuando obviamente tengo la razón.

Torao me mira y sonríe, es una sonrisa muy pequeña que apenas dura un segundo, y me hace sentir un calorcito muy raro pero agradable en el pecho. Me alegra haberle visto sonreír por fin, ojalá lo hiciera más a menudo.

— Te sangra la mejilla.

Me llevo una mano a la cara y es verdad, tengo un corte, escuece un poco cuando me lo toco.

— Debe ser de cuando el tío ese me golpeó con la copa de cristal – le explico.

— Mmm, vamos a la enfermería – dice Torao.

Me levanto y le sigo. La vida aquí es mucho más dura de lo que me imaginaba, pero me tranquiliza contar con el apoyo de Torao. Me siento muy afortunado de que se preocupe por mí.

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LAW**

Mientras yo preparo el material necesario para curar su herida, Luffy examina la enfermería con curiosidad. No hay mucho que ver, es un espacio pequeño y simple, con un par de camillas para los pacientes y estanterías en cada pared donde guardo los utensilios y medicinas. Intento que todo esté en perfecto orden, aunque es complicado ya que Cora-san siempre está revolviendo las cosas o provocando accidentes con sus típicas torpezas.

Tomo una lupa para examinar mejor la herida de su mejilla. Es un corte profundo, sin duda le quedará una pequeña cicatriz, pero no parece haber afectado a ningún nervio o vena importante. Algunos trocitos de cristal se han quedado dentro, tendré que asegurarme de sacarlos todos para que no se infecte.

Me sorprende lo relajado que está el chico. Los demás omegas del burdel suelen mostrarse inquietos cuando les trato alguna herida. Yo jamás he lastimado a ninguno, pero solo por ser alfa ya me tienen un poco de miedo. En cambio Luffy se ve completamente tranquilo y confiado. No entiendo por qué tiene tanta confianza en mí. Debería ser más precavido o la gente se aprovechará de su ingenuidad.

Guardo la lupa y busco algún desinfectante en los cajones. Cora-san volvió a cambiar las cosas de sitio.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso antes? - pregunta Luffy.

Cojo unas pinzas, un poco de algodón y un bote de agua oxigenada. Me acerco de nuevo a él y empiezo a extraer con cuidado los cristales.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que no servías para proteger a nadie? - repite.

— Porque es la verdad – contesto tratando de evadir el tema.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Suspiro. Este es un tema del que siempre evito hablar.

— Porque hace unos años perdí a una persona muy importante para mí – respondo — Tenía que haberle protegido, lo intenté, pero no fui capaz.

Solo mencionar esto ya hace que sienta una presión en el pecho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sigue doliendo como el primer día. Trato de concentrarme en seguir limpiando la herida de Luffy. Qué irónico: soy doctor, puedo curar cualquier herida de mis pacientes, pero soy incapaz de aliviar mi propio dolor.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le paso? - pregunta Luffy.

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado curioso?

— Es que quiero saber más cosas de ti – dice haciendo un puchero — Quiero conocerte mejor, porque eres el único amigo que tengo aquí.

¿Amigo? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo. Ninguno de los omegas me había llamado así jamás. La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos, siempre fui bastante solitario, y dudo que este chico y yo podamos llegar a tener esa clase de relación. Pero él parece bastante convencido de ello, así que no le contradigo.

— Por favor Torao, cuéntamelo, ¡me muero de curiosidad! - insiste.

Mmm, quizás sea buena idea decírselo. Así se dará cuenta de que no soy alguien de fiar y dejará de tener esa absurda confianza en mí.

— Está bien, te contaré lo que paso – acepto — Pero antes deja que termine de curarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente y me muestra esa sonrisa tan alegre que tiene. Con todas las cosas terribles que están sucediendo en el mundo, es raro encontrar a alguien capaz de sonreír así.

Termino de limpiar el corte, le aplico una pomada antiséptica y guardo el material que he utilizado. Me siento en la otra camilla, enfrente de él, y pienso por dónde empezar a contar mi historia.

— Mi madre era la hermana pequeña de Doflamingo y Cora-san. Cuando yo tenía unos 10 años hubo una epidemia muy grave en mi ciudad, mis padres fallecieron, así que me vine a vivir aquí con mis tíos – le explico — Yo también habría muerto de no ser por la fruta Ope-Ope que me consiguió Cora-san – añado con la esperanza de que me pregunte sobre mi akuma no mi y así podamos cambiar de tema.

Luffy no dice nada al respecto, solo asiente mirándome fijamente.

— Una mañana, mientras estaba leyendo en mi habitación... - continuo — Sentí un olor desconocido que me fascinó...

Me recorre un escalofrío al recordar su aroma. Era lo más delicioso que he olido jamás. He conocido a muchos omegas con olores muy agradables, pero ninguno se iguala al que tenía él.

— El olor venía del piso de abajo, así que fui allí para averiguar qué era...

— ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? - pregunta Luffy con impaciencia.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Acurrucado en una esquina, tan pequeño e indefenso, descalzo y vestido con harapos... Recuerdo su ceño fruncido, sus ojos llorosos y lo mucho que me llamó la atención su cabello, tan rojo como la sangre. Pero sobre todo recuerdo su olor...

— Era un niño – respondo — Un niño omega que mi tío había comprado para que trabajase en el burdel.

— ¿Como a mí? – dice Luffy.

Asiento.

— En cuanto lo vi, sentí un deseo incontrolable de protegerlo. Le supliqué a Doflamingo que no le obligase a prostituirse, y aceptó. Después me acerqué al niño, le dije mi nombre y le tendí la mano para saludarlo ¿sabes qué me dijo? - no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo — “Que te jodan, Trafalgar”.

Luffy ríe entre dientes. Desde luego, ese lenguaje no es propio de niños tan pequeños y menos aún tratándose de omegas, pero así era él. Siempre fue así de rudo. Y aún así, yo lo amaba...

— Me enfadé con él por decirme eso y le mostré el dedo corazón. Así – le enseñé el gesto — Entonces él me insultó, yo le saqué la lengua y nos empezamos a pelear. Pero en cuanto nos tocamos... - me estremezco al recordarlo — Ambos sentimos algo muy especial. Éramos una pareja destinada. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Luffy asiente.

— Se llamaba Kid... Desde aquel día nos hicimos inseparables... Pero... - siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No puedo evitar sufrir al recordarlo.

Mi voz se va apagando. Esta era la parte fácil, ahora viene el final de la historia. Duele. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre me dolerá revivir ese momento.

— ¿Pero...? - dice Luffy, animándome a continuar.

— Él era un omega... Diferente – me inclino hacia adelante y le miro fijamente — Sus órganos reproductores internos estaban dañados. Era estéril.

Luffy pone una expresión de sorpresa. Nacer omega en el mundo actual ya limita bastante tu vida, pero ser omega y además estéril es aún peor.

— Como sabes, según Akainu la única función de los omegas es tener hijos... - le explico — De modo que ser un omega estéril se considera un delito.

— ¡¿Y lo detuvieron por eso?!

Asiento despacio con la cabeza.

— Hace 5 años un grupo de marines vino al burdel, habían descubierto que allí vivía un omega estéril... – siento cómo se forma un nudo en mi garganta — Se lo llevaron a la fuerza. Mis tíos no estaban ese día. Si Doflamingo hubiera estado, jamás habría permitido que se lo llevasen... Pero solo estaba yo. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero era demasiado débil, no pude contra ellos...

Cierro los ojos. Recuerdo la sangre. La impotencia, la desesperación, la ira y el dolor de ver cómo se llevaban a rastras a mi pelirrojo. Sus gritos, grabados para siempre en mi mente. _“¡Ayúdame, Law! ¡Ayúdame!”_

Me froto los ojos. 

— Cuando mis tíos regresaron... - continuo — Me prometieron que lo encontraríamos y lo traeríamos de vuelta. Doflamingo estuvo investigando y unos días después... Descubrió que... Lo habían ejecutado...

Me froto los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez no puedo evitar que se me escapen un par de lágrimas. Aprieto los puños. Yo debería haber muerto en su lugar. Yo debería haberle salvado. Pero le fallé. Nunca me lo perdonaré.

— Lo siento... - murmura Luffy — Pero eh, no fue tu culpa, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste – se pone de pie — Lo que pasó fue horrible, pero eso no significa que no seas capaz de proteger a nadie. ¡Ahora eres más fuerte! ¡Te libraste de ese alfa orejotas muy fácilmente! Y además eres médico, ¡eso también es muy útil para salvar a la gente!

— Pero...

— Y además – me interrumpe — Seguro que a él no le gustaría verte así de triste ¡Él querría que fueras feliz!

Agacho la cabeza y suspiro. Quizás Luffy tenga razón. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Kid era mi omega destinado. Jamás podré amar a alguien como a él, ni nadie me amará como lo hizo él. Nunca volveré a ser feliz. Mi destino era estar con él... Y ahora mi destino es sufrir eternamente su pérdida. 

— Deberías irte a tu habitación y descansar – le digo, quiero estar a solas por un buen rato. 

Él asiente y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir me mira otra vez. 

— Torao... Mañana... ¿Tendré que trabajar otra vez?

— Supongo que sí – respondo. 

— Entonces... ¿Todas las noches van a ser así?

Me muerdo el labio. Me gustaría poder decirle que no, que ningún cliente le lastimará otra vez, pero... Quizás la próxima vez yo no esté para salvarle. Si no es Enel, será otro. Si no es hoy, será mañana. Así son las cosas en este lugar. 

— Bueno, gracias por todo lo de hoy – dice antes de que pueda responderle.

Me dedica una última sonrisa, aunque no es tan alegre como las anteriores. Sale de la enfermería y cierra la puerta.

Suspiro. 

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – DOFLAMINGO**

Me inclino hacia atrás en mi butaca y me caliento las manos con mi taza de café mientras la voz de Crocodile sigue sonando a través del den den mushi.

— ...Y cuando regresaron al vagón, el pirata ya no estaba.

Es la noticia del día, la portada del periódico que tengo sobre mi escritorio. El recién capturado comandante de Shirohige se ha escapado tras descarrilar el tren marítimo en el que lo llevaban preso. Lógico. Es lo que pasa cuando encargas la vigilancia a una panda de inútiles.

— ¿Cómo afecta esto al nuevo cargo de Kurohige? - pregunto.

— La recompensa era solo por capturar a su compañero, así que seguirá siendo Shichibukai.

Frunzo el ceño. No me gusta nada que ese vulgar pirata esté obteniendo tanto poder en tan poco tiempo. Si sigue así, tendré que ocuparme de él. No puedo permitir que se convierta en la mano derecha de Akainu, ese puesto me corresponde a mí.

— ¿Irás a la próxima reunión? - le pregunto.

— Por supuesto.

— Estoy impaciente por verte... - cruzo mis piernas y doy un sorbo a mi café — Espero que podamos tener un rato a solas para “discutir ciertos asuntos”.

— Idiota, no digas esas cosas por aquí, no sabes quién puede estar escuchando.

Me río. Nunca me cansaré de provocarle. Ya me lo imagino todo enfadado, mordiéndose el labio, haciéndose el digno mientras se muere de deseo por mí.

— Te preocupas demasiado – le digo.

— Y tú demasiado poco – replica — A veces pienso que soy el único con algo de cerebro en esta...

Se calla antes de decir la palabra “relación”. No puedo evitar reírme otra vez. Siempre pone mucho cuidado en ser lo más discreto posible sobre lo nuestro. Cree que tendremos problemas si alguien nos descubre. ¡Já! como si yo fuese a permitir que alguien le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

En cierto modo, es divertido que las relaciones entre alfas estén prohibidas. ¡Los amores prohibidos son mucho más emocionantes!

Crocodile sigue hablándome sobre noticias, batallas y esas cosas, pero yo no le escucho porque estoy demasiado ocupado imaginándomelo desnudo en mi cama.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

— Tengo que colgar – le digo interrumpiendo su discurso — Luego hablaremos, Croco-chan.

— ¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llam...!! - cuelgo antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Ah, definitivamente adoro provocar a este hombre.

— ¡Adelante! - digo mientras estiro mis piernas apoyándolas sobre la mesa.

Law entra y cierra la puerta tras él. Tiene las ojeras muy marcadas, supongo que esta noche tampoco habrá dormido bien.

— Venía a hablarte sobre Monkey D. Luffy – dice muy serio.

— Mmm ¿el nuevo omega? ¿Qué pasa con él? - doy otro trago a mi café.

— Quiero su exclusividad.

Escupo el café mojando todo el periódico que tenía sobre la mesa ¡¿En serio acaba de decir eso?! ¡Ah, por fin! ¡Pensé que nunca llegaría este día!

— ¿Significa eso que...? - pregunto esperanzado.

Law niega con la cabeza. Oh. Pensé que por fin se había olvidado de aquel pelirrojo. Nunca entenderé cómo podía amar tanto a un omega pobre y estéril, definitivamente era un mal partido en todos los aspectos.

— Entonces, ¿a qué se debe este interés? No me habías pedido la exclusividad de nadie desde aquel omega... ¿Cómo era? ¿Ken? ¿Kay?

— Kid – me corrige — Se llamaba Kid. Y ni este omega ni nadie podrá reemplazarlo jamás.

— Como sea – digo quitándole importancia — ¿Por qué quieres su exclusividad?

— Le tengo cierta simpatía – responde encogiéndose de hombros — Anoche tuvo problemas con un cliente y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por algo así.

— Pero Law, esto es un burdel – le recuerdo soltando una carcajada — Sería un desperdicio mantener a un omega que no trabaje, solo porque te caiga bien.

— Pagaré lo que haga falta – insiste él.

Apoyo las manos tras la nuca y me inclino hacia atrás en la silla. No entiendo qué tendrá ese chico de especial, pero si en apenas unos días ya se ha ganado el aprecio de Law...

— De acuerdo – acepto — Si realmente deseas eso, tendrás su exclusividad. Obviamente no te cobraré ni un berrie por ello ¡Por algo eres mi sobrino!

Law me da las gracias y se marcha. Mientras lo observo alejarse, no puedo evitar sonreír. Es gracioso: después de todas las veces que he intentado buscarle una buena pareja, después de haber rechazado a decenas de pretendientes... ¡Va y se encapricha de un simple gigoló! Por mucho que lo niegue, debe tener algún interés especial en ese omega, de otro modo nunca me habría hecho una petición así.

Es una lástima, acababa de comprarlo y el chico es bastante lindo, pensaba ganar mucho dinero con él. Pero merecerá la pena si ayuda a mi sobrino a olvidarse de su amor perdido. Se me parte el corazón al pensar en todo lo que Law ha sufrido. Solo quiero que vuelva a ser feliz...

**Granja de omegas (South Blue) – SABO**

“_Tras un larguísimo viaje en barco, esta mañana finalmente llegamos a la isla donde se sitúa la granja de omegas. O el “centro de fertilización” como les gusta llamarlo a algunos. Como si darle un nombre más elegante lo convirtiera en un lugar menos horrible. _

_ He de admitir que por fuera es un edificio bonito. Es grande, todo pintado de blanco, con líneas rectas y ventanas cuadradas colocadas en una perfecta simetría. Dentro todo es blanco también, con muebles simples pero con un aspecto muy limpio y ordenado. Dicen que antiguamente el edificio era un hospital y han querido conservar parte de su estética.  _

_ En cuanto llegamos, nos quitaron nuestras escasas pertenencias y nos dieron un uniforme blanco con rayas. Por suerte, pude esconder mi pequeño cuaderno y la pluma con la que ahora estoy escribiendo estas líneas.  _

_ Después nos explicaron las normas.  _

_ Saldremos de nuestra habitación tres veces al día para las comidas, y también durante una hora para hacer un poco de ejercicio en el jardín.  _

_ Cada mañana nos llevarán a la sala principal, donde un grupo de alfas elegirá a los omegas que más atractivos se les hagan para realizar el “proceso de fertilización”.  _

_ Si nos quedamos embarazados, nos trasladarán a unas habitaciones especiales hasta que nazca el bebé. Después del parto y de un tiempo de recuperación, volveremos a nuestra rutina anterior hasta quedar embarazados de nuevo. Nuestro bebé será llevado a un orfanato y no volveremos a saber de él.  _

_ Cualquier comportamiento inadecuado se castigará severamente.  _

_ Si nos resistimos durante el acto sexual, nos cortarán los brazos. _

_ Si intentamos huir, nos cortarán las piernas.  _

_ No necesitamos brazos ni piernas para embarazarnos, y esa es nuestra única función. _

_ Cinco metros cuadrados, dos camas, una puerta cerrada con llave y una pequeña ventana con barrotes. Aquí es donde pasaré aquí el resto de mi vida... Espero que Ace y Luffy hayan tenido más suerte que yo... ” _

Escucho pasos cerca de la puerta así que cierro rápidamente el cuaderno y lo escondo entre las sábanas. Uno de los encargados de la granja trae a una chica omega. La deja aquí, cierra la puerta y se vuelve a ir. 

— Hola – saludo a la chica — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tiene el cabello corto y castaño, un olor muy dulce y rasgos bonitos. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es su extraña sonrisa. Es una sonrisa fría, artificial, como la de una muñeca. 

— 541 – contesta sentándose sobre la cama y señalando el número bordado en su uniforme. 

— Me refiero a tu verdadero nombre – le digo — Yo me llamo Sabo, y es mi primer día aquí. 

— Aquí no hay nombres, solo hay números – responde sin perder esa inexpresiva sonrisa — Yo soy 541, y tú eres 494.

— ¿También eres nueva aquí? - le pregunto cambiando de tema, ya que veo que no me va a decir su nombre real. 

— Estuve en otro centro de fertilización durante un mes – responde abrazándose las rodillas — Pero una bomba lo destrozó, y por eso a los supervivientes nos han traído aquí. 

— Oh. Lo siento – no sé qué más decir. 

Ella apoya el mentón en sus rodillas y empieza a mecerse lentamente de atrás a delante.

— No tienes por qué sentirlo, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí – murmura — Seré una buena omega, seré útil, así no me matarán. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Seré una buena omega... 

Repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez, con la mirada perdida y manteniendo todo el tiempo esa falsa sonrisa. Siento un escalofrío. ¿Qué diablos le han hecho a esta pobre chica? 

Me tumbo en la cama de costado, sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Estaré igual que ella dentro de un mes?

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. 

Yo tenía sueños. Quería ser escritor. Quería viajar por todo el mundo, descubrir muchos lugares, hacer amigos y escribir un libro con todas mis aventuras. Y quizás algún día enamorarme y formar una familia. 

Pero nunca cumpliré mis sueños.

Me han quitado a mis hermanos, a mi abuelo... Me han quitado mi libertad... Me han quitado hasta mi propio nombre. 

Y me van a violar hasta que me quede embarazado, para después quitarme también a mi bebé. 

— No llores, sonríe – dice la chica — Sonríe o te matarán. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe... 

Me tumbo bocabajo y hundo la cara en la almohada, ahogando el sonido de mi llanto. 

No entiendo qué hemos hecho para merecer esto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap me quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que no se haya hecho muy pesado.  
¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Luces y sombras

_Una sonrisa puede iluminar los lugares más oscuros._ – Steve Maraboli

**Reino de Germa (North Blue) – SANJI**

Camino por la playa observando las huellas que dejan mis zapatos en la arena color crema. El marimo llega tarde, como siempre.

Pongo un cigarrillo en mis labios y, tras varios intentos, consigo encenderlo. Me tiemblan mucho las manos.

La playa está tan solitaria como siempre. Las nubes que cubren el cielo hacen que todo el paisaje parezca frío y gris. El escenario perfecto para una ruptura.

Saboreo el tabaco y expulso el humo dejando que se mezcle con la brisa salada del mar.

Escucho pasos. Zoro por fin está llegando. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza en cuanto siento su presencia.

Recuerdo las historias sobre parejas destinadas que me contaba mamá, esas dulces historias que me hacían suspirar y soñar con conocer algún día a mi alfa destinado, a pesar de que mis hermanos decían que solo eran tonterías y que tales amores no existían. Mamá, tú tenías razón. Existen. Encontré al amor de mi vida y estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas...

Pero todos los cuentos tienen un final.

— Llegas tarde marimo ¿Te perdiste otra vez? - bromeo cuando me alcanza.

— Idiota, yo nunca me pierdo, simplemente las calles han vuelto a cambiar de sitio – gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

Dejo escapar el humo con una risa. Siempre tiene alguna excusa para justificar su pésima orientación.

— Echaré de menos tu estupidez... - murmuro.

Zoro frunce el ceño ante el insulto y abre la boca para contestar, pero entonces parece comprender mis palabras.

— ¿Echar de menos? - pregunta extrañado — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mis ojos se pierden en los suyos durante unos segundos antes de pronunciar las palabras en las que llevo todo el día pensando.

— Esta es la última vez que nos veremos.

Siento como se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Ha sido doloroso decirlo y a Zoro también le ha debido doler escucharlo aunque se esfuerza por ocultar sus sentimientos bajo su expresión seria.

— ¿Por qué? - pregunta perplejo — ¿He hecho algo mal?

— No es culpa tuya – le aclaro de inmediato — Estos días contigo han sido los más felices de mi vida, pero... Se acabó.

— ¿Por qué? - repite.

Suspiro y alzo una mano. Zoro abre unos ojos como platos al ver mi anillo de compromiso.

— Voy a casarme con uno de los hijos de la familia Charlotte... - siento como si cada palabra me rasgase la garganta — Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, por supuesto. Mi padre lo ha negociado todo.

Zoro tiene los ojos clavados en mi anillo, como si no pudiera creerse su existencia. Luego me mira a mí, y tengo que contenerme para no echarme a llorar.

— No pueden obligarte – dice indignado — ¡Niégate!

Oh, ojalá pudiera negarme, sin embargo las cosas no son tan sencillas...

— No me obligan, es mi decisión – miento — Quiero ser útil para mi familia y así podré contribuir a nuestros negocios.

— No te creo – replica Zoro — Si vas a poner una excusa, al menos que sea una más creíble que “ayudar a mi familia” cuando sé de sobra que te llevas fatal con ellos.

Uh, el marimo me conoce demasiado bien. Aún así, no puedo explicarle mis verdaderas razones... Es por su propio bien.

Cuando mi padre me comunicó todo esto, obviamente me negué. Soy su único hijo omega, pero eso no significa que pueda usarme para sus sucios negocios como si fuera un saco de trigo que vender. Y entonces, mi padre me amenazó... _“Es por ese amiguito peliverde que te has buscado ¿no? Pues si no aceptas, él pagará las consecuencias...”_

— Sanji, niégate, no pueden casarte contra tu voluntad – repite Zoro.

Si le digo la verdad estoy seguro de que no dudará en enfrentarse a mi padre. Todo el peso del Germa 66 caería sobre él. No puedo dejar que muera por su estúpido orgullo de espadachín.

— Ya te dije que es mi decisión, no me creas si no quieres, pero es la verdad – insisto — Lo siento, fue bonito mientras duró, pero lo nuestro se ha acabado.

Arrojo la colilla al suelo y con el corazón en un puño me doy la vuelta para marcharme antes de que mis emociones me traicionen. Antes de dar un paso más, Zoro me agarra la muñeca. El simple roce de sus dedos hace que se me erice la piel. Tira de mí para hacerme girar de nuevo y al instante tengo su boca sobre la mía.

Cierro los ojos y correspondo al beso con desesperación. Me rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano sigue sujetando mi muñeca. Un gemido se pierde en mi garganta cuando su lengua se adentra en mi boca. Llevo mi mano libre hasta su nuca, enredo mis dedos en su corto cabello y presiono para profundizar el beso. Es tan doloroso saber que será el último...

Me aprieta contra su cuerpo y siento como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

Nuestros labios se separan para recuperar el aliento. Zoro al fin libera mi muñeca y me acaricia la mejilla con una dulzura que nunca esperé de un hombre como él.

— No sé qué chantajes o amenazas te han dicho, pero sé que tú no quieres ese matrimonio... - dice apoyando su frente contra la mía — ...Y yo no pienso renunciar a ti.

— Tendrás que hacerlo – murmuro.

Me separo de él y echo a correr antes de que pueda detenerme otra vez. Lo escucho llamarme a gritos, pero no miro atrás. Tengo que ser fuerte. No quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa, no permitiré que muera por mí. Haré cualquier cosa por protegerle, ¡Cualquier cosa! Aunque mi corazón se haya quedado hecho añicos en la arena de esa playa...

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - ACE **

Toda la tripulación está reunida en la cubierta celebrando una de sus fiestas. Desde que llegamos al barco no han parado de hacer fiestas, parecen estar muy contentos por el regreso del cuarto comandante.

Yo los observo desde un lugar apartado en la cubierta. Son muchísimas personas pero ya reconozco a varios de ellos. Thatch, al que rescataron del tren, está bailando con Izo, su pareja. Shirohige, el enorme capitán, bebe de una jarra gigante mientras habla con Marco, Vista y Jozu. Haruta, un omega tan bajito que pensé que era un niño, toca el violín junto a otros músicos que cantan canciones de piratas...

Son una gran familia. Cuando los veo juntos, tan unidos y felices, no puedo evitar acordarme de mis hermanos. Aprieto los puños... No quiero estar aquí, quiero ir a buscar a Sabo y Luffy... Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde están... Ni siquiera sé si seguirán vivos...

Miro de nuevo hacia la tripulación y mis ojos buscan automáticamente a Marco. Sigue hablando y riendo con sus compañeros. Él fue quien me convenció para venir aquí. Acepté para poder huir de Akainu, aunque sé que aquí tampoco estoy a salvo... Un barco lleno de desconocidos (la mayoría alfas y muy fuertes) no es un lugar donde pueda sentirme seguro. Hasta ahora todos han sido amables conmigo, pero sé que no puedo fiarme de ellos...

Marco me mira y doy un respingo. ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que le estaba observando! Vuelvo la cabeza inmediatamente para disimular, pero él ya viene hacia mí. ¡Mierda, mierda! Apoyo los codos en la barandilla del barco y miro al mar fingiendo estar distraído.

— ¿No te aburres aquí solo? - me pregunta mientras se acerca a mí — ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta? Lo estamos pasando muy bien.

— Déjame en paz – gruño sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Yo no pertenezco a esta tripulación, solo soy su... ¿Invitado? ¿Prisionero? No sé muy bien qué papel tengo aquí, pero desde luego no soy parte de su maravillosa y feliz familia.

— Vamos, ven – insiste Marco — Deberías empezar a hacer amigos, ya que vas a pasar mucho tiempo en este barco.

— No pienso estar aquí ni un segundo más de lo necesario – replico — Me marcharé en cuanto lleguéis a alguna isla.

— No vamos a desembarcar en una buena temporada...

— ¡Pues cogeré un bote y me iré! – digo mirándole desafiante.

Marco se ríe entre dientes.

— ¿Para qué, para que la Marina te capture otra vez? - dice — ¿O para que te coma algún monstruo marino?

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me pase?! - me está haciendo enfadar.

Aprieto los dientes, ¡odio que me tome por un débil incapaz de defenderse! Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, sé que no llegaré muy lejos si me voy por mi cuenta...

— Eres muy joven para morir de una forma tan estúpida – me dice con una media sonrisa.

— ¡¡Déjame en paz!! - le grito.

Siento mi sangre hervir de pura rabia y mi puño se envuelve en llamas. Voy a darle un puñetazo y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa pero antes de que pueda golpearle me agarra la muñeca, deteniéndome, y entonces... ¡¿Qué es eso?! De su piel surgen unas extrañas llamas azules. ¡¿Fuego?! No puede ser, es de color azul y además no quema, solo desprende un calor suave...

Me quedo embobado mirando las llamas danzar hasta que empiezan a recorrer mi mano, apagando mi fuego con facilidad. Me sacudo para liberarme de su agarre y me miro el brazo. Mi piel está tan lisa como antes, no hay ningún rastro de herida.

— ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! - le pregunto sorprendido.

Marco me mira fijamente. Sus ojos brillan, son de un azul tan intenso como sus llamas.

— Te lo explicaré si vienes a tomar una cerveza conmigo y los demás – dice con una sonrisa.

Frunzo el ceño, le grito otra vez que me deje en paz y me alejo de él, caminando a grandes zancadas. Escucho su risa y me enfado aún más. ¡¿Es que disfruta molestándome o qué?!

Mientras camino voy murmurando maldiciones acerca de lo mucho que odio este barco, a su tripulación y a Marco, sobre todo a Marco. ¿Por qué? ¡No lo sé! Hay algo en su forma de mirarme, de hablarme, de sonreírme... Algo que me hace sentir nervioso y confundido. No entiendo nada. ¡¿Y qué demonios eran esas llamas azules?! Bah, da igual, tengo cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparme...

Entro en la bodega, donde he estado durmiendo estas noches. Me ofrecieron compartir camarote con alguien pero por supuesto me negué, cuanto menos me relacione con ellos, mejor para mí. Cierro la puerta y me dejo caer en mi improvisada cama.

Todos en este barco quieren que confíe en ellos para después hacerme daño. Así son los piratas. Así son los alfas. Aunque si de verdad quisieran hacerme daño lo habrían hecho ya, ¿no?

Me tumbo bocabajo y dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración. Ya no sé qué pensar, ni en quién confiar. Solo quiero volver a ver a Luffy y Sabo. Aunque deben odiarme por ser un bueno para nada, un inútil y débil que no ha sido capaz de protegerlos. Golpeo el colchón con rabia.

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LAW**

Subo las escaleras rápidamente. He estado todo el día ayudando a Doflamingo con los preparativos del viaje y no he tenido tiempo de ver a Luffy. Debe de estar muy aburrido. Desde que pedí su exclusividad, pasa todo el tiempo en mi habitación. Es lo mejor para él, no es muy seguro andar por ahí, cualquier cliente podría confundirlo con otro de los gigolós y... Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar. Tengo que admitir que le he cogido cariño en estos días, incluso lo considero un... ¿Amigo?

Abro la puerta de mi dormitorio. Luffy está tumbado en el sofá, hecho un ovillo. Seguro que se ha quedado dormido mientras me esperaba.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me acerco a él. Duerme plácidamente. Su pecho sube y baja suavemente al compás de su respiración. De sus labios entreabiertos escapa un fino hilo de saliva. Cuando duerme parece aún más tierno e inocente de lo que es.

Sus pestañas tiemblan ligeramente mientras abre los ojos, despertando. Parpadea y en cuanto me reconoce me saluda con una de sus amplias sonrisas. No puedo evitar sonreír también.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? - me pregunta sentándose en el sofá, dando unas palmaditas para que me siente a su lado.

— Aburrido... He estado ayudando a mi tío con el papeleo – respondo encogiéndome de hombros — Pero he conseguido averiguar algo sobre tus hermanos...

Luffy se endereza y abre la boca sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! - exclama ilusionado.

Suspiro. Realmente no he podido averiguar mucho.

— Como te dije, Ace fue comprado por Akainu – le recuerdo. Él frunce el ceño al escuchar el nombre del almirante — Sin embargo, el tren marítimo en el que viajaban descarriló, se sospecha que fueron atacados por piratas... Ace desapareció y no sé qué habrá sido de él. Akainu se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

— Seguro que Ace está bien – dice muy convencido.

— En cuanto a Sabo, no hay muchas pistas sobre él... Solo sé que lo mandaron a un centro de fertilización, ya sabes, una granja de omegas. Pero no sé a cuál.

— Así que... ¿No sabes dónde está ninguno de ellos ahora mismo? - pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, es toda la información que he podido encontrar – respondo.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Te agradezco muchísimo que me estés ayudando – dice con una sonrisa — Ace y Sabo son muuuy fuertes ¡estoy seguro de que estarán bien! Y cuando la guerra acabe, ¡podremos vernos de nuevo!

Me sorprende lo optimista que es. Yo no estoy tan seguro del destino de sus pobres hermanos, o de que vayan a volver a reunirse... Ni siquiera sé cuándo demonios acabará la guerra... Pero no digo nada para no arruinar su entusiasmo.

— Pronto Doflamingo y yo iremos a una reunión con el Almirante – le digo — Quizás allí pueda investigar algo más sobre tus hermanos. También le pediré a mi tío que me informe si descubre algo.

Doflamingo tiene muchos contactos, seguro que podrá averiguar algo más. Al fin y al cabo, él fue quien descubrió que habían ejecutado a Kid...

Cierro los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunta Luffy, preocupado — ¿Te estabas acordando de ese chico?

Asiento con la cabeza y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Me pregunto si algún día este dolor se irá, si podrá haber algo en mí aparte de tristeza y resentimiento.

— Torao... ¿Tú defiendes a Akainu? - su pregunta me hace sorprenderme — No estás de acuerdo con él, ¿verdad? Tú no piensas que los omegas solo sirvamos para tener bebés o trabajar en burdeles...

— Claro que no, Luffy – respondo — Realmente no apuesto por nadie en esta guerra. Yo solo soy leal a Doflamingo.

Le debo mucho. Cuando mis padres fallecieron, él me acogió; cuando se llevaron a Kid, él me apoyó... Siempre me ha ayudado en todo, al igual que Cora-san.

Doflamingo siempre me insiste en lo importante que es apoyar a Akainu, aunque él tampoco está 100% de acuerdo con sus ideas. Supongo que, mientras él esté en el bando vencedor, le da igual quien gane esta guerra. He de admitir que a mí tampoco me preocupa demasiado. El destino del mundo dejó de importarme cuando el mío quedó reducido a cenizas.

Miro a Luffy y él me sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan alegre e inocente... No puedo evitar sonreír también. Una sensación cálida se extiende por mi pecho... Una emoción que creía haber perdido para siempre...

Si aún existen personas como Luffy, puede que haya salvación para este mundo tan podrido. ¿Habrá también esperanza para mí?

**Granja de omegas (South Blue) – SABO**

No paro de dar vueltas en la cama. No consigo dormir. Creo que no he dormido bien ni una sola noche desde que estoy aquí. No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que estoy en esta granja, pero tengo la sensación de llevar años encerrado.

Esto es un infierno, y lo peor de todo es que no ha hecho más que empezar... Ni siquiera me ha forzado nadie todavía... Es irónico, siempre me acomplejaron mis cicatrices, pero gracias a ellas ningún alfa me ha encontrado suficientemente atractivo todavía... Pero algún día lo harán, quizá cuando llegue mi celo o cuando se cansen de los otros omegas... Cada mañana, cuando nos reúnen en la sala principal, veo cómo se llevan a muchos de ellos... A mi compañera de habitación se la llevan todos los días...

La escasa luz que entra por nuestra ventana me permite ver la silueta de la chica. Está durmiendo en su cama. Apenas he podido hablar con ella. La pobre está tan traumatizada por todo lo que le hacen...

Doy más vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar en lo injusta que es nuestra situación. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy solo contra el mundo. Ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí mismo, pronto me forzarán a mí también y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo...

Un extraño sonido interrumpe mis pensamientos. ¿Qué es eso? Me incorporo sobre la cama y agudizo el oído.

Son sollozos. Vienen de la cama de mi compañera. La chica está llorando.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto.

Ella se sobresalta. Me muerdo el labio, creo que he hecho una pregunta estúpida, es obvio que la pobre omega tiene motivos de sobra para llorar.

— Nada, nada, no estoy llorando – responde sorbiéndose la nariz — Soy muy feliz aquí, ¿ves? - la escasa luz ilumina su sonrisa falsa.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y noto el suelo frío contra mis pies descalzos.

— No tienes que fingir conmigo – le digo — Yo también odio este lugar.

Ella no dice nada. Se cubre la boca con las manos y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, apretando la cara contra la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos. Nunca había escuchado un llanto tan triste. Siento que se me encoge el corazón.

— Vamos, chica, tienes que ser fuerte – le digo intentando consolarla.

No parece dar resultado. Me muerdo el labio inferior pensando qué decir.

— Anímate chica, algún día saldremos de aquí – murmuro intentando sonar convencido, pero la verdad es que ni yo mismo me creo mis palabras...

— Ko... ala... - murmura contra la almohada.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

La chica se incorpora de nuevo, sentándose sobre la cama.

— Koala... Me llamo Koala – dice secándose las lágrimas con los dedos.

— Es un nombre muy bonito.

— Gracias – susurra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír de verdad, y no sé por qué me dan ganas de sonreír a mí también. No sé qué más decir, así que solo la miro y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me empiezan a sudar las palmas de las manos y siento mi corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

De repente un fuerte ruido nos hace sobresaltarnos. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Un trueno... O una bomba?!

La tenue luz que ilumina la habitación se vuelve de un tono rojizo. Koala y yo nos miramos asustados y de un salto nos acercamos hasta la pequeña ventana. Ahogamos un grito.

Fuego. Hay fuego por todas partes.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mis viejas cicatrices de quemaduras.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - pregunta Koala preocupada.

No lo sé. No sé qué es todo esto, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Sigo mirando por la ventana y me parece ver unas siluetas corriendo entre las llamas.

Oímos gritos, disparos, pasos acelerados que se extienden dentro de la granja. Koala se deja caer al suelo, temblando de miedo. Me agacho y la abrazo para reconfortarla, aunque yo estoy tan aterrado como ella. Se escuchan más ruidos, más fuertes y más seguidos que los anteriores. Y cada vez están más cerca...

Abrazo fuerte a Koala cuando alguien derriba la puerta de nuestra habitación.

La luz del fuego ilumina a un hombre encapuchado acompañado de algunas personas más tras él. Alfas. El olor del humo se mezcla con sus fuertes aromas.

Nos encogemos como si así pudiéramos volvernos invisibles, sin dejar de temblar de pánico.

— Venid con nosotros – dice el hombre encapuchado.

— ¿Quiénes sois? - pregunto intentando que no me tiemble la voz.

El misterioso hombre baja su capucha y puedo ver unos extraños tatuajes en su cara.

— Nos llaman “el Ejército Revolucionario” - responde — Y hemos venido a liberar esta granja.


	5. Mirar hacia delante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de subir este cap. Solo espero que no me odien mucho después :v  
Gracias a todas las personitas que se pasan a leer esta historia y en especial a las que dejan sus bellos reviews <3

_¿Cómo puedo comenzar algo nuevo con todo el ayer en mí?_ \- Leonard Cohen

** Reino de Germa (North Blue) – ZORO **

Llevo casi una semana sin hablar con Sanji. No ha vuelto a venir a la playa donde siempre quedábamos, tampoco ha vuelto a repartir comida por el pueblo como solía hacer. He estado vigilando el castillo de los Vinsmoke, pero solo le he visto un par de veces desde lejos a través de la ventana de su habitación.

¡Maldita sea, cómo extraño a ese rubio idiota!

No entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado por su mente para querer terminar lo nuestro cuando todo iba tan bien... Pero no pienso dejar que esto acabe así.

Me he enterado de que hoy los Vinsmoke tienen unos invitados especiales: la familia Charlotte. Todo el pueblo se ha reunido a la entrada del castillo para verlos llegar, aunque no se puede ver mucho, porque sopla un viento cortante que llena el aire de polvo. Los carruajes de la familia recorren el camino y los guardias, todos muy bien armados, van apartando a la gente que se acerca para pedir limosna.

En uno de esos carruajes viaja el prometido de Sanji...

Frunzo el ceño y decido no entretenerme más. Tengo que aprovechar este momento para hablar con Sanji. Todos los guardias están en la entrada así que la parte de atrás del castillo, donde da su habitación, está sin vigilancia. Corro hacia allí.

Veo su silueta a través de las cortinas y trago saliva. Necesito hablar con él aunque solo sea unos minutos, tengo que convencerlo para que no se case con ese tipo... En serio, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando ese rubio estúpido para aceptar este matrimonio?!

Miro hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie me está vigilando y trepo por un gran árbol que hay cerca de la pared. Una rama está a poca distancia de su balcón y con un pequeño salto llego hasta ahí. Me asomo con cuidado para asegurarme de que no hay nadie más aparte del rubio y cruzo las cortinas.

Es una habitación grande, con una gran cama, cuadros y muebles costosos, en fin, todos los lujos que esperarías encontrar en un castillo como este. Dejo de prestar atención al entorno en cuanto mi mirada se cruza con la de Sanji, que me mira boquiabierto como si acabara de aparecer un fantasma.

— ¡¡¿Qu-Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!! - me pregunta señalándome con el dedo.

— Menudo recibimiento – replico rodando los ojos.

Sanji resopla, mira a todas partes como loco y se asegura de que la puerta está bien cerrada mientras refunfuña unos cuantos insultos.

— Cálmate, cejillas – le intento tranquilizar.

— ¡¿Que me calme?! - repite enfadado — ¡Te dije que no podíamos vernos más! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, márchate!

Acorto en dos zancadas la distancia que nos separa y le tomo de la barbilla. Él se sorprende pero no hace nada por apartarse.

— Si realmente quieres que me vaya... - le digo — Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Sanji se muerde el labio inferior de una forma que me hace querer besarlo. Traga saliva y se esfuerza por sostenerme la mirada.

— No siento nada por ti – murmura.

— Mientes – replico con una sonrisa triunfante.

Él suspira, se aparta de mí y da vueltas por la habitación murmurando otra tanda de insultos. Se deja caer sobre la cama y se sienta en el borde.

— Mierda, marimo, ¿por qué tienes que complicarlo todo tanto? - se pasa las manos por el pelo — ¿Por qué no me haces caso, te olvidas de mí y ya?

— Ya te lo dije, no pienso renunciar a ti – respondo con firmeza — Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

— ¡¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, cactus idiota?! - exclama empezando a enfadarse — ¡Da igual lo que yo sienta! ¡Mi padre ha decidido que tengo que casarme! ¡Y si no lo hago, tú...! - unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen sus palabras.

Sanji se tapa la boca con una mano y se pone pálido. Por puro instinto llevo una mano hasta la empuñadura de mis espadas.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto, hijo? - pregunta una voz masculina al otro lado — ¡Todo el mundo te está esperando!

— ¡Un momento, me estoy vistiendo! - responde Sanji, yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la abra — Mierda, mierda, mierda... - murmura para sí — Tienes que irte ahora mismo – me susurra empujándome.

— Pero yo... - empiezo a protestar pero él me hace callar poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

— ¡Sanji, vamos a entrar! - anuncia una voz femenina.

— Maldición, no pueden verte aquí, escóndete bajo la cama, ¡escóndete rápido! - me dice en voz baja mientras me empuja.

Oigo cómo giran el picaporte y me meto a toda prisa bajo la cama. Las sábanas llegan hasta el suelo y me impiden ver, pero escucho todo con claridad. Escucho la puerta abrirse y el sonido de varios pasos: las pisadas fuertes de un par de botas metálicas y otras más suaves de unos tacones.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando? - pregunta una voz grave, creo que es su padre — ¿Por qué gritabas tanto?

— C-con nadie, estoy solo, ¿ves? Solo estaba hablando solo – responde Sanji intentando disimular.

— ¿Seguro? - dice su padre — Me ha parecido que le decías a alguien “escóndete bajo la cama”.

Contengo la respiración. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haré si me encuentran aquí? No tengo miedo por mí, pero no quiero que Sanji se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

— C-c-claro que no, q-que tontería... - dice Sanji sin poder contener el nerviosismo.

— Mmm, déjame echar un vistazo... - insiste su padre.

— Iré yo – dice una voz femenina, supongo que será su hermana.

Escucho el sonido de sus tacones acercándose paso a paso hacia la cama mientras un torrente de ideas cruza por mi mente. ¡¿Qué hago?! No quiero atacar a una mujer, además eso solo empeoraría la situación. No puedo huir ni esconderme. ¡Me van a descubrir! ¡¿Por qué demonios me tuve que esconder aquí?!

Sus pasos se detienen, se agacha junto a la cama y levanta la tela con una mano.

El rostro de una chica de cabello rosa queda frente al mío. Ella no se asusta al encontrarme aquí, ni siquiera parece sorprendida. Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. No me atrevo a mover ni un músculo.

— No hay nadie – dice la pelirrosa dejando caer la sábana y levantándose.

Tengo que contenerme para no soltar un suspiro de alivio.

— Está bien – dice el padre de Sanji — Vamos, los invitados nos esperan. Termina de arreglarte y baja ¡Oven está deseando conocerte!

Frunzo el ceño al oír ese nombre. Oven. Así que ese es su prometido...

Su padre y hermana se van de la habitación, la puerta vuelve a cerrarse y por fin puedo salir de mi arriesgado escondite.

— Nos hemos salvado por los pelos... - murmuro.

— Vete – dice Sanji secamente.

Parece que se ha puesto triste. Odio verlo así. Extiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla pero él se aparta.

— Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil... - dice negando con la cabeza — Vete. Ya.

Sus ojos están húmedos como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper a llorar. A regañadientes, me dirijo hacia la ventana por la que entré. Aceptaré irme por ahora, no quiero complicarle las cosas a Sanji de nuevo... Pero...

— Volveré – le digo — No dejaré que esto acabe aquí.

Lo último que escucho mientras me marcho es un sollozo.

** Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) – SANJI **

El comedor del castillo está lleno a rebosar. Toda la familia Charlotte está aquí, y no son precisamente pocos. El servicio de cocina no da abasto con tanta gente, especialmente con mi futura suegra que no deja de engullir mientras conversa con mi padre. Algunos de sus hijos charlan con mis hermanos. Los betas y omegas están comiendo en una sala aparte, yo soy el único con el “privilegio” de estar sentado aquí. Obviamente esto solo es porque debo conocer a mi prometido y sus parientes; si fuese cualquier otra celebración, mi padre me escondería como siempre por vergüenza de que sus amigos vean a su fracasado hijo omega.

— Hueles muy bien... Y eres más guapo de lo que me imaginaba... – dice Oven, que está sentado a mi lado.

— Gracias – respondo secamente.

Mi prometido ríe entre dientes y vacía su copa de un trago. No ha dejado de beber durante toda la comida, no sé cómo tiene tanto aguante. Yo no tengo ánimos para beber, tampoco para comer... Mi plato de ternera asada con salsa de setas sigue intacto. Apenas he probado bocado. No puedo dejar de pensar en el marimo...

Reiju está hablando con Smoothie, una de las preciosas hijas de Big Mom. Me pregunto por qué no delató a Zoro... Supongo que tendré que agradecerle después. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría hecho mi padre si le hubiera encontrado ahí...

Corto un poco de mi filete y me llevo a la boca un trozo de ternera. La carne ha sido asada lentamente en su propio jugo y el sabor es delicioso, después iré a felicitar al chef. Pienso en los pobres desgraciados del pueblo que no tienen nada para comer; cualquiera de ellos mataría por un solo bocado de una comida tan deliciosa como esta. Aunque no tengo nada de apetito me obligo a mí mismo a comer, porque me parece un crimen desperdiciar alimentos cuando hay tanta hambre y miseria en el mundo.

— Estoy impaciente por que llegue la boda, cariño – dice Oven con voz melosa — Y tú, ¿tienes ganas de que llegue el gran día?

Dejo de masticar y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tragar.

— Sí, estoy deseando casarme contigo – respondo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Él se traga mi mentira y sonríe encantado mientras vacía otro gran vaso de vino.

Me gustaría poder decirle que no, que odio tener que casarme con él, con alguien a quien no amo ni amaré nunca porque mi corazón pertenece a un idiota de cabello verde... Pero ese idiota peliverde morirá si yo no obedezco a mi padre y acepto esta boda...

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) – LAW **

— _¡Ayúdame, Law, ayúdame! - me suplica mientras se lo llevan. _

_Me arrastro por el suelo, extiendo un brazo como si pudiera llegar hasta él, pero la red de kairoseki apenas me deja moverme. Ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas para gritar. Un marine da un puñetazo a Kid para que deje de protestar. La rabia me inunda. ¡Están lastimando a mi omega, se lo están llevando lejos de mí! ¡Tengo que protegerlo! ¡Pero no puedo...! Desearía morirme ahora mismo, dejar de sentir este dolor insoportable... Dejar de ver sus lágrimas, de escuchar sus gritos... _

_El rostro de Kid empieza a cambiar, también lo hace su voz..._

— _¡Ayúdame, Torao! - grita Luffy intentando zafarse de los marines. _

— _¡No! ¡Él no! - suplico con mi voz rota — Por favor, ¡él también no! ¡No le hagáis daño! _

— _¡Torao! ¡Torao! - me llama entre sollozos._

— Torao, Torao... Despierta...

Abro los ojos y me tomo unos segundos para darme cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación. Todo ha sido solamente un mal sueño... Bueno, al menos la parte de Luffy. Suspiro con alivio, aunque aún siento mi pulso acelerado. Él está sentado en mi cama, una mano apoyada en mi hombro. Está oscuro pero la luz de la luna que entra por el balcón me permite distinguir sus rasgos y su expresión preocupada.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? - pregunta.

Me incorporo quedando sentado en la cama y asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? - le digo cambiando de tema — ¿Has vuelto a ir a la cocina a robar comida?

— Eh, estooo... ¡No! Claro que no... - dice desviando la mirada.

Sonrío levemente y le limpio un poco de chocolate de la barbilla con el dedo pulgar. Siempre me hace gracia cuando intenta mentir, se le da muy mal, es demasiado inocente para eso.

Apoyo mi mano en su mejilla. Su piel es tan suave y cálida... Sin darme cuenta me voy acercando más a él hasta apoyar mi frente contra la suya.

— Torao... - murmura humedeciéndose el labio inferior.

Le beso.

Solo es un roce rápido de apenas un segundo. Luffy me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos. Me separo de él al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Luffy, yo... - intento encontrar las palabras para disculparme por esta impulsiva acción — Lo siento, no sé por qué he...

Me callo porque ahora es Luffy quien se acerca a mí, coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa. Su boca tiene un ligero sabor a chocolate.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el resto de mis sentidos se pierdan en él, su sabor, su aroma, su calor... Desearía que este momento no acabase nunca. No quiero que se vaya nunca de mi lado. Rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y lo estrecho contra mí. Me siento feliz, pero a la vez confuso... Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así, desde que...

Me quedo quieto de repente y me separo de él como si me quemase.

— ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunta Luffy.

La sensación cálida que había sentido en mi pecho se desvanece y es sustituida por otra emoción que conozco muy bien: la culpa.

El recuerdo de Kid inunda mi mente. Si cierro los ojos, incluso puedo ver su rostro... Me mira con decepción. ¡Acabo de traicionarle! ¿Cómo he podido besar a otra persona? Los recuerdos me golpean uno tras otro: Kid de niño, Kid sonriendo, Kid enfadado, Kid temblando de placer entre mis brazos, Kid llorando mientras los marines se lo llevan...

— Torao... - Luffy toma mi mano haciéndome regresar al presente — Yo... Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Siempre que estoy contigo, mi corazón late así – lleva mi mano hasta su pecho. Siento en mis dedos su pulso, tan acelerado como el mío — ...Creo que me gustas, Torao.

Me mira fijamente, tan sonriente como siempre, esperando una respuesta. Y yo... No sé qué decir. En poco tiempo él ha conseguido lo que nadie más pudo hacer: me ha ayudado a recuperar la fe en la humanidad, ha llenado mi vida de alegría y optimismo y me ha hecho revivir emociones que creía haber perdido para siempre. Conocerle ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años. Pero, a pesar de todo...

— Luffy, lo nuestro no puede ser...

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me gustas, y sé que yo te gusto también porque si no no me habrías besado, así que ¿dónde está el problema? - pregunta haciendo un puchero.

— Es que... Yo... Kid... - intento buscar algún motivo razonable, pero realmente me cuesta encontrar un argumento lógico para rechazarle.

— Sé que nunca podré reemplazarle – me interrumpe — Sé que aún lo amas y lo extrañas y sueñas con él pero ¡Él ya no está! Él ya no puede hacerte feliz, ¡Yo sí! - exclama convencido — Torao, quiero que seas feliz, pero no puedo ayudarte si te empeñas en seguir viviendo en el pasado...

Sus palabras me hacen reflexionar. Tengo pensamientos contradictorios... Una parte de mí está empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por Luffy, pero otra parte se resiste a olvidar al pelirrojo...

— Tienes razón, Luffy... - suspiro — Pero no es fácil. Necesito tiempo...

Él hace un puchero, pero asiente con la cabeza. Le revuelvo el pelo y sonríe de nuevo. Su sonrisa es tan contagiosa...

— ¡Déjame dormir contigo esta noche! – me pide — Solo dormir. Solo por esta noche. Te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas...

Asiento y él vuelve a sonreír con felicidad. Tengo que admitir que yo también le voy a extrañar. Mañana me iré con Doflamingo a la reunión de shichibukais, pero espero regresar pronto, no quiero dejarle muchos días solo.

Luffy se acurruca junto a mí, abrazándome. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el dulce olor de su cabello.

Sé que nunca voy a olvidar a Kid, lo amé con toda mi alma, lo sigo haciendo y en cierta forma siempre lo haré... Pero por primera vez en años, creo que podré dejar atrás el dolor, mirar hacia delante y construir un nuevo futuro... Con Luffy a mi lado, sé que podré conseguirlo.

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) – ACE **

Llevo un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está mi narcolepsia cuando la necesito?

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama. Camino en pequeños círculos por la bodega, a ver si así me da sueño. Paso la mano por la madera áspera de los toneles de vino y cerveza, por las cajas amontonadas por todas partes y por el colchón donde he estado durmiendo estos días.

Me siento tan solo aquí... Pero es el único sitio donde puedo estar lejos del resto de la tripulación. Los odio a todos... Bueno, quizá no tanto... O sí... No lo sé. Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Ellos son una gran familia y yo no pertenezco a ella, a pesar de lo amables que todos han sido conmigo desde que llegué... Sobre todo el viejo capitán, y Thatch, y Marco... Sobre todo Marco...

Un ruido me distrae de mis pensamientos ¡¿qué es eso?! El techo vibra, oigo gritos, golpes y ¡¿explosiones?!

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la bodega. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Veo gente corriendo por los pasillos y casi me choco con un grupo. Todo el mundo grita y tiene un arma en la mano. ¡¿Nos están atacando?! Echo a correr tras un grupo de piratas y al llegar a la cubierta me quedo con la boca abierta.

¡Estamos rodeados por marines!

Toda la tripulación está en la cubierta preparándose para luchar. Los artilleros disparan los cañones sin parar y cada vez que uno estalla el mar y el cielo se iluminan con una luz anaranjada y veo a los enemigos más cerca. Hay barcos acercándose por la izquierda y derecha, llenos de marines que agitan sus armas listos para el abordaje. Frente a nosotros hay otro barco, un poco más alejado pero más grande que los demás, y desde allí un marine grita a través de un megáfono.

— ¡Ríndanse, malditos piratas! ¡Os lo ordena el capitán Spandam! ¡Os capturaré a todos! - grita y sus palabras hacen eco y se mezclan con el estruendo de los cañones.

Me hierve la sangre en cuanto escucho su nombre. ¡Spandam! ¡Ese fue el marine que nos capturó a mis hermanos y a mí! Aprieto los puños con rabia. Por su culpa hemos pasado por todo esto, por su culpa estoy aquí, por su culpa mis hermanos están...

Siento la adrenalina correr como fuego por mis venas y voy rápidamente hacia la proa para atacar a los enemigos que se están acercando, pero entonces alguien me frena sujetándome por un brazo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas, Ace? - me pregunta Marco — ¡Esto es peligroso, vuelve a la bodega! - exclama para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso esconderme como un cobarde! - replico indignado — ¡Quiero luchar igual que todos vosotros!

— ¡Vuelve a la bodega! ¡Es una orden! - me grita Marco. Es la primera vez que le veo perder los nervios.

— ¡Tú no me das órdenes! - respondo apartándome de él.

Ignoro las protestas del comandante y corro de nuevo hacia los enemigos que ya han asaltado el barco. Los piratas están luchando contra ellos.

Pienso en Spandam, en mis hermanos, en mi abuelo, en la subasta, en el tatuaje con las iniciales de Akainu en mi brazo... Dejo que toda mi rabia se convierta en fuego y empiezo a lanzar puñetazos hacia todas partes. No puedo parar. ¡No quiero parar! Sonrío al alcanzar a varios marines, aunque casi le doy a algunos de mis compañeros y... Espera, ¡¿he dicho compañeros?!

Una bala de cañón pasa rozando contra nuestro barco, rompiendo parte de la cubierta y la barandilla. Durante un instante siento como si el mundo entero temblase a mi alrededor y mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo. Oigo a alguien gritar mi nombre. Extiendo los brazos buscando algo a lo que agarrarme pero mis manos solo tocan aire ¡¡Estoy cayendo al mar!!

Una extraña luz azul aparece en el cielo y justo cuando estoy a punto de tocar el agua esa luz viene hacia mí, tan intensa que me ciega por unos segundos.

Siento como algo me agarra impidiendo que siga cayendo y de repente ¡¿estoy volando?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

¡¿UN PÁJARO?!

¡Sí, un gran pájaro azul me lleva en sus patas! Me quedo asombrado mirándolo. Alguien dispara, pero las balas no parecen afectarle para nada. Sus plumas están hechas de fuego, pero no es un fuego como el mío sino de un intenso color azul, como el de...

Me quedo sin aliento al ver el tatuaje en el pecho del ave. ¡¿Marco?!

Volamos hasta llegar de nuevo a la cubierta y el pájaro recupera su forma humana.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de jugar a los superhéroes?! - me grita Marco — ¡¿No te dije que te escondieras?!

— ¡He derrotado a muchos enemigos yo solo! - protesto, no soporto que me traten como si fuera débil.

— Sí, ¡Y casi a algunos de los nuestros también! ¡Y casi te caes al mar! - replica Marco. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado — ¡Deja de arriesgar tu vida tan estúpidamente!

— ¡Te dije que no me des órdenes...! - grito, pero él se va volando para sacar a otro compañero del agua.

Frunzo el ceño. Quiero luchar, quiero demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz. Sobre todo a Marco. Aprieto los puños preparándome para pelear otra vez, pero de repente todo el mundo se ha quedado quieto y callado, incluso los cañones se detienen, por unos segundos solo se escucha el ruido del oleaje.

Shirohige acaba de aparecer en cubierta.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunta el capitán mientras un grupo de enfermeras le suplica que no haga esfuerzos.

Shirohige ignora a las chicas. Alza la mano derecha, chasquea los dedos y entonces... ¡Todos los barcos que había a ese lado se parten en dos! Alza la mano izquierda, repite el gesto y los barcos marines del otro lado se rompen también. Los piratas sueltan gritos de entusiasmo y yo corro hacia la barandilla para ver mejor. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho?! Los barcos están destrozados y se hunden mientras los marines intentan salvarse, totalmente aterrorizados. El único barco superviviente, donde va Spandam, ha dado media vuelta y huye lo más rápido que puede.

— Y ahora, todo el mundo a dormir – ordena Shirohige — ¡Y no volváis a despertarme por una tontería así!

El capitán regresa a su camarote entre aplausos y sonrisas de la tripulación. Estoy tan sorprendido que creo que mi mandíbula roza el suelo.

**Barco Marine (Grand Line) – SPANDAM**

¡Estoy tan furioso! ¡¿Por qué no pueden salir las cosas como yo quiero?! Quería impresionar a Akainu llevando la cabeza de un pirata importante a la reunión, pero hemos sufrido una humillante derrota. Obviamente no ha sido culpa mía, sino de los inútiles de mis soldados.

Me subo la ropa interior y los pantalones y busco mi cinturón. Menos mal que tenemos a un omega en el barco, es muy útil para liberar tensiones. Necesitaba desahogarme después del enfado que me han hecho pasar.

El omega sigue tumbado en el suelo, agotado y dolorido. No debería quejarse, la única función que puede tener un ser tan inferior como él es servir de entretenimiento para los buenos marines como yo, que luchamos cada día por acabar con la escoria del mundo.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, admirando las marcas que mi cinturón ha dejado sobre su carne. Me encanta el contraste entre su piel pálida y sus heridas tan rojas como su cabello. Cuando acabe el día tendrá muchas más heridas nuevas, ya que varios miembros de la tripulación me han comentado que quieren pasar un rato con él también.

— Tengo que admitir que me sorprende tu resistencia – le digo mientras abotono mi camisa — Todos los omegas que hemos tenido solo han sobrevivido unos meses, algunos incluso menos... Pero tú ya llevas años aquí, Eustass Kid.

El omega me mira cuando pronuncio su nombre. Sus ojos están cargados de odio. Trago saliva y doy un paso atrás instintivamente. Él esboza una sonrisa, satisfecho de haberme intimidado. ¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te atrevas a mirarme a la cara! - le grito dándole una patada en las costillas.

Es una vergüenza que un alfa tan fuerte, valiente, inteligente y perfecto como yo se asuste de un omega herido e indefenso ¡No puedo permitir una ofensa así! Tengo que hacerle entender quién manda aquí. Realmente me sorprende que conserve tanta fortaleza después de cinco años siendo violado y maltratado a diario por una tripulación entera... Pero no importa, tarde o temprano conseguiré romper su voluntad.

— ¡Estúpido omega defectuoso, jamás saldrás con vida de este barco! – le grito dándole otra patada — No pararé hasta destrozarte por completo, por dentro y por fuera, ¡Y cuando me aburra, tiraré lo que quede de ti al mar!

Eustass deja escapar un gemido de dolor. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor ¡Soy tan fuerte y poderoso!

Salgo del camarote del omega y respiro hondo llenando mis pulmones con la fresca brisa marina. El cielo se va poniendo más claro, pronto amanecerá. El navegante dijo que el viento es muy bueno y podremos llegar pronto a nuestro destino. Espero que sea cierto, ¡sería terrible llegar tarde a la reunión! Es la primera vez que el almirante me permitirá estar en una reunión tan importante y estoy muy nervioso pero también muy feliz ¡Pronto todos se darán cuenta de lo increíble que soy!


	6. Mi propia justicia

> > _ ¿La justicia prevalecerá? ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Ya que el ganador será la "justicia"! _ \- Donquixote Doflamingo 

**Base secreta (South Blue) - SABO**

“_Hacía tiempo que no escribía, pero es que desde que nos liberaron de la granja han pasado muchas cosas... He estado viajando con el Ejército Revolucionario por todo el South Blue. Hemos atacado otras granjas, también edificios dedicados al comercio de esclavos, prostíbulos... En fin, todos los lugares donde creemos que se están cometiendo injusticias. _

_Tenemos muchos aliados y gracias a algunos de ellos he podido averiguar que mis hermanos se encuentran en buenas manos. Es un gran alivio, estoy muy feliz de que estén a salvo y espero poder comunicarme pronto con ellos, aunque por el momento no puedo revelar mi paradero._

_Viajamos en pequeños barcos, nos refugiamos en islas abandonadas... Tenemos que vivir a escondidas porque el gobierno nos considera criminales. No me importa, yo sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Hemos liberado a muchas personas, en su mayoría omegas, pero también algunos alfas y betas condenados a ser esclavos, o marines reclutados a la fuerza, o prisioneros de guerra... Nadie escapa de la crueldad de este gobierno. Algunas de las personas que hemos rescatado decidieron unirse al Ejército Revolucionario, tal y como hice yo. Estoy entrenando mucho, quiero volverme más fuerte y poder ayudar en las próximas misiones. Mi amiga Koala también decidió unirse...”_

Sin darme cuenta dejo de escribir y empiezo a dibujar corazones sobre el papel. Siento mis mejillas encenderse por el rumbo que toman mis pensamientos y cierro mi cuaderno.

Alzo la cabeza y miro a Koala, que está entrenando junto a un grupo de gyojins que le enseñan karate. Me ha sorprendido lo mucho que ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo; ahora es una persona muy distinta de la chica asustada y traumatizada que conocí en la granja, es muy alegre y siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara. No una de esas muecas falsas que lucía antes, sino sonrisas de verdad.

Tiene una sonrisa muy linda. Ella entera es linda. Cuanto más la miro, más guapa me parece. Es la chica más preciosa del mundo... ¡Y no es solo una cara bonita! También es inteligente y amable, y divertida, y dulce y... y... Nunca se fijará en mí.

Suspiro. ¿Cómo voy yo a gustarle a una chica así? Solo soy un omega tímido, no tengo nada especial o llamativo excepto media cara llena de cicatrices.

Koala mira hacia aquí y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan me saluda con la mano y sonríe de esa manera tan dulce. Le devuelvo el saludo mientras siento como si algo en mi interior se derritiese.

Creo que me estoy enamorando...

**Reino de Germa (North Blue) - ZORO**

Toda la gente de la isla se ha reunido en torno a la iglesia. Dicen que quedó totalmente destruida en un bombardeo, pero la familia Vinsmoke la mandó reconstruir especialmente para la boda de Sanji.

Respiro hondo. Hoy es el gran día.

Las familias Vinsmoke y Charlotte llegan en un largo desfile hasta el templo. Por el camino arrojan monedas y caramelos y los pobres del pueblo se pelean por conseguir algo. Intento esconderme entre el público, lo bastante lejos como para pasar desapercibido pero lo bastante cerca como para ver bien lo que sucede.

Analizo bien a todos los invitados, intento averiguar cuáles serán más fuertes o qué tipo de armas llevarán. Puede que tenga que luchar con alguien.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer. Solo sé que debo impedir esta boda.

Mis sentidos se agudizan cuando el inconfundible aroma de Sanji llega hasta mí. Ahí está, al final del desfile, rodeado por sus hermanos y su padre. Camina con la cabeza gacha, tan triste que parece que va a un entierro en lugar de a una boda. Eso hace aumentar mi determinación. ¡Tengo que impedir esta boda como sea!

La gente empuja para colocarse en primera fila y ver mejor a los Vinsmoke. Chasqueo la lengua y decido buscar un lugar más retirado para pensar un plan.

Me apoyo contra uno de los muros de la iglesia. A mi lado hay una pequeña ventana a través de la que puedo ver lo que sucede dentro. Los invitados se están sentando, el prometido de Sanji está ya en el altar y mi rubio camina lentamente hacia él. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡¿Pero el qué?! ¿Romper el cristal y llevarme a Sanji a la fuerza? ¿Retar a un duelo a su padre? ¿O a su prometido? O quizá podría...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - una voz femenina a mi espalda me hace sobresaltarme — Sabía que andarías por aquí, menos mal que me quedé a vigilar...

Me encuentro cara a cara con Reiju, la hermana de Sanji, que me mira muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

— Voy a impedir esta boda – respondo, no tiene sentido ocultar mis intenciones ahora que ya me ha descubierto.

— Ni lo sueñes – dice con una carcajada.

— ¡Sanji no ama a ese hombre! - protesto frunciendo el ceño — No sé por qué ha aceptado esta boda pero no dejaré que...

— Aceptó por protegerte, idiota – dice interrumpiéndome.

Me quedo callado, sorprendido. ¿Protegerme? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Ella me hace un gesto con la mano para que la acompañe. Miro hacia atrás, hacia la ventana a través de la que puedo ver a Sanji junto a su maldito prometido. No quiero irme, pero opto por seguir a la pelirrosa, necesito que me explique qué significa eso de que “aceptó por protegerme”.

Me lleva hasta un lugar un poco más apartado de la iglesia. Se asegura de que no hay nadie espiando y respira hondo.

— Cuando nuestro padre anunció que se tenía que casar... - empieza a explicar — Sanji se negó. Padre lo amenazó con golpearlo, con echarlo de casa, ¡incluso venderlo en una subasta de omegas! - siento una oleada de ira recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar que le hicieran algo así a Sanji — ...Pero a mi hermano nada de eso le importó... Entonces nuestro padre dijo que sabía lo vuestro y amenazó con matarte a ti si no aceptaba el compromiso. Y aceptó.

No sé qué decir. Estoy sorprendido, emocionado de que Sanji haya aceptado algo así solo por mí, pero también muy furioso.

— Eso me da más motivos para detener esta boda, ¡No dejaré que se sacrifique por mí! - digo.

— Idiota, ¿qué crees que pasará si entras ahí? - dice señalando hacia el templo — ¿Crees que mi padre permitirá que le arruines el negocio, llevándote a Sanji delante de sus narices? Por no hablar de Oven, ¿crees que va a consentir que le roben a su novio en mitad de la boda?

— ¡Yo no estoy robando a nadie, Sanji me ama a mí! - replico.

Reiju suspira y rueda los ojos.

— Sí, te ama tanto que está dispuesto a dar su vida entera por protegerte – dice seriamente — Por eso no dejaré que seas tan estúpido como para provocar que te maten delante de sus ojos ¡mi hermanito se quedaría traumatizado para siempre! Y después de eso, le obligarían a casarse igualmente.

Frunzo el ceño. Entiendo lo que Reiju quiere decir, pero... ¡Simplemente no puedo renunciar a ese cejas de remolino! Es difícil de explicar... Durante toda mi vida el amor no ha tenido ninguna importancia para mí, mi único objetivo era convertirme en un gran espadachín. Pero cuando apareció Sanji, las cosas cambiaron...

— No dejaré que pase el resto de su vida con ese tipo – le digo — No sé qué voy a hacer, pero buscaré la manera de que ambos podamos estar juntos, te juro que no me rendiré.

— Eres igual de terco que él, ahora entiendo por qué sois destinados – responde rodando los ojos — Escúchame bien: Aléjate de mi hermano. Ni tú ni él podéis hacer nada. Mi padre, mis hermanos y toda la familia Charlotte no dudarán en acabar contigo si estropeas este matrimonio de conveniencia. ¡No desperdicies el sacrificio de Sanji muriendo estúpidamente!

Da media vuelta y regresa hacia la iglesia antes de que pueda replicar. Aprieto los dientes con rabia.

**Barco Marine (Grand Line) - KILLER**

Es una noche muy oscura y silenciosa. El mar está tranquilo y todo el mundo duerme, excepto nosotros. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que llegase este día. Desertar es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte así que teníamos que planear muy bien nuestra huida.

Mis amigos están cargando algunas provisiones en los botes salvavidas que utilizaremos para marcharnos. Son soldados que, como yo, quieren desertar porque están decepcionados con la Marina.

Cuando decidí alistarme estaba convencido de que era una buena idea. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer un beta huérfano y pobre para sobrevivir? Creía que aquí tendría un trabajo honorable y ayudaría a crear un mundo más justo y pacífico... Pero no ha sido así.

La Marina está podrida. Por su culpa empezó esta guerra y ahora todos tenemos que matar o morir por un almirante para el que solo somos un número más, a nadie le importa lo más mínimo nuestro destino. Yo me niego a seguir formando parte de este teatro de marionetas.

He visto hacer tantas cosas horribles en nombre de la justicia... No soy precisamente un santo, pero hay cosas que hasta yo sé que están mal. Por ejemplo, lo que se esconde en este camarote...

Mientras mis compañeros terminan de preparar los botes, yo voy a hacer una buena acción por una vez en mi vida.

Abro la puerta. Incluso a través de mi máscara me llega el intenso olor a sangre y pus. El omega está encogido en un rincón. Su cuerpo desnudo está lleno de heridas y hay un torniquete donde hace poco estuvo su brazo izquierdo. El capitán Spandam ha sido realmente sádico con el pobre chico.

Trago saliva. He visto muchos actos de crueldad a lo largo de la guerra, pero nada tan horrible como lo que han hecho con este pobre omega durante todos estos años.

— Hola, tu nombre es Kid, ¿verdad? - le pregunto — Puedes llamarme Killer.

El pelirrojo se encoge sobre sí mismo y empieza a temblar levemente. Pobre, debe estar asustado. Me acerco un poco hasta él, me quito la máscara y sacudo mi cabello apartándolo de mi cara. Quiero mostrarle que no soy ninguno de los marines que lo han lastimado anteriormente. Me mira fijamente con desconfianza, aunque parece un poco más relajado.

— No tengas miedo, he venido a ayudarte – le digo intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Ayudarme? - repite con sarcasmo.

Suelta una carcajada seguida de una tos ronca en la que escupe algo de sangre.

— Escúchame Kid, varios marines y yo vamos a desertar – le explico, no hay tiempo para andarnos con rodeos — He venido a liberarte y, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser la puta de vuestro barco? - dice frunciendo el ceño.

— No, yo no soy como Spandam y los demás, y tampoco lo son los compañeros que vienen conmigo – respondo seriamente — Me parece detestable lo que hacen contigo, por eso quiero ayudarte.

El omega me observa fijamente, sopesando mis palabras. Me empiezo a sentir incómodo, no estoy acostumbrado a mostrarme ante desconocidos sin mi máscara.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? - pregunta con recelo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes que perder? No creo que tu situación pueda ir a peor.

Kid deja escapar una risa amarga. Bueno, me alegra que al menos conserve un poco de sentido del humor.

— Traje esto para ti... – le muestro la akuma no mi que robé hace unos días — Puedes venderla y con el dinero ir al West Blue, o donde sea, y empezar una nueva vida. O puedes comértela si tienes valor para ello. En fin, es tuya, haz lo que quieras con ella.

La observa sorprendido por unos segundos, fascinado con el brillo metálico que desprende. Me costó mucho robarla pero no me importa dársela, sé que estas frutas son realmente valiosas y seguro que él la necesita más que yo.

— También te he traído algo de ropa - añado tendiéndole una bolsa con unas cuantas prendas.

Prácticamente me arranca la bolsa de las manos y saca las ropas. Un pantalón, un par de botas y un abrigo largo. Espero que le estén bien; es bastante grande a pesar de ser un omega y de la lamentable alimentación que le dan. Comienza a vestirse apresuradamente, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando la tela roza sus múltiples heridas. Le ofrezco ayudarle pero me rechaza con un gruñido. Me pregunto si siempre habrá tenido este carácter o solo es una consecuencia de todo lo que ha sufrido aquí.

Alguien llama suavemente a la puerta. Mi amigo Whire me avisa de que todo está listo para partir.

— Bueno Kid, nosotros nos vamos ya. ¿Nos acompañas? - pregunto con la extraña esperanza de que acepte mi petición.

— Mmm... Supongo que sí... Pero antes tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— No es asunto tuyo – replica a la defensiva.

— Está bien, está bien... - digo con una leve sonrisa — Si finalmente decides venir con nosotros, puedes usar esto para encontrarnos – le doy una vivre card que guardaba en el bolsillo — No sé qué estarás planeando hacer, pero escúchame bien, no hagas ninguna locura ¿sí?

El pelirrojo no responde. Me da la impresión de que lo que pretende hacer es precisamente algo muy temerario. En fin, yo ya le he ayudado todo lo que podía, el resto es decisión suya. Suspiro, me vuelvo a colocar la máscara y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera! – me llama antes de que salga del camarote.

Me giro. Está mirando hacia otro lado, el ceño fruncido a más no poder, como un niño enfadado cuando le castigan sin jugar.

— Gracias – murmura entre dientes.

Sonrío bajo mi máscara.

— Cuídate – le digo con un gesto de despedida.

**Barco Marine (Grand Line) - KID**

Mis nuevas botas resuenan en la cubierta mientras camino entre los cuerpos destrozados. Con cada pisada voy dejando un rastro de sangre, pero por una vez no es mía.

¡Siempre había soñado con tener una akuma no mi! La fruta que me dio ese Killer ha resultado ser jodidamente poderosa, de hecho me cuesta un poco controlarla, pero seguro que mejoraré con la práctica... Y tengo muchos hijos de puta con los que practicar aquí.

En cuanto Killer y sus compañeros se fueron, comencé con mi venganza.

He ido por cada camarote matando a estos malditos marines uno por uno. Algunos solo habían abusado de mí una o dos veces, así que les premié con una muerte rápida mientras dormían. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y ahora agonizan atravesados por sus propias armas, aquellas que durante años usaron contra mí. ¿Es esto lo que ellos llaman justicia? No lo sé, pero me da igual ¡Solo quiero ver su sangre manchar la suela de mis botas!

Todo este tiempo había estado fantaseando con mi venganza. Me alegra tanto oír sus gritos y lamentos que hasta se me olvida el dolor de mis propias heridas.

En el centro de la cubierta tengo a Spandam amarrado a una silla. Él ha sido el más hijo de puta de todos y por eso le corresponde la peor de las muertes.

Su expresión de terror aumenta mientras me acerco hasta él.

— ¡¿C-cómo has p-podido hacer esto?! - dice mientras contempla los cadáveres de los demás marines — Tú no puedes ser un omega, ni siquiera un humano ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un demonio!

Me echo a reír. Sí, supongo que me he convertido en un demonio. ¿De qué otra forma iba a sobrevivir a este jodido infierno?

Atraigo todas las armas y objetos de metal hasta aquí. Spandam lloriquea de forma tan patética que me da asco. ¡¿Por qué este gusano tuvo que nacer alfa, mientras que yo tuve la mala suerte de ser omega?! Es tan injusto... En fin, ya he aprendido que el mundo es una gran mierda injusta.

— P-por f-favor, no me hagas daño... - suplica sorbiéndose los mocos — Te daré todo lo que quieras, haré lo que tú me mandes, pero por favor, déjame irme...

— ¿Que te deje ir? - suelto una carcajada, eso sí que ha sido gracioso — Tú nunca saldrás con vida de este barco. Te destrozaré por completo, por dentro y por fuera ¡Y cuando me aburra de ti lanzaré tus restos al mar!

Spandam llora y tiembla de miedo. Hago que las armas floten y bailen a su alrededor. Esto va a ser taaan divertido...

Cuando acabo con esa sucia rata cojo un bote salvavidas que Killer y los suyos dejaron atrás. Me alejo del barco y con una sonrisa veo como se hunde lentamente. No quiero que quede ni rastro de ese maldito barco en el que he sufrido tanto.

El cielo empieza a aclararse, está amaneciendo. Empiezo a llorar sin darme cuenta ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía amanecer!

Bah, ¡no es momento para emocionarme por estupideces así! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Adónde iré?

Aún tengo sed de venganza y hay más personas con las que me gustaría ajustar cuentas, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estarán... De todas formas, eso puede esperar por ahora.

Uh, me cuesta pensar... Me siento débil y mareado por mis heridas anteriores y por el cansancio de usar mi nueva akuma no mi. Me toco la frente. Creo que tengo fiebre. Me mojo la cara con agua del mar para refrescarme pero no sirve de mucho. 

No hay ni un solo barco a la vista, ni siquiera los botes donde huyeron Killer y sus amigos. ¡Qué rápidos han sido esos cabrones! ¿Debería ir con ellos? Tengo su vivre card en mi bolsillo, pero... ¿Realmente habrá un sitio para mí en su tripulación? ¿Puedo fiarme al cien por cien de ellos?

Después de lo que he vivido, creo que no podré volver a confiar plenamente en nadie. Ni siquiera en mi salvador. En nadie, ¡NADIE!

Le echo un ojo al mapa que saqué del barco. Me cuesta un poco orientarme después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese puto camarote, pero parece que estoy muy cerca de la isla de Jaya.

¿Será cosa del destino o de la casualidad? Sea lo que sea, no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad. Puede que el lugar haya cambiado en estos años, incluso quizá cuando llegue no queden más que escombros, pero es el único sitio que se me ocurre para buscar algo de información... Necesito saber qué le pasó...

He pensado mucho en él durante estos años... Confiaba en que vendría a rescatarme, ¡le estuve esperando tanto tiempo...! Tiene que haber una razón importante por la que no haya venido a por mí. ¿Estará en prisión? ¡¿O habrá muerto?! Cierro los ojos y siento como el dolor físico se multiplica al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Intento remar, pero es muy complicado hacerlo con un solo brazo. Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración. Rompería este maldito bote si no fuera lo único que tengo.

Me miro el muñón. Apesta y la carne está muy oscura por algunas partes, amarillenta en otras. ¿Será gangrena o una simple infección? Bah, yo qué sé, no tengo ni puta idea de medicina... Espero que no sea un problema. Después de todo lo que he pasado, sería absurdo morirme por una maldita herida infectada.

Suspiro. Realmente no me importa lo que me suceda ya. Solo necesito sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo, lo justo para verle una vez más... O al menos saber qué le pasó... Oh, Law ¿Dónde estarás ahora?...

**Marineford (Grand Line) - LAW**

— ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunta Doflamingo — Pareces distante.

— Oh, nada, solo necesito un poco más de café – respondo dando un sorbo a mi taza.

Mi tío me mira extrañado por unos segundos pero enseguida vuelve su atención hacia Crocodile-ya, sentado a su lado.

La realidad es que llevo todo el tiempo pensando en Luffy, desde que salimos de casa hasta que nos sentamos a esta mesa para la dichosa reunión. Extraño a ese pequeño, pero a pesar de eso me siento feliz... No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que fui tan feliz. Todo me parece distinto: el sol brilla más, el mar es más azul, el café sabe mejor... Todo es diferente desde que él llegó a mi vida. O quizá no ha cambiado nada, simplemente antes estaba cegado de tristeza y ahora vuelvo a apreciar las cosas buenas de este mundo. Puede que no sean muchas, pero definitivamente aún existen.

Una puerta se abre y el almirante Akainu entra seguido de su escolta. Aprieto los puños. Odio tener que estar aquí y fingir que le respeto. En fin, todo sea por contentar a mi tío.

Me obligo a apartar la sonrisa de Luffy de mi mente y concentrarme en la reunión.

Akainu se sienta presidiendo la mesa. A un lado estamos Crocodile-ya, Doflamingo y yo. Al otro lado están Moria-ya y Kurohige-ya. Sentados en unos bancos aparte hay varios marines importantes, y un asiento vacío entre ellos.

La reunión comienza y uno de los marines lee un informe con los asuntos más importantes a tratar.

— Señor, el Ejército Revolucionario ha vuelto a atacar en un centro de fertilización – anuncia el marine — Según nuestras fuentes cada vez aumentan más el número de miembros en esa organización.

— Hay que acabar con esa maldita escoria – dice Akainu golpeando la mesa — Nos ha costado mucho poner orden en nuestros territorios para que esos malditos terroristas lo arruinen todo con sus ideas absurdas.

— Respecto al incidente del tren marítimo, señor – continúa el marine — Se confirma que fue provocado por la tripulación de Shirohige para liberar al prisionero, el comandante Thatch. También ha sido visto en su tripulación el otro prisionero, el omega Gol D. Ace...

Presto atención al escuchar ese nombre. Luffy estará contento de enterarse de con quién anda su hermano.

— … Confirmamos también que fue la tripulación de Shirohige quien derrotó al capitán Spandam. Las bajas son de un total de...

— ¡¿Y dónde está ese inútil?! - le interrumpe Akainu, señalando al asiento vacío — ¿No se supone que su barco sobrevivió al ataque?

— N-no lo sabemos, señor... Sobrevivieron, pero no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de ellos, ni responden al den den mushi...

Todos empiezan a discutir acerca del posible destino del capitán. Yo permanezco en silencio y observo al almirante. Su expresión es cada vez más seria; sin duda está muy molesto por tantas malas noticias.

— Mi antigua tripulación – dice Kurohige-ya — Planeaba viajar al West Blue para dar su apoyo a Fujitora.

Todos hablan de nuevo, y Akainu rechina los dientes con rabia. Sin duda Fujitora-ya ha ganado unos aliados muy poderosos.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿Tenemos algún nuevo aliado? - pregunta el almirante.

Esta vez todo el mundo calla y Akainu enfurece aún más. No me extraña; sus ideas son consideradas demasiado extremas para la mayoría de la gente, especialmente para los piratas, que valoran la libertad por encima de todo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera la mitad de los que estamos aquí ahora le apoyamos al cien por ciento.

— ¡Esos sucios piratas! - exclama Akainu golpeando la mesa — ¡Les ofrezco el honor de unirse a mi bando y me rechazan! Lo pagarán muy caro ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos!

Continúan narrando más noticias y proponiendo medidas para ganar la guerra de una vez por todas. Deciden reclutar más soldados, castigar más duramente a los enemigos... Akainu insiste en lo importante que es conquistar el mundo e imponer su justicia absoluta.

Yo permanezco callado. Solo quiero regresar junto a Luffy y perderme en esa sonrisa que me hace olvidar el mundo tan horrible en el que vivimos.


	7. Reencuentro

_ No es casualidad cuando la vida insiste en cruzarte con algunas personas. Algo quedó por decir, por perdonar, por sentir, por aprender. _

\- El Principito

**Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - MARCO**

Es la hora de la cena y como hace muy buen tiempo hemos decidido comer afuera, en la cubierta. Las risas de mis nakamas resuenan en mis oídos pero no presto atención a sus conversaciones. Mis ojos están clavados en Ace, sentado en un rincón lejos de todos los demás, aislándose como siempre. Suspiro.

— Te gusta, ¿eh? - me pregunta Thatch.

Está junto a mí removiendo un gran caldero de sopa y sonriendo como suele hacer cuando está disfrutando de algún chisme.

— Es un buen chico y me gustaría que se uniera a la tripulación – respondo.

— Ya... Lo que quieres es llevártelo a la cama – dice con una risita.

Le fulmino con la mirada mientras él estalla en carcajadas. Muy en el fondo tengo que reconocer que esa idea ha estado rondando por mi mente desde que lo conocí. Nadie puede negar que Ace es muy atractivo, su olor es realmente delicioso y su fuerte carácter me hace pensar que será un amante muy ardiente... Literalmente.

Pero los rollos de una noche nunca han sido lo mío, yo necesito algo más que una simple relación física, y no sé si entre Ace y yo pueda haber...

— Venga, ¡ve a hablar con él! - insiste mi amigo.

Me da un cuenco de sopa y unas palmaditas en la espalda casi empujándome para que vaya hasta Ace. En fin, haré caso a Thatch, aunque solo sea para no aguantar lo pesado que se pone con estos temas.

Mientras llego voy pensando qué decir. El chico se ve muy abatido, sentado en el suelo con la cara oculta entre las rodillas. Realmente me gustaría que pudiera dejar atrás todas sus dudas y miedos y ser uno más de los nuestros. A pesar de su mal genio y sus esfuerzos por aislarse, a todos nos gusta su personalidad tan directa y valiente, y en las pocas ocasiones en las que se ha dignado a hablar con alguien ha demostrado que en el fondo es un chico encantador.

Me detengo ante él. Sigue en la misma postura, ignorando mi presencia. Suspiro y simplemente dejo el cuenco de sopa sobre el suelo y doy media vuelta.

— Espera...

Me giro al oírle llamarme. Ha alzado un poco la cabeza y puedo ver que tiene los ojos enrojecidos, sin duda ha estado llorando.

— Ustedes... ¿Por qué le llaman padre?

Vaya, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

— Porque él nos llama hijos – contesto encogiéndome de hombros — Somos una gran familia... Y tú podrías formar parte de ella – sugiero eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

— Yo ya tenía una familia – murmura — Y la perdí por ser demasiado débil.

Suspiro. En el fondo entiendo cómo se debe de sentir, yo también me sentí culpable cuando apresaron a Thatch, pero debo hacerle entender que no fue su culpa.

— ¿Crees que lloriquear por las esquinas te va a ayudar en algo? - le pregunto seriamente — Ace, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar, pero el futuro aún está en tus manos. No ganas nada con estar solo y deprimido - Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, agachándome para quedar a su altura — Únete a la tripulación, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Además, tendrás más posibilidades de reencontrarte con tus hermanos si viajas con nosotros en lugar de ir tu solo.

— ¡Pero nunca encajaré aquí! - replica — Os he visto pelear a todos y sois tan fuertes... Yo soy demasiado débil.

— No eres débil, Ace – le digo negando suavemente con la cabeza — De hecho creo que eres muy fuerte, simplemente te falta usar un poco la cabeza en vez de combatir a lo loco. Mejorarías mucho con un poco de entrenamiento, y eso también lo puedes encontrar aquí.

— Pero... - baja la voz y se muerde el labio inferior — Soy un omega.

— ¿Y? - pregunto alzando una ceja, esa es la peor excusa que se le podría ocurrir — Sé que los piratas omegas no son muy comunes pero no es tan raro, de hecho ya tenemos varios aquí. Ya conoces a Izo, a Haruta...

— ¡¿Y qué pasa con esto?! - señala su brazo izquierdo, las letras “A.S” con las que Akainu lo marcó — ¡¿Cómo podéis aceptar a alguien con las iniciales de vuestro enemigo tatuadas?!

Frunzo el ceño ante las letras grabadas en su piel. Desprecio a los alfas que tratan a los omegas como objetos. Pero obviamente no es culpa de Ace, y ni yo ni nadie en este barco le rechazaría por algo así.

— Esto – digo apoyando la mano en su tatuaje — No tiene más importancia que la que tú quieras darle.

Ace suspira y mira hacia los demás, que se divierten en el otro extremo de la cubierta. Me siento a su lado y señalo a varios de mis nakamas.

— ¿Ves a Thatch? - le pregunto. Ace asiente con la cabeza — Cuando era niño, sus padres biológicos lo maltrataban y tuvo que escapar de casa. A su pareja, Izo – añado apuntando al okama — Su anterior alfa le pegaba tales palizas que no podía ni moverse en días... Jozu trabajaba como esclavo en una mina... Vista pasó años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió... Los padres de Haruta le querían obligar a casarse a cambio de dinero...

Voy señalando a mis compañeros y explicando a Ace las penurias que pasaron hasta llegar aquí. Yo también tengo mi historia, por supuesto... Pero esa me la reservo para otra ocasión.

— Como ves, todos nosotros hemos sufrido el rechazo del mundo de una forma u otra... - continuo diciéndole — Pero aquí no importa nuestro pasado, raza o género... Shirohige es nuestro padre y nosotros sus hijos. Somos más que una tripulación, somos una familia... Es una simple palabra, pero nos hace felices – añado con una sonrisa.

Ace vuelve a hundir el rostro entre sus rodillas, empieza a temblar y escucho el leve sonido de un sollozo.

— Ya es hora de que pienses mejor las cosas... - susurro atreviéndome a acariciar su cabello — Eres libre para elegir: puedes irte y empezar de cero, o puedes quedarte aquí y llevar la marca de Shirohige...

Tras hablar con el capitán y abrir unos cuantos barriles de alcohol para celebrar su incorporación a la banda, Ace no ha querido esperar más para hacerse el tatuaje.

Así que a primera hora de la mañana está tumbado bocabajo sobre una camilla mientras Izo graba con cuidado la marca de Shirohige en su espalda. No pensé que se la haría tan grande, es incluso mayor que la mía. También ha modificado el tatuaje de su brazo para poner su nombre: A**S**CE, con la S tachada.

El okama regaña a Thatch que no deja de parlotear a su alrededor, distrayéndole. Ace ríe ante la escena. Me alegra mucho verle tan feliz por fin.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y Ace me sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto, sintiendo que algo muy grande acaba de empezar...

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LUFFY**

Me tumbo en la cama y suspiro con aburrimiento. El reloj ya marca el mediodía y Torao sigue sin aparecer. ¿Cuándo volverá? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verle de nuevo! Solo lleva fuera un par de días pero lo extraño mucho.

Miro de nuevo el reloj de pared. Las agujas apenas se han movido ¡qué lento pasa el tiempo!

Me levanto y me asomo a la ventana, esperando ver a lo lejos a Torao, pero no hay nadie. El bosque que rodea el burdel tiene muchos árboles muy altos que me impiden ver el horizonte, pero sé que más allá está el mar, y él llegará por ahí.

Me aburro muchísimo aquí en la habitación así que iré a esperarlo en la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras tarareo una canción que me enseñó Sabo. Cruzo el pasillo y me detengo a escuchar un ruido en el despacho. La puerta está un poco entreabierta y veo al tipo del abrigo de plumas negras hablando por uno de esos raros teléfonos.

— Sí, mi hermano y mi sobrino regresarán pronto... - dice Corazón — ...Luego os contaré toda la información que pueda sacarles...

Parece una conversación aburrida así que dejo de espiar y sigo mi camino.

Salgo de la casa y me siento junto a la puerta principal, aunque enseguida me vuelvo a poner de pie y camino de un lado a otro porque me aburro mucho si me quedo quieto. ¡Estoy tan impaciente por ver a Torao! No dejo de mirar hacia el camino que une el burdel con el bosque. En cuanto le vea llegar voy a correr hacia él y a darle un abrazo muy fuerte. Siento cosquillas en la tripa solo con imaginar el reencuentro.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar el camino. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Me aburro muchísimo aquí sin hacer nada! ¿Y si doy un paseo por el bosque? Nunca me dejan hacerlo, Torao dice que es peligroso. Yo creo que no será para tanto. Parece muy bonito con todos esos árboles tan grandes... Y ahora nadie me vigila, así que...

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta mis pies se están moviendo solos y corro hacia el bosque. ¡Me muero de ganas por explorar!

Me quedo con la boca abierta mirando los enormes árboles con un tronco tan grande que tengo que estirar los brazos para rodearlo. También hay muchas flores de distintas formas y colores y huelen muy bien. Escucho el canto de los pájaros y el crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis sandalias. ¡El bosque es mucho más grande y sorprendente de lo que había imaginado!

De repente noto un olor extraño que me hace arrugar la nariz. No viene de ninguna de las plantas ¿qué será?

Veo algo moverse detrás de unos arbustos. ¡Seguro que es un animal! ¡Un animal delicioso! Se me hace la boca agua y corro hacia allí pensando si se tratará de un conejo o una vaca o un león o un pingüino o...

¡¿Q-qué es esto?!

Hay un cuerpo tendido en la hierba, envuelto en un abrigo. Le doy un golpecito con el pie para apartar la tela y verlo mejor. No es un animal, ¡es un humano! Es un chico omega con el pelo muy rojo. Tiene un montón de heridas y manchas de sangre.

— ¡Hey chico! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! - le pregunto.

Me mira desde abajo, frunce el ceño y trata de incorporarse sobre un codo, pero se cae. Tiene que estar muy herido y débil.

— Espera, deja que te ayude – le digo acercándome a él.

— No me toques... - gruñe con un hilo de voz — Estoy bien... Solo estaba descansando...

Ignoro sus quejas y le agarro bajo las axilas para levantarlo y entonces me doy cuenta de que solo tiene un brazo. El muñón tiene un color feo y también algunas de sus heridas y sueltan un líquido que huele mal. Me recuerda a una vez que Ace se hizo un corte en la pierna y Sabo lo tuvo que curar con alcohol.

El pelirrojo sigue protestando diciendo que no necesita mi ayuda pero está claro que sí, ¡está muy herido! Su cuerpo está muy caliente, seguro que también tiene fiebre. No tengo nada para curarle, ¿qué puedo hacer? Seguro que Torao podría curarlo pero no está... ¡Oh, pero Corazón también sabía cosas sobre medicina!

El chico no puede caminar, apenas puede mantenerse en pie, así que lo llevaré a cuestas. Pesa bastante, es muy grande para ser un omega.

— Aguanta chico, te llevaré al burdel Flamingo, allí te curarán – le digo mientras camino con él sobre mi espalda.

Él murmura algo pero no le entiendo bien y después se queda inconsciente.

**Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - SANJI**

Desde que era pequeño, mi padre siempre me dejó claro que yo solo era una moneda de cambio para sus negocios, que las historias de amor que me contaba mamá no tenían ningún sentido, que mi único propósito en la vida era ser vendido al mejor postor. Era mi “castigo” por nacer omega.

Y ya llegó el momento de mi castigo. Me he casado con Oven y acabamos de tener nuestra noche de bodas. Daría lo que sea por poder borrar esta noche de mi vida.

El agua caliente cae sobre mi rostro mezclándose con mis lágrimas. Froto mi piel con la esponja una y otra vez, pero no consigo dejar de sentirme sucio.

Cuando terminaron los festejos fuimos a mi habitación y mi marido obviamente quería consumar el matrimonio. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, estaba resignado a ello... Cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer mientras me imaginaba que estaba en un lugar muy diferente. No fue violento, tampoco duró mucho; Oven estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido muy pronto. Pero, a pesar de todo... Se me revuelve el estómago solo con recordarlo.

Me abrazo a mí mismo intentando aliviar el frío que me congela desde dentro. No soporto sus caricias, ni el sabor a whisky de sus besos...

Froto mi cuerpo con fuerza hasta dejar la piel enrojecida. Necesito eliminar su olor de mí, me provoca arcadas.

Salgo de la ducha y me cubro con una fina bata. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo empañado y no puedo evitar sentir asco de mí mismo. Me siento como si hubiera traicionado a Zoro, y lo peor de todo es que va a suceder más veces, porque estaré casado con Oven para siempre. Esto es lo que me espera el resto de mi vida.

Seco mis lágrimas y trato de consolarme recordando que todo lo hago por el bien del marimo.

Regreso al dormitorio, abro la puerta despacio y camino intentando no hacer ruido. No quiero despertar a Oven, aunque por la forma en la que ronca creo que ni una bomba lo despertaría ahora mismo. Su cuerpo fornido ocupa casi toda la cama. Una sábana le tapa hasta la cintura cubriendo lo justo de su desnudez. Al mirarle no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos... Lo que me ha hecho... Lo que hemos hecho...

Me dan arcadas. Tomo un cigarro y decido salir al balcón, quizás fumar me ayude a calmarme.

Afuera todo está oscuro y silencioso. El aire frío se cuela en mi bata provocando que se me erice la piel. Voy a encender mi cigarrillo pero me detengo al ver una figura surgir entre las sombras del jardín. ¡Zoro! Mi corazón se acelera tanto que creo que se me va a salir del pecho.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - exclamo. Miro hacia la habitación para asegurarme de no haber despertado a Oven con mi grito, pero por suerte sigue roncando plácidamente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí en mitad de la noche? - le pregunto bajando un poco la voz.

— Necesitaba verte – responde con simpleza.

Hace ademán de trepar al árbol que hay cerca del balcón, pero le indico con un gesto que se detenga. ¡Sería demasiado arriesgado subir aquí con mi marido durmiendo al lado! Yo bajaré en su lugar. Sé que no debería, que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero necesito estar con él aunque solo sea unos minutos.

Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay guardias vigilando y me subo a la barandilla del balcón, doy un salto hacia el árbol y me agarro a una rama. El tacto áspero de la madera me raspa un poco las manos y me suelto. El marimo me coge antes de que pueda caer sobre la tierra. Suspiro al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, su simple tacto alivia todas mis penas.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño? - es lo primero que me pregunta cuando estoy a su lado.

Niego con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo está bien; lo único que tengo herido es mi orgullo por tener que entregarme a Oven cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

— Tu hermana me dijo que...

— Sí, lo sé – le interrumpo. Reiju ya me contó la conversación que tuvieron durante la ceremonia de bodas.

— Pero, como te he dicho muchas veces, no me voy a rendir – dice mirándome fijamente — Encontraré la manera de que podamos estar juntos.

— Es imposible... - murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza — No hay escapatoria, mi padre no descansaría hasta encontrarnos, y no solo él, también Oven y toda su familia. Son muy poderosos...

— Pero...

— Marimo, acéptalo. El mundo entero está en nuestra contra...

Me toma de la barbilla y me mira con una intensidad que me hace estremecer.

— Nada ni nadie en el mundo conseguirá que me separe de ti – dice con determinación.

Desearía poder creerle, poder pensar que algún día nuestro cuento tendrá un final feliz.

Lo beso con desesperación sin poder contenerme más y en este momento tengo la certeza de que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de amar a este hombre.

Me separo de él, preocupado de que alguien haya podido vernos, pero afortunadamente no hay nadie por los alrededores ni en las ventanas. Entonces mis ojos se detienen en un cobertizo del jardín. Tomo al marimo de la mano y sin decir palabra le guío hasta allí.

Necesito olvidar el tacto de Oven.

El interior del cobertizo huele a tierra y humedad. Está bastante oscuro, es pequeño y está lleno de trastos. No es la suite de ensueño en la que me habría gustado que fuera nuestra primera vez, pero no me importa. Mientras sea con él, cualquier lugar es perfecto.

Nos besamos desesperadamente. Meto mis manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su ancha espalda y apretándolo contra mi cuerpo. El desabrocha mi bata, que se resbala un poco sobre mis hombros, y me estremezco al sentir sus manos calientes recorriendo mi piel desnuda.

Desearía que este momento durase eternamente. Podría pasarme horas, incluso días, perdiéndome en su cuerpo hasta memorizar cada detalle de él. Pero alguien podría descubrirnos en cualquier momento así que no podemos dedicarnos tanto tiempo como nos gustaría.

Sin dejar de besarme, me alza en brazos y enredo mis piernas en torno a su cintura, ahogando un gemido en su boca al sentir nuestras erecciones rozarse a través de la ropa. Presiono mis manos contra su nuca profundizando el beso. Nuestros cuerpos se entienden a la perfección sin siquiera necesidad de palabras, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Conmigo aún en brazos, Zoro avanza hacia una mesa, aparta de un manotazo las herramientas de jardinería que hay sobre ella y me tumba encima. Pasa una de sus manos por mi torso, pellizcando mis pezones mientras su otra mano empieza a explorar entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo lubrica de forma natural, cada vez más húmedo y caliente para mi alfa. Me muerdo el labio para ahogar los gemidos de placer que me produce. No puedo aguantar más, necesito sentirle por completo.

— Marimo, hazlo ya... - susurro atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia mí — Te necesito dentro...

Le abrazo con fuerza mientras entra en mí. Creo que voy a volverme loco de placer.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se siente de cuando lo hacía con Oven. Es como estar en otro mundo... Su piel, sus besos, su olor, la forma en la que mi corazón parece derretirse dentro de mi pecho con cada una de sus caricias... No es solo el placer físico lo que hace esta experiencia tan increíble, sino la sensación de estar por fin entre los brazos de la persona que amo. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, ahora mismo solo quiero disfrutar de este instante. Si nuestra historia acaba aquí, al menos tendré un recuerdo especial con el que consolarme.

Aprieto con mis piernas en torno a su cadera haciendo las embestidas más profundas. Enredo una de mis manos en su corto cabello y me muerdo la otra para acallar los gritos de placer que luchan por escapar de mi garganta.

El final está cerca y busco sus labios de nuevo, dejando que su lengua se adueñe de mi boca mientras nuestros cuerpos convulsionan juntos.

Ha sido todo tan intenso, tan rápido, que tengo la sensación de haber subido hasta el cielo para ahora volver de golpe a la tierra, a la dura realidad en la que nunca seremos libres para estar juntos.

¿De verdad nuestro destino es este?

— Te amo, marimo – susurro apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

— Y yo a ti, cejitas – me responde antes de besarme una vez más.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos mientras recuperamos el aliento. Cierro los ojos, perdiéndome en la sensación de su calor y su peso sobre el mío.

No me importa lo que diga el destino. No pienso perder al amor de mi vida. No dejaré que esto acabe aquí.

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LAW**

Acelero el paso, quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa. Había planeado llegar antes pero el viaje se complicó un poco. Espero que pronto terminen de reparar mi submarino ya que el barco que me prestó mi tío es demasiado lento para mi gusto.

Empieza a anochecer, menos mal que ya me queda poco camino. Ya veo el burdel a lo lejos. Estoy impaciente por reencontrarme con Luffy y contarle lo que he averiguado acerca de sus hermanos; no es mucho, pero estoy seguro de que le agradará tener noticias de ellos. Sonrío como un idiota al pensar en lo feliz que se pondrá. Le he extrañado tanto... Solo hemos estado separados un par de días pero he estado pensando en él todo el tiempo. Luffy, ¿qué has hecho conmigo?

Finalmente llego a la entrada donde él está esperándome. Tiene la cabeza gacha y se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo, síntoma de que algo no va bien.

— Bienvenido – me saluda con una sonrisa, aunque no es tan amplia y radiante como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto preocupado, no es normal que Luffy esté tan serio — ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo, o a Cora-san? - un sinfín de pensamientos negativos empiezan a inundar mi mente.

Luffy niega con la cabeza y suspiro con alivio. No podría soportar que le ocurriese algo malo en mi ausencia.

— Esta mañana fui a dar un paseo por el bosque y... - estoy a punto de regañarle por haberse ido solo por ahí, pero me contengo para escuchar lo que dice — ...Encontré a un chico omega que estaba muy herido. Lo traje aquí y Corazón lo ha estado cuidando... Me dijo que era muy importante que te avisara en cuanto llegases...

— Está bien, iré a echarle un vistazo – le digo con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. No entiendo por qué Cora-san quiere que vaya con tanta prisa, al fin y al cabo él ya está acostumbrado a tratar con muchos omegas heridos.

En cuanto pongo un pie dentro de la casa me asalta un aroma extraño que provoca que mi corazón empiece a bombear más rápido de lo normal. Me quedo inmóvil durante un par de segundos, me ha parecido sentir el olor de... Pero no puede ser, es imposible. Debe ser mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, o el cansancio del viaje que me tiene un poco aturdido.

Camino hacia la enfermería con Luffy detrás de mí y abro la puerta.

Lo primero que veo es a Cora-san de espaldas, con su inconfundible abrigo oscuro. Está inclinado sobre una de las camillas atendiendo a un paciente, supongo que será el chico del que me habló Luffy. De momento solo sus piernas quedan a la vista. Lleva un pantalón oscuro y a los pies de la cama hay un abrigo largo que debe ser suyo.

Inexplicablemente, mi corazón late cada vez más rápido.

Cora-san se vuelve hacia mí al verme entrar. Tiene una expresión muy seria que no sé descifrar. Mis ojos se mueven hacia el chico herido y...

Y entonces el mundo deja de girar.

Piel pálida, cabello del color de la sangre. Es igual que en mis recuerdos, aunque con unos pocos años más y algunas cicatrices nuevas en un lado de su cara.

Parpadeo varias veces, esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser una alucinación, o quizás estoy en otra de mis pesadillas... Pero no, es real.

— ¿Kid? - murmuro sintiendo como si todo el oxígeno hubiese abandonado mis pulmones.

Mi cuerpo entero tiembla y me habría caído si Luffy no hubiese apoyado sus manos en mi espalda, ayudándome a sostenerme.

Kid está aquí.

Cora-san y Luffy dicen algo pero no puedo escucharles, no puedo oír ni ver nada que no sea él. Mis ojos se clavan en los del pelirrojo. Kid está aquí. ¡Kid está vivo! Una alegría enorme me invade pero desaparece cuando me fijo en las vendas que cubren todo su torso así como el lugar donde debería haber estado uno de sus brazos. Trago saliva. Un torbellino de emociones se acumula en mí: sorpresa, alegría, incredulidad, rabia contra quien sea que lo haya lastimado de esa forma...

Kid se apoya en su único brazo y se sienta en el borde de la camilla sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Miles de preguntas llenan mi mente pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad, mi cerebro es incapaz de encontrar respuestas.

— Oh, Kid... - mi voz es apenas un susurro — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Él no contesta, solo me sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido. Camino muy despacio hacia él, como si pudiera desvanecerse si hago movimientos bruscos. Las piernas me tiemblan con cada paso. Aún no me creo que esté pasando esto, necesito asegurarme de que es real, tengo miedo de que solo sea otro de mis sueños...

Kid se baja de la camilla haciendo una mueca de dolor, se acerca a mí en un par de zancadas y me da un puñetazo en la mejilla.


	8. Solo tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hora de ponerse intensitos...

_ Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma _ – Julio Cortázar

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - ** **LAW**

Doy un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio y me llevo una mano a la mejilla donde Kid me acaba de golpear. El dolor físico me demuestra que no estaba en una pesadilla como creía, pero aún así me cuesta aceptar que sea real, todo va demasiado rápido para mi mente, un millón de preguntas inundan mis pensamientos y no encuentro respuesta para ninguna.

Luffy grita mi nombre y acude a mi lado; Cora-san intenta calmar a Kid, que ya venía dispuesto a golpearme otra vez.

— ¡Calma, no hay necesidad de pelear! - dice interponiéndose entre el pelirrojo y yo.

Kid lo ignora y clava sus pupilas en mí. Contengo el aliento; nadie me había mirado jamás con tanta ira y al mismo tiempo tanto dolor.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme dónde he estado todo este tiempo?! - exclama — ¡¡Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti!! ¡¿Por qué no me buscaste?!

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que te busqué! - respondo — Pero estabas... Creía que estabas muerto... Doflamingo dijo que te habían...

Kid enfurece más aún al mencionar el nombre de mi tío.

— ¡¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!! - grita interrumpiéndome — ¡¡Doflamingo fue quien llamó a la Marina!! ¡¡Él ordenó que me detuviesen!! ¡¿En serio no lo sabías?!

El mundo parece detenerse durante un segundo, para después volver a girar a toda velocidad. Mis piernas tiemblan como si mis huesos se hubieran vuelto de papel. Luffy apoya su mano en mi hombro, de no ser por ese gesto me habría caído al suelo.

— Es imposible... – digo con un hilo de voz.

Cora-san apoya las manos sobre una camilla, está tan impactado como yo.

— Sabía que mi hermano nunca te tuvo mucho aprecio, pero no puedo creer que hiciera algo así... - murmura.

— ¡Pues lo hizo! - replica Kid — ¡Ese bastardo fue quien ordenó que me capturasen y ejecutasen! Aunque los malditos marines tenían otros planes para mí... - clava de nuevo sus ojos en mí y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda — Lo habrías averiguado si te hubieses molestado en buscarme, ¡Pero estabas muy ocupado follándote a tu nuevo omega! ¡¿verdad?!

Por mi cabeza empiezan a pasar todos los comentarios despectivos que mi tío hizo sobre Kid, todas las veces que me animó a olvidar su pérdida, todos los omegas que intentó presentarme para que me olvidase de él... Todos esos momentos empiezan a encajar como las piezas de un puzzle, desvelando la cruel verdad, la traición de una de las pocas personas en las que he confiado ciegamente a lo largo de mi vida. Tomo una bocanada de aire sintiendo que me falta oxígeno. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo... Que él esté vivo, que Doflamingo me haya engañado y que yo haya sido un idiota todo este tiempo...

— Dime, ¡¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarme?! - exclama Kid — ¿Una semana? ¡¿Un día?! - golpea una de las camillas con el puño, haciéndola crujir — ¡¿Cuántos mocosos como este han pasado por tu cama?! - grita señalando a Luffy.

— ¡¡NO METAS A LUFFY EN ESTO!!

Kid se queda callado y me mira sorprendido. También lo hacen Luffy y Cora-san. Yo mismo me sorprendo de la energía con la que le he gritado. Es como si las palabras hubieran salido automáticamente de mi boca.

El pelirrojo deja escapar un gruñido de rabia y golpea de nuevo la camilla con tanta fuerza que se parte en dos.

— Marchaos – murmuro. Luffy y Cora-san obedecen en silencio.

Estamos solos ahora. Hay tanta tensión en el ambiente que podría cortarla con un cuchillo. Trago saliva, no sé qué decir o hacer, mi mente está en blanco.

Kid agarra una de las estanterías y la tira, por suerte uso mi poder y la regreso a su posición inicial, evitando que todos su contenido se haga añicos contra el suelo. Él parece enfadarse aún más y me fulmina con la mirada.

Se pasea de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, deteniéndose en cada extremo de la habitación para dar un puñetazo a la pared. Finalmente se sienta en la camilla que quedaba en buen estado y se cubre la cara con la mano. Me fijo en sus nudillos ensangrentados y mi instinto de doctor me hace querer ir a curarle, pero no muevo ni un músculo. Solo le observo, esperando alguna reacción. Me fijo en las vendas que cubren su torso, en las que envuelven lo poco que queda de su brazo... ¿Qué diablos le han hecho? La angustia me aprieta el pecho al imaginar las posibilidades. Es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Desearía que me gritase, que me golpee otra vez o me tire cosas, lo que sea menos este silencio.

— Lo siento tanto... - susurro.

— ¿Lo sientes? Oh, eso lo arregla todo – replica con ironía.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira fijamente de nuevo. No soy capaz de apartar mis ojos de él, a pesar de lo mucho que me destroza ver tanto dolor en su mirada.

— Yo... - intento pensar en algo que decir, algo que acabe con toda esta maldita tensión entre nosotros.

— ¿Quieres saber dónde estuve todo este tiempo? - me pregunta, interrumpiéndome.

Trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza. Necesito saberlo, aunque presiento que no me va a gustar la respuesta.

— Aquel día en el que los marines me sacaron a rastras del burdel... - cuando menciona ese momento, cierro los ojos al recordar esa escena tan dolorosamente grabada en mi mente — ...Se suponía que debían ejecutarme, pero decidieron que sería más divertido convertirme en su prisionero. Su juguete. Allí me hicieron esto – dice alzando su muñón envuelto en vendajes — Y otras muchas cosas de las que prefiero no hablar...

Aprieto los puños. Desearía tener delante a quien sea que le haya lastimado, diseccionar sus cuerpos, darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Si hubiera ido en su búsqueda... Si le hubiera salvado... Yo podría haber evitado todo esto...

— ¿Sabes qué? - continúa diciendo — No dejé de pensar en ti ni un puto día. Al principio estaba seguro de que vendrías a por mí... Pero pasó un año, dos años... - su voz se quiebra y tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de seguir — Perdí la esperanza, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en ti. Ya ni siquiera me importaba si me salvabas o no, ¡Solo deseaba que estuvieras bien!

Una nueva punzada de culpabilidad me atraviesa. Doy unos pasos atrás y apoyo las manos en la pared, es la única forma de mantenerme en pie. No puedo soportar escuchar esto... Y lo peor es que sé que no ha acabado aún.

— Cuando conseguí escapar de ese infierno, solo quería venir hasta aquí. Necesitaba saber por qué no habías venido a por mí, qué te había pasado, si estabas vivo, ¡lo que sea...! ¿Y qué me encuentro? - me mira fijamente — Te olvidaste de mí...

— Eso no es así... - digo con un hilo de voz.

— ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! - exclama poniéndose en pie — ¡Renunciaste a buscarme! ¡Me has cambiado por otro! ¡¡Y te preocupa más que rompa algo de tu maldito laboratorio, que lo que han hecho conmigo en estos cinco años!! - alza la voz cada vez más, vuelve a estar furioso.

— Por favor, solo escúchame... - le suplico.

— No tengo nada más que hablar contigo – toma su abrigo y lo coloca sobre sus hombros — Me voy.

Pasa rápidamente por mi lado. No soy capaz de moverme, ni de hablar, ni de respirar siquiera.

Apoya su única mano en el picaporte pero antes de girarlo se vuelve hacia mí una vez más.

— Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca – dice dedicándome una última mirada.

Sale de la enfermería, aparta a Luffy y a Cora-san que estaban escuchando en el pasillo y se va.

Kid se va.

Debería ir tras él, pedirle perdón por todo, decirle que nunca dejé de amarle. En vez de eso, apoyo la espalda contra la pared y me dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo. No puedo dar ni un paso, no puedo levantarme. Quizás no pueda volver a hacerlo jamás.

Kid se va.

Le he perdido... Otra vez.

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos intentando procesar cómo hemos llegado a esta situación. ¿En qué he fallado? La respuesta es TODO. Todo es culpa mía.

— Torao...

Alzo la cabeza al sentir la presencia de Luffy, que se acerca preocupado y se agacha frente a mí.

— Se ha ido... – murmuro.

Luffy toma mi mano y la aprieta entre las suyas.

— Torao, tienes que mirar hacia delante.

Niego con la cabeza despacio.

— No, esta vez no... - digo con tristeza — No puedo... Sin él, no puedo... - su cara de desilusión me hace sentir más culpable aún — Lo siento...

No puedo negar que siento algo especial por Luffy, él es muy importante para mí, incluso llegué a pensar que podría amarle y ser feliz a su lado... Pero Kid ha regresado de entre los muertos, y con él vuelven todos los sentimientos que creía haber enterrado.

**Bosque de Jaya (Jaya, Grand Line) - KID**

Camino sin rumbo mientras pienso en lo idiota que he sido. Todo este tiempo sobreviví solo por él, solo con la esperanza de volver a verle, me preguntaba cada día que demonios le habría pasado para no venir a salvarme... Nunca pensé que simplemente se había olvidado de mí.

Doy una patada a una piedra del camino, descargando mi rabia en ella.

Si hubiera sido al revés, si él hubiese estado prisionero, yo habría recorrido los cuatro océanos hasta encontrarle, ¡habría destripado a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo! Pero él... Él ni siquiera movió un dedo por mí. Y ahora mismo se estará divirtiendo con su nuevo omega, tal como ha hecho durante todos estos años mientras a mí me...

Pateo otra piedra lanzándola a varios metros. ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido hacerme esto! ¿No se supone que es mi alfa destinado? ¿Que había un vínculo especial entre nosotros?

Yo nunca había sido importante para nadie, pero creía que para él sí.

“_Solo eres un omega defectuoso”_ me recuerda una molesta vocecilla dentro de mi mente _“Solo fuiste un pasatiempo para él. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, te cambió por alguien mejor”_

Me froto los ojos con fuerza intentando secar mis patéticas lágrimas.

¿De verdad me olvidó tan rápido?

¿Tan fácil soy de reemplazar?

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Me giro al escuchar la voz del mocoso del sombrero de paja, que viene corriendo hacia mí. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Seguro que viene a restregarme que Trafalgar lo haya elegido a él, a asegurarse de que me voy bien lejos y no les molestaré más.

Acelero el paso y pongo mi expresión más seria.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! - le digo sin mirarle ni dejar de andar.

— ¡Tienes que hablar con Torao! ¡Está muy triste! - responde corriendo a mi lado.

— Menos mal que estás tú para consolarlo – replico con una carcajada, intentando que no se note lo mucho que me jode todo esto.

Camino más rápido pero el mocoso omega corre y se pone delante de mí, obligándome a frenar.

— ¡No hay nada entre Torao y yo! ¡Solo somos amigos! - exclama — Me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera... - frunzo el ceño al oír eso — ¡Pero él seguía enamorado de ti!

— Mientes – le digo.

Le esquivo y sigo andando, no quiero oír más mentiras, no dejaré que me engañen más.

— ¡No miento! - dice él mientras tira de mi abrigo para intentar detenerme — ¡Torao siempre me hablaba de ti y se ponía muy triste al recordarte! ¡Me decía que eras su omega destinado, que nunca podría olvidarte, que no podía seguir adelante sin ti! ¡Se sentía muy culpable por no haberte protegido y tenía pesadillas todas las noches!

Me detengo en seco provocando que el crío choque contra mi espalda.

— ¿Eso es cierto? - le pregunto girándome un poco para mirarle.

Él asiente enérgicamente.

— Torao confiaba demasiado en su tío – dice — ¡No puedes culparle por eso! ¡Se siente tan traicionado como tú!

Respiro hondo. Si, es cierto que el bastardo de Doflamingo es el primer culpable de todo.

— Por favor, vuelve a hablar con él – me pide — ¡Al menos dale la oportunidad de explicarse! Cuando te has ido se ha quedado destrozado, ¡nunca le había visto tan triste! No soporto verle así...

Suspiro y tomo de nuevo el camino hacia el burdel, sin esperar a Luffy que vuelve a correr detrás de mí.

**Barco Flamingo (Grand Line) - DOFLAMINGO**

Crocodile se gira, acomodándose bocabajo en la cama. Está tan desnudo como yo, aunque la sábana le cubre hasta la cintura, impidiéndome disfrutar del espectáculo que es su cuerpo al completo.

Paso un dedo por su espalda, repasando el contorno de sus músculos, y me acerco un poco más a él para darle un beso en un hombro. Respiro hondo disfrutando de su olor a alfa mezclándose con el mío.

Y entonces su cuerpo se desvanece. Chasqueo la lengua.

— Deja de hacer eso, me llenas la cama de arena – protesto mientras sacudo un poco las sábanas con la mano.

— Siempre podemos seguir haciéndolo en el baño o la cocina – sugiere cuando reaparece en la otra punta de la habitación.

Croco recoge su abrigo del suelo y busca en los bolsillos uno de sus puros. Me apoyo sobre los codos para contemplar mejor su desnudez mientras me relamo imaginando todos los posibles lugares en los que podría...

— ¿Tu sobrino ya llegó a casa? - me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Supongo que sí – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? - enciende su puro y da una larga calada.

— Se ha encaprichado de un omega – contesto.

Él deja escapar una risita.

— ¿Y qué opinas de eso? - se acerca a una ventana para exhalar el humo fuera.

— No me importa – contesto con sinceridad — Mientras siga ayudándome en mis negocios y haciendo todo lo que le digo, puede calentarse la cama con quien quiera.

La verdad es que incluso me agrada la idea de que tenga un nuevo omega, está de mejor humor desde que conoció a ese chiquillo. Ya era hora de que se olvidase de aquel molesto pelirrojo.

— Ya, pero... ¿Y si se enamora? - dice Croco apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

Arrugo la nariz en una mueca de disgusto. Nunca entenderé cómo puede alguien enamorarse de un débil y patético omega. Sí, son lindos, huelen bien, son útiles para pasar un buen rato... Se les puede tener cariño como a una mascota o a un abrigo bonito, pero ¿enamorarse? Yo desde luego jamás podría enamorarme de un ser tan inferior.

Y jamás permitiré que mi sobrino, mi heredero y futuro sucesor, desperdicie su talento perdiendo el tiempo en amoríos de ese tipo.

— Si el mocoso se convierte en un estorbo, ya buscaré una solución... - le digo — Mientras Law siga atendiendo a sus obligaciones, dejaré que se divierta. Al fin y al cabo yo también andaba con muchos omegas a su edad.

— Lo sé – dice Crocodile secamente, frunciendo el ceño.

No puedo evitar reírme. ¡Es tan adorable cuando intenta ocultar sus celos! Es cierto que estuve con muchos omegas en el pasado, pero ninguno me importó ni una décima parte de lo que me importa él. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, no fueron más que juguetes para mí.

— Vamos, no te pongas celoso – le digo relamiendo mis labios — Sabes que solo tú satisfaces todas mis necesidades.

Engancho a Croco con un par de hilos y rápidamente lo traigo de vuelta a la cama. Me río entre dientes mientras me pongo encima de él.

— Solo tú – le repito antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos.

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LUFFY **

Llevan un buen rato hablando mientras yo los espío por la rendija de la puerta.

Después de muchos gritos y reproches y palabras feas, por fin se dan un fuerte abrazo. Suspiro con alivio. ¡Qué bueno que hayan hecho las paces! ¡Ahora Torao ya no estará triste!

Desde que conocí a Torao solo quise hacerle sonreír. Él a mí me hace muy feliz, aunque no es la misma sensación que tenía cuando estaba con mis hermanos o cuando como carne, es una felicidad diferente, especial, solo él me ha hecho sentir así. Yo quería que Torao estuviera feliz también, ¡Y lo he conseguido! ¡Menos mal que convencí al pelirrojo para que hablase de nuevo con él!

Sonrío y siento el sabor salado de mis lágrimas, que no dejan de rodar por mis mejillas.

Cuando se besan, aparto la mirada y me muerdo el labio para no hacer ruido al llorar.

Realmente me alegra que el pelirrojo esté vivo y que hayan hecho las paces... Torao por fin será feliz de nuevo, ¡eso es genial!

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?

Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho, arrugando un poco mi chaleco. Es como si algo se hubiese roto aquí dentro.

No lo entiendo... Sé que he hecho lo correcto, pero entonces... ¿Por qué duele tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calma, esto no quedará así...  
*Tashigi se esconde mientras fans del LawLu la apedrean*


	9. Kilómetros

_Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind  
You're headed for disaster  
'Cause you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you, every time_

Queen (Canción: Too much love will kill you)

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LUFFY **

El burdel no abre esta noche así que hay mucho silencio, pero a pesar de eso no consigo dormirme porque dentro de mi cabeza hay demasiados pensamientos haciendo ruido.

Me giro en la cama, quedando tumbado boca arriba. Estoy junto a la ventana y desde aquí puedo ver la Luna, que tiene la forma de un queso. Está muy grande y bonita. Sería más bonita si tuviera la forma de un trozo de carne, pero así también está bien.

Corazón duerme en la cama de al lado, o mejor dicho en el suelo, porque se ha caído. Ahora comparto habitación con él. Me cae bien, es un buen tipo y es muy divertido, pero echo de menos dormir con Torao...

Suspiro. Cada vez que pienso en Torao hay algo que me duele dentro del pecho, como si me pinchasen con una aguja.

Estos días ha estado muy raro conmigo. Apenas me habla, no me deja darle abrazos, pasa a mi lado y ni me mira... Y todo eso me duele, duele mucho, y cuando llega la noche no puedo evitar pensar en eso y se me quitan las ganas de dormir.

Me froto los ojos. ¡No debo ponerme triste! ¡Tengo muchas razones para sonreír! Para empezar, aquí tengo comida y un techo y nadie me maltrata. Es más de lo que tienen otras personas ahí fuera. Y mis hermanos están bien, no sé dónde están exactamente ni con quién ni qué están haciendo, pero sé que están bien y con eso basta. Los extraño, pero cuando acabe la guerra estoy seguro de que podré estar con ellos de nuevo.

Y además Torao es feliz y eso me alegra mucho. Me gustaría más que fuese feliz conmigo en vez de con el omega pelirrojo, pero es feliz y eso es lo importante.

Me giro de nuevo en la cama, intentaré dormir un poco. Cierro los ojos, abrazo a mi almohada y sonrío.

Sí, Torao es feliz ahora. Eso es lo importante.

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LAW **

Abro la ventana y dejo que el fresco aire nocturno me revuelva el cabello. El cielo está oscuro aunque hay una luna grande y brillante. Es muy tarde, y yo no he dormido nada ni creo que pueda hacerlo en toda la noche. Hay demasiadas preocupaciones en mi mente. Estos días han sido... Complicados.

Primero está el asunto de Doflamingo. Aún me duele su traición. No solo me arrebató a mi omega, sino que me engañó cruelmente durante años. Yo confiaba en él, pero solo me usaba como a una marioneta. Jamás podré perdonarle. En fin, pronto pondré en marcha mi plan de venganza, así que eso no me preocupa tanto ahora mismo.

Lo que realmente me roba el sueño es la gran confusión que tengo con respecto a mis sentimientos. Qué irónico, siempre me consideré alguien muy frío a quien no le importaban el amor ni las relaciones, y ahora... Tengo tantas emociones contradictorias dentro de mí que no soy capaz de comprenderlas.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

Me paso una mano por el cabello, intentando despejar mi mente.

Extraño a Luffy. Extraño sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus absurdas ocurrencias, la manera en la que intentaba animarme siempre... Estos días he intentado mantenerme alejado de él, en parte porque no quiero hacerle ilusiones, en parte para no poner más celoso a Kid y hacerle enfadar.

Kid... Las cosas entre él y yo también son complicadas, y aunque se supone que hicimos las paces sigue habiendo mucha tensión entre nosotros, una guerra fría de la que no sé cómo vamos a salir. Ninguno de los dos somos buenos hablando de nuestros sentimientos, lo cual lo dificulta todo aún más.

Esa es otra de las cosas que extraño de Luffy; él hacía que todo pareciera fácil y sencillo, con él todo fluye con naturalidad...

Sacudo la cabeza. Kid es mi omega destinado. Está vivo, está de nuevo junto a mí tal y como soñé durante estos cinco años... La vida nos da una segunda oportunidad, debo estar feliz por haberle recuperado. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Luffy?

Suspiro y me levanto para ir al pequeño cuarto de baño que hay dentro de mi habitación. La luz de la luna ilumina la silueta de Kid, que duerme profundamente sobre la cama. Desde que regresó hemos dormido juntos cada noche, aunque cada uno en un extremo del lecho, ya que él suele tener pesadillas en las que se pone muy violento y más de una vez me he llevado un puñetazo o patada por estar demasiado cerca.

Entro en el baño, me refresco un poco para intentar despejarme y me miro al espejo. Mis ojeras están muy marcadas y gracias a esta noche de insomnio mañana estarán más oscuras todavía. Intento sonreír, pero las comisuras de mis labios no quieren moverse. Suspiro y regreso a la habitación.

— No... No...

Kid se retuerce angustiado en una de sus pesadillas. Aprieta la mandíbula tensando todos los músculos de la cara y empieza a dar patadas al aire, tirando las sábanas abajo de la cama.

— No... ¡No! ¡NO!

Continúa gritando en sueños, cada vez más alto, mientras se revuelve luchando contra un enemigo invisible.

No puedo ni imaginarme cuántas cosas horribles tuvo que vivir en aquel barco para quedar así de traumatizado. No hemos hablado mucho de eso; él se niega a dar detalles y yo no sé si podría soportar escucharlos. Tampoco sé si podría ayudarle. Mi especialidad es curar heridas, enfermedades, síntomas físicos... La mente y las emociones nunca han sido mi punto fuerte.

Me acerco a él, esquivo una de sus patadas y lo zarandeo suavemente para despertarlo mientras él sigue gritando y retorciéndose presa del pánico. Abre los ojos de repente y yo me echo hacia atrás para esquivar otro de sus golpes.

Kid se incorpora apoyándose en la mano, respira con dificultad y mira a todas partes con angustia.

— Tranquilo, solo era una pesadilla... - le digo intentando calmarlo.

Él se sienta en el borde de la cama, agacha la cabeza y se tapa los ojos con la mano mientras recupera el aliento. Su torso sube y baja con su acelerada respiración. No lleva camiseta ni vendas de modo que puedo ver con claridad todas las heridas que cruzan su espalda. Algunas son recientes, otras ya están cerradas. Hay de todos los tamaños y formas posibles. Largas, cortas, gruesas, finas, profundas, superficiales... No puedo evitar sentirme culpable una vez más por no haber estado ahí para él cuando más me necesitó... Y por no ser capaz de ayudarlo ahora, tampoco.

Me siento junto a él y le observo durante unos minutos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Apoyo una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarlo pero él la aparta con brusquedad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé por cuánto tiempo. Yo miro sus cicatrices; él mira al suelo. Solo nos separan unos centímetros pero se sienten como kilómetros.

— ¿Cuándo volverá tu tío? - me pregunta, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

No respondo. Kid no sabe acerca de mi plan de venganza y hasta que no lo cumpla no tengo intención de contárselo.

— Cuando vuelva, le mataré – afirma apretando los dientes.

— No digas tonterías – le digo rodando los ojos ante su absurda idea — Jamás podrías contra él.

— ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas! - exclama al instante — ¡Le mataré, igual que hice con esos malditos marines!

Me quedo callado por unos segundos antes de entender a qué marines se refiere.

¿No será que...?

Me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia la estantería donde guardo algunos periódicos de los días anteriores. Busco la noticia, recuerdo que me sorprendí mucho al leerla. Vuelvo junto al pelirrojo y me pongo frente a él, señalando la primera página.

— ¡¿Tú hiciste esto?! - le pregunto, incrédulo.

Kid esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver el cartel de recompensa de un tipo enmascarado llamado Killer, aunque luego tuerce el gesto al leer la noticia completa. Según el periódico, un grupo de marines desertó para apoyar al Ejército Revolucionario. El líder de la deserción fue un beta llamado Killer, al que han apodado “el soldado masacre” por matar cruelmente a sus ex-compañeros, entre los que figuraba el capitán Spandam.

— Será cabrón, me ha robado todo el mérito - dice frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tú... Hiciste... Esto? - pregunto sorprendido, no puedo creer que él solo sea el autor de esa matanza.

Kid asiente con la cabeza.

— Lo merecían – afirma entrecerrando los ojos — ¡Merecían eso y mucho más!

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero... - dejo el periódico sobre la mesilla — Nunca pensé que podías ser tan sanguinario.

Conozco a Kid desde que era un crío; siempre fue insolente, impulsivo, agresivo incluso, pero nunca fue un asesino despiadado. Jamás habría imaginado que él fue quien mató a toda esa gente.

— Supongo que ser torturado por años me ha agriado el carácter – replica con sarcasmo — Según tú, ¿debería haber sido más amable con mis violadores? - se levanta de la cama, poniéndose frente a mí.

— Yo no he dicho que...

— ¡O mejor aún, esperarte! - exclama interrumpiéndome — ¡¿Debería haberme quedado quietecito, esperando por ti otros cinco años?! - eleva la voz cada vez más.

Me muerdo la lengua, arrepintiéndome de haber sacado este tema. Nos miramos fijamente. Sus ojos siguen cargados de dolor y resentimiento, y los míos buscan a ese chico que una vez me enamoró y que ahora parece haberse esfumado.

¿Cuántas veces se puede perder a la misma persona? ¿De cuántas maneras diferentes?

— Ojalá todo fuera como antes – murmura Kid, dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

— Podemos intentarlo – le digo sentándome a su lado — Pero tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás...

Trago saliva. Eso es lo que Luffy me decía siempre, que tenía que dejar de vivir en el pasado. Él me dio fuerza y ganas de mirar hacia delante...

— ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí? - pregunta Kid, sin mirarme.

Respiro hondo. Me gustaría poder estar cien por cien seguro de mi respuesta, sin embargo... Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

— Sí... - murmuro.

— Pues demuéstralo.

Antes de que pueda contestar algo más, Kid me besa con fiereza. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Su lengua explora cada rincón de mi boca con tanta ansia que apenas puedo respirar. Me empuja sobre el colchón, tumbándose sobre mí y haciendo crujir los muelles bajo nuestro peso.

Kid mete la mano bajo mi camiseta, tocando toda la piel que hay a su alcance, clavándome las uñas de vez en cuando por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Frota su muslo contra mi entrepierna rápidamente, intentando hacerme despertar. Su cuerpo cálido se aprieta contra el mío, su olor de omega se hace más dulce e intenso, inunda mis fosas nasales y nubla mis sentidos.

Mi pulso se acelera cada vez más, el calor se extiende por toda mi anatomía. Paso las manos por su ancha espalda, su cuerpo se arquea apretándose aún más contra el mío, provocando en ambos un gemido que ahogamos en la boca del otro. Su lengua juega con la mía a una velocidad casi animal y sus dientes se clavan con fuerza en mi labio inferior. Su forma de besar es tan diferente de la de...

Me quedo quieto cuando la cara de Luffy cruza por mi mente.

Kid gruñe contra mi boca en protesta por detener mis caricias. Abro los ojos, recordándome con quién estoy. Los cierro de nuevo y abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo, pero es demasiado tarde. Luffy inunda mis pensamientos... Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios tan dulces y suaves...

Intento concentrarme en el beso y sacar a Luffy de mi mente. Mis manos vuelven a la espalda del pelirrojo y trato de centrar mi atención en repasar el contorno de una áspera cicatriz. Él tiembla con fuerza entre mis brazos y lo interpreto como una buena señal. Bajo una de mis manos por su cintura hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, mis dedos se adentran bajo la tela palpando su piel cálida y húmeda por el sudor y...

Kid se aparta de mí tan bruscamente que casi se cae de la cama.

No entiendo nada, ¿qué le ha pasado? Le miro por unos segundos, sorprendido por este repentino cambio de actitud. Respira de forma muy acelerada, casi hiperventilando. Su mirada está perdida, como si estuviese viendo a través de mí, y su expresión es de pánico absoluto.

— ¿Kid...? - pregunto preocupado, apoyándome sobre los codos — ¿Q-qué te pasa...?

Sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en mí, aunque su expresión de terror no cambia. Se levanta rápidamente y corre tambaleándose hasta el baño.

— ¡Kid! - exclamo siguiéndole.

Cierra de un portazo y tengo que dar un paso atrás para no recibir el impacto en la cara.

— ¡Eh! ¡Abre! - le digo golpeando la puerta.

Intento girar el picaporte, sin éxito, mientras le llamo y le pregunto qué diablos le ha sucedido. Él no responde, pero a través de la puerta escucho su respiración acelerada y algo parecido a un sollozo.

Mierda.

Apoyo la frente contra la madera y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - KID **

Cierro de un portazo y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta. Alzo la mano a la altura de mi cara y miro mis dedos temblar, mis piernas también lo hacen, ¡todo mi maldito cuerpo tiembla! ¡¿por qué demonios tengo que reaccionar así?! Todo parecía ir bien, estaba disfrutando sus besos, sus caricias, me gustaba sentir su polla poniéndose dura contra mi pierna... Pero cuando empezó a meter la mano bajo mi pantalón...

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y todo mi estúpido cuerpo tiembla otra vez con fuerza.

“_Eres demasiado débil, nunca superarás lo que te pasó”_

Aprieto el puño con rabia. Maté a Spandam y a sus malditos compañeros, creía que así podría sentirme mejor, creía que eso bastaría para solucionarlo todo, pero no ha sido suficiente. ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer?! ¡¿A cuánta gente más tengo que enviar al fondo del mar?! Solo quiero borrar todo el pasado, volver a ser quien era...

— ¡Kid! ¡Kid! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - pregunta Trafalgar mientras llama a la puerta.

Suspiro. Todos estos años no dejé de pensar en él, ¡sobreviví por él! Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos, tengo la sensación de que todo mi esfuerzo no valió la pena.

“_Nunca debiste venir aquí”_

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que esa puta voz de mi cabeza no se va a callar nunca?!

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla hasta notar el sabor de la sangre, solo así puedo contener las ganas de gritar.

Se supone que él es mi alfa destinado, se supone que hemos hecho las paces, ¡se supone que volveríamos a ser felices juntos! Pero su forma de mirarme, de hablarme... Nada es como yo lo recordaba. Ni siquiera sus besos saben igual. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todo ha tenido que cambiar así?!

Cierro bien la puerta y me acerco al lavabo. Me lavo la cara para limpiarme el sudor frío y me miro al espejo. Algunas gotas resbalan por mis mejillas y bajan hasta mi pecho, recorriendo heridas en distintos estados de cicatrización.

“_Le diste asco”_ susurra esa dichosa voz _“Seguro que pensó en todos los alfas que te han follado, se dio cuenta de que estás sucio y roto y sintió asco”_.

Sí, debe ser eso. Por eso ya no me trata como antes... Le doy asco.

Doy un puñetazo al espejo con todas mis fuerzas, mi reflejo se parte en pedazos y los cristales caen por todas partes.

— ¡Kid, abre! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - grita él al otro lado mientras intenta forzar el picaporte.

No le contesto. Doy unos pasos atrás, me apoyo de nuevo contra la puerta y me dejo caer hasta sentarme en el piso. Trafalgar aporrea la madera, intenta abrir y me llama a gritos, pero le sigo ignorando. No puedo distinguir bien lo que dice porque esa puta voz en mi cabeza sigue hablándome. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo voy a dejar el pasado atrás si mi estúpido cerebro no hace más que recordármelo todo?!

“_Estás roto, roto, roto...”_

Me froto los ojos con el dorso del brazo. Tiene razón, ¡esa maldita voz tiene razón! Estoy roto.

Destrozado por dentro, por fuera, por todas partes.

Cuando me levanto tengo las piernas adormecidas. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado así. Abro la puerta del baño, muy despacio.

Trafalgar está sentado en la cama, levanta la cabeza y me mira con preocupación.

— ¿E-estás bien? - murmura aclarándose la garganta — ¿Quieres que hablemos...?

— Buenas noches – respondo secamente.

Evito mirarle mientras camino hasta la cama. Me acuesto de lado, dándole la espalda, y me tapo hasta el cuello.

Él no vuelve a abrir la boca. Le oigo suspirar levemente. Luego apaga la luz y se acuesta en el otro lado del colchón.

Entre nosotros hay un metro de distancia, quizá menos.

Parecen kilómetros.


	10. Amores prohibidos

_Todos queremos lo que no se puede. Somos fanáticos de lo prohibido_ – Benedetti 

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - MARCO **

— En serio, se curará solo, no hace falta que... ¡Auch! - protesta Ace mientras paso un paño empapado en alcohol por las heridas de su brazo.

Acabamos de enfrentarnos con una banda de cazarrecompensas. No eran demasiado fuertes, no tuvimos problema en derrotarlos, pero poseían armas de kairoseki y uno de ellos consiguió herir a Ace.

— Hay que asegurarse de que no se infecten – le digo mientras continúo mi labor.

Él resopla en señal de protesta por tener que seguir tumbado en la camilla. Sus heridas no son nada graves: algunos rasguños en brazos y torso y un corte un poco más profundo en la pierna izquierda. Sin embargo, como médico del barco no puedo dejarle ir hasta asegurarme de que está en perfecto estado.

Además, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerle en ropa interior y a solas conmigo en la enfermería.

— ¿Falta mucho? - se queja de nuevo, haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Muchísimo! Varias horas, incluso días - bromeo con una risita. Entonces se me ocurre una idea — Quiero probar una cosa... ¿Confías en mí?

— ¡Claro! - responde de inmediato.

Sonrío pensando que hace tan solo unas semanas su respuesta habría sido un “no” rotundo, probablemente acompañado de algún insulto. Me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros estén cambiando. Mis sentimientos por él están cambiando también...

Decido no pensar en eso ahora y centrarme en curarle.

Apoyo una mano sobre su pecho y hago brotar mis llamas azules.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? - me pregunta con curiosidad.

— Observa.

Respiro hondo, concentrándome. Deslizo mi mano por su torso, dejando que mis llamas se mezclen con su piel. Lentamente, sus rasguños empiezan a desaparecer.

— ¡¿C-cómo haces eso?! - pregunta sorprendido.

— Es una nueva habilidad de mi fruta – le explico — Aunque tengo que practicar más.

Curar unos simples cortes requiere mucho esfuerzo y concentración por mi parte, pero espero mejorar en el futuro ya que esta habilidad podría ser muy útil para emergencias.

Muevo la mano recorriendo un arañazo que cruza su abdomen hasta el borde de sus bóxers negros. Su piel es muy cálida y se siente tan suave contra la palma de mis manos que creo que podría pasarme el día entero acariciándole.

Las heridas de su torso ya han desaparecido, no queda la más mínima señal de ellas, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

— ¡Es increíble! - exclama Ace.

— La siguiente será un poco más complicada – le digo mientras la examino.

Es un corte recto desde la rodilla hasta la parte superior del muslo. Limpio los restos de sangre con una toalla y paso con cuidado los dedos por el borde de la herida con, comprobando su profundidad.

— Vamos allá – murmuro apoyando ambas manos en su rodilla.

Respiro hondo, aspirando el olor de los medicamentos mezclado con el dulce aroma de Ace. Trago saliva, no debo distraerme con pensamientos inapropiados sobre él, tengo que concentrar toda mi atención en mis manos.

Mis llamas empiezan a bailar sobre su piel y la herida comienza a cicatrizar muy lentamente. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalan por mi frente por el esfuerzo que me supone usar esta nueva habilidad.

Asciendo las manos muy poco a poco por su pierna y escucho un leve gemido.

Miro de reojo a Ace. Sus ojos siguen embelesados el movimiento de mis dedos, sus labios están entreabiertos y sus mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas.

Qué interesante.

Sonrío para mí y subo las manos un poco más, dejando que mis dedos acaricien la suave piel de la cara interna de su muslo. Noto como su respiración se agita y su aroma se vuelve más intenso.

Mis dedos ya casi rozan su ingle y tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para no deslizarlos bajo su ropa interior.

Me recuerdo a mí mismo que soy médico, que debo terminar de curarle y dejar de pensar en quitarle la única prenda de ropa que lleva... Es difícil, todo en él es demasiado irresistible... Su cuerpo perfecto, su piel cálida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su dulce olor...

Me doy cuenta de que se empieza a formar un bulto considerable bajo la tela oscura de su ropa interior.

— M-Marco... - murmura con la respiración entrecortada.

Oírle decir mi nombre de esa manera hace que todos mis sentidos se disparen.

— Ace... - susurro mirándole directamente a los ojos — ¿Quieres que...?

— ¡¡AAACEEEEEE!!

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a Thatch gritar y entrar corriendo en la enfermería. Ace se levanta de un salto y corre a tomar sus pantalones.

— ¡¡Ace!! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! - pregunta el castaño muy preocupado — ¡Me he enterado de que te habían herido! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El menor asiente repetidamente con la cabeza mientras se abrocha los pantalones a toda prisa.

— Sí, e-estoy b-bien – tartamudea rojo como un tomate — ¡GraciasporcurarmeMarco! - dice atropelladamente mientras se va corriendo de la enfermería.

Thatch y yo nos quedamos mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir como un rayo.

— Vaya, cuánta prisa tenía – comenta el castaño — ¿Y por qué estaba tan colorado? ¿Acaso he interrumpido algo? - añade con una risita.

Oh dios mío, ¡¿qué he hecho para merecer un amigo tan idiota?!

— Thatch, a veces me dan ganas de estrangularte.

** Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - ZORO **

Me quito la camiseta y la lanzo sin cuidado a un lado. Se queda enganchada en un rastrillo y yo vuelvo mi atención hacia Sanji, que está apoyado en la pared, su camisa esta abierta y su pantalón desabrochado mostrando su ropa interior. Vuelvo a devorar su boca una vez más para después pasar a su cuello y bajar dando besos por su pecho. Su olor inunda mis fosas nasales volviéndome loco y tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para no dejar marcas que su marido pueda notar. Mis dientes atrapan uno de sus pezones y Sanji se muerde el labio para ahogar un gemido de placer.

Ojalá llegue el día en que podamos hacer esto libremente y no a escondidas en este cobertizo, poder escuchar sus gritos de placer sin miedo a que nos descubran...

— M-Marimo... Detente... - susurra entre jadeos — Hay alguien...

Aparto mis labios de su piel y agudizo el oído. Se oyen pasos a lo lejos.

¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué vamos a...? - le tapo la boca con la mano y él la muerde en protesta, pero no vuelve a intentar hablar.

Aquí estamos casi a oscuras, solo entra un poco de luz entre unos pequeños huecos en la madera de las paredes. Es imposible que nos vean desde fuera. Nos hemos reunido varias veces aquí y jamás nos han pillado. Estoy seguro de que nadie nos vio entrar y apenas hacemos ruido, ¡es imposible que nos hayan descubierto! Y sin embargo, los pasos se acercan cada vez más...

Me muevo lo más silenciosamente posible para coger mis espadas, que había dejado apoyadas en un rincón. Sanji abre unos ojos como platos pero le tranquilizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Quien sea que esté ahí fuera parece venir directamente a nuestro cobertizo.

Me llevo un dedo a los labios, indicando a Sanji que se mantenga en silencio, y agarro con la otra mano la empuñadura de mis espadas. Quizás uno de los guardias haya escuchado algo o...

La puerta se abre de golpe y rápidamente se vuelve a cerrar. Sanji y yo suspiramos con alivio al ver a Reiju.

— En serio, estáis jugando con fuego – nos regaña la pelirrosa — Si otra persona os descubre... “Así” – dice señalando la camisa desabrochada de su hermano — Vais a tener problemas.

Sanji se abotona la ropa rápidamente, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y yo me vuelvo a poner la camiseta a regañadientes.

— Oven ya ha vuelto y te está buscando – dice Reiju.

— ¿Tan pronto? - pregunta Sanji, ajustándose el cinturón.

— Sí, parece que acabó con todo el alcohol del bar – responde ella rodando los ojos — ¡Rápido, vuelve a entrar en casa antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estás!

Sanji asiente con desgana y se apresura a marcharse, aunque antes de salir del cobertizo se acerca a mí.

— Ya sabes, mañana aquí, a la misma hora – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me da un corto beso de despedida, provocando que su hermana ruede los ojos de nuevo. Cuando Sanji se va, Reiju me dedica una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te alejes de mi hermano? - me pregunta seriamente.

— No las suficientes – replico.

— Ah, no tenéis remedio... - dice con un suspiro — Venga, márchate antes de que alguien más pase por aquí.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo del cobertizo asegurándome de que nadie vigila por los alrededores. Me alejo rápidamente del castillo, deseando que llegue el momento de estar de nuevo con Sanji.

** Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) -  ** **SANJI**

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y corro hacia el tocador. Mis mejillas siguen sonrojadas y mi respiración es muy acelerada. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Se dará cuenta Oven de mi aspecto?!

Ya escucho sus fuertes pisadas por las escaleras. Peino mi cabello con los dedos y termino de ajustarme la ropa, asegurándome de que no quede ninguna señal que pueda delatar mi encuentro con Zoro. Me siento como cuando era un niño y cocinaba a escondidas de mi padre.

La puerta se abre y mi marido entra tambaleándose; puedo oler el alcohol de su aliento desde aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? - pregunto intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque mi corazón late tan fuerte que temo que él pueda escucharlo.

Oven murmura alguna respuesta, aunque está tan ebrio que apenas puedo entender lo que dice. Se tambalea hacia la cama, se sienta en ella y eructa con tanta fuerza que toda la habitación apesta a whiskey. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

— Ven aquí – dice dando unas palmaditas sobre el colchón.

Su mirada llena de deseo y su sonrisa de borracho me dejan claras sus intenciones.

— Yo... - intento pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa — Lo siento, pero no me encuentro muy bien... - me llevo una mano a la cabeza, fingiendo dolor.

Oven me observa durante unos segundos que me parecen horas mientras yo suplico mentalmente que se trague mi pequeño teatro.

— Últimamente siempre estás enfermo o cansado, nunca tienes ganas de hacer el amor – murmura chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

Me dan ganas de decirle que nuestras patéticas relaciones de un minuto no pueden ni considerarse sexo, mucho menos “hacer el amor”, eso está reservado solo para mi marimo.

— Deberías fumar menos, por eso te enfermas tanto – me regaña.

— Sí, debe ser eso – respondo conteniendo la risa. Teniendo en cuenta que él se emborracha a diario, no es la persona más indicada para darme lecciones de salud.

Oven parece dar la conversación por zanjada. Se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama y empieza a roncar al instante, murmurando incoherencias en sus sueños de borracho.

Suspiro con alivio de haberme podido librar una vez más de acostarme con él.

Salgo al balcón y enciendo uno de esos cigarrillos que Oven tanto odia, mientras observo con fascinación el cobertizo donde Zoro y yo nos reunimos cada vez que mi marido se da la vuelta.

**Barco Flamingo (Grand Line) - DOFLAMINGO**

Silencio, olor a sexo aún en el aire, una cama cómoda y Crocodile despertando en ella, los primeros rayos de sol iluminando su rostro... ¿Puede este momento ser más perfecto?

Acaricio su cara, repasando con el dedo índice esa cicatriz tan malditamente sexy que tiene.

Estos días con él han sido maravillosos. Hemos aprovechado bien el tiempo; apenas hemos salido de la cama. Es una lástima que pronto tengamos que separarnos de nuevo. Los amores prohibidos son excitantes, pero tienen estos pequeños inconvenientes.

Me inclino sobre Crocodile para saborear sus labios una vez más, pero llaman a la puerta.

— ¡Señor, es urgente! - exclama uno de mis subordinados llamando a la puerta con insistencia.

— ¡Ordené que no me molestasen! - le recuerdo a voces, sin moverme de la cama.

— Lo sé, señor, pero... ¡Es muy urgente! - repite — ¡Su sobrino acaba de llamar por teléfono!

— ¿Qué quiere?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Dijo que tenía que hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante!

Suspiro. ¡¿Es mucho pedir tener un despertar en paz?! Espero que no sean malas noticias, odio recibir malas noticias antes del desayuno.

— Voy a ver qué diablos quiere – le digo a Croco.

Él asiente en respuesta, aún adormilado, los ojos cerrados. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto por tener que separarme de él.

Me visto rápidamente y voy hacia mi despacho, preguntándome qué habrá pasado para que Law me llame con tanta urgencia. ¿Quizás algún problema en el burdel? Oh dios mío, ¿no puedo dejarles solos ni siquiera unos días?

Cierro la puerta y tomo el den den mushi.

— ¿Law? ¿Todo bien? - pregunto acomodándome en mi sillón.

— Lo sé todo.

— ¿Qué sabes? - pregunto con curiosidad. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere.

— Sé lo que pasó con Kid.

Me quedo callado unos segundos, tratando de recordar quién o qué es Kid y por qué es tan importante como para sacarme de la cama.

— Piel pálida, cabello rojo, omega – dice Law, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento — Al menos podrías haberte aprendido su nombre. No es tan difícil, solo son tres letras – añade.

Oh, ya me acuerdo. _Ese_ omega. Ese molesto pelirrojo que siempre andaba alrededor de mi sobrino.

— ¿De verdad me has sacado de la cama solo para hablar de él?

— ¡Sé lo que le hiciste! - exclama — La Marina lo detuvo... ¡Porque tú lo ordenaste!

Vaya, me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado de eso.

— Deja de decir tonterías – le respondo riendo — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿Por qué iba yo a...?

— Le odiabas – frunzo el ceño, no me gusta que me interrumpan — Le odiabas y querías deshacerte de él.

Suelto una carcajada. ¿Odiar? Por supuesto que no le odiaba, ¿por qué iba yo a odiar a un insignificante mocoso omega? No, simplemente quería lo mejor para Law. Es mi único sobrino, mi heredero, no podía permitir que se atase a un omega pobre y para colmo estéril, él podía aspirar a algo mucho mejor.

— Law, no sé qué te habrán contado o que...

— ¡Me has mentido durante todos estos años! - exclama interrumpiéndome otra vez — Tú ordenaste que lo capturasen, que lo torturasen y matasen...

— Yo no ordené que lo torturasen – replico — No ordené nada – añado.

Realmente no lo hice, solo quería que lo eliminasen, no era necesario maltratar al chico. Aunque obviamente no me importa lo más mínimo que lo hicieran.

— ¡Maldita sea, deja de negarlo! - exclama enfadado — Dime, ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrió?

Uh, me lo imagino. Es frecuente que los soldados utilicen a los prisioneros para aliviar sus necesidades, aunque, sinceramente, compadezco a los pobres marines que tuvieran que conformarse con ese vulgar mocoso.

— Law, escúchame – le digo sin perder la calma — Yo no tuve nada que ver con su detención. Era un omega estéril, su simple existencia era ilegal, vuestra relación era ilegal...

— Oh, y tú eres un experto en relaciones ilegales, ¿verdad? - dice con sarcasmo.

— ¡No te atrevas a comparar mi amor con Crocodile con tus patéticos coqueteos con ese omega defectuoso! - exclamo furiosamente — Mira, voy a ignorar toda esta absurda conversación, para que veas lo bueno y comprensivo que soy contigo. Ya hablaremos cuando llegue a casa.

Cuelgo sin darle tiempo a replicar. Ha conseguido ponerme de mal humor. ¿Cómo habrá averiguado la verdad sobre el omega? Nadie en nuestro entorno sabe lo que hice, ni siquiera mi propio hermano. Y aunque alguien lo supiese no se hubiera atrevido a delatarme, a no ser que tenga cero aprecio por su propia vida.

En fin, ya me ocuparé de este asunto cuando regrese a casa. Ahora solo quiero volver a la cama con Croco...

Abro la puerta de mi despacho pensando qué voy a ordenar para el desayuno.

Al otro lado hay un gran grupo de marines.

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto enarcando una ceja — ¿Qué hacen aquí...? ¡¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi barco?!

— Tenemos orden de detener a Donquixote Doflamingo – dice el más corpulento de ellos, que imagino que será el de mayor rango.

Un soldado se acerca a mí. Inmediatamente lo enredo en uno de mis hilos y lo estampo contra la pared.

El resto alza sus escopetas hacia mí. Sonrío divertido ante la situación. ¿En serio creen que me pueden intimidar? ¿A MÍ?

— Señor Donquixote, le advierto que si se resiste... - dice de nuevo el marine — Su... “Amigo” sufrirá daños.

Frunzo el ceño al ver aparecer a Crocodile por el pasillo, esposado y custodiado por varios marines. La sangre me hierve.

Suspiro y dejo que me pongan los grilletes.

— ¿De qué se me acusa? - pregunto mientras me esposan las manos a la espalda.

— Relaciones antinaturales – contesta el marine.

Suelto una carcajada.

— Esto es absurdo, ¡no tienen pruebas! - exclamo — ¡Es nuestra palabra contra la vuestra! Me ocuparé personalmente de que todos ustedes acaben despedidos, ¡o muertos! – digo señalando con la barbilla a los que acompañan a Croco.

— Tenemos pruebas – afirma el marine — Hay grabada una conversación por den den mushi, en la que usted mismo confiesa tener una relación sentimental con Sir Crocodile.

Vaya, así que ese era el verdadero motivo de esa llamada. Law aprende rápido. Le he enseñado bien.

Me empujan indicándome que camine.

Sonrío pensando en el destino de estos miserables marines. No son más que peones, sé solo cumplen órdenes, pero serán los primeros con los que acabe en cuanto sea libre.

Mientras me llevan, no puedo evitar que una risita escape entre mis dientes. Es tan irónico... He traficado con armas, con drogas, con personas... He robado, torturado, asesinado... He cometido todo tipo de actos ilegales y ninguno ha tenido consecuencias para mí, y ahora... ¡Me detienen simplemente por amar a alguien de mi mismo género!

Y además, ¿quién me ha delatado? No ha sido uno de mis muchos enemigos, ningún rival, sino mi propio sobrino al que he cuidado durante años. Se lo he dado todo, ¿y así me lo paga? ¡Y todo por un maldito omega estéril! Una criatura tan inútil y defectuosa que no tenía derecho ni a respirar.

No puedo contenerme más y estallo en carcajadas ¡es tan divertido! Es todo tan... ¡Absurdo!

Mi pequeña marioneta ha decidido cortar sus hilos y atacar la mano que le hacía bailar.

Oh, Law, pequeño bastardo desagradecido... Juro que pagarás por esto.


	11. Cristal roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño cap para animarles el lunes :)

> _Y cada vez peor,_

> _y cada vez más rotos,_

> _y cada vez más tú,_

> _y cada vez más yo,_

> _sin rastro de nosotros_

> Joaquín sabina (Canción: Amor se llama el juego)

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LAW **

La música, las conversaciones y las risas de la gente provocan bastante ruido que, sumado a mis muchas preocupaciones, me empieza a provocar dolor de cabeza. Me masajeo suavemente las sienes para tratar de eliminar la tensión.

El salón está lleno de clientes. Hacía varias noches que no abríamos el burdel y parece que tenían ganas de acudir. Ahora que Doflamingo no está, Cora-san y yo tendremos que ocuparnos de toda la gestión. Él quiere convertirlo en otro tipo de negocio, pero mientras tanto hemos de seguir con esto para conseguir ingresos.

Mientras Cora-san se ocupa de negociar con la clientela yo me estoy encargando de atender la barra del bar, aunque toda mi atención está en las puertas de la sala. No quiero que nadie vaya hacia las habitaciones sin que yo me dé cuenta. Podría haber problemas si algún alfa demasiado ebrio o violento, o ambas cosas, encuentra a Luffy y a Kid. Eustass no me preocupa tanto, al fin y al cabo sé que es capaz de defenderse, pero Luffy... Me da un escalofrío solo de pensar en que le suceda algo malo.

Intento tranquilizarme pensando que he tomado las precauciones necesarias. Los dos están en mi dormitorio, cerré la puerta y solo yo tengo la llave, así que nadie podrá entrar ahí.

Además, confío en que si hay algún problema Kid pueda ingeniárselas para protegerse ambos, al menos hasta que yo llegue a ayudar y... Uh, ¿Kid protegiendo a Luffy? ¿Realmente haría eso?

Me gustaría creer que sí, pero ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, no estoy al cien por cien seguro de eso.

Además ¿Y si se pelean? Kid puede ser muy agresivo cuando se enfada... Pero no, él no le haría daño a Luffy, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Suspiro. No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Ya no estoy seguro de lo que Eustass pueda hacer o no, siento que no le conozco, es como si fuera una persona nueva. Una versión distorsionada de ese amor de mi adolescencia que cada día parece más lejano.

Nuestra relación ahora mismo pende de un hilo, cada vez más fino, cada vez más tenso...

— Pareces preocupado – Cora-san apoya una mano en mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

— ¿Seguro? - pregunto con dudas. Miro mi reloj, aún quedan un par de horas para cerrar — ¿Serás capaz de ocuparte de todo tú solo?

— ¡Claro! ¡Sin problema! - responde con una sonrisa mientras sacude las llamas que, inexplicablemente, acaban de prenderse en su abrigo.

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - KID **

Hago flotar en el aire unas pequeñas pinzas de metal, agarro con ellas el pincel e intento pintar mis uñas. Las gotas de pintura color rojo oscuro acaban en la mesita, en el sofá, en mis pantalones, ¡en todas partes menos en mi maldita mano! ¡Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan difícil! Necesito practicar mucho más para mejorar mi precisión.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? - me pregunta el mocoso de goma, mirándome desde la cama.

Si fuera otra persona le daría una paliza por decir algo así, pero es tan estúpidamente inocente que sé que en el fondo no lo ha dicho con mala intención. Aún así, el comentario me ha sentado como una patada en el culo.

— No quiero tu ayuda – respondo de la forma más borde posible.

Luffy hace un puchero y sigue parloteando sobre lo aburrido que está o el hambre que tiene, tumbado sobre esa cama en la que Trafalgar y yo solíamos dormir abrazados después de pasar horas teniendo sexo. Los recuerdos son tan borrosos que parece que pertenecen a otra vida, a otro yo. ¡Maldita sea, así es imposible concentrarse!

— ¡Eh, mira cómo imito a Corazón! - exclama alegremente.

Dejo escapar un bufido y finjo no prestarle atención, aunque le miro de reojo. Tengo que morderme el labio para contener las ganas de reír, el mocoso es demasiado bueno imitando.

¡Mierda, no puedo dejar que me desconcentre! Las pinzas, la pintura, mi mano. Consigo pintar la uña de mi dedo pulgar, aunque el resto del dedo también acaba manchado de rojo. ¡¡Ah, esto es jodidamente difícil!!

Respiro hondo intentando calmarme, aguantando las ganas de lanzar el bote de pintura por la ventana y quizá romper unos cuantos muebles. Decido pasar de las pinzas y agarrar el pincel con la boca. Lo muerdo con fuerza y lo acerco a mi dedo índice muy, muy despacio.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dice Luffy.

— ¿Qué coño quieres ahora? - replico entre dientes, sin soltar la maldita brocha.

— Con un solo brazo... ¿Puedes hacer caca igual?

El pincel se me cae, salpicando más gotas rojas por todas partes, y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¡¿En qué demonios piensa este crío?!

— Oye mocoso, ¡deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! - le grito — ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?! ¡Deja de hablarme! ¡Deja de mirarme! Y sobre todo deja de actuar como si fuésemos amigos, ¡¡Porque no lo somos!!

— ¿Ah, no? - pregunta inocentemente.

— ¡¡No!! ¡Así que déjame en paz de una puta vez!

Doy un puñetazo sobre la mesa para enfatizar mis palabras pero el maldito pintauñas se cae. Intento cogerlo, Luffy también estira el brazo intentando agarrarlo, pero ninguno de los dos llega a tiempo y se hace añicos contra el piso. ¡Maldita sea! La pintura nos salpica a ambos, también a los muebles de alrededor, y deja una mancha color rojo sobre el suelo.

Exclamo con rabia todas las palabrotas que me sé. De repente la puerta se abre y Law entra en la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. ¡Lo que faltaba!

— ¿Y esos gritos? - pregunta cerrando la puerta tras él.

Suelto un gruñido y apoyo la espalda contra el sofá, dejando caer mi peso contra él. Lo último que me apetece ahora es un sermón. Mientras tanto, Luffy corre a abrazar a su “Torao”. Rechino los dientes.

— ¿Qué es esto? - Law toma la mano de Luffy, manchada de pintura — ¡¿Es sangre?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! - dice fulminándome con la mirada.

Su acusación me ha dolido tanto que no tengo palabras para replicar. ¿En serio cree que le haría daño a Luffy por puro gusto? ¿Hasta tal punto desconfía de mí? Vale, admito que me encanta pelear y que suelo ser muy borde con el mocoso, y con todo el mundo en general, pero no soy un puto psicópata.

— ¡Torao, solo es pintura! ¡Fue un accidente! - responde el omega con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

— Oh, está bien – murmura Law.

Ni siquiera me ofrece una maldita disculpa. Esquiva mi mirada y yo frunzo el ceño hasta que me duelen los músculos de la cara.

— ¿Tengo que volver ya a la habitación de Cora? - pregunta Luffy, rompiendo el silencio.

Oh, sí, ¡por fin! Llevo todo el día encerrado con él y es agotador escuchar sus disparates, no creo que pueda aguantar un minuto más.

— No, él no está allí aún - dice Trafalgar — Se quedará un rato más abajo, ocupándose del burdel. Aún falta para cerrar.

— ¿Entonces dormiré solo? - pregunta Luffy haciendo un puchero.

Trafalgar tarda en responder. ¿A qué espera para decirle que sí? ¿No pretenderá que...?

— Bueno, había pensado que podrías dormir aquí, con nosotros... - dice.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— ¡¿En serio?! - me levanto del sofá de un salto, acercándome a ellos — ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma! ¡¿Cómo vamos a dormir juntos?!

— Cálmate, hay espacio para los tres – responde Law señalando la gran cama y el sofá.

— ¡¡No es cuestión de espacio!! - replico enfadado.

Nos miramos fijamente, retándonos el uno al otro. Tengo la sensación de que últimamente solo nos miramos para enfrentarnos.

— Aún hay gente en el burdel – dice Law seriamente — Alfas borrachos y con ganas de “divertirse”. No voy a dejar a Luffy a solas, solo porque tú estés celoso.

Gruño entre dientes. Me siento en la cama y me paso la mano por el cabello. Paso de contestarle, no quiero discutir más, ¡estoy harto de discutir con él! ¡Parece que todo lo que hago o digo es motivo de pelea!

— Se me ha ocurrido una idea... - dice Luffy, frotándose la barbilla pensativo — Ya que estamos los tres en el mismo dormitorio... Hay una cosa que podríamos hacer para pasarlo muy bien juntos...

Trafalgar abre los ojos como platos. Los míos deben andar más o menos igual. ¿Qué está insinuando? ¡¿En qué diablos está pensando este crío?!

— ¿L-Luffy? - murmura Law, tan sorprendido como yo.

— Una vez, mis dos hermanos y yo jugamos a eso y nos divertimos mucho... - dice sonriendo ante lo que sea que esté recordando.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con sus propios hermanos?! No puede ser, tengo que haber oído mal. ¡Con lo inocente que parecía! ¿Y ahora quiere que nosotros...?

— ¡¡HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!!

Casi me caigo de la cama de la impresión, aunque suspiro con alivio de que no fuese otro tipo de propuesta. Entonces escucho una risa. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Law y me quedo congelado.

Nunca, jamás, le había escuchado reír así.

Contengo el aliento mientras observo cómo se acerca a Luffy, le revuelve el cabello e intercambian sonrisas. El tipo de sonrisas que solía dedicarme a mí cuando aún me quería.

Aprieto los dientes al sentir un dolor intenso y punzante en el pecho, como si algo hubiese estallado dentro de mí.

“_Acéptalo de una vez, le has perdido para siempre.” _susurra una voz en mi mente.

Cierro los ojos y me llevo la mano al pecho, aprieto el puño contra mi piel en un intento desesperado de calmar el dolor. Pero el dolor se expande. Cada respiración, cada pequeño movimiento, se siente como si me clavase cientos de cristales rotos.

No puedo más. Ya no puedo más.

— Elige – digo en voz baja, mis labios parecen moverse solos.

En el fondo ya sé la respuesta, pero necesito escucharla de su propia boca. Solo necesito una palabra que me termine de romper.

Trafalgar y Luffy dejan de hablar y reírse y me miran, dándose cuenta de que sigo aquí.

— ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunta Law, sorprendido.

— Me has oído perfectamente – contesto intentando que mi voz no refleje el dolor que siento por dentro — Elige de una vez.

— Pero...

— ¡Que elijas, joder! - exclamo poniéndome de pie — Él... - le señalo con el pulgar — … O yo.


	12. Decisiones

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos_ – Shakespeare

**Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LAW**

— ¡Que elijas, joder! - exclama Eustass, poniéndose de pie — Él... - señala a Luffy — … O yo.

Me quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos, mi cuerpo está totalmente paralizado. Sin embargo mi mente da mil vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta, o mejor dicho, las palabras para expresarla. Porque ya lo sé, en el fondo siempre lo he sabido y sospecho que él también. Creo que ambos lo intuíamos desde hace tiempo, pero de ahí a afirmarlo en voz alta hay un gran salto...

— No quiero hacerte daño... - digo casi en un susurro.

Eustass deja escapar una carcajada sarcástica. Suspiro; esto también es difícil para mí, y su actitud a la defensiva no me ayuda en nada.

— Escúchame – le pido mirándole a los ojos — Tú has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida...

— Y ya no lo soy – afirma interrumpiéndome.

— En cierta forma, siempre lo serás...

— Pero menos que él – dice mirando de reojo a Luffy, que nos observa en silencio.

— Si necesitas ayuda, siempre podrás contar conmigo... - replico ignorando su comentario, puesto que no quiero meter a Luffy en esto.

— ¡No quiero tu ayuda ni tu estúpida compasión! - exclama interrumpiéndome de nuevo — Ahórrate tu maldito discurso, ¡Solo te he pedido un nombre!

Puedo notar la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo, la rabia contenida bajo su ceño fruncido. Y una vez más, me pregunto cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto. Con lo mucho que nos hemos querido, con lo felices que fuimos juntos... ¿Cómo hemos podido acabar así?

Nos hemos aferrado tanto a nuestros recuerdos que se han convertido en una pesada cadena. No estamos destinados, estamos condenados.

Y ya es hora de ser libres.

Respiro hondo y abro la boca para darle esa respuesta que con tanta desesperación me ha pedido, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Eustass me calla con un gesto. Cierra los ojos, niega despacio con la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, da media vuelta.

— Ya nos veremos – dice sin mirar atrás, alzando la mano como señal de despedida.

El portazo que da al salir es tan fuerte que parece que la casa entera retumba. Luffy, que se había mantenido al margen durante todo el rato, intenta ir tras él.

— ¡Eh, espera! - exclama corriendo hacia la puerta, pero le retengo sujetándole de un brazo.

— Deja que se vaya – le digo — Es mejor así.

— ¿Por qué? - sus grandes ojos parpadean, tratando de comprender — ¡Ni siquiera le has respondido! ¿No quieres que vaya a buscarle? Puedo convencerlo para que vuelva a hablar contigo y...

— No, Luffy – le digo con una pequeña sonrisa — No hace falta decir nada más.

— ¿Por qué? - insiste.

— Porque él sabía que iba a elegirte a ti.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Pero yo creía que tú le amabas... - dice Luffy.

— La persona a la que yo amaba murió – respondo.

Él se queda pensativo, no parece entenderlo muy bien.

— Pero... Se supone que eráis una pareja destinada, ¿verdad? - dice sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Asiento con la cabeza. Es cierto, la extraña fuerza del destino nos unió, pero ¿qué es lo que quedaba de ese amor? Desconfianza, celos, rencor... Incluso aunque Luffy no estuviera, las cosas entre Eustass y yo jamás podrían volver a ser como antes.

— Ni siquiera el destino es suficiente cuando falta todo lo demás – le digo acercándome más a él. Retiro su sombrero de paja, que queda colgando tras su cuello, y acaricio su cabello — Él ha cambiado demasiado, yo mismo he cambiado y, ¿sabes qué? Me gusta más cómo soy ahora. Me gusta cómo soy cuando estoy contigo, lo que me haces sentir... - me muerdo el labio, es difícil encontrar las palabras precisas para expresar mis sentimientos — He sido un idiota, un cobarde y egoísta, sé que os he herido a ambos con mis dudas y entiendo que me odies por ello pero...

No puedo terminar la frase porque Luffy enreda los brazos en mi cuello y me atrae hacia él con fuerza para besarme en los labios.

— Torao, no digas tonterías, yo nunca podría odiarte – me dice con su radiante sonrisa.

Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y ambos sonreímos antes de besarnos otra vez. Una sensación cálida se extiende por mi pecho y rodeo la cintura de Luffy estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

Por primera vez en años siento que todo es tal y como debe ser.

Sé que el mundo allá fuera está jodido, sé que habrá momentos duros, nuevos problemas y días grises, pero también sé que con Luffy a mi lado todo va a salir bien.

** Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - SANJI **

Mis dedos repican sobre la barandilla del balcón, esperando impaciente la llegada del marimo que, como de costumbre, llega tarde. En serio, su habilidad para perderse es muy desesperante.

El cielo está muy nublado, como siempre. Las nubes se mezclan con el humo de las bombas procedente de las islas vecinas. La guerra en el North Blue es cada vez más intensa.

Doy un respingo al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y las enérgicas pisadas de Oven. ¡Maldición, creía que ya se había ido!

Vuelvo a entrar en la habitación, asegurándome de cerrar bien la puerta del balcón y echar las cortinas, por si acaso Zoro aparece mientras mi esposo está aquí.

— Tengo algo que contarte... – dice Oven al entrar.

Su gesto de mal humor me indica que no son buenas noticias precisamente.

— He decidido regresar a Whole Cake – anuncia seriamente — Es un lugar más seguro, no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la guerra por esta zona – dice arrugando el entrecejo — Además, quiero reunirme con mi familia...

¿He oído bien? ¿Oven se irá? Me contengo para no ponerme a dar saltos de alegría, será maravilloso poder librarme de él por una buena temporada...

— Y por supuesto... – añade — Tú vendrás conmigo.

Toda mi alegría se esfuma tan fácilmente como había venido.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - pregunto desconcertado.

Siento mi corazón encogerse por el mero hecho de pensar en irme lejos de Zoro.

— ¿No es obvio? - dice con una leve risa — Soy tu marido.

— Pero... Yo... - intento pensar en alguna excusa que no sea “No quiero separarme de mi amante”.

Oven frunce el ceño y se aproxima a mí, mirándome desde arriba debido a su gran altura.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras acompañarme? - me pregunta con voz amenazante.

Trago saliva con dificultad y niego con la cabeza, temiendo que pueda sospechar de mi infidelidad, y las consecuencias que eso tendría.

— Iré contigo – respondo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Parece ser suficiente para tranquilizarle, porque me devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina para besarme. Giro la cara ofreciéndole mi mejilla, en la que posa sus labios. Tengo que reprimir las ganas de frotarme la piel para eliminar su olor a alcohol.

— Bien, iré a ordenar que empiecen con los preparativos para nuestro viaje – dice satisfecho.

Asiento con la cabeza con resignación. En cuanto se marcha, dejo escapar un triste suspiro. Me siento sobre la cama, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y hundo la cara entre mis manos. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Escucho un ruido en el jardín y voy corriendo al balcón. Zoro acaba de llegar. Normalmente cuando le veo siento una felicidad instantánea, pero en esta ocasión solo aumenta mi tristeza al pensar que tendré que separarme de él. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan injusto?

Tras comprobar que no hay nadie vigilando en los alrededores, bajo rápidamente por el árbol que hay junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Zoro preocupado en cuanto llego a su lado, al darse cuenta de la humedad de mis ojos.

Tomo su mano y vamos hacia el cobertizo, nuestro querido escondite. Le cuento rápidamente la conversación que he tenido con mi marido. Cuando termino, Zoro me abraza. Hundo el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su olor y deseando poder tenerlo conmigo para siempre. Él me estrecha entre sus brazos.

— Hay una solución... - murmura contra mi cabello.

Suspiro. Sé bien cuál es esa solución: escapar. Es lo que más anhelo en el mundo, poder huir juntos muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos ser felices por fin.

— Pero, ¿y si nos encuentran? - digo preocupado.

Sé que lo harían, y a estas alturas ya ni siquiera me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero no soportaría ver morir a Zoro por mi culpa.

— Prefiero morir antes que seguir así – responde, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento — Viviendo con miedo, ocultándonos...

Le abrazo con fuerza otra vez. Sé que tiene razón, yo también estoy demasiado harto de esta situación, estoy cansado de tener que robarnos besos a escondidas cuando lo que realmente me gustaría es gritar mi amor al mundo entero.

Él me toma de la barbilla, alzando mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sanji? - me pregunta acariciando mi mejilla.

— Solo quiero estar contigo – respondo sin dudar.

— ¿Entonces...?

Asiento y ambos sonreímos, porque no necesitamos más palabras para entendernos. Acaricio su nuca con mis manos, atrayéndolo hacia mis labios, y con un beso sellamos nuestra decisión de escapar en busca de un futuro mejor.

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - ACE **

Salgo a la cubierta, el viento sacude mi cabello y lo aparto de mis ojos con una mano. A lo lejos veo a mis compañeros celebrando una de sus fiestas, todos ríen y bailan con las mejillas encendidas por el ron.

Doy un paso al frente, deseando unirme a ellos, pero alguien me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hacia atrás llevándome de nuevo al interior del barco.

Me doy la vuelta, encontrándome con los ojos azules del primer comandante.

— ¿Marco? ¿Qué es lo que...? - me callo al sentirle acercarse más a mí hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso.

Mi primera reacción es quedarme quieto ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¡Marco me está besando! Y... ¡Me está gustando!

Comienzo a responder al beso cuando su lengua entra en mi boca. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse como loco.

Sin romper el beso, Marco y yo caminamos hasta su camarote. Él cierra de un portazo y me guía hasta la cama, dejándome caer de espaldas sobre el blando colchón.

Recupero el aliento mientras me apoyo sobre los codos para ver a Marco quitarse la camisa a toda prisa, sin dejar de mirarme con deseo. Mis ojos se pierden en los músculos de su torso y mi temperatura aumenta. ¡Todo está sucediendo tan rápido!

En apenas un segundo él vuelve a estar junto a mí, sobre mí, besándome de esa forma que me hace enloquecer mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi piel.

Sus labios pasan de mi boca a mi cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos que me hacen estremecer por completo. Un calor intenso inunda mi cuerpo, es como si corriera fuego por mis venas, siento que podría arder en cualquier momento.

— Ace... Ace... - Marco gime mi nombre mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mis pantalones se han convertido en una prisión de la que quiero escapar cuanto antes. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Marco empieza a desabrochar mi cinturón.

— Ace... Ace... ¡¡Ace, despierta!!

Abro los ojos perezosamente. Marco está a mi lado, aunque a diferencia de en mi sueño lleva puesta toda la ropa y no está sobre mí, sino agachado frente a mi cama, zarandeándome suavemente.

Me incorporo sobresaltado sintiendo que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca. ¡¡Marco está aquí!! ¡¡Y yo acabo de tener un sueño erótico con él!!

No es la única persona que está en mi habitación, también está Thatch, Izo, Jozu, Vista... ¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

— ¡Vamos Ace, levántate rápido! - exclama Thatch alegremente — ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ti!

— ¿Qué clase de...?

No me da tiempo a terminar la frase porque Jozu y Vista me sacan de la cama, agarrándome cada uno de un brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué hacéis...?! - protesto mientras me llevan casi a rastras por el pasillo.

El resto nos sigue, parecen muy entusiasmados. ¡No entiendo nada!

Me llevan hasta la biblioteca. No suelo entrar aquí y me sorprende lo grande que es y la cantidad de cosas que hay: está llena de mesas y estanterías repletas de libros, mapas, cartas, periódicos antiguos y toda clase de documentos a los que nunca presto mucha atención porque me aburre demasiado hacer papeleo.

Jozu y Vista me empujan dentro con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo al suelo.

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí?! - pregunto sin entender nada.

— ¿Ace?

Giro la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. El sonido viene de una mesa sobre la que hay varios den den mushi de nuestros aliados. Uno de ellos está descolgado.

— ¿Ace? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme?

Esa voz...

El corazón me da un vuelco al reconocer la voz de mi hermano. ¡ES SABO! Corro hacia la mesa y me abalanzo sobre el aparato, agarrándolo entre mis manos que de repente tiemblan muchísimo.

— ¡Sabo! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! - pregunto lleno de felicidad.

— ¡Sí, Ace! - suspiro al escuchar su confirmación — ¡Lamento no haberme puesto en contacto antes contigo! No he podido llamarte hasta hoy...

Nos ponemos al día, ¡tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos! Hablo tan rápido que la lengua se me traba ¡tengo demasiadas cosas que decirle!

Le cuento todo lo que he vivido desde que nos separamos: las intenciones de Akainu de convertirme en su omega, el tren marítimo donde me llevaron preso, mi unión a la tripulación de Shirohige... Me emociono al hablarle de mi nueva familia, de las personas tan increíbles que he conocido aquí y de mi decisión de llevar para siempre la bandera de mi nuevo padre en mi espalda.

Sabo también me cuenta acerca de su nueva situación como miembro del Ejército Revolucionario, y sobre Luffy, que al parecer sigue en el burdel al que fue destinado. Me hierve la sangre al saber que mi hermano pequeño está en un lugar así, pero Sabo me tranquiliza diciéndome que se encuentra bien.

Hablamos por un buen rato y durante todo este tiempo no dejan de caer lágrimas de felicidad por mis mejillas. ¡Lo he echado tanto de menos! No hay ni un solo día en que no me acuerde de él y también de Luffy, ¡me muero por volver a verles!

Cuando nos despedimos, me seco las lágrimas de alegría que siguen rodando por mi cara. Mis nakamas se acercan a mí para animarme y yo solo puedo abrazarles y agradecer esta sorpresa. En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que estoy rodeado de personas maravillosas. No sé qué he hecho para merecer tanto cariño.

Cuando llega el turno de Marco, le abrazo un poco más fuerte que a los demás.

Las emociones que él me provoca son extrañas y algo confusas para mí, es diferente de lo que siento al abrazar al resto de mis compañeros... Es algo especial. No es solo amistad o una simple atracción, hay algo más.

— Me alegro de que por fin hayas podido hablar con tu hermano – me dice al oído.

Sonrío y le abrazo aún más fuerte, pero entonces empiezo a sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Soy demasiado afortunado por ser su amigo, ¿cómo voy a pedir algo más? No lo merezco. Él nunca me corresponderá.

Seguiré ocultando mis sentimientos, él nunca sabrá la verdad... No puedo estropear nuestra amistad... No quiero perderle.

**Barco Wind Granma (Grand Line) - SABO**

Cuelgo el den den mushi sintiéndome muy feliz por haber podido hablar con mi hermano. Ojalá pueda volver a verle pronto y también a Luffy. ¡Los extraño tanto!

Regreso a la cubierta donde sopla un viento frío y húmedo, aunque eso no impide a mis compañeros realizar sus entrenamientos. Debemos mantenernos en forma y estar muy bien preparados si queremos ser de ayuda en la guerra.

Como siempre, mis ojos buscan automáticamente a Koala entre la tripulación, pero no la encuentro. No la he visto en todo el día y empiezo a preocuparme. Esta mañana acudió temprano a la enfermería, diciendo que se encontraba mal, y llevan un buen rato examinándola... ¿Tendrá algo grave?

Mi cerebro empieza a sugerir una lista de enfermedades, empezando por un simple resfriado y terminando por otras mucho más letales. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo, no podría soportar que le sucediera algo malo a Koala. Me dirijo rápidamente a la enfermería, necesito comprobar que se encuentra bien.

Cuando llego, veo salir a la doctora con una expresión muy seria. Acelero el paso hacia ella.

— ¡¿Cómo está Koala?! - pregunto sin poder disimular la preocupación en mi voz.

La doctora suspira y esquiva mi mirada, lo cual aumenta mi inquietud.

— ¿Cómo está? - pregunto de nuevo — ¿Qué le sucede?

— Está bien – responde al fin — Bueno, más o menos – añade con un tono de tristeza — Si quieres puedes entrar y hablar con ella.

Asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza, es justo lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

— Ahora más que nunca, necesita un buen amigo como tú a su lado – dice dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Sé que la doctora intentaba animarme con ese gesto, aunque solo ha conseguido preocuparme más. Observo el picaporte durante unos segundos, intentando prepararme mentalmente para la situación que podría encontrarme al otro lado. Trago saliva y abro la puerta.

Koala está sentada en una de las camillas, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y el rostro hundido entre sus manos. Se me parte el corazón al verla así, especialmente cuando escucho algunos sollozos escapar de sus labios.

Cierro la puerta despacio. Ella alza la cabeza al darse cuenta de mi presencia y de nuevo siento mi corazón romperse al ver sus ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Camino despacio hasta estar frente a ella. Trato de detectar algún síntoma de enfermedad en su rostro pero, aparte de sus ojos llorosos, luce tan radiante como siempre. Quizás es porque no padece nada realmente grave, o quizás es que simplemente no puedo encontrar defectos en ella. Para mí, siempre está preciosa.

— S-Sabo-kun... ¿La doctora... Te explicó? - pregunta entre lágrimas.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Dime qué te pasa – le pido — Seguro que no es tan grave, sea lo que sea encontraremos una solución, te pondrás bien y...

— Estoy embarazada.

El mundo se queda congelado durante un instante, mis pulmones se olvidan de respirar, hasta mi corazón parece haberse olvidado de latir.

_Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada_. Mi cerebro repite esa palabra sin cesar.

_Embarazada_. Koala está embarazada.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando la escucho romper en llanto otra vez.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? - me cuesta articular las palabras, es como si me hubiera quedado sin voz.

— Sucedió en la granja... - explica entre sollozos — Nadie allí se dio cuenta, yo tampoco lo he sabido hasta ahora... Ya tengo casi cuatro meses de embarazo – se lleva una mano al vientre, y por primera vez noto la pequeña hinchazón de su barriga.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto en voz baja.

— N-no lo sé... - responde mientras se sorbe la nariz — Sé que él o ella no tiene la culpa de nada pero... ¿Cómo voy a cuidarlo, si apenas estoy empezando a cuidar de mí misma? No tengo familia, no tengo nada, ¿qué voy a hacer con este bebé?

Aprieto los puños con rabia e impotencia. Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, pero solo soy un omega más, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me uní al Ejército Revolucionario para luchar contra las injusticias, pero ¿qué hacer cuando las injusticias están justo delante de ti? ¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes cambiar nada?

Koala sigue sollozando y yo no soporto verla así. Ella es tan buena, tan dulce, ¡no merece sufrir así!

No puedo volver al pasado y evitar esta situación, pero al menos... No dejaré que pase por esto ella sola.

— El Ejército Revolucionario es ahora nuestra familia – afirmo con seguridad — Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, te apoyaré pase lo que pase – acaricio su mejilla, borrando el rastro de lágrimas de su suave piel — Y, si decides tener a este bebé, yo te ayudaré a criarlo, si tú quieres...

Me quedo callado, sorprendido por mi propio atrevimiento, prácticamente me he ofrecido a hacer de padre de la criatura. No sé cómo se va a tomar esto Koala, quizás he ido demasiado lejos y...

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? - pregunta con un hilo de voz.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti – contesto sin pensar — Eres mi mejor amiga – añado.

Koala me abraza con fuerza y llora contra mi hombro, repitiéndome “Gracias” una y otra vez.

No sé qué más decir, así que simplemente la estrecho entre mis brazos y apoyo la barbilla sobre su cabello, inspirando su dulce aroma.

Sí, haría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla sonreír.

Porque la amo.

Ojalá algún día tenga el valor suficiente para decírselo.

** Bosque de Jaya (Jaya, Grand Line) - KID **

Camino por el bosque a tientas. Está jodidamente oscuro, aunque las estrellas iluminan un poco, dejándome ver los árboles caídos, algunos cadáveres de animales, un montón de latas de cerveza por ahí tiradas...

Todo lo que me rodea es basura y muerte.

Sigo andando, aunque no tengo ningún rumbo fijo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando en círculos, no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir. El burdel es lo más parecido a un hogar que he tenido en toda mi vida pero ya no puedo volver, es mejor que Trafalgar y yo estemos lejos. Él estará mejor sin mí, Luffy y él serán felices juntos.

Sigo sin entender en qué momento se fue todo a la mierda.

Era absurdo seguir fingiendo que nuestra relación podía salvarse. Supongo que en el fondo, siempre lo supe. Aunque eso no hace que duela menos, al fin y al cabo acabo de perder al amor de mi vida.

“_Lo has perdido todo, TODO, y jamás lo recuperarás.”_

Me seco las lágrimas y me froto los ojos con fuerza intentando que dejen de salir. ¡Maldita sea, no quiero llorar más! Solo me hace sentir más patético y miserable.

“_Eres tan débil...” _la maldita voz en mi mente se echa a reír.

Frunzo el ceño, enfadado conmigo mismo. Sí, he sido demasiado débil y por eso todo el mundo me ha pisoteado. ¡Pero se acabó! Pase lo que pase, no voy a volver a llorar nunca más. No dejaré que nadie me vuelva a hacer daño. No volveré a confiar en nadie. No volveré a querer a nadie, ¡NUNCA!

“_Y nadie volverá a quererte a ti.”_

Pateo una piedra del suelo y sigo andando hasta que sin darme cuenta llego a la playa y veo una luz.

Es la linterna de un par de pescadores. Alfas, si mi olfato no me engaña. Uno está preparando la caña mientras otro bebe cerveza. La arena a su alrededor está llena de latas vacías. Tienen una pequeña barca amarrada a la orilla. Quizá podría pedirles que me lleven a otra isla, o...

“_Aléjate, solo te darán problemas. Recuerda que no debes fiarte de nadie.” _

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - pregunta el que tiene la caña en las manos.

El otro vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y sonríe de una forma que no me gusta nada.

— Tranquilo, Erick, solo es un omega.

Solo un omega. Aprieto el puño, clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano. Solo un omega. Solo un omega. Solo un omega. ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que soy?

— Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no íbamos a pescar nada esta noche – bromea el tal Erick.

Su compañero se acerca a mí con una asquerosa sonrisa en la cara. Se tambalea con cada paso, debe estar bastante borracho.

— ¿Tienes dinero? – me pregunta sacándose una navaja del bolsillo.

— ¡Dánoslo todo! ¡Y luego quítate la ropa! - añade el otro, viniendo hacia mí también con otro cuchillo.

“_¿Lo ves? No hay nada bueno en el mundo. No para ti.” _

Suspiro con resignación, uso el poder de mi fruta para quitarles las armas y suelto una carcajada al ver sus expresiones de pánico.

Si sobreviven a esta noche, seguro que se lo piensan dos veces antes de volver a molestar a un omega.

Mientras les oigo lloriquear tirados en la arena, me bebo una de sus cervezas. Rebusco entre sus ropas y me quedo con el poco dinero que tienen, solo es un puñado de berries, pero puede serme útil. Guardo las monedas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y entonces mis dedos rozan un trozo de papel.

Es la vivre card que me dio ese tipo que me liberó, Killer. ¡Ya ni me acordaba de que la tenía!

Mientras observo el pequeño papel, una luz parece encenderse en mi cabeza. ¿Y si voy a buscarlo? Él me ofreció ir con él y sus amigos, tal vez podría...

“_¡No! ¡Tírala!”_ exclama la voz de dentro de mi cabeza _“Incluso Trafalgar, que era tu alfa destinado, te rechazó. ¿Cómo van a aceptarte ellos? Nadie quiere a alguien como tú a su lado.”_

Es cierto. ¡Qué idea tan estúpida! ¡¿Es que no voy a aprender nunca?!

Chasco la lengua y dejo caer la vivre card, que se mece en el aire hasta aterrizar en la arena húmeda.

Antes de que la siguiente ola alcance la orilla, la tomo de nuevo.

Ignoro a las voces que vuelven a gritar en mi cabeza y decido hacer caso a mi instinto. Me monto en la barca de los pescadores y empiezo a remar. La vivre card me indica que vaya hacia delante.

Seguramente Killer me mandará a la mierda, ni siquiera se acordará de mí. En fin... Supongo que no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Ya no me queda nada que perder.


	13. Caminando juntos

_Hay un camino para cada uno y el mío está unido al tuyo._ – Dolores Abernathy (Westworld)

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LUFFY **

Me despierto al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara. Miro alrededor buscando a Torao, pero no está en la habitación. ¿Cómo puede madrugar tanto?

Me froto los ojos y mi estómago ruge como un león, recordándome que es la hora del desayuno. ¡DESAYUNO! Me levanto de un salto de la cama y corro hacia la cocina, ¡me muero de hambre!

Mientras corro por los pasillos escucho un llanto muy triste. Freno en seco, deteniéndome frente a una de las puertas. ¿Quién llorará así? Llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesta, así que decido entrar.

Es una habitación muy sencilla, solo hay una mesita, un pequeño armario y una cama en la que está tumbada una chica de cabello naranja. Es una de las omegas del burdel.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto.

Ella se sobresalta al oírme. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se seca las lágrimas, aunque vuelven a salir más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? - le digo mientras cierro la puerta.

— Nami... – responde con un hilo de voz.

— Yo soy Luffy – me presento con una gran sonrisa — ¿Por qué lloras así?

Ella se cubre la cara con las manos y llora más fuerte aún. Me apoyo contra la puerta, mirando a la pelirroja sin entender nada.

— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo? - le pregunto intentando averiguar qué le causa tanta tristeza.

— Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - dice secándose las lágrimas de nuevo — Claro, después de todo eres el favorito de Trafalgar – añade con una sonrisa amarga — No sabes lo que es que te separen de tu familia, ser vendido como un objeto, que te obliguen a venir a un sitio como este...

— Sí, sí que lo sé – replico. Yo también he pasado por eso.

— Pero cuando el burdel abre sus puertas, y los clientes llegan... Tú nunca estás en el salón como los demás.

— Es cierto – respondo agachando la cabeza. Solo viví esa experiencia una vez y fue horrible, aquel alfa me habría hecho mucho daño si Torao no me hubiese salvado — ¿Por eso lloras? ¿Te han lastimado? ¿No quieres estar aquí?

Nami suspira. Ya ha dejado de llorar, pero sigue teniendo una expresión muy triste.

— Bueno, hay sitios peores. Era mucho peor estar con Arlong... - dice abrazándose a sí misma, tapando con la mano un tatuaje en su brazo — Pero aún así, no deja de ser un lugar horrible.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque a mí realmente no me parece tan malo. Supongo que es porque Torao está aquí, y cualquier lugar donde esté él se convierte automáticamente en un buen lugar. Pero entiendo que a Nami no le guste vivir aquí.

— ¿Por qué no escapas? - le pregunto — ¡Yo podría ayudarte!

— Oh, no digas tonterías – contesta rodando los ojos — No se puede escapar.

— Sí se puede, solo hay que cruzar las puertas y...

— Y luego, ¿qué? - me interrumpe — ¿Terminar en otro burdel? ¿O en una granja? ¡¿O muerta?! - sacude la cabeza — Da igual a dónde vayas, mientras seas omega, nunca habrá un destino feliz para ti.

— Pero cuando acabe la guerra...

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡La guerra nunca acabará! - exclama enfadada — Y si lo hace, ¡será con Akainu de vencedor! Es el más poderoso, ya domina el East Blue y el South Blue, es cuestión de tiempo que se haga con el planeta entero y entonces... ¿Adónde vas a huir? - suspira con tristeza — Por eso lloraba. Porque sé que no hay escapatoria.

Nami se abraza a sí misma de nuevo, encogiéndose. Yo me quedo callado por unos segundos, pensando en lo que acaba de decirme. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso, en la posibilidad de que las cosas pudieran acabar tan mal. Es verdad que en el mundo hay gente malvada, pero también hay mucha gente buena. Y, tarde o temprano, los buenos siempre ganan.

— Nunca podré regresar a mi pueblo... - continúa lamentándose Nami — Ni volveré a ver a mi hermana... Y nunca cumpliré mi sueño...

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Siempre me ha gustado conocer los sueños de la gente, ya que yo aún no tengo muy claro el mío.

— Pues... Desde que era pequeña siempre he querido viajar por todo el mundo y hacer un gran mapa de todos los lugares que visitase.

— Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás – le digo con una sonrisa.

— Oh, no lo sé... - dice abrazándose las rodillas — Cada vez me parece más imposible...

— ¡No digas eso! - exclamo enseguida, no me gusta ver a la gente rendirse — Si tienes esperanza y te esfuerzas, puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Tienes un sueño que cumplir y eso es un gran motivo para vivir, ¡tienes que luchar por ello!

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes una visión muy simple de cómo es el mundo – dice con tristeza — Pero, en parte, supongo que tienes razón – sonríe — Gracias.

Charlamos un rato más, intento hacerla reír con algunas anécdotas de mi infancia y las aventuras que vivía con mis hermanos. Cuando está lo bastante animada me voy, contento por tener una nueva amiga y haberla ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor.

¡Y ahora, a comer!

Bajo las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al piso inferior, pero antes de ir a la cocina se me ocurre una idea: ¡voy a hablar con Torao! Le pediré que deje unas cuantas noches libres a Nami, seguro que eso la animará. Voy hasta el despacho y me detengo ante la puerta, que está cerrada. Apoyo la mano en el picaporte pero me quedo quieto al oír el murmullo de una conversación.

— Entonces, ¿lo vas a hacer? - oh, es la voz de Corazón.

— Sí, estoy decidido – responde Torao — Llamaré a Akainu y le propondré trabajar para él...

Mi sonrisa se borra de golpe. ¿De verdad él ha dicho eso? ¡Es imposible! Abro la puerta y ambos se quedan sorprendidos al verme.

— Luffy, ¿qué sucede? - me pregunta Torao, preocupado.

— ¿Vas a...? - mi voz es casi un susurro — ¿Vas a trabajar para Akainu?

No puedo creerlo, esto no puede ser verdad. Espero que él se ría y me diga que he escuchado mal, pero se pone muy serio.

— Oh, Luffy, deja que te explique...

Echo a correr sin pensarlo dos veces, ¡no quiero escuchar nada más! ¡¿Cómo puede Torao hacer una cosa así?! Salgo del burdel, escucho a Torao y a Cora llamarme pero no me detengo ni vuelvo la vista atrás. Sigo corriendo sin detenerme, lo más rápido que puedo, hasta llegar al bosque. Estoy tan enfadado y a la vez tan triste, y sorprendido y confundido y decepcionado y ¡ah, son demasiadas emociones juntas!

Me detengo para recuperar el aliento, miro hacia atrás y veo que nadie me sigue. Me siento sobre la hierba, apoyando la espalda contra un gran árbol. Me toco las mejillas y me doy cuenta de que tengo un río de lágrimas en la cara.

No comprendo nada. Puedo entender que Torao se mantuviera al margen en la guerra, incluso que apoyase a Akainu por obedecer a su tío, pero Mingo ya no está así que ¿por qué seguir haciendo lo mismo? Si Torao es una buena persona ¿cómo puede querer trabajar para alguien como Akainu? Me encojo abrazando mis rodillas y lloro con más fuerza. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!

Akainu ordenó que ejecutasen a mi abuelo, es la persona que hizo que me separasen de mis hermanos... Recuerdo el día en que me subastaron, ¡tenía mucho miedo! Incluso Ace y Sabo, que son mucho más fuertes y valientes que yo, tenían miedo. Había más omegas en el lugar, no me acuerdo muy bien de ellos, solo de lo asustados y tristes que se veían. Me estremezco al pensar que algunos de ellos... Es posible que ni siquiera sigan vivos.

No me gusta pensar en cosas tristes, pero ahora... Esos pensamientos llenan mi cabeza y no sé qué hacer con ellos. Me cubro los ojos con las manos, las lágrimas no dejan de salir. Lloro con tanta fuerza que me duele el pecho.

Pienso en Kid. Torao me explicó que estuvo mucho tiempo prisionero en un barco marine donde le hicieron un montón de cosas malas, simplemente porque no puede tener bebés.

Pienso también en Nami, en cómo lloraba... ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si no hay nada bueno para los omegas?

Yo también soy un omega, así que no soy libre.

Me llevo una mano al pecho, tengo una sensación muy extraña aquí dentro, como si estuviese vacío ¡Nunca había sentido algo así!

Miro a mi alrededor, ¡este bosque es tan bonito! Los pájaros cantan, los insectos revolotean por las flores, una ardilla trepa por un árbol... Todos estos animales viven juntos en paz, no se atacan unos a otros sin motivo ni intentan hacer la vida imposible a los de otra especie ¡¿por qué las personas no pueden hacer lo mismo?!

Miro a un lado del camino, a lo lejos se ve el burdel. Ahora es mi casa y soy feliz allí, pero en el fondo... ¡Yo también soy un prisionero! Y no me hacen daño como a los demás omegas simplemente porque un día Torao decidió que yo le caía bien.

Y en la otra dirección... ¿Qué encontraría más allá? ¿Otro burdel, o una de esas granjas tan horribles? ¿O un matrimonio forzado? ¿O quizás la cárcel por no cumplir alguna ley estúpida? ¿O...?

Hundo la cara entre mis rodillas y me aprieto la cabeza con las manos.

Vivir como un prisionero o morir, ¿de verdad esas son mis únicas opciones?

**Isla Banaro (Grand Line) - KILLER**

Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar un bar aquí. Pensé que no habría nada más que escombros, teniendo en cuenta el lamentable estado en que se encuentra la isla. Me parece que este bar tuvo que ser un lugar agradable antes de la guerra, aunque ahora solo es un sitio polvoriento, roto y triste, como los supervivientes que se reúnen aquí para ahogar las penas en alcohol.

Me levanto de la mesa en la que mis compañeros charlan animadamente y camino hacia la barra para pedir cerveza. Dejo un par de monedas sobre el mostrador y el camarero, un viejo con la cara llena de cicatrices de quemaduras, me sirve una gran jarra con sus manos temblorosas.

De repente suena un chirrido y la puerta choca bruscamente contra la pared. Un joven pelirrojo acaba de entrar en el bar.

Me frotaría los ojos si no llevase puesta mi máscara. ¿Es él? Le observo acercarse hasta aquí dando enérgicas zancadas. Sí, definitivamente es él. Aunque tiene mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que nos vimos, en aquel barco marine que ambos odiábamos tanto.

Kid se sienta a mi lado frente a la barra, sin decir nada ni volver la vista hacia mí.

— Cerveza – le dice secamente al camarero.

— Lo siento, no puedo vender alcohol a omegas – se excusa el anciano — Puedo ofrecerte un batido de frutas o...

— ¡¿Tengo cara de beber batidos de frutas?! - replica Kid, frunciendo el ceño — ¡Quiero una maldita cerveza! - exclama enfatizando sus palabras dando un golpe sobre el mostrador.

— P-pero yo... - balbucea el viejo — N-no puedo romper la ley otra vez... - se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo y me doy cuenta de que le faltan un par de dedos.

— Podemos compartir la mía – digo ofreciéndole mi jarra a Kid.

El pelirrojo acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza y el camarero suspira con alivio y se marcha a atender a otros clientes.

Kid bebe, su nuez sube y baja con cada trago, debía de estar sediento.

— Puaj, sabe a pis – gruñe secándose los labios con el dorso del brazo — ¿Me recuerdas? - pregunta mirándome directamente por primera vez.

— Claro – respondo. Me sorprende que me lo pregunte, ¿cómo no iba a recordarle? Kid no es una persona que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, y las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos también son difíciles de olvidar, por desgracia.

— Cuando me liberaste, me diste esto... - saca un papel arrugado de su bolsillo, la vivre card que le di — Me dijiste que... Podía buscarte... Que podía ir contigo... - su voz se va apagando a medida que habla.

Desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior. Parece sentirse incómodo. Supongo que es demasiado orgulloso para pedir favores, o tal vez tenga miedo a ser rechazado. Mmm, probablemente ambas cosas.

— Ya pensaba que no vendrías – le digo. Ha tardado semanas en encontrarme, me parece demasiado tiempo — Creía que te había pasado algo. Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Estabas preocupado? - repite con incredulidad.

— Bueno, te ayudé a escapar, quería ayudarte. Habría sido un poco decepcionante que te comiese el primer monstruo marino que se cruzase en tu camino.

Lo he dicho bromeando, pero Kid no se ríe. Ya veo que no le gusta que cuestionen su fuerza.

— Aunque con la que liaste en el barco marine... - añado — Está claro que sabes defenderte.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando leí la noticia, más aún cuando vi que la Marina me echaba la culpa a mí. La verdad es que no me importó, incluso me dieron ganas de reír; en los tiempos que corren, es bueno tener un poco de mala fama.

— Se lo merecían – dice entre dientes, impregnando de odio cada palabra. Por lo que veo, aún no ha superado todo lo que le pasó. Lógico.

— Merecían sufrir mucho más – añado recordando los motivos que me llevaron a desertar — Sobre todo Spandam, era pura escoria.

Con ese comentario me gano la primera sonrisa de Kid. Sonríe como lo haría un tiburón antes de atacar a una presa, un tipo de sonrisa que bien podría interpretarse como una amenaza. Podría lucir demasiado espeluznante en otra persona, pero a él le queda bien.

— ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

Kid recupera su semblante serio. Espero pacientemente una respuesta, pero él calla. Um, supongo que no le agrada hablar de eso. ¿Malas experiencias, quizá? Bueno, no le mencionaré más ese tema. De todas formas, puedo hacerme una idea solo con echarle un vistazo. Cicatrices bien cosidas, ningún rastro de infección en su muñón... Sus heridas físicas parecen haber sido cuidadosamente atendidas, aunque las psicológicas sigan bien abiertas. Debió de estar con alguien a quien le importaba lo suficiente como para curarlo... Pero no tanto como para quedarse a su lado.

— Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con el resto – digo señalando con la cabeza a la mesa donde están mis compañeros — Te presentaré a los demás.

— Pero... ¿De verdad puedo unirme a vosotros? - pregunta sorprendido.

— Por supuesto.

Kid sonríe de nuevo. Bajo mi máscara, yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también.

** Bosque de Jaya (Jaya, Grand Line) - LAW **

Tras un buen rato buscando a Luffy, suspiro aliviado al encontrarlo sentado bajo un árbol. Me acerco a él despacio, temiendo que se marche si soy demasiado brusco.

Está abrazando sus piernas, con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas. Me duele verlo tan abatido, y saber que yo he causado su tristeza duele más aún. Necesito aclarar las cosas con él, no soporto verle así.

— Luffy... - murmuro cuando estoy junto a él.

Él alza la cabeza, me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y yo solo puedo pensar en borrar esa expresión de su cara. Me siento frente a él, cruzando mis piernas.

— ¿Luffy, qué fue lo que escuchaste? - le pregunto.

— Lo que... Le dijiste a Cora... Quieres trabajar para Akainu - responde sorbiéndose la nariz — ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, Torao...

Mmm, ya entiendo. Normal que se enfadase tanto. Por eso está tan triste... Solo escuchó una pequeña parte de nuestro plan y lo ha malinterpretado.

— No voy a trabajar para Akainu... Bueno, sí lo haré – corrijo — Pero ese no es mi objetivo, solo es un medio para alcanzar un fin más importante.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. Sé que no debería contarle esto, Cora-san me advirtió de que cuantas menos personas supiesen de nuestros planes, mejor... Pero soy incapaz de mentir a Luffy u ocultarle cosas. Además, confío en él al cien por ciento.

— Algún día esta guerra acabará, y me gustaría que Fujitora-ya sea el vencedor – le digo casi en un susurro, ya que no sería muy seguro comentar esto en voz alta — Creo que sería el mejor de los gobernantes. Sin embargo, no tengo ningún ejército con el que darle mi apoyo en la batalla. Lo único que podría ofrecer es...

— ¿Es? - repite Luffy, expectante.

— Información – respondo — Si consigo ganarme la confianza de Akainu, podré conocer sus movimientos, sus planes, sus debilidades y fortalezas... Y todo eso se lo contaré a Fujitora-ya. Cora-san me ayudará a pasar la información.

Él lo ha estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo a espaldas de Doflamingo, tal y como me ha confesado antes.

Luffy vuelve a agachar la cabeza y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

— ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto, temiendo que esté llorando otra vez. Pero entonces le oigo reír.

— Es que... - vuelve a tener su radiante sonrisa — Sabía que tenías que tener una razón para actuar así. Estaba seguro de que no podías apoyar a Akainu, porque tú eres una buena persona.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Me conmueve que a pesar de todo, Luffy siguiera confiando en mí.

— Es gracias a ti – le digo acariciando su mejilla — Tú me motivas a ser mejor. Vamos, volvamos a casa – digo levantándome, pero él me retiene agarrándome el brazo.

— No lo llames casa – dice seriamente.

— ¿Por qué? - pregunto sorprendido.

— Porque no lo es - niega suavemente con la cabeza — Es un burdel. Aunque sea una casa para ti, para otros es solo una prisión. Los omegas... Lo pasan mal... - se muerde el labio — Sé que Corazón y tú los tratáis bien y tal vez haya sitios aún peores, pero aún así... No está bien – afirma seriamente — Ser un prisionero no está bien – agrega en voz baja.

Me sorprende oírle decir este tipo de cosas con tanta madurez, él que siempre es tan risueño y despreocupado... Pero también me gusta este lado de él, me gusta que se preocupe por los demás y que tenga sus ideales tan claros. Eso me hace quererle aún más.

— Tienes razón – contesto asintiendo con la cabeza — Te prometo que ese negocio se va a acabar. Al fin y al cabo, Cora-san y yo llevábamos tiempo pensando sobre ello.

Luffy sonríe de nuevo, enreda los brazos en mi cuello y me besa. Suspiro contra su boca, contento y aliviado de que hayamos aclarado todo.

— ¿Sabes? - dice al terminar el beso — ¡He descubierto cuál es mi sueño!

— ¿Cuál es? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

— Simplemente, quiero ser libre – responde con una sonrisa — Quiero decir, libre de verdad. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ser la persona más libre del mundo...

Sonrío. Yo también deseo que Luffy sea libre y feliz. Incluso aunque eso implique que elija marcharse de mi lado... Me dolería, pero no importa, solo quiero que sea feliz.

— ...Y cuando sea la persona más libre del mundo – continua — Quiero recorrer tooodas las islas que existan, ¡y probar mucha comida deliciosa! – dice relamiéndose — Y hacer muchos amigos nuevos, y vivir muchas aventuras contigo, Torao.

Parece un futuro demasiado bonito como para ser cierto. Pero daría lo que fuera por que se hiciera realidad.

— Eso sería genial – respondo antes de darle otro beso.

Nos ponemos de pie y, tomados de la mano, emprendemos el camino de vuelta.

**Barco Victoria Punk (Grand Line) - KID**

Todo empieza con una mano recorriendo mi cuerpo, y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y algo afilado abriéndose paso en mi piel. Intento apartarme de ellos pero solo consigo hacerles reír. Un puñetazo en el estómago me deja sin aire, otro en la mandíbula hace que todo alrededor se convierta en una niebla oscura. Alguien me separa las piernas y entonces llega el dolor, y aumenta más y más hasta que me tengo que morder la lengua para no suplicarles que me maten de una vez.

Me despierto con un grito ahogado, incorporándome tan bruscamente que los muelles del colchón crujen por el movimiento. Está oscuro y no puedo ver nada. Siento como si me estuviera ahogando a pesar de lo rápido de mi respiración. Me paso la mano por el pelo, estoy empapado de sudor.

¡Maldita sea! ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormí sin pesadillas? No lo recuerdo. Me tranquilizo al recordar que los protagonistas de mi sueño se están pudriendo en el infierno, yo mismo los mandé allí.

Forzando un poco la vista consigo distinguir las siluetas de los demás en la oscuridad del camarote que compartimos. Todos roncan en sus camas. Menos mal que no he despertado a nadie, lo último que me apetece en mi primera noche aquí es tener que dar explicaciones de mis putos sueños.

— ¿Kid? ¿Qué te pasa? - oigo un susurro desde la cama de al lado.

Mierda, sí que he despertado a alguien. No puedo verle bien con lo oscuro que está, pero por su voz sé que es Killer.

— Nada, solo tuve un mal sueño – contesto en voz baja — Saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

— Mmm, está bien – responde con un bostezo, acomodándose de nuevo en su cama.

Salgo a la cubierta y me quedo mirando el horizonte por un rato hasta que me encuentro más calmado. La brisa me provoca un escalofrío ya que no llevo camiseta, pero se siente bien. Hay muchas estrellas y una gran Luna. Las olas chocan suavemente contra el barco. Es una noche tranquila. Mi primera noche aquí.

Sonrío pensando que por fin mi suerte parece mejorar. Killer ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y el resto de la tripulación también me ha recibido con alegría. Creo que podría ser feliz aquí...

“_No te confíes.”_

Um, es cierto. No importa lo simpáticos que sean conmigo, no debo confiar en nadie.

Camino despacio por la cubierta hasta llegar a la proa donde Fork, el cocinero, está de guardia. Está mirando al mar, con sus enormes brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla. Su cabello negro, recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, se agita con el aire.

— Hey – saluda con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi presencia — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No podía dormir – respondo secamente, apoyándome en la barandilla cerca de él.

— Te entiendo, el balanceo del barco puede ser molesto a veces – dice Fork con una risa.

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque ese no sea el motivo por el que me he despertado.

El cocinero habla sobre el buen tiempo que hace, sobre la próxima isla que visitaremos y un montón de cosas más. Él no para de charlar, aunque yo solo contesto con monosílabos porque no tengo ganas de hablar, ni siquiera soy capaz de prestarle suficiente atención porque las voces de mi cabeza no dejan de gritar.

“_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de él! No seas idiota, no puedes confiar en nadie, ¡todo el mundo es horrible!”_

— ¿No tienes frío? - me pregunta rodeándome la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

En cuanto siento el contacto de su cuerpo le aparto de un empujón. Se habría caído si no fuera tan corpulento.

— Uh, lo siento... - me disculpo, realmente no quería ser tan brusco, solo ha sido un acto reflejo.

— Puedes dejar de disimular – dice Fork con una media sonrisa — No hace falta que sigas haciéndote el difícil.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, vamos – se ríe alegremente — Ambos sabemos a qué has venido – da un paso hacia mí — Has estado mirándome todo el día...

— No digas gilipolleces – replico con un gruñido.

— Y vienes aquí en plena noche, sin camisa... – continua — Con la excusa de no poder dormir...

Se ríe de nuevo y da otro paso hacia mí, extiende una mano para tocarme pero la aparto de un golpe. Fork resopla.

— Te he dicho que dejes de hacerte el difícil, Omega – dice sin perder la sonrisa.

— No me toques – mascullo entre dientes.

— Pero si lo estás deseando...

Se lanza hacia mí pillándome desprevenido. Siento la barandilla clavarse contra mi cintura mientras Fork me sujeta el brazo y me besa en la boca. Le muerdo el labio con todas mis fuerzas. Él maldice por lo bajo y se echa hacia atrás. Se limpia un hilo de sangre de la boca y vuelve a reírse.

— Ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar – dice frunciendo el ceño.

El cocinero se abalanza contra mí y logra tumbarme en el suelo. Me revuelvo para quitármelo de encima pero no puedo, es demasiado grande. Intento usar mi fruta pero no hay nada metálico cerca.

“_¿Lo ves? No puedes fiarte de nadie...”_

Fork me inmoviliza el brazo apretándolo fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras pasa su otra mano por mi torso y se relame los labios. Intento gritar, pero la voz no me sale, siento que me falta el aire.

“_Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?”_

No, no, no no no no ¡otra vez no!

“_Esto te pasa por ser un idiota confiado. Te mereces todo lo malo que te pasa.” _

— Deja de resistirte, sé que lo deseas – Fork me susurra lamiendo mi oreja — En el fondo todos los omegas queréis lo mismo, incluso los defectuosos como tú – desabrocha el botón de mis pantalones y baja la cremallera lentamente.

Pataleo desesperado, consigo darle en un costado y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Volteamos cambiando de posiciones y antes de que Fork reaccione le doy un puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas. Siento su nariz quebrarse bajo mi puño.

Solo un omega defectuoso, ¡¿eso es todo lo que soy para el mundo?! ¡¿Solo sirvo para que me humillen?!

El cocinero grita de dolor, su sangre gotea por mi puño, pero no me detengo, le golpeo una y otra vez cegado por la rabia.

Ojalá pudiera destruir este mundo de mierda hasta que no quede ni un solo bastardo como él.

— ¡¡EH!! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!

Me sorprendo al escuchar las voces. Heat llega corriendo, seguido de Killer. Fork aprovecha la interrupción para apartarme de un empujón, dejándome sentado en el suelo, y corre hacia ellos.

— ¡Mirad lo que me ha hecho! - se queja señalando su cara ensangrentada — ¡Está loco! ¡Yo estaba tan tranquilo haciendo mi guardia y él me ha atacado sin motivo!

— ¡Eso es mentira! - protesto enfadado. ¡¿Encima pretende echarme las culpas?!

— ¡Vosotros mismos lo habéis visto golpearme! – replica el cocinero.

“_Ahora sí que estás bien jodido...”_ joder, hasta mi propia mente se burla de mí. 

Killer se acerca y se agacha frente a mí. Maldición, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarle a la cara, bueno, a la máscara. Debe estar muy enfadado conmigo por atacar a uno de sus compañeros. Enfadado y decepcionado. No quiero decepcionarle... Precisamente a él...

— Kid, ¿qué ha pasado? - me pregunta Killer, parece muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

— ¡Él empezó! - mierda, suena a excusa de críos — Él me... Él quería... - mi voz se quiebra y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar sin control ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Él vino a provocarme! – me interrumpe Fork — Vino a seducirme como una zorra barata, ¿no veis que va medio desnudo? - me abrocho rápidamente los pantalones que él mismo me intentó quitar — Le rechacé amablemente pero se puso como loco, ¡no sabe aceptar un “No” por respuesta!

Clavo las uñas en el suelo de madera con impotencia. Ojalá le hubiera golpeado más fuerte, ojalá le hubiera roto todos los putos dientes.

— Está mal de la cabeza – dice Fork con una risita — ¡Me niego a pasar ni un minuto más en el mismo barco que ese monstruo!

— Oh, no te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo – contesta Killer sin mirarle.

Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a llorar nunca, así que me muerdo el labio y me aguanto las ganas. En el fondo, quizás ese imbécil tenga razón, estoy loco, no puedo encajar en ninguna parte, no puedo estar con personas normales, ¡ni siquiera he durado 24 horas con ellos! Pensaba que aquí podría empezar de cero, pero las pocas esperanzas que tenía se acaban de ir al carajo, ahora tendré que irme y...

En menos de un segundo Killer está frente a Fork y le raja la garganta con un cuchillo que no sé de dónde demonios ha sacado. El cocinero se lleva las manos al cuello intentando en vano detener la hemorragia, tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, está tan sorprendido como yo.

Joder, ahora entiendo porqué le apodan “Killer”.

— Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de personas como tú – dice el rubio — No quiero más escoria a mi lado.

Limpia la navaja en la camiseta de Fork antes de guardársela en un bolsillo. Le da un empujón suave en el pecho, eso basta para que caiga tras la barandilla, haciendo un “plof” al hundirse en el agua.

— Qué lástima, hacía un estofado muy bueno – comenta Heat mirando al mar — Pero has hecho bien, Killer. Podéis iros a dormir, ya sigo yo haciendo la guardia.

El rubio asiente, se acerca de nuevo a mí y me da la mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Sin soltarme, caminamos despacio de vuelta al dormitorio. Él va delante y yo le sigo, preguntándome aún qué carajos ha pasado y mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona o cualquier otra situación, me apartaría de él y le gritaría que no necesito que me lleven de la manita como a un crío. Pero, solo por esta vez, me dejo guiar, porque todavía estoy demasiado impresionado de que todo se haya resuelto tan fácilmente, y también porque su mano es cálida, firme pero suave, y me hace sentir bien.

— ¿Cómo supiste que él mentía? - le pregunto.

Killer se detiene y me mira. Desearía que no llevase esa estúpida máscara para poder ver su expresión.

— Bueno, para empezar era obvio que Fork no rechazaría a alguien tan atractivo como tú – espera, ¡¿atrac-qué?! — Además, tú viniste a buscarnos porque querías unirte a la tripulación. Después de hacer el esfuerzo de venir hasta nosotros, sé que te no te arriesgarías a que te echen por atacar a un compañero sin razón. Puede que aún no te conozca muy bien, pero sé que eres sincero y que puedo confiar en ti.

Se gira y seguimos andando en silencio mientras yo trato de procesar lo que acabo de escuchar.

“_Tienes que haber oído mal, no puede haberte dicho eso”_ susurra la molesta voz de mi cabeza, tan asombrada como yo. 

Entramos en el oscuro camarote donde los demás duermen, ajenos a la pelea. ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren? Después de todo, Fork era su compañero y yo solo un recién llegado.

— Mañana les explicaremos lo que pasó, no te preocupes, lo entenderán – dice Killer, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Asiento con la cabeza. Él suelta mi mano, aunque su calor permanece unos segundos más en mi piel.

Voy hasta mi cama, me tumbo y apoyo la cabeza bajo el brazo. Mi mente parece haberse quedado en silencio. Suspiro con alivio.

Killer me ha defendido. Él confía en mí.

Sonrío sin darme cuenta. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio me venza. No vuelvo a tener pesadillas en toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedó un poco más largo de lo usual, espero que no se hiciera muy pesado. Gracias por leer <3


	14. Es complicado

_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. _\- Paulo Coelho

** Burdel Flamingo (Jaya, Grand Line) - LUFFY **

Estoy sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, balanceándome de adelante hacia atrás mientras Torao no deja de dar vueltas por la habitación, preparando su equipaje.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver? - le pregunto.

— No lo sé – responde deteniéndose por unos segundos — Será pronto, te lo prometo – añade, y sigue rebuscando en el armario.

Dejo de balancearme. No me ha gustado cómo ha dicho eso, no ha sonado muy convencido.

— No quiero que te vayas...

Lo he dicho muy bajito pero Torao me ha oído. Suspira, se acerca a mí y pone una mano bajo mi barbilla, alzando mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

— Sabes que no tengo más remedio – dice muy serio y con un poco de tristeza.

— ¡Entonces déjame ir contigo! - exclamo poniéndome en pie de un salto.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso – dice él, suspirando — Y no. Es peligroso.

Resoplo y me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Sé que Torao debe ir a esa estúpida misión que le ha encargado Akainu... Sé que eso le ayudará a ganarse su confianza, que es parte de sus planes y todo eso, sé que es lo correcto pero... Es que no quiero separarme de él.

Me giro, tumbándome de costado. ¿Por qué no me entiende? Me da igual que sea peligroso. De hecho eso me hace tener más ganas de ir. Me gusta que Torao se preocupe por mí, que me cuide y me proteja pero ¡yo también quiero cuidarlo a él! ¿No se supone que el amor es eso?

Torao viene hasta la cama y se tumba también de lado, frente a mí.

— Volveré tan pronto como pueda, yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti – dice acariciando mi mejilla — Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

Asiento a regañadientes. Me acerco un poco más a él, abrazándole. Duele tenerle tan cerca y saber que se va a ir. Lo abrazo más fuerte.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, abrazados en silencio, dándonos besos y caricias. Y los besos se van haciendo más largos y nuestros cuerpos se aprietan más el uno contra el otro.

Mi respiración se está acelerando, y cuando tomo aire me llega el olor de Torao. Huele muy bien. Acerco mi nariz a su cuello, buscando más. Huele tan delicioso que no puedo evitar probar su piel.

— Luffy... - su voz suena como si le costase respirar, igual que a mí.

Aparto la cara de su cuello para mirarle y Torao me besa en la boca de una forma en la que nunca antes me había besado, como si me quisiera comer. Me gusta.

Cuando nos separamos para coger aire me doy cuenta de que de repente tengo mucho calor, así que me quito mi chaleco. Es extraño pero cuanta menos ropa llevo, más calor tengo.

Miro a Torao, que también se está quitando la camiseta. Le he visto muchas veces sin camisa, pero esta vez es diferente, es... No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que todo se siente diferente. Y me gusta.

Me muerdo el labio mientras miro cómo se marcan sus músculos y los tatuajes que hay sobre ellos. Con mis dedos repaso el enorme corazón de su pecho. Su piel es muy cálida. Eso también me gusta.

Él me besa otra vez y pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido contra su boca.

— Torao... - le llamo mientras él no deja de darme besos — Mis pantalones... Mmm... Me aprietan...

Sonríe y se separa un poco de mí, lo justo para poder quitarme los pantalones y junto con ellos mi ropa interior y luego él hace lo mismo. Supongo que debería sentirme raro al estar desnudo junto a otra persona, pero no es así. Con Torao solo puedo sentirme bien, no, ¡mejor que “bien”! Esto es perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Me besa de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más suave y lenta y se tumba sobre mí. Siento su piel caliente contra la mía, sin nada que nos separe ya. Paso mis brazos tras su nuca haciendo el beso más profundo y por puro instinto le rodeo la cadera con mis piernas y le abrazo fuerte con todo mi cuerpo. No quiero soltarle.

No quiero que se vaya nunca de mi lado.

** Barco Moby Dick (Grand Line) - THATCH **

¡Ah, qué buen día hace! ¡Ya era hora de que pudiésemos disfrutar de un poco de paz! Muchos estamos en la cubierta, disfrutando del solecito. Yo estoy jugando a las cartas con Marco, aunque parece que estoy jugando solo, ya que él está completamente distraído, mirando hacia otra parte. Sigo la dirección de su mirada con curiosidad. Um, parece que está observando a Ace, que está pescando unos metros más allá mientras charla con Izo.

— Es tu turno – le digo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Él toma una carta al azar, la deja sobre la mesa y vuelve su atención a Ace. Joder, ojalá hubiera apostado algo de dinero, está jugando tan mal que podría hacerme rico a su costa.

— Como sigas mirando así al chico lo vas a gastar – le digo con una risita.

— ¿Qué dices? - replica prestándome atención por fin — No estoy mirando a nadie...

— Ah, ¿no? Entonces... ¿Puedes decirme a qué estamos jugando?

Se queda callado, por supuesto. Ni siquiera sabe qué juego estamos realizando.

— Deberías hablar con él – le digo intentando aguantar la risa — ¿No crees que ya no tienes edad para estas tonterías de “tira y afloja”?

Marco frunce el ceño. Oh, ojalá tuviera una cámara para guardar una copia de su expresión en este momento.

— Lo que quiero decir es... - apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándome un poco hacia él — Que si sientes algo por él, deberías decírselo.

Espero que su cerebro de pájaro lo entienda y me haga caso por fin, porque estoy hartándome de ver a ambos comportarse como un par de colegialas. ¡Son peores que esas novelas cursis de Izo!

Marco suspira, vuelve a mirar hacia Ace por unos segundos y suspira de nuevo.

— Es complicado – dice.

Oh, por favor. Me desespera cuando se pone así. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y se sincere de una vez?

Abro la boca para regañarle un poco, pero me callo al ver a Jozu aparecer corriendo en la cubierta, bastante alterado.

— ¡¡Hey, chicos!! - grita haciendo que todo el mundo le mire — ¡¡Padre quiere que nos reunamos todos en el comedor!! ¡¡Ha pasado algo muy malo!!

Jo, para un día que parecía que iba a ser tranquilo... ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirnos?

Marco aprovecha la interrupción para irse hacia el comedor antes de que pueda seguir echándole la bronca. ¡Ah, maldita piña! Por esta vez se va a librar de mí.

Los demás también van abandonando la cubierta. Yo me quedo un poco atrás, esperando a Izo.

— Eh, ¿has hablado con Ace? - le pregunto cuando llega junto a mí.

— Sí, pero no creo que me vaya a hacer caso – responde rodando los ojos — ¿Qué tal tú con Marco?

— Más o menos igual.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, como si nos estuviésemos leyendo el pensamiento.

— Son idiotas – concluimos a la vez.

A ambos se nos escapa la risa. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y le doy un beso en la frente. En serio, ¿por qué la gente le da tantas vueltas a las cosas? El amor es fácil y simple, son las personas las que lo complican.

— ¡Eh, parejita! ¡No os quedéis atrás! - nos llama un compañero.

Aceleramos el paso para reunirnos con los demás.

**Submarino (Grand Line) - LAW**

Termino de ajustar las coordenadas en los mandos y compruebo el nivel de combustible. Si todo va bien, debería llegar a Water Seven en tres o cuatro días, incluso menos, si las corrientes marinas son adecuadas.

Me inclino hacia atrás en el asiento y cierro los ojos por unos segundos para descansar la vista. Me encuentro muy cansado, no físicamente, pero sí mentalmente. Hay muchas cosas que planear, muchos problemas que prever, y ni siquiera sé qué tipo de gente me voy a encontrar cuando llegue allí... Akainu me encargó acabar con “esos asquerosos criminales” pero no mencionó muchos detalles más. Espero encontrar más información cuando llegue.

Y por si no tuviera suficientes cosas de las que preocuparme, para colmo está la noticia que me acaba de llegar... Me pregunto si lo que estoy haciendo valdrá la pena, si realmente habrá salvación para este mundo... A veces es difícil creerlo.

Si Luffy estuviera aquí, seguro que me regañaría por pensar eso, sonreiría y me diría que no pierda la esperanza, que todo saldrá bien.

Me gustaría poder ser tan optimista como él, pero no estoy seguro de que esta historia vaya a tener un final feliz. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si regresaré con vida de este viaje.

Suspiro. No debo pensar así. Claro que regresaré, sea como sea, tengo que volver por él. No puedo morir sin volver a ver su sonrisa, sin besarle una vez más y sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos...

Le extraño, pero supongo que es mejor así, este viaje puede ser peligroso y jamás me lo perdonaré si le sucede algo malo por mi culpa.

Compruebo las coordenadas una vez más para asegurarme de que todo está correcto y decido ir a la cocina. No tengo mucho apetito, pero será bueno comer algo antes de dormir.

Camino hacia allí, escuchando el eco de mis pisadas en los solitarios pasillos. Justo cuando agarro el picaporte, oigo un ruido.

Me quedo quieto, escuchando atentamente. Quizás solo haya sido mi imaginación, o... No. Otra vez lo oigo. Hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien dentro de la cocina. ¿Cómo demonios ha entrado? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

Trato de mantener la calma mientras pienso en las posibilidades.

— Room... - murmuro.

Abro la puerta rápidamente, listo para atacar a cualquier posible enemigo. Suspiro con alivio al ver que solo es Luffy, asaltando la nevera.

Un momento, ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?! - le pregunto, sorprendido.

— He decidido ir contigo – responde con toda naturalidad mientras muerde un pedazo de carne.

— ¡Pero habíamos acordado que tú te quedarías en el burdel, con Cora-san! – le recuerdo.

— Ya, pero he cambiado de opinión – replica con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que se había colado en el submarino?! Considero la opción de dar media vuelta y dejarlo en tierra, pero no puedo retrasar más el viaje. Además, conociéndole, seguro que se vuelve a meter aquí en cuanto me descuide.

— Está bien, acepto que vengas conmigo – le digo con un suspiro de resignación.

— Iba a ir de todas formas – añade con una risita — ¡Vamos a patear traseros! - exclama con entusiasmo.

Me paso una mano por la cara. Oh, esto no puede salir bien...

** Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - SANJI **

El viento es frío y aún trae el olor de la pólvora, a pesar del perfume de las flores del cementerio. El sol se está ocultando ya y sus últimos rayos hacen que nuestras sombras se proyecten alargadas sobre la hierba.

— Debemos irnos – dice Oven, impaciente.

Esta es la noche en la que mi marido ha decidido que debemos marcharnos.

También es la noche en la que Zoro y yo vamos a fugarnos.

— Me gustaría quedarme con mi madre un rato más... - le digo intentando que mi voz no tiemble.

Estoy nervioso y hasta un poco asustado, pero debo mantener la calma. No puedo dejar que nuestros planes se estropeen justo ahora que estamos tan cerca de escapar juntos.

— Está bien – acepta Oven — Iré al puerto a asegurarme de que está todo listo, luego volveré a por ti.

— No hace falta, mis hermanos me acompañarán.

— Uh, de acuerdo – dice a regañadientes — Pero no tardes.

Asiento con la cabeza, deseando que se vaya ya.

Se acerca a mí y me toma de la barbilla para darme un beso. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando por fin se marcha, sonrío pensando que este ha sido el último beso suyo que he tenido que soportar. Pronto mis labios serán solo para mi marimo.

Me arrodillo ante la tumba de mamá y apoyo la mano contra la fría piedra, blanca como la sal.

— Si todo sale bien, supongo que no volveré nunca por aquí – susurro — Pero siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, allá donde vaya – doy un beso en su lápida — Mamá, voy a ser feliz, por fin podré estar con Zoro. Ojalá hubieras podido conocerlo, seguro que te gustaría. Es un poco idiota, pero lo amo – me río entre dientes con una mezcla de nervios y felicidad — Adiós, mamá.

Le doy un último beso y salgo del cementerio familiar. Doy un rodeo a las murallas y, tras asegurarme de que nadie me ve, camino dejando atrás el castillo. No echaré a nadie de menos aquí, excepto a Reiju.

Ya está anocheciendo. La oscuridad y la vegetación me ayudan a ocultarme. Me he pasado el día impregnando mis ropas con humo de tabaco para camuflar mi olor de omega. Aún así, me alegro de que no haya nadie por los caminos. Todo el mundo debe estar en el pueblo; hasta aquí llega el ruido de la gente, acompañado de algún disparo cada pocos minutos. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Después de los últimos sucesos, escapar se ha vuelto aún más necesario para mí...

Por fin llego a la pequeña playa donde he quedado con Zoro. A estas horas las arena tiene un hermoso color canela... Pero no tengo tiempo de admirar el paisaje. Chasqueo la lengua; el marimo aún no ha llegado. ¡Como llegue tarde en un día como hoy, lo mato!

En fin, me pondré manos a la obra mientras él viene. Me acerco a unos arbustos espinosos y con cuidado saco una pequeña barca de madera. Dentro hay una bolsa con agua y comida; espero que sea suficiente, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos que pasar sin pisar tierra firme.

Empujo la barca. Pesa bastante a pesar de ser pequeña y es difícil desplazarla por la arena. Cuando alcanzo la orilla, me detengo para secar el sudor de mi frente y miro a todas partes buscando a Zoro. ¡¿Pero cuándo piensa venir este idiota?! Ah, no tiene remedio.

Saco el paquete de tabaco de mi bolsillo, pero antes de tomar un cigarrillo escucho unas pisadas acompañadas de un olor muy familiar.

Olor a alfa, mezclado con alcohol.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa automáticamente, el tabaco se me cae y mi corazón parece haberse desplazado hasta mi garganta. Hago un esfuerzo por mover mi cuerpo paralizado y me doy la vuelta.

Oven camina hacia mí a grandes zancadas, la escasa luz del crepúsculo sombrea sus facciones dándole un aspecto siniestro.

— Así que era cierto... - dice mirándome seriamente.

Estoy completamente paralizado, no puedo respirar, no me atrevo ni a pestañear.

— Yo...

— Ahórrate tus excusas y mentiras – me interrumpe — Ya no vas a engañarme más. ¿Creías que soy estúpido, verdad? ¡¿Creías que no me iba a enterar nunca?! - va alzando la voz, cada vez más furioso — ¡¿Que no me iba a enterar de esto?! - exclama señalando la barca — Sanji, ¿cómo has podido hacerme algo así? Te he amado con locura, te lo he dado todo, siempre he sido bueno contigo ¡¿Y así me lo pagas?!

— Lo siento... - digo alzando las palmas de las manos para intentar calmarlo — Sé que no ha estado bien engañarte pero... Tú sabías que era un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¡sabías que no podía negarme a casarme contigo! - trago saliva — Lo siento, pero amo a otra persona – ya no tiene sentido mentir y las palabras brotan solas de mi boca.

Su expresión se endurece, creo que va a estallar de rabia de un momento a otro.

— Lo siento... - repito — Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado, entiendo que vayas a dejarme...

— ¿Dejarte? - dice enarcando una ceja.

— Claro, te he... Te he sido infiel – admito — Según la ley, puedes repudiarme.

Es lo normal en estos casos, repudiar a los omegas que cometemos adulterio. Nuestra reputación queda hecha trizas para siempre, y supongo que con las nuevas leyes también recibiremos algún tipo de castigo legal. Cuando mi padre se entere, enloquecerá... Pero nada de eso me importa mientras por fin sea libre para estar con Zoro.

— No voy a repudiarte – dice Oven — Te castigaré, por supuesto, pero no te dejaré. Y ahora vayámonos, nuestro barco nos espera.

Extiende una mano para agarrarme pero doy un paso hacia atrás, evitando que me toque.

— No iré contigo – afirmo seriamente.

— Claro que vendrás – dice entre dientes.

Apoya una mano en mi hombro, pero me aparto de nuevo de él.

— ¡No! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! - exclamo — Lo lamento si he herido tus sentimientos, pero ¡no puedo soportar más este falso matrimonio! No te amo, nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré, ¡Amo a otro y solo quiero estar con él!

Oven estrella su puño contra mi cara con tanta fuerza que me tira al suelo. La arena húmeda amortigua el impacto de la caída. Me llevo una mano a la mejilla, ahí sí que siento dolor. Me pongo de pie lentamente, sintiéndome algo mareado por el golpe.

Él camina hacia mí, su cara está enrojecida por el enfado, las venas de su cuello y rostro se marcan dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

— ¡¡Vas a venir conmigo, te guste o no!! - grita enfurecido.

— ¡¡No, no lo haré!! - replico gritando también.

Ya estoy harto de tener que someterme a la voluntad de todos: mi padre, mi marido... Solo quiero ser libre y vivir feliz con la persona que amo, ¿es mucho pedir?

Cuando Oven se acerca le doy una patada, pero él detiene el golpe agarrando mi pierna con la mano. Y entonces el bastardo usa su fruta.

Un calor intenso traspasa mi traje y llega hasta mi carne. Aprieto los dientes al sentir mi pierna quemarse en la parte que él está tocando.

— Pórtate bien, no me obligues a hacerte daño – dice con un gruñido.

Ignoro el dolor y continuo intentando defenderme, pero él es más poderoso que yo y todo mi esfuerzo es en vano.

Lágrimas de impotencia resbalan por mi cara mientras Oven me lleva con él a rastras.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estás, Zoro?! ¡¿Por qué no has venido?!

** Plaza principal (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - ZORO **

No deja de llegar gente, los soldados están sacando a todas las personas de sus casas y reuniéndolos en la plaza, tomando datos y organizándolos en grupos.

Hoy es un día terrible. Estoy seguro de que el mundo no volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que ha sucedido.

Esta mañana el almirante Kizaru fue derrotado y las tropas de Akainu han invadido todas las islas del North Blue. Ahora este mar también estará bajo su control.

¡Maldita sea, precisamente hoy! Dejo escapar un gruñido, no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Sanji me está esperando! Intento moverme pero apenas puedo dar un paso sin chocarme con alguien. Las personas se agolpan unos contra otros mientras los marines nos apuntan con sus armas y ordenan mantener las filas.

La gente no deja de hablar, armando un buen jaleo. A mi alrededor se oyen opiniones muy distintas. Algunos están celebrando lo que ha pasado porque al fin y al cabo Kizaru solo les trajo miseria. Dicen que Akainu no es tan malo como lo pintan, que por fin vendrá a “poner orden”. Otros se lamentan en voz baja o se encogen de hombros diciendo que, gobierne quien gobierne, van a seguir igual de jodidos.

Por encima de todas las voces, se oye gente llorando.

Hay un grupo de omegas que los marines han ido apartando del resto. Omegas sin “dueño” que ahora serán propiedad del nuevo gobierno. Un par de críos, demasiado pequeños para entender lo que está pasando, sollozan asustados cuando les ponen las cadenas. Una chica llora mientras un marine la arrastra del cabello hasta llevarla detrás de unos arbustos. Una madre lanza un grito desgarrador cuando le quitan a su bebé de entre los brazos. Un poco más lejos, acaban de fusilar a un tipo que se atrevió a golpear a un marine.

Tanta injusticia es insoportable. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desenvainar mis espadas y acabar con toda esta escoria. No puedo meterme en problemas justo ahora o nunca podré ir con Sanji...

Respiro hondo, intento mantenerme serio, por mucho que me duela tener que quedarme de brazos cruzados ante todo esto. Tengo que aguantar, debo hacerlo por él. Su situación ya era bastante complicada pero esto la empeora aún más... Tenemos que escapar de aquí sea como sea, no quiero ver a Sanji perder los pocos derechos y libertades que tenía, no podría soportar verlo encadenado y maltratado como esta pobre gente.

Cuando por fin llega mi turno, doy mi nombre, respondo secamente a las pocas preguntas que me hacen y contesto lo que quieren oír. Me muerdo la lengua para no decir lo que pienso en realidad y me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos para reprimir las ganas de tomar mis espadas.

Al ser alfa no me ponen muchas trabas y me dejan irme pronto.

De inmediato corro hacia la playa donde él me estará esperando. Ya es de noche, llego tarde ¡Maldición! Seguro que Sanji va a burlarse de mi supuesta falta de orientación. Se me escapa una sonrisa al pensar en él, en lo fuerte que le voy a abrazar, en la nueva vida que vamos a comenzar juntos... Acelero el ritmo, por fin vamos a escapar de este lugar de pesadilla.

Dejo de correr al llegar a la playa. Camino a grandes zancadas, miro a mi alrededor pero no hay ni rastro del cejillas, ¿dónde demonios está? ¡¿Me habré equivocado de playa?! No, no, estoy seguro de que es aquí.

Me fijo en una barca que se mece en la orilla. Me acerco corriendo hasta ella. La reconozco de inmediato, es la misma que yo escondí, incluso está la misma bolsa con provisiones que puse... Pero, ¿dónde está Sanji? ¿Se habrá marchado, cansado de esperarme? No, él no haría eso. ¿Será que no ha llegado aún? No, eso es imposible, además ¿quién habría sacado la barca de su escondite?

Camino por la playa mirando a todas partes, esperando encontrarme con Sanji en cualquier momento.

Pero no aparece. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?!

Mis pies pisan algo blando. Es un paquete de cigarrillos.

Lo recojo. Es justo la marca que él usa. Hay tabaco dentro, así que no creo que él lo haya tirado.

Me fijo un poco más en la arena. Hay algunas huellas, aunque son demasiado grandes para pertenecer al rubio. En algunas partes hay otras más pequeñas que sí pueden ser de él.

No puede ser... Esto no puede estar pasando...

Un sudor frío empieza a recorrerme el cuerpo. Su marido o quien sea lo encontró aquí... Lo descubrió todo y... Oh, no...

Un dolor punzante me atraviesa el pecho, peor que cualquier herida que haya recibido nunca. Es mi culpa... No llegué a tiempo...

Mis piernas tiemblan y caigo de rodillas. Apoyo las manos sobre la arena, incapaz de sostener el peso de mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Adónde se lo han llevado? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi cejitas?

— Sanji... - murmuro — Te encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	15. Búsquedas y encuentros

_Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales _– JK Rowling

**Castillo Vinsmoke (Reino de Germa, North Blue) - ZORO **

Me cruzo de brazos y sostengo la dura mirada de Judge Vinsmoke, sentado en su alto trono, con sus hijos a los lados. A mi derecha e izquierda, sus guardias forman un largo pasillo, preparados para atacar en cuanto oigan una orden.

— De modo que... - dice el padre de Sanji, acariciándose el bigote — Quieres que te ayudemos a traer de vuelta a mi hijo omega...

Asiento con la cabeza. Los hermanos de Sanji sueltan risitas, excepto Reiju.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer una cosa así? - dice Judge — Él está con su marido, como debe de ser.

— Estoy convencido de que se lo llevó contra su voluntad – respondo.

— Sanji es un omega – dice el hermano pelirrojo con desprecio — No tiene voluntad.

Frunzo el ceño ante el comentario y me muerdo la lengua para no insultarle. Tengo que convencerlos para que me ayuden.

— Creo que Sanji está... Siendo maltratado por su esposo – afirmo.

Duele solo de pensarlo, pero sé que es muy posible. No creo que a Oven le haya sentado muy bien descubrir la infidelidad y nuestro plan de fugarnos juntos.

— ¿Y qué? - replica con indiferencia el padre de Sanji.

— Si se comportó como una puta, merece que lo traten como tal – añade el del pelo azul.

— ¡¿Pero es que no os importa lo que le pase?! - exclamo con rabia — ¡Es vuestro hermano!

— Solo es un omega – dice el pelirrojo fríamente.

— Un fracasado, un bueno para nada – el peliazul suelta una risita de desprecio.

— La vergüenza de la familia – agrega el de cabello verde.

Aprieto los puños. Estoy furioso y también sorprendido. Ya sabía que la relación de Sanji con sus hermanos era muy mala pero no imaginé que le despreciaban hasta este punto. ¿De verdad no son capaces de apreciar todas las virtudes de Sanji?

— Ya has oído – dice el padre — La única función de mi hijo omega era conseguir un buen matrimonio que beneficie a la familia. No pienso romper una alianza con los Charlotte, solo porque ese inútil tuviese un amante. De hecho... - sonríe con malicia — Debería mandarte ejecutar y así limpiar el honor de la familia. ¡Guardias...!

Los soldados alzan las armas y se preparan para atacar. Llevo las manos a mis espadas, pero antes de desenvainar Reiju se pone de pie y con un gesto hace detener a la guardia.

— ¡Padre, piénsalo mejor! - exclama — Si este hombre muere, seguro que Sanji enloquecerá, cometerá alguna estupidez y Oven le dejará. Es mejor que le dejes irse – sugiere — Al fin y al cabo, jamás podrá encontrar a nuestro hermano por sí solo, y si lo consigue, el mismo Oven se ocupará de él.

Judge se frota la barbilla, pensativo.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón... - murmura a regañadientes — ¡Tú! ¡Ya has oído a mi hija! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo y da gracias de conservar tu miserable vida!

Doy media vuelta y me marcho rechinando los dientes por la rabia e impotencia que siento. Tenía la esperanza de que los Vinsmoke me ayudasen a rescatar a Sanji, pero a ellos no les importa lo más mínimo su sufrimiento... ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?!

Los guardias se apartan dejándome pasar. ¡Estoy tan furioso que cortaría a cualquiera que se metiese en mi camino...!

Cruzo las grandes puertas del castillo y camino a grandes zancadas hacia el puerto. Me subiré a cualquier barco e iré en busca de Sanji, ¡o iré nadando si hace falta! Pero le salvaré, cueste lo que cueste...

— ¡Espera!

Me giro al escuchar la voz de Reiju.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! - le digo bruscamente, aunque mi enfado no va dirigido a ella sino a sus estúpidos hermanos y su padre.

— ¿Es cierto todo lo que has contado? - pregunta seriamente — ¿Oven ha lastimado a mi hermano?

— Sí, estoy seguro de que se lo llevó a la fuerza. Descubrió nuestros planes de fuga y... - se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo que le puede estar haciendo a mi rubio.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta Sanji?

— Pues... No lo sé – admito — Pensaba meterme de polizón en algún barco que fuese hacia Whole Cake...

Es una idea arriesgada pero es lo único que puedo hacer, al fin y al cabo yo solo tengo una pequeña barca, tardaría demasiado con ella y si voy solo... Podría perderme, porque el océano es inmenso, no porque yo tenga mala orientación ni nada de eso, claro.

La pelirrosa rueda los ojos.

— Sígueme – dice — Tomaremos una de mis embarcaciones.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? - le pregunto sorprendido — Pero, lo que dijo tu padre...

— Ya me preocuparé de eso más adelante – me corta — Ahora lo importante es rescatar a Sanji.

**Water Seven (Grand Line) - LAW**

Tras dejar el submarino, vamos hacia la ciudad para investigar acerca de esos criminales cuya captura me encomendaron. Está anocheciendo, así que no tendremos mucho tiempo para explorar, pero espero que podamos averiguar algo ya que estoy bastante perdido. La única información de la que dispongo son rumores y un par de informes de la Marina demasiado breves. Los periódicos que llegaban a Jaya no mencionaban nada de esta situación. Parece que hay problemas con las comunicaciones por esta zona.

Luffy mira maravillado las calles y los canales de agua que caracterizan esta isla. Mientras tanto, yo me dedico a observar a los habitantes que aún deambulan por las calles e intento sacarles algo de información.

— ¡No pienso decir nada, no quiero problemas con esos chiflados! - responde un hombre cuando trato de preguntarle.

— Por si no tuviésemos bastantes problemas con la guerra, encima ahora esos desgraciados arruinan nuestro comercio – se lamenta otro señor mientras guarda los productos expuestos a la entrada de su frutería — Solo llevan una semana por aquí, pero no te imaginas cuántos problemas dan. Atacan a todos los barcos que pasan por los alrededores, a los trenes marítimos...

Mmm, menos mal que vinimos en el submarino. Lo dejé bien escondido, así que espero que no lo encuentren.

— ¿En serio estás buscando a esa gente? Debes estar completamente loco – me advierte una mujer mientras barre la entrada a su local — El otro día vinieron a mi bar, se emborracharon y algunos de ellos empezaron a pelearse entre sí por no sé qué tontería. ¡Casi me destrozan mi precioso bar! ¡Y encima asustaron a todos los clientes!

— ¿Y los marines no hacen nada? - le pregunto.

Sé que la mayor parte del ejército de Akainu y sus aliados más fuertes se encuentran en la otra punta del mundo, combatiendo junto a él, pero aún así debería haber algunos más por esta zona, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es para el almirante el cumplimiento de las leyes.

— ¿Los marines? - repite la mujer — ¡¿Qué van a hacer, si se los cargan a todos!? -

Parece que se trata de un grupo muy problemático, con razón Akainu estaba tan preocupado. No sé qué voy a hacer yo solo contra ellos... En fin, ya pensaré en un plan. Por ahora será mejor que regresemos al submarino antes de cruzarnos con alguno de esos indeseables.

— Luffy, tenemos que ir con cuidado con... - me giro para tomar su mano, pero no está junto a mí.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Miro a hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero no hay rastro de él. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!

**Water Seven (Grand Line) - LUFFY**

Apoyo los codos sobre el marco de la ventana mientras termino de comer la deliciosa hamburguesa que me han dado. El olor que salía de esta casa era taaan rico que no pude evitar asomarme. La mujer se asustó un poco cuando me vio babeando pegado al cristal, pero luego abrió la ventana y charlamos un rato y me ofreció una. Parece buena persona.

— Ah, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! - le agradezco mientras me chupo los dedos.

— De nada, Mugiwara-san – responde ella dando un sorbo a su café — Si quieres puedes comer otra – su novio está cocinando más, la carne en el fogón hace un sonido que parece decir “cómeme”.

— ¡¿En serio?! - respondo relamiéndome de pensarlo.

— Claro chico, tenemos muchas ¡Y todas están súuuper buenas! – responde su novio. Tiene el cabello azul y un cuerpo un poco raro — Pero que no se te ocurra tocar mis refrescos – añade señalando unas botellas de cola que hay sobre la mesa.

Me río entre dientes, él también me cae bien.

— ¿Y cómo es que viajas por ahí solo, Mugiwara-san? - me pregunta la mujer.

— No estoy solo, vine aquí con mi pareja. Pero creo que se ha perdido – respondo mirando alrededor, estaba tan distraído con la comida que no me había dado cuenta de que Torao no está.

— Deberías tener cuidado – me advierte un poco preocupada — Ya sabes que las cosas últimamente son... Difíciles. No es seguro para un omega como tú andar por ahí solo.

— Ya lo sé, ya oí que hay una banda de gente peligrosa en esta isla – contesto mientras me como otra hamburguesa.

— Oh no, yo lo decía por los marines... - dice ella — Esa banda... No creo que tengas problemas con ellos. Son revolucionarios.

— ¡¿Qué?! - casi me atraganto — ¡Pero si he oído que están matando ciudadanos y robando y haciendo muchas cosas malas! - Torao me lo contó, según la Marina es una banda muy violenta y peligrosa.

— Bueno, es que estos revolucionarios, son un poco... Diferentes – dice ella con una sonrisa misteriosa — Pero no son tan malos como los pintan. No tienen piedad con los marines, pero nunca atacan a personas indefensas.

— ¿Qué sabéis de ellos? - pregunto con curiosidad, seguro que a Torao le gustará saber más información.

— Mmm, creo que en el periódico local aparecían fotos de algunos de ellos... – dice ella.

Se levanta de la mesa y se va de la cocina, supongo que a buscar alguno de esos periódicos. Mientras tanto, el peliazul me cuenta más cosas.

— Tienen su barco en las afueras, junto a la estación de tren – dice mientras termina de preparar la comida — Están todos como una puta cabra, siempre andan metiéndose en líos... ¡Son súper violentos! Aunque, bueno, a ti no creo que te hagan nada. En todo caso, te defenderían.

— ¿Defenderme? - repito.

— Seh, ayer por ejemplo un marine estaba persiguiendo a una chiquilla omega y la acorraló en un callejón. Pero aparecieron los tipos estos ¡Y le dieron una súper paliza!

— Uno de ellos estaba realmente furioso – añade la mujer, que acaba de volver con un periódico en la mano — Y gracias a él, creo que ese marine no volverá a intentar violar a nadie – dice moviendo los dedos como si fuesen una tijera.

Uh, ¿se refiere a que le cortó el pelo o qué? No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¡¡¡LUUUFFYYYYYY!! - oh, ahí viene Torao.

Llega corriendo a toda prisa. Le saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oi, Torao! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

**Estación de tren (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KILLER**

Mis compañeros van regresando a la estación donde siempre nos reunimos antes de regresar al barco. Sus carcajadas y maldiciones resuenan en la sala. Algunos traen comida que han robado por ahí; otros traen gorras de marines que usan como trofeo para presumir acerca de cuántos han derrotado hoy.

Esta isla siempre fue una zona importante para el comercio gracias a los trenes marítimos y todos los barcos que pasan por aquí. Mis amigos y yo nos hemos dedicado a asaltar todos los barcos marines que nos cruzamos, así como los barcos que pretendían ir a las fronteras para llevar armas o provisiones al ejército. No llevamos ni dos semanas aquí, pero ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que limpiar la sangre de mis cuchillas.

La mayoría de revolucionarios decidieron irse a combatir directamente a la guerra. Dicen que esto es “trabajo sucio”. En cambio, mis compañeros y yo lo disfrutamos bastante. Nos gusta aportar nuestro granito de arena para joder a Akainu. Supongo que no encajamos con los ideales nobles y puros de los revolucionarios, y no sé qué haremos cuando acabe la guerra, pero en fin... Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora.

— Qué asco de día, solo derroté a uno – se lamenta Heat, haciendo girar con el dedo la gorra del desafortunado marine.

— Já, yo acabé con 6 - presume Wire.

Todos silban con asombro, es el récord de hoy. Por ahora.

Poco a poco van llegando los demás. Yo no despego la vista de la puerta y sonrío bajo mi máscara cuando al fin aparece Kid. Tiene una expresión de triunfo y sujeta un montón de gorras con su brazo metálico. Se lo hice yo, con algo de ayuda de los chicos. Kid está encantado con él y hasta lo está usando como arma.

— Ocho – dice dejando caer las gorras sobre el suelo.

Los demás le dan la enhorabuena y Kid sonríe con orgullo. Poco queda ya de aquel omega herido e indefenso que conocí, ese que se encogía de terror solo con ver un uniforme de la Marina. Me gusta verle así, tan lleno de vida y caminando con tanta seguridad.

Wire le pasa un brazo por los hombros, felicitándole por su récord. Por un segundo puedo distinguir un destello de miedo en la cara de Kid. Lo disimula muy bien, pero siempre se pone tenso cuando alguien le toca, aunque sea un simple gesto amigable. Quisiera poder borrar ese miedo de sus ojos. Quiero que esté feliz siempre.

Él me busca con la mirada. Me acerco al grupo y levanto el dedo pulgar para darle la enhorabuena por su trabajo del día. Kid sonríe, yo también. Desde que él está aquí he sonreído más de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida, no sé por qué...

Bueno, sí lo sé.

Me gusta.

Es extraño, porque he pasado años navegando, he conocido a mucha gente, sin embargo nadie me interesó para más tiempo de una noche... Y ahora simplemente no soy capaz de despegar la vista de este pelirrojo. Nunca nadie había captado mi atención de esta manera.

Me gustaría hablarlo con él, pero... Soy consciente de que la situación no es fácil. Temo cuál sería su reacción... Él ha sufrido mucho y no quiero hacerle sentir incómodo justo ahora que parece recuperarse de sus heridas. No quiero asustarlo y que se vaya de mi lado...

Los chicos empiezan a sacar botellas de ron para celebrar la “caza” de hoy mientras llegan los últimos rezagados.

— ¡Eh, Eustass! - le llama Martin — ¡Ahí fuera hay dos tíos que quieren hablar contigo!

— ¿Quiénes? - pregunta el pelirrojo, extrañado.

Nuestro compañero se encoge de hombros y se va corriendo a conseguir una botella antes de que le dejen sin nada.

Kid me mira, yo asiento con la cabeza y ambos vamos a ver de quién se trata.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta aparece un tipo moreno bastante serio y otro más joven que lleva un sombrero de paja. Este último salta sobre Kid.

— ¡¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!! - exclama el muchacho sonriente, abrazándole con fuerza.

— ¡¡¿Qu-qué coño hacéis vosotros aquí?!! - grita el pelirrojo mientras intenta quitarse al chico de encima.


	16. Vértigo

_ No sabe qué es peor, un pasado irrecuperable o un presente que lo destruirá si lo observa con demasiada atención. Luego está el futuro. Puro vértigo _– Margaret Atwood

**Submarino (Water Seven, Grand Line) - LAW**

Estoy sentado en el escritorio, examinando la pila de papeles y mapas frente a mí.

Nunca imaginé que esos “criminales” que el almirante me encargó capturar eran Eustass y sus nuevos amigos... Obviamente no voy a hacer nada contra ellos, y más sabiendo que están ayudando a disminuir las reservas del ejército de Akainu.

Aunque dudo que vaya a servir para algo...

Durante los dos días que llevamos aquí he interrogado a algunos marines que Kid y los suyos capturaron y conseguí averiguar que Akainu está preparándose para dar el gran golpe final... Por supuesto de inmediato llamé a Cora-san, él se ocupará de distribuir la información. Me siento tan impotente por no poder hacer nada más...

Me reclino hacia atrás en la silla y me masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras continúo haciendo cálculos mentales. Teniendo en cuenta el número de personas, territorios conquistados y recursos aproximados de cada bando... Las probabilidades de victoria de Fujitora son... Mmm ¿30%? Quizá menos...

— Torao, vente a dormir – dice Luffy desde la cama.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Con lo que está por venir, dudo que consiga conciliar el sueño en los próximos días. Por un lado, quiero que todo termine ya y poder regresar a nuestra vida normal... Por otro lado, sé muy bien que nuestra vida no va a ser igual cuando la guerra acabe.

Si es que seguimos vivos, claro...

— ¿No crees que Kid está muy diferente? - pregunta Luffy, sacándome de mis pensamientos pesimistas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - replico girándome en mi silla para mirarle.

— No sé, se ve más... Feliz – contesta sentándose en el borde del colchón.

Mmm, no sé si “feliz” sea la mejor palabra para describirlo, pero desde luego parece encontrarse mejor que cuando nos despedimos en el burdel. Me alegro por él, aunque nuestra relación haya acabado pésimamente y ahora ni nos dirijamos la palabra, nunca podría desearle ningún mal.

— Parece estar a gusto aquí – le digo — Ha congeniado con esos chicos.

— Sí, sobre todo con el tío de la máscara – agrega Luffy con una risita.

— ¿Killer?

— ¡Sí, ese! ¡Hacen buena pareja!

Casi me caigo de la silla al oírlo. ¡¿Desde cuándo Luffy se fija en esas cosas?!

— Me cae bien ese tío – añade con una gran sonrisa — Es buena persona.

— Dices eso de todo el mundo.

— Pero cuando lo digo, siempre acierto – responde con una risa — Anda, ven a dormir. Tienes que descansar.

Asiento con la cabeza. Apago la luz, me quito los zapatos y me meto en la cama. Él me abraza inmediatamente.

— Te preocupas demasiado, Torao – susurra contra mi pecho — Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Le abrazo con fuerza. Ojalá tenga razón.

Luffy se va quedando dormido y su respiración se hace más tranquila y pausada. Acaricio su cabello suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, por que nunca pierda esa visión tan optimista del mundo.

Si solo pudiera detener el tiempo en este momento... Quedarme aquí para siempre, con él a salvo entre mis brazos...

Cierro los ojos y me dejo adormilar por su suave respiración, aunque dudo que consiga dormir algo.

Desearía ser como Luffy y mirar hacia el mañana con esperanza, pero cuando pienso en lo que está por venir, solo puedo sentir vértigo.

**Barco Victoria Punk (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KID**

El mar está muy tranquilo y la Luna parece enorme. Sopla una brisa suave. No se oye ni un ruido, excepto las olas... ¡Qué noche tan jodidamente aburrida!

Me siento sobre la cubierta, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes del barco, y doy un largo trago a mi segunda botella de ron. La primera cayó hace rato. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar de guardia? Me muero de sueño y de aburrimiento...

A lo lejos se ven las luces de la ciudad. Frente a nuestro barco está la estación de tren y al lado asoma el submarino de Trafalgar.

Ha sido raro volver a verle. Tuvimos una breve conversación cuando llegó: _Hola, qué tal, vete a la mierda._ Killer me contó después sobre sus planes y solo pude fruncir el ceño. ¡¿Por qué, con todas las putas islas que hay en el mundo, tiene que venir justo a dónde yo estoy?!

Al menos ha tenido el detalle de no volver a hablarme. No quiero tenerlo cerca, me trae demasiados recuerdos. De lo que fuimos... De lo que fui, de lo que nunca volveré a ser. No es que duela, pero... No sé, es raro.

“_Ventajas de estar roto. Ya no eres capaz de sentir nada” _dice la voz de mi cabeza.

Uh, supongo que es verdad. En fin, espero que todo esto acabe pronto y Trafalgar se vaya a tomar por culo. Y de paso que se lleve a ese mono hiperactivo y ruidoso que no comprende el concepto de “espacio personal”... Maldito mocoso, ¡es insoportable! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inocente y simpático y alegre?! Así es imposible odiarle, y mira que lo he intentado...

Sonrío sin darme cuenta al pensar en esos dos. Se ven tan bien juntos... Tan enamorados... ¡Tan asquerosamente perfectos! ¡Dan ganas de vomitar arcoiris solo con mirarlos!

Alzo la botella en dirección al submarino.

— Que seáis muy felices, cabrones – murmuro en un solitario brindis.

Doy otro largo trago y entonces escucho pasos. Killer llega. Um, no sabía que le tocaba a él hacer el siguiente turno de la guardia...

— Ya puedes irte a dormir – dice.

Me quedo callado unos segundos. Debería levantarme, ir hasta mi cama y derrumbarme en ella, pero de repente me siento tan cansado que el camino hacia allí me parece larguísimo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo? - le pregunto.

— Claro.

Se sienta junto a mí y compartimos la botella mientras charlamos de cosas cotidianas: del clima, de la puta guerra, de lo difícil que es encontrar un buen ron... De vez en cuando simplemente nos quedamos callados. No son silencios incómodos. Él es de esas personas con las que el silencio nunca es incómodo.

Killer levanta un poco su máscara cuando bebe y yo no puedo evitar mirarle cuando lo hace. Al rato se la quita y la deja sobre el suelo. Sacude su cabello y su flequillo cae tapándole los ojos. Mi corazón se acelera y aparto la vista rápidamente.

“_¿Qué coño haces?”_

No lo sé, debe ser el alcohol. Mientras doy otro trago, le miro de reojo otra vez. Es raro verlo sin su máscara, nunca se la quita cuando estamos con los demás.

Le paso la botella. Miro cómo sube y baja su nuez al beber. Escucho el sonido de su garganta al tragar. No sé por qué, pero estoy más consciente de él que nunca.

Incluso noto su olor. Él no tiene un olor tan destacado como los alfas u omegas, pero también huele... Huele a mar... Champú, loción de afeitar... Un poco de ron, y el olor de su propia piel... Me gusta la mezcla.

Su cuerpo desprende calor. Su brazo roza el mío. Normalmente no me gusta que la gente me toque ni que estén tan cerca de mí. Esos gestos hacen que se me dispare una alarma en la cabeza. Pero con Killer es diferente. Su tacto es soportable, agradable incluso. Sí, es agradable estar con alguien sin que una puta alarma me taladre los oídos.

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos. Estoy tan cansado de estar siempre alerta...

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir la Luna se ha movido de sitio y el mundo está ligeramente inclinado. ¿Qué demonios...?

Miro hacia abajo. Mi mano está apoyada en el suelo y Killer la acaricia muy suavemente, apenas rozándola. Me quedo embobado siguiendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre los míos hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo la mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Killer.

Levanto la cabeza tan rápido que me duele el cuello. ¡¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!! ¡¡¿ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDO?!!

— Oh, lo siento, ¿te he despertado? - me pregunta.

— S-sí, digo no, digo... - mierda mierda mierda. Killer sonríe — M-me voy al dormitorio... - digo levantándome rápidamente.

— Ok. Descansa.

Me marcho lo más rápido que puedo. Mi corazón martillea con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, siento las piernas como puta gelatina y un calor muy fuerte en las mejillas.

“_¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!” _

Es por el alcohol, tiene que ser por el alcohol...

**Punk Hazard (Grand Line) - SABO**

“_Por fin tengo un momento de descanso para escribir. Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos parado de trabajar, preparándonos para la batalla, ya que según nuestros aliados Akainu está preparándose para dar el golpe final. Decidimos refugiarnos en esta isla antes de continuar nuestro viaje hacia el South Blue. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, donde no vive nadie a pesar de ser una tierra verde y llena de vida. Hemos construido una pequeña base temporal y... ”_

— Sabo-kun...

Como siempre mi corazón se acelera en cuanto veo a Koala.

— Quería hablar contigo... - murmura — Oh, ¿estabas escribiendo? No quería interrumpirte...

— No importa, dime – respondo.

Cierro mi cuaderno y lo dejo a un lado. Koala viene hasta mí, pero en vez de tomar una silla se sienta sobre la mesa, cerca de mí.

Creo que los latidos de mi corazón tienen que oírse por toda la isla.

Ella se queda callada, mira al suelo y juguetea nerviosa con sus manos.

— ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? - pregunta al cabo de un rato.

— Nada especial, solo iba a anotar sobre nuestros preparativos para la guerra.

Koala asiente y se queda cabizbaja de nuevo. Parece preocupada. Mi mente da vueltas pensando en cómo hacerla sonreír.

— ¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar? - pregunta con tristeza.

Mmm, llevo días haciéndome la misma pregunta. Supongo que todo el mundo se ha cuestionado lo mismo. Es inevitable tener algo de miedo, sabemos que hay muchas posibilidades de que las cosas salgan mal... Akainu nos supera en armamento y número de soldados, y ahora que controla tres mares su poder ha aumentado considerablemente. Además cuenta con el apoyo de Kurohige, él y su banda son realmente fuertes.

Sí, es complicado imaginar un futuro donde el bien triunfe.

Yo ya sé lo que es vivir en un territorio gobernado por Akainu. ¿Cómo sería el mundo entero bajo su mandato? Me estremezco al pensar en el resultado. No quiero volver a una granja o sitio similar, y sobre todo no quiero que nadie vuelva a lastimar a Koala.

— Va a ser difícil – respondo con sinceridad — Muy difícil... Pero no imposible. Y por eso tenemos que luchar – afirmo con determinación — No podemos rendirnos sin al menos intentarlo. Tenemos que crear un mundo mejor para nuestro bebé – añado acariciando su vientre, que empieza a notarse cada vez más.

— De eso quería hablarte – dice en voz baja — Creo que no deberías hacerte cargo de él...

Sus palabras me caen como una jarra de agua fría.

— ¿Por qué? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— ¿De verdad crees que podrías quererlo como si fuera tuyo?

— ¡Es que es mío! – respondo sin dudar — ¡Que no tenga mi misma sangre no significa nada!

Al fin y al cabo tampoco comparto sangre con Ace y Luffy y nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que el de muchos hermanos biológicos.

Le ofrecí ayudarla con el bebé y no pienso echarme atrás. ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo? Puede que su padre biológico sea un maldito bastardo, pero su mamá es Koala. Si la amo a ella, ¿Cómo no voy a amar a un hijo suyo?

— Eres el mejor, en serio – dice con una pequeña sonrisa que provoca que mis mejillas se calienten — Por eso mismo no puedo aprovecharme de tu bondad, no sería justo. Porque yo para ti solo soy una buena amiga, pero... Yo... - va bajando la voz hasta que parece casi un susurro — Yo estoy... Enamorada de ti...

No sé si el tiempo se acaba de congelar en este instante o solo yo me he quedado paralizado.

— Sé que tú... - continua hablando — No sientes lo mismo por mí. Por eso no puedo atarte a mí, porque tú algún día tendrás pareja, te enamorarás de alguien y querrás formar tu propia familia con esa persona... - un sollozo corta sus palabras.

Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. Me pongo de pie tan rápido que casi tiro la silla en la que estaba sentado. Me pongo frente a Koala y tomo su preciosa cara entre mis manos.

— No hay, ni habrá nunca nadie, con quien yo quiera estar más que contigo – le digo mientras seco sus lágrimas.

Me inclino un poco hacia delante, acercándome más a ella. Koala pone sus manos tras mi nuca, acorta la distancia que nos separa y me besa.

Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que el tiempo se ha detenido.

**Impel Down (Grand Line) - DOFLAMINGO**

— ¡Ya era hora! - exclamo mientras Trébol libera mis cadenas.

Froto mis muñecas, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo cuando la sangre vuelve a circular con normalidad. Trébol suelta una risita y se ajusta la gorra de su disfraz de carcelero.

— Hay que liberar a Crocodile – le recuerdo. No pienso irme sin él.

— No se preocupe, Diamante ya ha ido a por Sir Crocodile, nos reuniremos fuera – dice mi subordinado — Pica nos está esperando en el barco.

Asiento, satisfecho de que la huida esté yendo bien.

— ¿Hay noticias sobre mi sobrino? - le pregunto.

— Según hemos podido averiguar, desembarcó hace poco en Water Seven. Le acompaña un chico omega, moreno, con un sombrero de paja.

Trébol me comenta algunos detalles más mientras recorremos los pasillos de la prisión esquivando a los carceleros. Bueno, solo a algunos. A otros los mato por haberse atrevido a molestarme durante mi estancia en este sitio de mierda. Me gustaría darles una muerte mucho más lenta; lástima que no haya tiempo para eso. En fin, ya tendré otras víctimas con las que divertirme...

Sonrío. Mi querido Law, muy pronto nos veremos... Y te enseñaré lo que sucede cuando haces enfadar a Donquixote Doflamingo.


	17. Entre la espada y la pared

> _ "La muerte nos sonríe a todos. Devolvámosle la sonrisa"  _ \- Gladiator

**Centro de la ciudad (Water Seven, Grand Line) - LAW**

Caminamos por el gran mercado de la ciudad, yo intento buscar algunos ingredientes que se me han acabado para elaborar medicinas mientras que Luffy va canturreando unos pasos por delante, girándose de vez en cuando para mostrarme algún objeto que llame su atención. No puedo evitar sonreír al verle tan feliz y entusiasmado.

La brisa, que hasta entonces ahora había sido muy suave, empieza a hacerse más fuerte y parece traer algo de tierra. La gente que deambula por el mercado se extraña y comentan entre sí lo raro que es este viento arenoso, impropio del clima de la isla.

Dejo de caminar al sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunta Luffy.

Le agarro del brazo, sintiendo un inexplicable impulso por tenerlo cerca de mí, por protegerlo. Observo a mi alrededor; la tormenta de arena arrecia y los ciudadanos corren a resguardarse del molesto viento.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si... Como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder. Tal vez todo esto solo sea un simple fenómeno meteorológico, pero me recuerda tanto a la akuma no mi de... Y si él está aquí, entonces también...

— Debemos regresar a... - me callo al ver a Luffy mirando hacia el otro extremo de la calle con una expresión de pánico.

Mis piernas flaquean al ver a lo lejos a Doflamingo.

Mi tío sonríe y extiende una mano hacia delante, de la que salen un montón de hilos en nuestra dirección.

Uso mi poder para trasladarnos rápidamente en un callejón cercano, evitando el ataque.

— ¡¿Q-qué hace él aquí?! - exclama Luffy.

Le tapo la boca para que no haga ruido y nos pegamos a la pared del estrecho callejón. Siento el corazón latir a toda velocidad, la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas. ¡Doflamingo debería estar en prisión! ¿Cómo ha conseguido escapar? Y lo más importante... ¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?!

Luffy protesta contra mi mano, me vuelvo y veo cómo un remolino de arena adopta una forma humana ante nosotros.

— ¡_Room_...! - exclamo, pero antes de poder usar la técnica _shambles _de nuevo, una fuerte ráfaga de arena nos golpea haciéndonos elevarnos en el aire. 

Volamos unos metros hasta caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Al alzar la vista, veo a Doflamingo justo a mi lado, observándome desde arriba.

— Hola, Law. ¿Me has echado de menos? – dice con una cruel sonrisa.

Extiende una mano hacia mí, veo las puntas de los afilados hilos salir, pero antes de que impacten contra mí Luffy me agarra, estira un brazo enganchándose a un tejado y salimos disparados, tirando varios puestos del mercado a nuestro paso.

Nos levantamos rápidamente y echamos a correr por las calles de la ciudad, apartando a las personas que aún quedan por las calles y que al igual que nosotros corren despavoridas, se refugian en sus casas o simplemente se quedan mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

Sin detenerme, miro hacia atrás. Doflamingo y Crocodile vienen tras nosotros y atacan a todo el que se interpone en su camino, dejando un rastro de cuerpos tras ellos.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! - me pregunta Luffy.

— ¡No lo sé! - respondo — ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás! - añado mientras acelero el ritmo.

Tenemos que llegar hasta Eustass y el resto y huir rápidamente en nuestras embarcaciones, es la única forma de salir de esta, sé que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de derrotarles nosotros solos.

Una enorme pared de arena surge ante nosotros, obligándonos a detenernos y alzar el brazo intentando protegernos del fuerte viento arenoso.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - dice Crocodile apareciendo entre pequeños remolinos de tierra.

— Sí, Law, ¿no te alegras de volver a ver a tu tío? - Doflamingo se acerca por detrás — No os preocupéis por vuestros amiguitos, mis hombres los mantendrán entretenidos – añade con una risa — Y ahora, vamos a divertirnos un rato...

Aprieto los dientes, sintiéndome impotente y furioso conmigo mismo por no haber previsto lo que iba a pasar. Esto es peor que una pesadilla, no podemos escapar, vamos a morir y...

Luffy toma mi mano, sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos.

— Torao... Vamos a patearles el trasero – me dice con una mirada de determinación.

**Barco Victoria Punk (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KID**

Termino mi vaso de cerveza de un solo trago y me seco la boca con el dorso de la mano. Jugueteo con el vaso con mi brazo de metal, practicando para controlar la presión lo suficiente como para no romperlo. Aún así no consigo distraer mis pensamientos

Apoyo la cabeza contra la mesa. Al menos aquí no hay tanto ruido como afuera. Ya tengo suficiente jaleo dentro de mi mente

“_Idiota, no puedes perder el tiempo con esa clase de sentimientos...”_ aprieto mis oídos con las manos aunque eso no evita que siga oyendo esas putas voces _“Solo concéntrate en cargarte a mucha gente, ¡cuantos más, mejor! Si no, todo ese odio que tienes dentro nunca se irá, y nunca volverás a ser el mismo. ¡Nunca, nunca, nun...!”_

Las voces se callan de golpe cuando entra Killer y yo suspiro con alivio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? - pregunta al verme derrumbado sobre la mesa.

Asiento vagamente, alzando la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no vienes afuera con los demás? - me dice mientras busca una cerveza en la nevera — Trafalgar ya se ha ido, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Se fue con el chico a dar un paseo por la ciudad – añade sentándose en una silla frente a mí. 

Frunzo el ceño. Me vine a la cocina en cuanto apareció en el barco para atender a un enfermo, ya que nuestro doctor tenía demasiada resaca como para levantarse de la cama. Aunque guardemos las distancias, me sigo sintiendo incómodo al verle. Pero lo que me preocupa es que, a pesar de estar aquí a solas, esa sensación incómoda no ha desaparecido...

“_Claro, porque el problema no es él, eres tú.”_

— Creía que aún sentías algo por él... - dice Killer.

— Eso es agua pasada – respondo dando por zanjado el tema. Ya tengo bastantes sentimientos confusos ahora mismo como para ponerme a hablar de mi ex.

Es extraño. Pensaba que le iba a querer toda la vida, que su rechazo me iba a doler siempre, pero ya no siento lo mismo. Ni siquiera tengo celos al verlo con el mocoso de goma. Supongo que nuestra relación ya llevaba demasiado tiempo muerta, solo nos faltaba enterrarla. No entiendo cómo pudimos estar juntos, somos totalmente incompatibles. 

“_Es que tú no eres compatible con nadie.” _ Maldita sea, otra vez esa maldita voz... 

— Bueno... - dice Killer alzando un poco su máscara para dar un trago — Quizás tengas más suerte con tu próximo amor...

Suelto una carcajada ante su absurdo comentario.

— No digas gilipolleces – respondo riendo entre dientes — No habrá nadie más. Nadie volverá a quererme nunca.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? - me pregunta. Killer no se ríe, de hecho creo que se ha puesto bastante serio, aunque no puedo ver su expresión por culpa de esa maldita máscara.

— ¿No es obvio? - él debería saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo es quien mejor me conoce de la tripulación — Ya no soy como antes. Tampoco es que antes fuese la persona más agradable del mundo, pero ahora... - me muerdo el labio. Duele pensar que nunca podré volver atrás — Si hasta mi propio alfa destinado me rechazó, ¿quién va a ser capaz de aguantarme?

Killer extiende un brazo sobre la mesa y deja su mano apoyada a unos pocos centímetros de la mía. Por un momento me ha parecido que iba a tomar mi mano y no sé por qué un gesto tan simple ha hecho que mi corazón se acelere tanto.

— Hay muchas personas en el mundo, Kid – dice despacio — Que una te haya rechazado no significa nada. Te puedo asegurar que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera tal y como eres.

No puedo evitar reír de nuevo, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera él mismo se cree lo que está diciendo.

— Kid, hablo en serio – replica — Solo tienes que encontrar a la persona adecuada... Alguien que aprecie tu carácter, tu valentía, tu humor sarcástico... Que piense que tus cicatrices son sexys y que encuentre adorables las muecas que haces cuando te enfadas...

— Já, claro – le interrumpo — ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a encontrar a esa persona?

Killer calla, nos miramos y sonrío sabiendo que tengo razón. Obviamente no sabe qué responder a eso, tendrá que admitir que es imposible que...

— La tienes justo delante – dice en voz baja.

— ¿...Qué? - pregunto, seguro de que he oído mal.

— Kid, me gustas – afirma con más seguridad — Entiendo que aún no estés listo para empezar una nueva historia, pero... Me gustas mucho. Solo quería que lo supieras – añade mirándome fijamente.

Me dan ganas de sonreír como un idiota. Siento algo extraño en el pecho, como si algo se fundiese dentro de mí, llenando mi cuerpo de calor...

“_Está mintiendo.” _susurra mi mente, llevándose esa agradable sensación. 

— Estás mintiendo – repito sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a mentirte? - pregunta casi ofendido.

Me muerdo el labio. Es cierto, ¿por qué iba a mentir? Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, siempre me hace sentir bien. Si hay una persona en la que puedo confiar, es él...

“_¡¡No!! ¡¡No puedes confiar en nadie!! ¡¿Es que no has aprendido nada?! ¡Puede que ahora te diga esas cosas, pero se acabará cansando de ti!”_

Uh, es verdad. Tarde o temprano encontrará a otra persona, me cambiará por alguien mejor.

— Cambiarás de opinión cuando descubras como soy... - murmuro.

“_Eso es, se dará cuenta de que no vales nada y te abandonará.”_

— Al contrario – replica Killer — Cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas.

Respiro hondo, aunque el oxígeno parece no llegar a mis pulmones. Oh, desearía tanto creerle...

“_¡NO! ¡No puedes!”_

— N-no puedo... - me muerdo el labio al sentir mi voz temblar.

“_Lo que faltaba, ¿encima vas a llorar como una niñita? ¿No te cansas de ser tan débil y patético?”_

— Kid, por favor, confía en mí...

“_¡No! ¡¿Es que quieres que te rompan el corazón otra vez?!”_

— Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, si me das una oportunidad... - dice Killer.

“_Un omega roto no merece ser feliz.” _

— Yo nunca te haría daño... - continúa diciendo.

“_¡Já! ¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Te acabará traicionando, te dejará tirado cuando más lo necesites!”_

Las malditas voces hablan cada vez más alto. Mi cabeza duele demasiado, creo que me va a estallar, y mi cuerpo tiembla, todo el metal de la habitación tiembla conmigo, me cuesta respirar ¡Me falta el aire! ¡¿Por qué esta cocina es tan pequeña?!

— Kid, por favor cálmate... - dice extendiendo las palmas de las manos.

“_Jaja, ¿ves? Ya se está dando cuenta de lo patético que eres, de lo roto que estás. Destrozado por dentro y por fuera.” _

Abro la boca para decir algo pero aunque mis labios se mueven las palabras no salen de mí, tengo la garganta completamente seca. Me falta el aire a pesar de lo rápido que estoy respirando. Me pongo de pie y voy hasta la puerta tambaleándome, no aguanto más en esta habitación, se está encogiendo, se ha vuelto diminuta, las paredes me aprietan, me ahogan. Killer se levanta también.

— Kid, si no sientes lo mismo, no pasa nada. Podemos ser amigos...

“_¡No le escuches!”_

— Kid, solo quiero estar contigo... - dice mientras me sigue.

“_¡QUE NO LE ESCUCHES!” _

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo sintiendo que se hace más largo y estrecho a cada paso. Necesito aire, ¡Necesito aire!

Al abrir la puerta que da al exterior el sol me molesta en la cara cegándome por unos instantes, pero al menos el viento me calma un poco los nervios.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, creo que estoy en una de mis pesadillas. Mis piernas tiemblan tanto que me habría caído si Killer no me hubiese sujetado por los hombros.

— Escúchame Kid, yo... - se queda callado también al ver la escena ante nosotros.

Nuestros compañeros están asomados a la barandilla. Un barco pequeño y muy rápido viene hacia nosotros. Su bandera hace que se me congele la sangre en las venas. Nunca podría olvidar ese símbolo. Son los hombres de Doflamingo.

** Barco Moby Dick (West Blue) - ACE **

— ¿Y qué tipo de comida es? - pregunto ilusionado.

— Oh, hay de todo: carne, pescado, dulces... - responde Thatch mientras me guía por los pasillos del barco.

Se me hace la boca agua pensando en el gran banquete. ¡Qué ganas tengo de probar todos esos platos!

Nos detenemos al llegar a la enfermería. Miro a todas partes en la habitación, pero no hay nada de comida. ¡Qué extraño! Solo está Marco examinando un brazo de Izo.

— En serio, no veo el problema... - le dice Marco, que parece confundido — No tienes nada roto, ni...

— ¡Oh, qué causalidad! ¡Ya no me duele! - exclama Izo levantándose rápidamente y viniendo hasta nosotros.

Marco nos mira entrecerrando los ojos. Izo suelta una risita. Yo no entiendo nada.

— Thatch, aquí no hay comida, ¿dónde está la...? - no tengo tiempo de terminar la frase porque me empuja dentro de la habitación.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta, pero la cierra en mis narices.

— ¡Thatch! ¡¿Qué haces?! - le grito mientras aporreo la puerta.

Oigo reír a la pareja y después el sonido de la cerradura.

— Venga, chicos, dejadnos salir – dice Marco acercándose.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! - replica el castaño con una carcajada

No entiendo nada, ¿por qué nos encierran? Y lo más importante ¡¿Dónde está la comida?! ¡¿Es que todo era una broma?!

— ¡Thatch, bastardo! - le grito golpeando la puerta de nuevo — ¡¿Cómo has podido engañarme con comida?! ¡Eso es juego sucio!

Siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza ¡No puedo creer que me haya engañado así! Ellos ríen otra vez. Incluso Marco deja escapar una pequeña risita.

— ¡Escuchadme bien! – dice Thatch — Como me tenéis hasta la punta del tupé con vuestras tonterías, he decidido encerraros para que aclaréis las cosas. ¡No os dejaremos salir hasta que habléis de lo vuestro!

Marco y yo nos miramos de reojo. Siento mi cara enrojecer todavía más.

— N-no sé a que te refieres – digo intentando disimular.

— P-pues yo tampoco – añade Marco.

Escucho a Thatch resoplar y luego darse cabezazos con la pared.

— Cálmate mi amor – le dice Izo.

— ¡Los mato! ¡Cualquier día te juro que los mato!

— A ver, chicos – dice el okama dirigiéndose a nosotros — Ambos saben perfectamente a qué nos referimos, así que... Ya sabéis, hasta que no habléis no abriremos la puerta.

Intento girar el picaporte unas cuantas veces, pero es imposible. ¡Malditos sean! ¡¿Cómo han podido montarnos una encerrona?!

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y me dejo caer hasta el piso, tapándome la cara con las manos. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!

Marco también se sienta en el suelo frente a mí y me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules. Siempre me pone nervioso tenerle cerca, pero en la situación actual más aún. Creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

— Bueno... - dice él, carraspeando un poco — Supongo que me toca empezar...

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Dije que el corazón se me iba a salir? Mentira, ¡me va a explotar antes!

— Tú sabes que... - oh, de verdad me voy a morir si me sigue mirando así — Te has convertido en un gran amigo para mí...

Me mira esperando una respuesta, pero no me salen las palabras, así que simplemente asiento. Para mí también es muy importante su amistad. Nunca tuve amigos ni pude relacionarme con otros niños aparte de mis hermanos; consecuencias de pasar casi toda la vida escondidos de la guerra que destruía el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

— Pero los sentimientos... - continúa diciendo — Pueden cambiar.

Se queda callado por unos segundos. Escuchamos pasos de gente corriendo y algunas voces en el piso superior, aunque no presto atención a esos sonidos, estoy demasiado ocupado analizando lo que Marco acaba de decir.

Y... Duele. Supongo que él no siente lo mismo que yo, por eso sus sentimientos van a cambiar... Nuestra amistad va a cambiar... Ya no querrá saber más de mí. ¡Maldita sea! Duele, duele mucho...

— Marco, no quiero perderte – murmuro tan bajo que casi no se me oye por culpa del ruido que hay afuera.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡No quiero perderte! - repito en voz alta, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón solo de pensar que eso llegue a suceder.

— Ace, eso nunca va a pasar – replica Marco — Creo que no me estás entendiendo. Yo te...

Un fuerte ruido interrumpe sus palabras y ambos nos sobresaltamos. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Escuchamos más pasos, gente corriendo, gritos y algunos golpes. ¡¡Deben estar luchando!!

— ¡Maldición, nos atacan! – dice Marco poniéndose de pie e intentando abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarles! - exclamo golpeando la puerta también — ¡Thatch, Izo, abrid!

Mierda, deben de haberse ido y nadie nos oye. Golpeamos la puerta con fuerza ¡Estúpida puerta! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan resistente?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Escucho de nuevo los gritos y movimientos de nuestros compañeros. Pienso en ellos, tengo que estar ahí junto a mis nakamas, ¡no quiero que ninguno muera! ¡no quiero perder a nadie más!

Y aunque nunca me había preocupado por eso, de repente soy consciente de que yo tampoco quiero morir aún. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de vivir... Quiero celebrar más fiestas con mis amigos, y volver a abrazar a mis hermanos, y decirle a Marco lo que siento... No quiero morir sin soltar ese sentimiento que me quema el pecho.

Le miro de reojo mientras empujamos la puerta con los hombros tratando de echarla abajo. Esta podría ser la última oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos...

La puerta por fin cae, Marco va a salir pero le detengo agarrándole del brazo.

— ¡Espera! - exclamo intentando hacerme oír por encima del ruido del exterior — Si muero en esta batalla... Yo, quiero que sepas que ¡TE QUIERO!

Marco me mira sorprendido. Le aguanto la mirada por un instante hasta que suena una nueva bomba, y luego otra, ¡Y otra!

Salgo corriendo antes de que Marco responda y dejo que el fuego comience a brotar en mis puños.

**Barco de Oven (Grand Line) - ZORO**

Ha sido difícil encontrarlos, pero por fin les hemos alcanzado. Su barco es pequeño, aunque no tanto como el nuestro, y la madera roja como la sangre resalta en la oscuridad que nos rodea.

Reiju gira el timón, consiguiendo que nos acerquemos más. Presiona un botón y una cuerda sale disparada de nuestro barco y se engancha a la barandilla del otro sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

— Tecnología del Germa – presume con una sonrisa de orgullo.

No respondo, estoy demasiado preocupado. Tengo un mal presentimiento... Sin embargo, puedo sentir la presencia de Sanji cerca y eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

Trepamos hasta el barco y al pisar la cubierta damos un rápido vistazo alrededor. Está completamente solitario y silencioso.

— Yo iré a buscar a Sanji – susurra Reiju.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— Uno: soy más sigilosa. Dos: me oriento mucho mejor que tú – replica enumerando con los dedos — Así que quédate aquí y vigila nuestro barco. Si tengo problemas, te avisaré – dice dando media vuelta.

¡Ah, mujeres! Ruedo los ojos y cruzo los brazos, resignado a esperar mientras la dichosa chica de pelo rosa entra en el interior del barco.

Me mantengo alerta a cualquier ruido, listo para desenvainar mis espadas si Oven aparece. Pero no oigo nada salvo las olas chocando contra el casco y mi propia respiración, cada vez más pesada. Me muero de impaciencia. Necesito tener a Sanji entre mis brazos ya. ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!

Mi cuerpo se tensa al oír la puerta abrirse con un ligero chirrido. Me relajo de nuevo cuando aparece Reiju y, junto a ella, Sanji.

Avanza muy despacio, cojeando, apoyado en su hermana y haciendo muecas de dolor con cada paso. Al verle así siento como si me cortasen por la mitad, pero lo que realmente me mata es la sonrisa que me dedica.

— Sabía que vendrías... - murmura con voz ronca.

Camino rápidamente hasta el rubio y siento la furia crecer en mi interior al descubrir más heridas en él. El labio partido. Un ojo morado, casi negro. Otra mancha morada en una de sus mejillas. Y la fina tela de su camisa blanca deja entrever más marcas de golpes.

Cada una de sus heridas duele como si me la hubieran hecho a mí.

— Perdóname, tenía que haber llegado antes... - le abrazo, conteniendo mis fuerzas para no apretar demasiado su maltratado cuerpo.

— Con tu mierda de orientación sería imposible – replica tratando de poner un poco de humor en la situación — Ya es bastante logro que me hayas encontrado – añade con una leve risa.

— Siempre te encontraré, Sanji, siempre – respondo besando su cabello.

Reiju carraspea, impaciente.

— Siento arruinar este bonito momento, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que Oven se despierte – dice señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior del barco.

Respiro hondo al escuchar ese nombre y mi ira se multiplica.

— ¿Dónde está ese bastardo? - pregunto entre dientes.

— Tenemos. Que. Irnos – advierte la pelirrosa haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

— Vámonos, Zoro – insiste Sanji — No importa lo que haya pasado, solo vámonos ya.

Me pierdo en sus ojos, dejando que su calma apague un poco el odio y ansia de venganza que me atraviesa como un cuchillo. Tiene razón, ahora lo importante es alejarnos de aquí, poner a Sanji a salvo y curar las heridas que le hizo ese monstruo...

Sanji acaricia mi mejilla. Estoy a punto de asentir a regañadientes, pero entonces noto una textura áspera en sus dedos normalmente suaves. Tomo su mano examinándola más de cerca bajo la luz de la Luna y me quedo sin aliento.

No puedo creerlo...

Su mano está en carne viva, con algunas pequeñas ampollas en el dorso. Su anillo de bodas brilla contrastando con la piel enrojecida.

— No te preocupes, solo es una quemadura leve – explica Sanji — Se curará fácilmente.

Sonríe intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero puedo sentir el dolor en su mirada. Un dolor que me atraviesa y me sacude de los pies a la cabeza, convirtiéndose en puro odio hacia la persona que ha herido así a mi rubio.

La quemadura es horrible, y no solo por el dolor físico que debe provocarle... Sanji adora sus manos. Sé lo importantes que son para él, cómo las cuida siempre. Oven tenía que saberlo también.

Y aún así ha sido capaz de hacerle esto...

Hijo de puta.

Con cuidado, le saco el anillo y arrojo la pequeña joya por la borda. Ahí es donde debe estar, en el fondo del mar. Ahí es donde quiero ver a Oven también.

Me quito el pañuelo que siempre llevo anudado al brazo y envuelvo la lastimada mano de Sanji con él.

— Ve con tu hermana, marchaos lejos de aquí – le digo besando las puntas de sus dedos — Yo os alcanzaré después.

— ¡Pero Zoro! ¡¿Adónde vas?! - pregunta Sanji preocupado.

Camino sobre la cubierta, pisando fuerte, sin importarme que Oven pueda oírme. Quiero que sepa que voy a por él.

— A matar a tu marido – respondo desenvainando mis espadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se acerca el final! *inserte música de suspense* ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!  
Gracias por leer~


	18. Besos en guerra (Parte 1)

“_Para alcanzar lo imposible, uno debe intentar lo absurdo.” _– Cervantes 

**Centro de la ciudad (Water Seven, Grand Line) - LAW**

— Torao... Vamos a patearles el trasero – me dice Luffy una sonrisa.

Trago saliva, observando a nuestros enemigos reír a carcajadas.

— Qué crío tan estúpido – dice Crocodile con desprecio — ¡No tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros!

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! - replica Luffy — ¡Torao, tú ve a por Mingo! ¡Yo me ocupo del tío de la arena!

— ¡Pero tú no...! - no me da tiempo a terminar la frase ya que él sale corriendo hacia Crocodile.

Luffy estira su brazo y le da un puñetazo, aunque el mayor solo le observa con expresión aburrida mientras convierte su cuerpo en arena. Luffy le golpea una y otra vez, pero sus puñetazos no hacen nada a Crocodile.

— No te distraigas...

Vuelvo la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un manojo de hilos hacia mí y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de Doflamingo. Llevo una mano hacia mi hombro y desenvaino mi nodachi. No nos queda más remedio que luchar.

— _Room_...

Hago levitar todos los objetos que encuentro alrededor para lanzárselos, dejando el mercado hecho un caos. Sin embargo él los corta con sus hilos o simplemente los esquiva, al igual que hace con los tajos que trato de asestarle con mi espada.

De vez en cuando miro de reojo a Luffy. Sigue tratando de golpear a Crocodile pero éste encaja todos sus ataques con facilidad, ¡solo está jugando con él!

Doy unos pasos atrás para recuperar el aliento, sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa de mi tío. Luffy hace lo mismo y quedamos apoyados espalda contra espalda. Puedo sentir su respiración tan agitada como la mía, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas.

— Torao... - murmura — Cambiemos...

Echamos a correr de nuevo, esta vez Luffy va hacia Doflamingo y yo a por Crocodile, que me observa sin inmutarse. Sujeto firmemente mi nodachi, salto hacia él y consigo cortarle la cabeza en un rápido movimiento. 

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclama Luffy alegremente al verlo.

Sonrío satisfecho y me permito detenerme unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Miro hacia Doflamingo, esperando verle furioso y sorprendido, pero se está riendo. Vuelvo la vista hacia el cuerpo de Crocodile y toda mi  ilusión se esfuma al ver su cabeza recomponerse de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad pretendes derrotar a un logia así? - se burla.

De repente escucho gritar a Luffy y me giro rápidamente. Mi tío lo ha agarrado por el cuello.

— ¡¡LUUFFYYY!! - exclamo angustiado mientras Doflamingo lo arroja contra el suelo sin piedad.

Crocodile aprovecha mi distracción para darme un golpe con tanta fuerza que me lanza por el aire y caigo contra un puesto de fruta del mercado, que queda partido en dos. Mi vista se nubla y siento el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca.

— Ah, qué vergüenza luchar contra rivales tan débiles – dice Crocodile mientras se acomoda el abrigo.

— En fin, será mejor acabar con todo esto de una vez... - agrega Doflamingo con desprecio.

Trato de levantarme, pero mis extremidades flaquean, siento todo el cuerpo dolorido y la cabeza me da vueltas por culpa del golpe anterior.

Las sombras de nuestros rivales se proyectan, largas y oscuras, sobre mí. Creo un “_Room_” pero apenas consigo mantenerlo un par de segundos. Trago saliva. ¿Este es mi fin...?

Pero entonces algo se interpone entre ellos y yo.

— No dejaré... Que le hagáis... Daño a Torao... – dice Luffy con la respiración entrecortada por su propio agotamiento.

Está de pie frente a mí, con los brazos extendidos, intentando protegerme con su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡No, Luffy! ¡Apártate! - le grito, pero él como siempre no me hace caso.

Doflamingo hace una mueca de desagrado y lanza un puñado de pequeños hilos contra él. Contengo el aliento al ver la sangre brotar de su piel. Aún así, Luffy no se mueve.

— ¡Vete, Luffy! ¡Huye! - le suplico, observando con horror como sus brazos y piernas se llenan de finos rasguños.

— ¡No! - replica con determinación — ¡Nunca te dejaré, Torao! ¡NUNCA!

— Qué conmovedor – Doflamingo ríe — Estúpido omega, pensaba ser bueno contigo y perdonarte la vida, pero si prefieres morir con él...

Le da una patada en el pecho, provocando que Luffy se doble por el dolor y caiga hacia atrás junto a mí. Lo sujeto evitando que caiga contra el suelo y le abrazo como si así pudiera protegerlo. Daría cualquier cosa por salvarle, ¡cualquier cosa!

Doflamingo lanza otro manojo de hilos pero por suerte consigo usar mi poder y transportarnos antes de recibir el ataque. Luffy y yo caemos en el otro extremo de la calle, lo más lejos que he podido lograr. Caemos sobre otro puesto provocando que las frutas rueden por el suelo, algunas de ellas caen en uno de los canales de agua que marcan las calles de la ciudad.

— ¿Otra vez intentando huir? - pregunta mi tío con una risita.

— Imbéciles, ¿no os dais cuenta de que no servirá de nada? - añade Crocodile.

Aprieto los dientes mientras sigo estrechando el cuerpo herido de Luffy contra mí. Ellos nos observan desde unos metros más allá, sonriendo con malicia y comentando cómo van a matarnos, absolutamente confiados de su victoria. ¡Y tienen razón! No podemos derrotarles. Tampoco podemos escapar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer...?

— Torao, no podemos rendirnos... - murmura Luffy como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento — Tienen que tener... Alguna debilidad...

— Mi tío es demasiado poderoso – afirmo con resignación — Y Crocodile es logia así que nuestros golpes no le afectan, se convertirá en arena en cuanto le toquemos...

— Pero, ¿y si...? - se arrima a mí para susurrar algo en mi oído.

A pesar de la tensa situación, una risa escapa de mis labios al escucharle. Nunca habría pensado algo así, es una idea tan simple que solo podía ocurrírsele a él. Pero, precisamente por lo sencilla que es, puede que funcione.

Es absurdo, arriesgado y dudo que lo consigamos, pero a estas alturas ya no nos queda más remedio que aferrarnos a lo imposible.

— De acuerdo, lo intentaremos... - murmuro observando de reojo a nuestros enemigos, que empiezan a caminar hacia nosotros — Escúchame bien, este es el plan...

Si funciona, quizá Luffy y yo podamos salvarnos.

Y si no, al menos moriremos luchando juntos.

Probabilidades de victoria: 5%

**Barco Victoria Punk (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KILLER**

Ruedo por el suelo esquivando un ataque de mi oponente y me levanto de nuevo rápidamente para acabar con él con un solo tajo de mis guadañas. Su sangre salpica mi ropa y mi máscara.

Me detengo durante un instante, recuperando el aliento y observando atento a mi alrededor en busca de mi próximo objetivo. Todos mis compañeros están luchando contra los inesperados enemigos. Son bastantes, aunque solo unos pocos son verdaderamente fuertes, así que por ahora parece que nos estamos apañando bien.

Me agacho esquivando un montón de objetos de metal que acaban de llegar volando para terminar clavándose en los cuerpos de otros enemigos. Sonrío, sabiendo de quién viene ese ataque.

Miro de reojo a Kid, que lucha contra dos tipos a la vez sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo, y no puedo evitar sentir orgullo de tenerlo en mi bando. Un tercero se acerca a él por detrás, alzando un hacha sin que el pelirrojo se de cuenta. Llego hasta allí velozmente, freno el golpe cruzando mis guadañas y contraataco dejando a ese bastardo sin brazos.

— ¡Eh, no necesito tu ayuda! - grita Kid, sin dejar de lanzar metal contra sus oponentes — ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

— Iba a atacarte por la espalda. Me gusta verte luchar y no dejaré que nadie me estropee el espectáculo.

Kid sonríe de lado, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta y mandando a volar de un golpe a sus rivales. De nuevo me invade una sensación de orgullo. Está claro que él ha nacido para luchar, se le da bien y disfruta demasiado con ello. Cada momento que pasa estoy más convencido de que quiero a este hombre a mi lado y de que, aunque él sea capaz de defenderse solo, le voy a proteger siempre.

Los enemigos se van agotando. Está siendo fácil. Veo a Heat prender en llamas a algunos, que se lanzan al mar entre gritos de dolor. Wire lanza por los aires a otros tantos. Martin y Gun disparan cañones contra el barco enemigo que ya está prácticamente destrozado. Kid y yo nos miramos de reojo y sonreímos satisfechos de nuestra inminente victoria.

Pero entonces, sale una persona entre las ruinas del barco enemigo.

Es un tipo grande, parece fuerte, aunque no creo que tengamos problemas. Le superamos por mucho en número, todos sus compañeros ya han sido derrotados.

Kid empieza a atraer armaduras y espadas de los rivales caídos, agrandando su brazo de metal para atacar a este nuevo hombre, pero se queda paralizado cuando el tipo empieza a transformarse.

Su cuerpo crece y su piel adopta un tono gris.

— ¿Qué coño es eso...? - pregunta Kid con un hilo de voz.

Trago saliva mientras veo a nuestro enemigo crecer y crecer sin parar, convirtiéndose en un gigante de piedra.

**Centro de la ciudad (Water Seven, Grand Line) - DOFLAMINGO**

Patético. Es simplemente patético verlos ahí tirados en el suelo, tan fácilmente derrotados, cuchicheando... ¿De qué estarán hablando? Probablemente se estén despidiendo el uno del otro y lamentándose por su suerte. Eso es lo que quiero, que Law se arrepienta de haberme traicionado. Y juro que lo hará.

— Acabemos con ellos ya – dice Crocodile, aburrido.

Asiento y caminamos hacia los chicos. Esperaba que intentasen huir otra vez o que simplemente se pongan a llorar de puro miedo, pero me sorprenden poniéndose de pie con una expresión de determinación en sus caras. ¿Están pensando en luchar...? No, lo que hacen es salir corriendo. ¡Idiotas! ¿De verdad creen que podrán escapar?

Croco y yo les seguimos, andando con calma, confiados de que les haremos morder el polvo fácilmente. La parejita se detiene frente a un canal de agua que les corta el paso. Nos acercamos cada vez más, pero ninguno trata de huir o atacar. El omega se agacha y empieza a beber, inflando su cuerpo como un globo.

— Mocoso, ¿qué pretendes con...? - no me da tiempo a terminar la pregunta porque el omega se levanta y nos escupe toda el agua que estaba bebiendo.

El potente chorro nos frena por unos segundos, nos hace retroceder y nos empapa por completo. ¡Maldito crío! ¡Como me haya estropeado el abrigo, va a lamentar haber nacido!

— ¡Luffy, ahora! - exclama mi sobrino.

Law corre hacia mí y el mocoso hacia Croco.

— ¡Idiota! - me río de él — ¡¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que tus ataques no...?! 

— ¡_Shambles_!

Justo cuando está a un metro de mí su cuerpo se esfuma y lo que aparece ante mí es un puño del crío de goma, que me golpea la mandíbula. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto por haberme dejado sorprender. 

Law aparece frente a Croco, con su espada alzada. Abro los ojos de par en par al ver el agua que el crío escupió antes chorreando por las ropas de Crocodile, impidiéndole transformarse en arena para evitar el ataque. ¡Si le da ahora, él..!

Por suerte Crocodile reacciona rápido y detiene la espada de mi maldito sobrino con su garfio. Suspiro con alivio y me echo a reír al ver la cara de desesperación de Law. Oh, ¿en serio pensaban derrotarnos con un truco tan estúpido como ese? Lo que ha conseguido es hacer enfadar a Crocodile, que lanza una ráfaga de arena a ambos chicos. El omega se estampa contra una pared y Law cae en el suelo a mis pies. 

Aprovecho para darle una patada, y luego otra y otra, deleitándome con sus gritos de dolor. ¡Este es el destino de los que se enfrentan a mí, acabar bajo la suela de mis zapatos! 

— ¡Torao, escapa! - exclama el omega, tendido en el suelo. 

— N-no puedo... No puedo usar más ¡Ah! Mi poder... - contesta el inútil de mi sobrino entre quejidos de dolor por mis golpes. 

Me echo a reír observando su cuerpo inmóvil y malherido. 

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de acabar con él? - me pregunta Crocodile, acercándose a nosotros y aprovechando para patear también a Law.

— Sí, lástima que haya sido un rival tan indigno – contesto, molesto por no haberme divertido tanto como quería — ¿Cómo debo acabar contigo, Law-chan? Podría ser bueno y acabar con tu sufrimiento de un simple golpe... Mmm no, eso sería aburrido. ¿Qué tal cortarte en mil pedacitos con mis hilos? ¿O pedir a Croco que llene de arena tus pulmones?

Sonrío mientras pienso en todas las formas en las que podría hacerle sufrir, pero entonces me distrae el llanto del omega suplicando por su “Torao”. Y se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor...

— Vas a morir, Law. Pero primero morirá él.

Law me mira desde el suelo con una expresión de horror.

— ¡No! ¡Él no tiene la culpa! - exclama lleno de pánico — ¡Fui yo quien te traicionó, soy yo a quien debes castigar!

— ¿Y qué mejor castigo que ver morir a la persona que amas frente a ti? - le digo riéndome mientras tomo su espada — Además usaré tu propia arma, así será como si lo hubieses hecho tú. ¿No es genial?

Sonrío mientras camino hacia el chiquillo, que sentado en el suelo retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared. Me provoca una inmensa satisfacción ver su carita de miedo sumada a las súplicas de Law, aún tirado en el suelo, impotente y paralizado.

— Tan patéticos... - dice Crocodile observando la escena.

Contemplo mi reflejo en el filo de la espada de Law mientras me acerco al omega.

— ¿Os ha quedado ya claro? ¡No sois rivales para nosotros! - exclamo con desprecio — Mira bien lo que voy a hacer, Law, ¡No quiero que te pierdas ni un solo detalle!

— Por favor, él no tiene la culpa, déjale ir... - suplica una vez más, parece que incluso está llorando.

Crocodile y yo no podemos evitar reír. Alzo la espada ante el tembloroso chiquillo, me relamo los labios y con todas mis fuerzas hago descender el arma hasta él.

— _Shambles._

Todo sucede muy rápido. El sonido de la espada al cortar la carne retumba en mis oídos, pero el cuerpo que acabo de ensartar no es el del omega.

— ¿C-Croco...?

La espada está hundida hasta la empuñadura en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Suelto el arma como si me quemase y contengo el aliento.

Nuestros ojos se cruzan durante un segundo. Un hilo de sangre se escurre por la comisura de sus labios, esos labios que tanto amo. Crocodile se desploma contra el suelo, a mí me fallan las rodillas y caigo también.

— ¡Croco! ¡¿Estás bien, verdad?! - le pregunto angustiado tomando su cara entre mis manos — ¡Vamos, conviértete en arena! - me doy cuenta de que su cabello y ropa aún están húmedos — No, no, no puedes dejarme así... Croco-chan...

Siento algo tocar mi espalda y un dolor desgarrador dentro de mí. Miro por encima de mi hombro. Law está de pie detrás de mí y en una mano sostiene algo extraño... Un corazón... Mi corazón.

Me llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo un profundo vacío. Una risa nerviosa escapa de mis labios. Puede quedarse con mi corazón, ya no lo necesito.

Me inclino hacia Crocodile, cierro sus ojos y beso sus labios por última vez, sintiéndolos dolorosamente fríos e inmóviles contra los míos.

— Tú cambiaste sus cuerpos... - murmuro mirando de reojo al omega, que está unos metros más allá, observando la escena — Creía que estabas agotado y no podías usar más tu poder...

— Mentí – responde Law fríamente — Tal y como tú me enseñaste.

Suelto una carcajada amarga. Antes de poder replicar, Law arroja mi corazón al suelo y clava el tacón de su bota en él.

**Barco Victoria Punk (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KID**

Apoyo el brazo sobre el piso, intentando levantarme. Siento el sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca, o quizás es de algún enemigo anterior, a estas alturas ya no lo sé. A mi alrededor veo a mis compañeros tan cubiertos de sangre como yo. ¡Ese hijo de puta nos está destrozando!

— ¡Kid! ¡Kid! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Puedes moverte?! - me pregunta Killer. La sangre corre por sus brazos y gotea por los agujeros de su máscara.

Está tan herido como yo, o incluso más, y aún así no deja de preocuparse por mí. Sonreiría si no estuviese tan concentrado en pensar cómo matar a ese puto gigante de piedra.

El gigante arranca el mástil de nuestro barco y lo usa para golpear a unos cuantos que intentan atacarle. Nuestro doctor, desesperado, intenta atacarle a puñetazos y el gigante lo aplasta con una de sus enormes manos.

Me pongo en pie y miro la escena muriéndome de impotencia. Dos espadachines saltan sobre su cuerpo e intentan cortarle, pero sus armas no le hacen ni un rasguño. El gigante los lanza al mar de un manotazo. Los artilleros le disparan pero las balas y cañones no le hacen ni cosquillas. ¡Está jugando con nosotros! ¡¿Es que no hay forma de acabar con este bastardo?!

Me muerdo el labio mientras veo a mis compañeros caer uno tras otro. Ellos, que tan bien me habían acogido... Mis amigos, mi familia. Son la única familia que tendré nunca, y ese maldito los está haciendo pedazos... ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Miro fijamente al gigante intentando encontrar algún punto vulnerable, alguna debilidad, ¡lo que sea! Pero todo su maldito cuerpo es de pura piedra. Sus brazos son tan largos que rodean nuestro barco, cada vez crece más, ¡ya ni siquiera puede mantener su peso en su propio barco! Una de sus enormes piernas está apoyada sobre los escombros de la estación, la otra está... ¡¿Sobre el agua?! Ah, no, está sobre el submarino de Trafalgar...

De repente me viene una idea... Una idea jodidamente estúpida y absurda, pero... ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Corro hacia la barandilla del barco y paso una pierna sobre ella, estoy a punto de saltar sobre el gigante pero alguien me sujeta el brazo.

— ¡Kid! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! - grita Killer.

— Creo que puedo acabar con él – respondo — Pero tenéis que distraerle.

— ¡Pero Kid...!

Me acerco un poco a él, levanto su máscara lo justo para dejar su boca al descubierto y le hago callar con un beso rápido y brusco.

Esto es una despedida.

Me separo antes de que Killer pueda reaccionar y salto, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del gigante que se revuelve para intentar tirarme. Consigo mantener el equilibrio y corro sobre él lo más rápido que puedo. De reojo veo a Killer, Heat y Wire atacándolo, y el monstruo deja de prestarme atención para centrarse en ellos. Sonrío, debo darme prisa.

Desciendo por su muslo raspándome las manos con la piedra y alcanzo el submarino de Trafalgar. ¡Casi me resbalo al caer! Dejo escapar unas cuantas maldiciones y observo al gigante. Trago saliva, desde esta perspectiva parece aún más grande. ¡Su pie es tan grande como yo!

Trato de concentrarme y usar mi poder, pero no consigo nada. ¡Joder...! ¡Tengo que hacerlo, es la última esperanza para mis compañeros!

Cierro los ojos, me agacho y toco la superficie amarilla que por fin empieza a vibrar. El submarino es mucho más grande de lo que creía, ¡Esto va a ser difícil...!

Frunzo el ceño, poniendo toda mi energía en ello. Sonrío al ver una tuerca salirse del submarino. Le sigue otra, y otra... Y luego un montón de pedazos de metal amarillo salen disparados hacia arriba, algunos me golpean o me cortan pero da igual, ya todo da igual ¡está funcionando!

El submarino revienta y la fuerza me lanza disparado unos metros hacia arriba. El pie del gigante se queda sin sitio donde apoyarse y se hunde en el agua, el bastardo pierde el equilibrio y todo su enorme cuerpo se inclina hasta caer en el mar, provocando una gran ola.

Sonrío satisfecho, aunque después caigo yo.

Aprieto los dientes al sentir el impacto y el escozor del agua salada en mis heridas. A mi alrededor solo veo espuma blanca, tiñéndose de rojo por la sangre. Consigo distinguir el cuerpo del gigante bajando rápidamente hacia el fondo. El mío se hunde también y siento cómo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abandonan.

Intento moverme pero obviamente no puedo nadar. Mis pulmones empiezan a pedir aire. Extiendo el brazo hacia arriba en un intento desesperado por agarrarme a algo, pero no hay nada. 

“_¿Ves? A la hora de la verdad, estás solo.”_

Sí, estoy solo, como siempre. Voy a morir solo. ¡Pero ya me da igual! Me he cargado al cabrón de piedra, mis compañeros se han salvado, he demostrado a todo el mundo que no soy débil ¡y encima le he reventado el submarino a Trafalgar! ¡No se me ocurre una mejor forma de morir!

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Trago un poco de agua salada, la siento llenar mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones arden, parece que el puto pecho me va a explotar. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?! ¡¿No puede acabar todo ya, sin más?!

La superficie del agua se aleja más y más. La presión en mi cuerpo es insoportable. Es como tener un hierro al rojo clavado en el pecho. El dolor me impide pensar con claridad.

Todo está tan jodidamente oscuro...

Tan silencioso...

Tengo frío...

Cierro los ojos... Estoy muy cansado...

Se acabó, adiós, adiós, adiós...

Uh ¿Qué es eso...?

Parece que algo... Alguien... Acaba de agarrar mi mano...

**Centro de la ciudad (Water Seven, Grand Line) - LUFFY**

Corremos hacia la playa, yo voy dando saltos de alegría a pesar de lo cansado que estoy del combate. ¡Ha sido duro, pero muy emocionante! ¡Sabía que ganaríamos! Torao y yo somos el mejor equipo.

Vamos lo más rápido que podemos ¡Tenemos que ver cómo están Kid y los demás!

Nos detenemos al llegar al mar, nos quedamos paralizados ante la escena. ¡Todo es un caos! La estación de trenes marítimos está en ruinas, hay trozos de madera flotando por toda el agua y el barco de los chicos también está muy dañado, con todas las velas desgarradas y ese palo alto del medio arrancado.

— ¡¿Y el submarino?! - dice Torao.

Oh, ahora que me fijo ¡el submarino no está! Me tiemblan las piernas y caigo de rodillas sobre la arena de la playa. ¡Esto es terrible!

— ¡Torao, tenemos que sacar el submarino! - me llevo las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación — ¡Teníamos mucha comida ahí dentro!

— Bueno, ¡ya nos ocuparemos de eso después! ¡Ahora vayamos a por los chicos!

— ¡Pero la comida nos necesita! ¡Apenas se ha mojado, todavía se podría comer!

Torao tira de mi brazo ignorando mis quejas y volvemos a correr. No es que no me preocupen Kid y los demás, pero ellos son fuertes, si nosotros pudimos derrotar a Mingo y al tío de arena seguro que ellos estarán bien también.

Vamos hacia su barco caminando por las vías de trenes y cuanto más nos acercamos más nos sorprende el desastre que hay aquí. Tenemos que ir saltando los huecos de las vías ya que muchas de ellas han sido arrancadas, en el agua flotan muchos trozos de madera y las velas destrozadas de un barco. ¡Aquí ha habido un gran combate! ¡Espero que estén bien!

La carretera se corta así que agarro a Torao y estiro un brazo enganchándose al barco de los chicos. Salimos disparados y aterrizamos en la cubierta.

Todos están aquí aunque no nos prestan atención. Están formando un corro y hablan entre sí, parecen muy preocupados. Torao y yo nos abrimos paso para ver mejor.

Abro la boca muy sorprendido. ¡Kid está muy herido! Está tendido en el suelo, no se mueve y tiene los ojos en blanco. A su lado está el tipo de la máscara, totalmente empapado, que le aprieta el pecho.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - pregunta Torao acercándose para examinarlo.

— Cayó al mar – responde el rubio — Conseguí sacarlo pero ya había tragado mucha agua, ¡no reacciona! - parece muy angustiado a pesar de lo serio y tranquilo que está siempre.

— Llevadlo a la enfermería – dice Torao — Hay que operar.


	19. Besos en guerra (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segunda parte de la batalla!

_No hay victoria sin sufrimiento. _\- Tolkien

**Barco de Oven (Grand Line) - ZORO**

Nuestras espadas chocan de nuevo y ambos retrocedemos. Oven sonríe sin mostrar ni un poco de cansancio o preocupación, mientras que yo jadeo recuperando el aliento. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?! ¡Me estoy esforzando al máximo y aún así no he conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño! En el East Blue no había rival para mí, ahora entiendo porqué: simplemente eran todos muy débiles. ¡Este tipo es más fuerte que todos mis anteriores oponentes juntos!

— Ríndete – dice Oven con una mueca de superioridad.

— ¡Nunca! - replico.

Corro hacia él e intento darle un tajo cruzado pero él detiene mi ataque fácilmente. Ni siquiera usa su espada, solo su brazo, volviéndolo oscuro y duro como el acero.

Haki... He oído hablar de esa técnica, requiere de mucho entrenamiento y voluntad, de donde yo vengo casi nadie la conoce. Pero este tipo tiene un gran dominio en ella...

— ¡Todo tu esfuerzo no servirá de nada! – se burla Oven — ¡En cuanto acabe contigo, iré a por él!

— ¡No lo permitiré! – exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

Chocamos nuestras armas de nuevo.

— Primero mataré a esa zorra de pelo rosa... - sigue diciendo Oven mientras frena hábilmente mis estocadas — ...Y luego, me follaré a Sanji una y otra vez, tal como he estado haciendo todos estos días.

Aprieto los dientes hasta que me duele la mandíbula. Siento mi furia crecer y concentrarse en mis músculos, dándome fuerzas para seguir atacando. Nunca había deseado tanto matar a alguien, ¡quiero cortarlo en mil pedazos!

En uno de mis ataques Oven se despista y consigo alcanzarle, rozando su cara con el filo de una de mis espadas. Consigo hacerle un buen corte en la mejilla, aunque me esquiva a tiempo de recibir una herida más grave.

Ambos retrocedemos. Yo sonrío satisfecho por haber podido herirle y respiro hondo obligándome a mí mismo a calmarme. Necesito mantener la cabeza fría para ganar.

Oven se pasa un dedo por el reciente corte y mira sorprendido el hilo de sangre, seguro que no se esperaba que consiguiera herirle.

Cuando me mira de nuevo, ya no parece tan confiado de sí mismo y está mucho, mucho más enfadado, tanto que su cuerpo tiembla de pura ira.

— Estás muerto - amenaza tensando todos los músculos de la cara.

Pasa la mano por la hoja de su espada, calentándola con su fruta hasta que el acero está al rojo vivo.

Me preparo para recibir su próximo ataque. Mientras él corre hacia mí, no puedo evitar pensar en Sanji. No sé cómo terminará esto, pero al menos él ya está a salvo. No permitiré que este monstruo vuelva a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima... ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!

**Base de la Marina (West Blue) - FUJITORA**

Los bombardeos continúan. El sonido de las bombas que los enemigos lanzan sin descanso es tan potente que se escucha incluso a través de la cúpula. 

— Señor, debería descansar... - me aconseja uno de mis subordinados. 

— En las guerras no se descansa – respondo secamente. 

Durante dos días no he dormido ni me he movido de aquí, me mantengo concentrado en mantener la cúpula de gravedad alrededor de la isla. Mientras mantenga esta esfera, las bombas no podrán explotar contra la superficie y mi gente estará a salvo. Las islas del West Blue están siendo masacradas pero al menos hemos podido reunir a una parte de la población aquí. Al menos, algunos podrán salvarse... Otros, por desgracia, no tendrán tanta suerte. 

Agradezco ser ciego para no tener que ver los horrores de esta guerra. 

— Pero, señor... 

— Debo proteger a mis ciudadanos – contesto, interrumpiéndole — Si ellos mueren, ¿de qué me serviría ganar?

Puede que Sakazuki esté dispuesto a destruir el mundo entero con tal de adueñarse de sus cenizas, pero yo no quiero gobernar una tierra muerta. Toda esta gente confió en mí, y los protegeré hasta mi último aliento.

Respiro hondo concentrándome en mi poder. El sonido de las explosiones se intensifica.

— Cuéntame cómo van las cosas.

— Pues... Nuestros marines continúan luchando alrededor de la isla... - me informa mi subordinado — Las piratas Kuja están a punto de llegar... La tripulación de Shirohige sigue combatiendo contra el ejército de Sakazuki... En el Grand Line, Mihawk derrotó a Moria... - asiento brevemente con la cabeza, satisfecho por la victoria de nuestro aliado — Además, en la zona del Grand Line han aparecido dos bandas muy fuertes que están impidiendo que los refuerzos de Sakazuki lleguen hasta aquí...

— ¿Quiénes? - pregunto.

— Más piratas – responde con un leve tono de desagrado — Una banda cuya capitana se hace llamar Big Mom, y un grupo de gigantes de Elbaf, cuyo líder es un tal Kaido – me explica — Ninguno aceptó nuestra alianza, solo protegen sus territorios de los invasores.

Mmm, eso son buenas noticias. Cuando llegue el momento, serán recompensados por ello. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que luchen, toda ayuda es necesaria. Solo así podremos derrotar a Sakazuki. Sé que a mis subordinados no les gusta colaborar con piratas... A mí tampoco, al fin y al cabo los piratas y los marines somos enemigos desde hace siglos. Pero estoy dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer con tal de combatir a un enemigo mayor. Tal vez los piratas no sean de fiar... Pero nadie valora tanto la libertad como ellos, y sé que lucharán con uñas y dientes por conservarla.

Sin embargo, me preocupa que mi ayudante no haya mencionado al Ejército Revolucionario, uno de nuestros mayores aliados...

— ¿Qué hay de los revolucionarios? ¿Han llegado ya? - le pregunto, puesto que su líder prometió venir al West Blue a apoyar a nuestras tropas.

Él calla por unos segundos y, aunque no puedo ver su rostro, la tensión del ambiente me indica que las cosas no van bien.

— Señor... Ellos... - carraspea, incómodo — Hace horas que perdimos toda comunicación con ellos...

**Barco de Reiju (Grand Line) - SANJI**

Toco el pañuelo de Zoro que envuelve mi mano, retorciéndolo nerviosamente mientras le veo luchar contra Oven. Ambos cruzan sus armas, produciendo chasquidos metálicos tan fuertes que se pueden escuchar hasta en nuestro barco.

— Vamos, Marimo, tú puedes... - murmuro para mí mismo sin atreverme ni a pestañear.

Contengo el aliento al ver a Oden calentar su espada, dejándola tan incandescente como si la hubiera metido en un horno.

Corren el uno a por el otro y chocan sus espadas una vez más, pero esta vez, las que Zoro sostiene en las manos se deshacen. Abro los ojos como platos ¡Oven las ha fundido!

Y en un rápido movimiento lanza un corte a Zoro, hundiendo su espada en su pecho con un tajo diagonal.

— ¡¡¡ZOOOROOOOO!!! - grito aterrado ante la escena.

Reiju tiene que sujetarme para que no me lance al mar. Extiendo un brazo hacia delante, como si así pudiera llegar hasta él, mientras maldigo a Oven con toda mi alma.

— ¡Sanji! ¡Cálmate! - exclama mi hermana.

— ¡Pero ese bastardo acaba de...! ¡Él ha...! - ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar la frase.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Zoro ponerse de pie, sosteniendo con ambas manos la única espada que le queda. La sensación de calma me dura poco. ¡La herida en su torso es enorme! a pesar de la distancia puedo distinguir la sangre brotando a chorros, formando un charco color vino a sus pies. Zoro se tambalea mucho, ni siquiera puede sostener con firmeza su espada. ¡Maldita sea...!

Estoy a punto de saltar por la borda, pero Reiju me vuelve a retener sujetándome por detrás.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir con él! - le digo mientras trato de liberarme — ¡¡Tengo que ayudar a Zoro!!

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! - exclama ella, apartándome de la barandilla — ¡¿Cómo vas a luchar si no puedes ni caminar?!

Dejo de forcejear y me muerdo el labio con impotencia. Es cierto, no pude hacer nada contra Oven cuando estaba totalmente en forma... En mi estado actual no tengo ninguna posibilidad, lo sé, hasta el más leve movimiento me produce un gran dolor. Pero... Pero...

De repente el mar se agita a nuestro alrededor, llenando la superficie de burbujas. Oh, genial, ¡¿Qué más va a pasar ahora?! Reiju y yo nos asomamos preguntándonos qué diablos produce eso y el movimiento de las aguas se hace más intenso haciendo temblar nuestro pequeño barco.

Cuatro submarinos salen a flote, uno en cada esquina. Cada uno tiene un color distinto: rojo, verde, azul, y el mayor de todos es blanco como la sal. Todos llevan el logo del Germa 66.

— ¡Reiju! ¡Reiju! - nuestro den den mushi empieza a hablar — ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Te recibo, Ichiji! - responde mi hermana tomando el aparato — ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

— ¡Vinimos a por a Sanji!

— ¡¿Qué?! - exclamamos ella y yo a la vez.

No podría estar más sorprendido. ¡¿Desde cuándo se interesan ellos por mí?!

— Nadie lastima ni me roba lo que es mío – la voz de mi padre me hace estremecer — Ni siquiera a mi inútil hijo omega – añade con desdén.

Oh, ya me parecía extraño tanta preocupación. Aprieto los puños... A pesar de todo, para mi padre sigo sin tener ningún valor.

— ¡Sanji está aquí conmigo! - les dice Reiju a través del den den mushi — ¡Está muy herido, pero se encuentra bien!

— De acuerdo, entonces marchaos de aquí, ¡Rápido! – ordena mi padre — ¡Vamos a bombardear el barco de ese cretino y el humo es muy tóxico!

En cuanto oigo esas palabras me abalanzo sobre Reiju, quitándole el teléfono.

— ¡No! ¡No podéis hacer eso! - grito — ¡Zoro está ahí también!

Escucho las risas de mis hermanos a través del aparato.

— Lo que le pase a tu amante no nos importa - replica mi padre — ¡Solo vinimos a salvarte a ti! ¡Deberías estar agradecido!

Mi sangre hierve ante sus palabras. ¿En serio espera que le agradezca? ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! ¡Me obligaron a casarme con un desconocido! ¡Nunca les importó mi felicidad, siempre me han tratado como ganado!

— ¡¿Agradecido?! - exclamo enfadado — ¡¿Quieres que esté agradecido, después de todo lo que me habéis hecho sufrir durante toda mi vida?!

— ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tu hubieses cumplido tu tarea como omega! - me grita furioso — Ahora verás las consecuencias de tu comportamiento... ¡Chicos, fuego!

Los submarinos comienzan a disparar hacia el barco de Oven. El ruido es tan fuerte que ni siquiera escucho mis propios gritos. De nuevo Reiju tiene que sujetarme para que no me lance al mar.

— ¡NOOO! ¡ZOROOO! - grito con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Lo siento, Sanji! - dice ella — ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El humo se extiende rápidamente tal y como mi padre dijo. En cuanto alcanza nuestro pequeño barco empiezo a toser, mis ojos escuecen, pero nada de eso me importa ahora. ¡Ya nada me importa! Grito el nombre de Zoro hasta rasgarme la garganta y, mientras nuestro barco se aleja, miro al de ellos rogando mentalmente que él se haya salvado de alguna manera.

El humo empieza a disiparse. Fuerzo la vista, ni siquiera parpadeo, esperando ver algo que me devuelva la esperanza.

Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas.

En la espumosa superficie del mar flotan unas cuantas tablas de madera y velas agujereadas.

No hay rastro de Oven... Ni de Zoro...

— No puede ser... - murmuro con incredulidad.

No quiero creer que esté pasando esto, ahora que estábamos tan, tan cerca de ser felices juntos...

Me llevo las manos al pecho, donde siento un dolor tan fuerte que me hace doblarme. Siento que me derrumbo. Reiju viene corriendo a abrazarme, ella también llora, murmura palabras de consuelo que no puedo oír. No puedo pensar en nada que no sea él.

Miro mis manos, toco el pañuelo de Zoro y el dolor se intensifica aún más, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto.

Zoro... ¿De verdad esto es todo lo que me queda de ti...?

** Barco Moby Dick (West Blue) - ACE **

Lanzo una bola de fuego al barco más cercano, prendiendo sus velas y obligando a los marines a retirarse para apagar el incendio. ¡Uno menos! Pero no dejan de venir más, ¡estamos completamente rodeados!

Nuestros artilleros no dejan de disparar pero los marines de Akainu tampoco se quedan quietos. Las balas de cañón resuenan contra el casco del Moby Dick, menos mal que es un barco bastante resistente, pero ¡¿cuánto más aguantará?! Estamos rodeados por agua y muchos de aquí somos usuarios, ¡si consiguen hundirnos, estamos perdidos!

Me giro al oír las voces de las enfermeras, que siguen a Padre preocupadas, pidiéndole que no haga esfuerzos. Él las ignora y camina hacia la proa con decisión, su capa ondea al viento con cada paso. Con una mano se arranca los tubos que le conectan a esa maquinaria médica, con la otra alza su bastón.

Se oye un ruido muy fuerte ¡parece que el mundo entero acaba de romperse! El barco se tambalea con fuerza, me sujeto a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio, el mar se agita formando olas gigantes y remolinos a nuestro alrededor ¡parece que está partido por una brecha! Y... ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Las aguas se están...! ¡¡¿Abriendo?!!

Me agarro con fuerza para no caerme. Se abre un camino en torno al Moby Dick. El agua se mueve creando grandes olas hacia los lados que engullen algunos barcos marines.

Una enorme llanura se forma a nuestro alrededor, impidiendo que cualquier embarcación se mueva. Unos grandes muros de tierra crecen en los bordes, conteniendo el agua para impedir que el mar regrese. ¡El poder de nuestro capitán no tiene límites!

— Hijos míos... - dice Shirohige, de pie sobre el mascarón de proa — ¡Es hora de pelear por este mundo!

Baja de un gran salto hacia la tierra, cae de pie y camina sobre la llanura dirigiéndose hacia el principal barco marine.

— ¡Padre! - exclama preocupada Nina, una de las enfermeras — ¡No hagas tantos esfuerzos!

— Oh, qué demonios – replica Sara — ¡Vamos con él! - se alza la falda sacando una pequeña pistola de su liguero y salta también.

Las demás enfermeras la siguen, al igual que el resto de la tripulación.

Salto envuelto en llamas que se apagan levemente al aterrizar sobre la tierra aún húmeda. Mis compañeros pasan a mi lado, rugiendo y agitando sus armas mientras los artilleros siguen disparando sin descanso. Los marines también bajan de sus barcos y corren hacia nuestra posición, listos para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Siento la adrenalina recorrer mis venas como puro fuego. Corro, salto y lanzo bolas de fuego y golpeo con mis puños en llamas a todos los marines que se cruzan en mi camino.

Alzo la cabeza, Marco vuela en círculos y desciende en picado tumbando a un marine de una patada. Por unos segundos me quedo embobado mirando sus plumas llameantes, tan azules como el mar y tan ardientes como el mismo sol.

Un puñal pasa casi rozando mi hombro, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Me giro rápidamente y veo a un marine caer golpeado por Jozu. Le agradezco con un breve asentimiento de cabeza y sigo corriendo por el campo de batalla.

A mi derecha, Thatch lucha contra cuatro marines a la vez. ¡Son demasiados para él! Por suerte tres de ellos caen al suelo con agujeros de bala humeando de sus cabezas. Veo a Izo soplar el humo de su pistola a lo lejos.

Al otro lado, Vista y Haruta pelean contra unos espadachines que les tienen rodeados. Lanzo un par de bolas de llamas a algunos para ayudarles y sigo mi camino.

A pesar de la tensión de la batalla, no puedo evitar sonreír. ¡Esta es mi familia! Todos luchan, todos se cuidan unos a otros. ¡Tenemos que ganar! ¡Quiero vivir muchas más aventuras con ellos! ¡Quiero estar con ellos para siempre!

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al ver a Akainu avanzando entre su ejército. Freno en seco, pero después echo a correr aún con más energía, lleno de odio. ¡Quiero acabar con él con mis propias manos...!

Akainu mira hacia aquí y extiende la mano lanzando una gran bola ardiente. Va tan rápido que ni siquiera me da tiempo de detenerme, ¡todo lo que veo es rojo...!

Alguien me da un manotazo y caigo a un lado. Ruedo sobre la tierra y me pongo en guardia pensando que se trataba de un enemigo, pero es... ¡Padre!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ir tu solo a por Akainu! - me advierte.

La enorme bola de magma se estampa contra la tierra, justo donde yo estaba, dejando un gran hueco humeante. Trago saliva. ¡Qué poder tan inmenso!

El almirante viene hacia aquí. Shirohige me da la espalda, preparado para recibir su ataque. Le escucho respirar con dificultad y siento una punzada en el corazón. A pesar de lo fuerte que es, ya no está en su mejor momento.

Akainu se acerca, su puño se vuelve de un rojo intenso. Me pongo de pie, corro y me interpongo entre ambos sin pensarlo dos veces, ¡Debo proteger a mi capitán! ¡A mi padre...!

Todo pasa tan rápido que no me da tiempo a verlo, lo único de lo que soy consciente es de una sensación desconocida e increíblemente dolorosa en mi espalda y mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento he caído, pero estoy de rodillas... Ante mí veo a Shirohige, por primera vez hay miedo en sus ojos... Al mirar abajo solo veo rojo, rojo... Sangre... Mi cuerpo...

El dolor se extiende, dejándome sin aliento. Intento respirar pero el oxígeno no llega a mis pulmones, solo el olor a ceniza.

Mi vida pasa ante mis ojos como una película.

Veo a Luffy y Sabo, a mí mismo con ellos, tres niños corriendo y haciéndose mayores a cada paso... Mi pecho duele aún más al darme cuenta de que nunca podré volver a abrazarlos...

Garp, viejo, voy a reunirme contigo...

Veo la tripulación celebrando una de sus fiestas, la imagen se va volviendo oscura y borrosa... Padre, hermanos, gracias por quererme...

Marco... Al menos pude decirte lo que sentía...

Mi vista se nubla, todos mis sentidos y pensamientos se apagan uno por uno, dejando solo el dolor... Y la certeza de que... Este es mi fin...

**Punk Hazard (Grand Line) - SABO**

Abro los ojos lentamente y parpadeo para quitarme los molestos granos de arena de los párpados. Siento la tierra áspera contra mi mejilla. La brisa del mar refresca mis pulmones, despejando el olor a sangre y ceniza. Apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre la arena y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me arrodillo y alzo la cabeza para mirar alrededor. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

La isla, antes verde y llena de vida, ha quedado completamente destrozada. Hasta donde mi vista alcanza hay cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Mis compañeros revolucionarios... Algunos, muy heridos, luchan por incorporarse. Otros no volverán a levantarse nunca. Siento mis ojos humedecerse.

Antes de partir al West Blue para apoyar a Fujitora, sufrimos una terrible emboscada de los piratas de Kurohige. Había oído hablar de él, pero no imaginaba que fuese tan poderoso... Y es que, a pesar de superarles en número, nos han masacrado.

A lo lejos veo un torbellino chocando contra una nube de oscuridad. Dragon, nuestro líder, sigue luchando contra Kurohige. Nuestros pocos supervivientes se enfrentan al resto de su banda, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrán aguantar.

Me pongo de pie, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no me importa. Quiero ir a ayudar a mis amigos, pero primero... Primero tengo que encontrarla a ella...

— ¿Koala? - mi voz suena muy ronca, no tengo fuerzas ni para gritar — Koala ¿dónde estás?

Camino por la playa cojeando, arrastrando los pies, contemplando horrorizado los cuerpos heridos y los cadáveres de mis amigos.

— Koala, Koala, ¿dónde estás...? Por favor, dime que estás bien... Koala... - la llamo una y otra vez, ignorando el dolor en mi garganta seca.

Mis piernas flaquean y caigo de rodillas, pero no me detengo. Avanzo a gatas esquivando los cuerpos y dejando un rastro de sangre con mis manos y rodillas raspadas, hasta que al fin la veo, inmóvil sobre la arena.

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

— ¿Koala? - la llamo angustiado mientras voy hasta ella lo más rápido que puedo — Koala, por favor, tú no...

Tiene los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida. Rompo a llorar al ver lo herida que está. Una gran mancha de sangre empapa su camisa a la altura del estómago.

Extiendo una mano temblorosa hacia su cara, apartando un mechón de cabello con cuidado, temiendo que incluso este leve roce pudiera lastimarla.

— S-Sabo-kun...

Escuchar su voz me permite respirar de nuevo.

— Shh, no hables, no hagas esfuerzos... - le susurro acariciando su mejilla — Te pondrás bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien...

No puedo evitar llorar mientras pronuncio esas palabras porque sé que no es verdad. Cuando la lucha acabe, seguro que Kurohige y los suyos rematarán a los supervivientes, o quizá nos abandonen a nuestra suerte en esta tierra muerta. Solo un milagro podría salvarnos ahora.

Doy un respingo al escuchar pisadas. Miro hacia atrás; un grupo de hombres viene caminando por la playa. ¿Más enemigos...? No, por favor...

Abrazo a Koala y beso su sien. Quizá este sea el último beso que le puedo dar. La estrecho entre mis brazos, dispuesto a protegerla hasta mi último aliento.

Los hombres se acercan. El que va al frente del grupo, un alfa pelirrojo, me sonríe.

— No temas, muchacho... - dice el pelirrojo — Hemos venido a parar esta guerra.

** Campo de batalla (West Blue) - MARCO **

El mundo parece haberse detenido. Todos mis compañeros dejan de luchar por un instante para mirar hacia allí, donde Ace acaba de desplomarse tras ser atravesado por el puño del almirante.

— ¡¡AACEEEE!!

Soy el primero en gritar su nombre, los demás lo hacen después, pero Ace no responde a nuestras llamadas.

Mis rodillas tiemblan. Esto no puede estar sucediendo... Él no puede morir así... Por favor, él no...

Akainu prepara su puño de nuevo para rematarlo pero Padre lo detiene con su bastón, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de Ace y el almirante. Akainu da un paso atrás ante la imponente presencia de nuestro capitán que en estos momentos parece más aterrador que nunca.

Consigo reaccionar y aprovecho el momento para volar hacia allí lo más rápido posible y recoger a Ace. Me lo llevo volando, lo abrazo para proteger su maltrecho cuerpo de los disparos de los enemigos que tratan de hacernos caer.

Ace, por favor, ¡tienes que vivir...!

Lo llevo hasta la torre vigía de nuestro barco, es el lugar más seguro que puedo encontrar ahora, alejado de los soldados que combaten allá abajo. Examino al chico más de cerca.

Trago saliva. Su herida es... Es horrible...

El chico no muestra ninguna reacción. Sangra demasiado. Su cuerpo ha sido atravesado de parte a parte, quemado por dentro hasta tal punto que quizá ya sea demasiado tarde para él...

Niego con la cabeza, enfadado con mis propios pensamientos. ¡No, él no va a morir! ¡No lo permitiré!

Me pongo de rodillas con Ace sobre mi regazo y lo abrazo envolviéndolo con mis alas. Mis llamas azules empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo. Quizás pueda curarlo... Quizás aún haya esperanza...

Mis fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme, aún así continuo dándole toda mi energía a Ace, ¡lo daría todo, todo por salvarlo!

— Vamos, Ace, aguanta... - susurro aunque él no pueda oírme.

Sigue sin reaccionar. Su herida no mejora a pesar de mis esfuerzos. ¡Es demasiado profunda...! Puedo sentir como su vida se va apagando, escapándose como agua entre los dedos.

Murmuro su nombre contra su cabello. Por mis mejillas ruedan lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Estrecho su cuerpo inmóvil contra mi pecho.

Nos envuelve el ruido de los cañones, el chasquido metálico de las espadas, los gritos de la gente... Pero todo parece tan lejano... De repente toda esta maldita guerra ya no parece importante. Ya nada importa. Sin Ace, todo ha perdido el sentido...

Me quedo muy quieto, sintiendo mi corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra mi pecho pensando que el suyo, ya... Ya no volverá a latir...

— Lo siento, Ace, lo siento tanto... - le digo entre sollozos — Lo intenté, pero no puedo... - lo abrazo, mis plumas azules se tiñen con su sangre — Sé que ya es demasiado tarde pero... Te quiero... Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes...

Solo espero que pueda escucharme, allí donde esté.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, sintiéndome el hombre más miserable del mundo.

— M... Mar... co...

Su voz apenas es un susurro entre el estruendo de la batalla. Le miro sorprendido, sus ojos están abiertos. ¿Es posible que... Haya sucedido un milagro...?

— ¡Ace! Estas vivo... - acaricio su mejilla con mis dedos temblorosos, temiendo que solo sea un sueño.

— Claro. No te vas... a librar de mí... tan fácilmente... - dice con una débil sonrisa — Marco... ¿Puedes repetir... Eso que... Dijiste antes...?

Sonrío, aunque las lágrimas no dejan de recorrer mi cara.

— Te quiero – le digo apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

— Otra vez...

— Te quiero, Ace, te quiero muchísimo...

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y le beso.

Cuando sus labios suaves y cálidos tocan los míos, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos. Noto su sonrisa a través del beso y sé que, pase lo que pase, mientras estemos juntos todo va a ir bien.

El mundo a nuestro alrededor es un caos, pero Ace está vivo. Por ahora, eso es suficiente.

** Campo de batalla (West Blue) - AKAINU **

Salto rápidamente hacia un lado evitando caer en una grieta bajo mis pies. Todo el terreno a mi alrededor está quedando destrozado por los ataques de Shirohige. ¡Está realmente furioso!

No dejo de lanzar esferas de magma hacia el maldito pirata pero las desvía con su bastón. Algunas chispas saltan a su cuerpo pero ¡él las ignora como si no le hiciesen el menor daño! ¡¿Tanto le importaba ese estúpido omega?! Se interpuso entre ambos como un idiota para proteger a su capitán... ¡Espero que ya esté muerto!

Un grupo de piratas acude en ayuda de Shirohige, pero él alza una mano, indicándoles con un gesto que no intervengan.

— Esta es mi lucha – dice seriamente.

Ambos nos detenemos para recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente. Contengo una sonrisa. En el fondo no es más que un viejo cansado, ya pasó su mejor momento. ¡No puedo perder contra él! Estoy tan, tan cerca de ganar la guerra... Pronto el mundo entero estará a mis pies, para gobernarlo con verdadera justicia, como debe ser. ¡Y todos los que se interpongan en mi camino recibirán su merecido! La victoria será mía... Pero primero, este hombre y su maldita tripulación deben ser eliminados.

— Cuando la batalla acabe, ordenaré ejecutar a toda tu tripulación aquí mismo – le digo sin dejarme intimidar por su mirada — Los omegas serán los últimos en morir, mi ejército se divertirá con ellos primero.

— Primero tendrás que vencerme, mocoso – contesta el pirata.

Ese bastardo, ¡¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así?! ¡Le enseñaré de lo que soy capaz!

Le ataco con mis puños ardientes, él detiene mis golpes uno tras otro y a su vez trata de alcanzarme. La tierra a nuestro alrededor se llena de grietas humeantes, nadie se atreve a acercarse, solo las ondas expansivas de nuestros ataques bastan para derribar a cualquiera.

No puedo perder, ¡no! ¡no lo haré! Estos asquerosos criminales son fuertes, pero mis marines los superan en número y lucharán hasta la muerte ¡o serán castigados tan duramente como los piratas! ¡Mataré con mis propias manos a todo el que intente huir de esta batalla!

Mientras el maldito viejo y yo seguimos atacándonos mutuamente, me repito a mí mismo lo cerca que estoy de la victoria. He tenido que rebajarme a hacer tratos con piratas, pero valdrá la pena si consigo ganar. Moria llegará pronto, también Kurohige en cuanto acabe con esos molestos revolucionarios...

El cobarde de Fujitora sigue sin aparecer, ¿de verdad cree que podrá proteger a sus seguidores para siempre? En cuanto la guerra termine mandaré ejecutar a todos los leales a su bando. ¡Todos recibirán el castigo que merecen! Sí... ¡El mundo entero se rendirá ante mi justicia!

Pero primero, derrotaré a este maldito pirata...

Alzamos nuestros puños, atacando al mismo tiempo.

Una bola de magma pasa rozando la cabeza de Shirohige, chamuscando un poco su bigote. Sonrío, ¡pronto acabaré con él...!

De pronto un fuerte dolor sacude mi brazo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso...?! Me llevo la mano al hombro, la sangre caliente resbala entre mis dedos. El hueso asoma entre la carne. ¡Partido...! ¡Me ha roto el hombro solo con rozarme...!

Shirohige sonríe ¡Bastardo!

— Esto no es nada – le aseguro apretando los dientes para esconder el dolor — ¡Yo ganaré! ¡En cuanto lleguen mis aliados...!

— ¡Gurarara! - me interrumpe con su maldita risa — Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro, mocoso. ¡Mira al horizonte!

Giro la cabeza y entrecierro los ojos al ver tres grandes barcos, navegando rápidamente seguidos por otros más pequeños. Banderas con calaveras... ¡Piratas! Y ninguna de sus insignias es la de Kurohige o Moria...

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. ¡Ninguno de ellos es aliado mío...!

De repente otro terremoto más fuerte que los anteriores sacude la tierra bajo mis pies. Trato de apartarme pero la increíble fuerza sube por mis piernas, recorriéndolas dolorosamente, haciendo vibrar mis huesos. ¡Siento mis rodillas hacerse trizas!

Caigo de bruces contra el suelo, apoyándome solo con el brazo que me queda sano.

Aprieto los dientes al ver a Shirohige ante mí.

— Se acabó - me dice — Has jugado a los soldados por mucho tiempo, pero se acabó. Has causado mucho sufrimiento, pero ¡Nunca permitiremos que alguien como tú domine este mundo!

Mis ojos van rápidamente desde el capitán hacia el campo de batalla, donde mis hombres caen uno tras otro, y hacia el mar donde la flota enemiga se acerca cada vez más, y de nuevo a Shirohige que parece más grande e imponente que nunca, con su capa ondeando al viento.

Escupo sangre, sintiendo un regusto amargo en la boca. No es por mis heridas, es... Es el sabor de la derrota...

Después de tantos años de lucha... De todo mi esfuerzo... He perdido.

**Refugio subterráneo (West Blue) – USOPP **

La gente no deja de llorar. Algunos niños gritan asustados al escuchar las explosiones. Una anciana llora con ansiedad diciendo que no quiere morir aquí encerrada, sus nietos la calman aunque obviamente ellos también están preocupados. Todos lo estamos.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí encerrados, es difícil saberlo al no tener ventanas para ver si es de día o de noche. Tampoco sé cuántas personas habrá aquí. ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Prefiero no contarlas. Prefiero no saber cuánta gente inocente va a morir.

Abrazo a Kaya, beso su frente para comprobar su fiebre. Busco en mi mochila y suspiro resignado al no encontrar más medicinas. La comida y el agua se acabarán pronto también. Todo se acaba, todo menos esta estúpida guerra, ¿cuándo terminará?

Miro a los altavoces de la sala, nuestro único medio de comunicación con el exterior, aunque aún no hemos recibido noticias. Todos esperamos con ansias el momento en que nos digan que toda esta locura ha acabado por fin, que Akainu ha sido derrotado, que estamos a salvo... Pero por ahora, lo único que podemos oír es el estruendo de las bombas.

Y yo, que nunca he sido precisamente optimista, no dejo de pensar en lo que sucederá si Akainu resulta ser el vencedor.

Sacudo la cabeza, ¡no quiero pensar en esas cosas! Pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Es todo tan injusto! ¡¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte?! Tuvimos que emigrar del East Blue para huir del gobierno de Akainu, creíamos que aquí estaríamos a salvo... Pero a cada minuto que pasa estoy más convencido de que todo está perdido...

Abrazo un poco más fuerte a Kaya, que no deja de tiritar entre mis brazos. Ella es omega, además siempre ha sido de constitución débil y enfermiza. Si Akainu gana, los omegas como ella... “_¡No!_” Me digo a mí mismo. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño. ¡La protegeré con mi vida si hace falta...! aunque me tiemble todo el cuerpo solo de pensar en enfrentarme a esos poderosos enemigos.

Doy un respingo cuando los altavoces empiezan a sonar con un leve chirrido.

Todo el mundo se queda callado. Me llevo una mano al pecho, donde mi corazón late como si se fuera a salir.

— Mis queridas y queridos ciudadanos... - anuncia una voz emocionada — Con ayuda de nuestros valientes aliados, Akainu y su ejército finalmente han sido derrotados...

La gente contiene el aliento por unos segundos, después todos estallan en gritos de alegría. Por muy viejos, enfermos o deprimidos que estuvieran todos bailan y cantan celebrando el fin de la guerra. Mi pecho se infla con orgullo, mi padre forma parte de una de esas tripulaciones piratas aliadas. Sueño con ser algún día un bravo guerrero como él. Abrazo a Kaya por la cintura, haciéndola girar en el aire.

— ¡¿Has oído?! ¡Hemos ganado! - exclamo con alegría.

— ¡Podremos volver a casa! - añade ella con una sonrisa.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, llorando de alegría.

Después de tantos años viviendo con miedo... Después de tantas injusticias, tanta miseria, tanta muerte... Por fin, la guerra ha terminado.

Y a pesar de todo lo que hemos sufrido, estamos vivos para celebrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues como dice Usopp, aquí acaba la guerra. En el siguiente cap veremos cómo han acabado cada una de nuestras parejitas, y con eso + el epílogo ya estará terminada la historia c:   
Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte, etc. ¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Una nueva historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues llegamos al final de esta historia.   
Quiero dar las gracias a:  
\- a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este fic  
\- a los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final  
\- a los que dejan kudos <3  
\- a los que comentan  
\- y especialmente a Foyk por sus comentarios en cada cap. ¡Te dedico este capítulo!

_ Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia delante.  _ \- Agatha Christie

**Barco Wind Granma (Grand Line) - SABO**

Mientras espero, intento entretenerme escribiendo un poco en mi cuaderno. Tacho y vuelvo a escribir, pero no consigo que mis ideas fluyan como quiero, ninguna de mis frases me parece lo suficientemente buena. Vuelvo a tachar con tanta fuerza que el papel se rasga un poco. Arranco la hoja, hago una bola con ella y la arrojo a mis pies.

Apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y hundo la cara entre mis manos. Mis zapatos aún siguen llenos de tierra por pasarme el día enterrando a nuestros compañeros caídos.

Nunca una victoria supo tan amarga.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre y me pongo en pie al instante al ver a la doctora.

— Ya puedes pasar – me dice.

— ¿Cómo está Koala? - pregunto con preocupación.

— Fuera de peligro – responde con una pequeña sonrisa — Se pondrá bien.

Dejo escapar un breve suspiro de alivio.

— Y ella... ¿Ya lo sabe? - pregunto en voz baja.

La doctora asiente despacio con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, Sabo. Debe ser duro para ti también.

Con el dorso de la mano me seco las lágrimas que he estado derramando antes y entro en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de mí.

Koala está sentada en una de las camillas. Con una mano acaricia su vientre cubierto de vendas. Sonríe de una forma que me parte el corazón, porque sé que es una sonrisa falsa con la que trata de ocultar su dolor.

— Era una niña, ¿lo sabías? - dice sin dejar de tocar su barriga.

— Sí, la doctora me explicó – respondo con tristeza.

Me quedo junto a la puerta sin atreverme a mover ni un músculo y permanecemos en silencio un rato.

— Se supone que tengo que sonreír ¿no? - dice después de unos minutos — Sé que debo estar feliz porque hemos ganado la guerra... - sus labios tiemblan intentando mantener su sonrisa — Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué siento que hemos perdido tanto?

Voy hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos. ¡Me duele tanto verla así! Es un reflejo del mundo; la guerra ha acabado pero eso no significa que ahora todo sea alegría y color. Han quedado tantas vidas arruinadas, el planeta entero está destrozado y las heridas tardarán en cicatrizar.

— Me gustaría poder decirte que todo irá bien, que será fácil, que no volveremos a sufrir nunca... - le digo mirando sus grandes ojos — Pero tú eres demasiado lista para creer eso, y yo te quiero demasiado para mentirte – suspiro — Lo que sí puedo prometerte es... Que tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos, yo voy a estar contigo.

Koala rompe a llorar contra mi pecho. Acaricio su cabello, dejando que se desahogue mientras yo lloro también en silencio y la abrazo más fuerte.

** Barco Moby Dick (West Blue) - ACE **

Los músicos tocan sin descanso, sus canciones se mezclan con las risas y voces de mis compañeros y el sonido de los vasos al brindar. Las enfermeras van regañando a los heridos hasta que se hartan de que no les hagan caso y se ponen a beber y bailar con ellos.

— ¡Por Ace! - exclama Vista alzando su copa de vino — ¡Nuestro nuevo comandante de la 2ª división!

Todos brindan y se acercan a mí para felicitarme. Estoy tan feliz que casi ni siento el dolor en mi cuerpo cubierto de vendas. ¡Es uno de los días más felices de mi vida! Aunque a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco inseguro ante mi nuevo cargo, ser comandante es una gran responsabilidad, ¡espero estar a la altura!

Estoy tan aturdido por el jaleo que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que alguien se acerca por detrás y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

— Nadie merece este puesto más que tú – susurra Marco en mi oído.

Al instante me hace sonreír. Me tiende su jarra de cerveza, doy un largo trago y le miro a los ojos. Ojalá pueda perderme en sus ojos azules cada día de mi vida.

Como si nos hubiéramos leído el pensamiento, ambos asentimos con la cabeza. ¡Llegó el momento...!

— ¡Chicos! - grito atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros — ¡Tenemos una noticia que daros!

Los demás dejan lo que estaban haciendo y miran hacia aquí, expectantes. ¿Y si no se lo toman bien? No es que eso vaya a cambiar mis intenciones, al fin y al cabo ya estoy acostumbrado a nadar contra corriente, pero me gustaría tener su apoyo. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso, pero Marco aprieta mi mano transmitiéndome seguridad. Trago saliva.

— ¡Marco y yo estamos juntos! - digo rápidamente, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Todos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos donde lo único que oigo es el ritmo acelerado de mis latidos. ¿Por qué no reaccionan? ¿Aceptarán nuestra relación o...?

— ¡¡POOOR FIIIIIN!! - exclaman todos, brindando una vez más.

**Barco Orbit (Grand Line) - SANJI**

Exhalo el humo de mi cigarrillo que asciende hasta perderse en el cielo, despejado y de color salmón. Miro al horizonte, donde el sol se hunde en el mar. Hacía tiempo que no veía una puesta de sol tan hermosa. Me reconforta saber que, a pesar de lo roto que está el mundo, aún quedan cosas bellas en él.

El viento sopla a nuestro favor, llevamos un buen ritmo aunque aún falta mucho para llegar al East Blue. Según he oído comentar a los pasajeros del barco, es el más tranquilo y pacífico de los cuatro mares, o al menos lo era antes de la guerra.

Estoy impaciente por llegar y perderme en un destino nuevo, no importa dónde. Cuanto más avanza el barco, más libre me siento. Ya nadie volverá a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, ahora soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango. Nunca volveré a ver a esa gente a la que un día consideré familia. Lo dejo todo atrás, incluyendo mi apellido. Lo único que conservo del pasado es un amor eterno y un pañuelo verde.

Respiro profundo, el sabor del tabaco se mezcla con la brisa salada. Miro la mano con la que sostengo el cigarro. La quemadura se está curando bien. Ojalá todas las heridas pudieran cicatrizar así de rápido.

Nos cruzamos con muchos barcos en nuestro camino. Tras el final de la guerra todo el mundo intenta encontrar a sus seres queridos: omegas que fueron vendidos como esclavos, niños separados de sus padres, soldados caídos en la batalla... Todos los días aparecen en los periódicos listas de personas rescatadas para que sus familias puedan contactar con ellas, o bien darles un entierro digno. He oído que anoche apareció el cuerpo de Oven, había sido casi devorado por los peces.

Trato de enterarme de toda la gente que va apareciendo con la esperanza de saber algo de Zoro, pero aún no hay noticias de él. Nadie le ha encontrado, ni vivo ni muerto. Supongo que soy idiota por conservar la esperanza de que haya sobrevivido. Probablemente nunca aparezca, como tantas otras personas perdidas para siempre en el mar.

Mis ojos se humedecen pero no lloro, creo que ya no me quedan lágrimas, las gasté todas.

El sol ya solo es una fina línea en el horizonte. Termino mi cigarro y vuelvo al interior del barco.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y toco el pañuelo de Zoro que siempre llevo conmigo. Cuando me siento derrotado, es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir hacia delante.

Marimo, volveremos a encontrarnos ¿verdad? Si no es ahora, será en la otra vida... Hasta que llegue ese momento, yo tengo que tomar las riendas de la mía.

**Barco Victoria Punk (Water Seven, Grand Line) - KID**

Agua... Hay tanta agua, tan fría y oscura... Y por más que me muevo no consigo salir de aquí... No puedo ver nada, no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se contrae dolorosamente y entonces... Alguien toma mi mano, y durante ese instante siento que estoy a salvo. Después mis sentidos se van apagando uno a uno...

Oigo murmullos de voces lejanas que me provocan un lugero dolor de cabeza. Abro un poco los ojos aunque no puedo ver bien, todo es jodidamente borroso... ¿Por qué se mueve todo? ¿O soy yo el que se mueve? Demonios, estoy tan mareado... Y ese fuerte olor a medicinas me da más náuseas aún...

Mi instinto me hace tensarme. ¡¿Dónde mierdas estoy?! Muevo un poco los pies y el brazo, los siento entumecidos pero siguen en su sitio, qué alivio. Me toco el pecho con cuidado. Mmm, parece que tengo algunas cicatrices nuevas...

— ¡Eh, se está despertando! - dice alguien.

Me incorporo poco a poco, parece que estoy sobre una cama. Parpadeo hasta distinguir figuras a mi alrededor. Lo primero que veo es un sombrero de paja y... ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

— ¡Kid, estás bien! ¡Qué alegría! - grita el mocoso mientras se lanza sobre mí empujándome de nuevo sobre la cama.

— Luffy, ten cuidado, que lo vas a aplastar – le regaña Trafalgar apartándolo.

— Ups, lo siento – se disculpa el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me vuelvo a sentar, tosiendo un poco. Maldito mocoso, ¡¿de dónde sacará tanta fuerza?!

Me doy cuenta de que Killer está aquí también, sentado en una silla, tan callado como siempre pero atento a la escena. Su presencia me tranquiliza inmediatamente.

— ¿Alguien me va a contar qué coño ha pasado? - pregunto tocándome el pecho, que me duele un poco. Lo último que recuerdo es caer al mar...

— Lo que ha pasado es que estuviste a punto de morir – responde Trafalgar — Suerte que Killer-ya te sacó del mar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Oh, así que cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi mano... ¿Era real? ¿Era él? Creo que acabo de perder la cuenta del número de veces que me ha salvado, en más de un sentido.

— Eustass-ya, debes tomar esto cada 8 horas – dice señalando un frasco que deja sobre una mesita — Y no hagas esfuerzos durante al menos tres días – se vuelve hacia Killer — Por favor, asegúrate de que no haga estupideces.

— Lo intentaré – responde él.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Como si no fuera capaz de cuidar de mí mismo!

— Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – Trafalgar toma su mochila.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Luffy se abalanza de nuevo sobre mí para darme un abrazo de despedida.

— ¡Quita de encima, idiota! - le grito intentando sonar ofensivo, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír y en vez de apartarle, le revuelvo el pelo. En el fondo, el mocoso se hace querer. Cosa que por supuesto jamás admitiré en voz alta.

Trafalgar carraspea, llamando mi atención.

— Eustass-ya, me alegro de que estés bien – dice secamente.

— Gracias por curarme y eso – respondo.

— Por cierto, destrozaste mi submarino – añade con una pequeña sonrisa — Te enviaré la factura de la reparación.

— Puedes metértela por el culo, junto con los restos de tu estúpido submarino.

Trafalgar rueda los ojos, yo suelto una carcajada y ambos chocamos la mano como despedida.

Tengo la sensación de que volveremos a vernos en el futuro.

Al fin se marchan y Killer y yo nos quedamos a solas. Me paso una mano por la cara, masajeandome el puente de la nariz. Estoy cansado, pero aún así hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

— ¿Sabes qué, Killer? Me quedé con ganas de repartir más ostias.

Él responde con una risita amortiguada por su máscara.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! - replico — ¿Sabes? durante mucho tiempo estuve buscando un lugar donde sentirme en paz, ¡ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero paz! ¡Quiero más peleas! ¡Más venganza! ¡Que la gente tiemble de miedo al escuchar mi nombre! - exclamo apretando el puño — Supongo que toda la mierda que he pasado me ha hecho ser así. Ya nunca volveré a ser como era antes de la guerra.

— No importa. A mí me gusta como eres ahora – contesta.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Él siempre me comprende y siempre tiene las palabras necesarias para hacerme sentir mejor.

“_Tienes que decirle lo que sientes”_ susurra una voz en mi cabeza. Trago saliva. 

— Recuerdas que... - empiezo a decir, intentando ordenar mis ideas — Que antes de lanzarme a por ese maldito gigante, yo... Yo te...

— Me besaste.

Asiento enérgicamente. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué digo?

— ¿Por qué me besaste, Kid? - me pregunta.

¿Qué digo? ¡¿Qué demonios le digo?! Maldición, esto no se me da bien...

“_Vamos, solo dile la verdad. Que tu corazón estaba roto y ha vuelto a latir por él. Dile que pensabas que no volverías a confiar en nadie, ni a querer a nadie, y ahora mírate sonriendo como un idiota gracias a él. Dile que te estás enamorando de él y que quieres que se quede a tu lado para siempre.”_

— Mmm, verás... - empiezo — Es p-posible que... Quizás, uh... - joder, joder, joder, qué difícil es esto — Quizás yo, esté empezando a sentir eh... Cosas... Por ti.

Me muerdo el labio. Mierda, sonaba mucho mejor dentro de mi cabeza.

— Bueno, me alegra oír eso – contesta Killer, inclinándose hacia delante — Porque, como ya sabes, estoy completamente loco por ti.

Y de nuevo vuelvo a sonreír como un idiota. Me pongo de pie para ir a besarle, es lo que más deseo en el mundo ahora mismo, pero entonces la puerta se abre y todos nuestros compañeros entran corriendo.

— ¡Kid, por fin despertaste! ¡Vaya susto nos has dado! - dice Heat.

— ¡Sí, estábamos muy preocupados! ¡Tío, eres increíble, nos salvaste!

— Bueno, pero no os acostumbréis, cabrones – respondo apartándolos antes de que me asfixien entre todos.

Wire llega corriendo y da unas palmadas en la puerta, atrayendo nuestra atención.

— ¡Eh, tíos! Me acaban de confirmar la noticia, ¡es el final de la guerra! ¡Akainu fue derrotado!

Alzamos los puños y varios gritos se suman a la alegría inicial. ¡No puede haber mejor noticia que esa! Realmente creo que por fin las cosas van a cambiar, y esta vez será para mejor.

— Oye, y ahora ¿qué haremos? - pregunta Heat — ¿Nos reuniremos con el resto del Éjercito Revolucionario? - sugiere sin mucha convicción.

Los chicos se miran unos a otros, parece que nadie lo tiene claro.

— Yo paso – contesto rompiendo el silencio — No quiero ayudar a la gente, a partir de ahora solo lucharé por mí. ¡Revolucionaré el mundo, pero a mí manera!

— ¡Eso es, hagámonos piratas! - exclama Heat.

— Espera, yo no he dicho que... - replico.

— ¡Sí, piratas! ¡Qué buena idea!

— ¡Yo también me apunto!

— ¡Y yo!

Todos confirman entusiasmados su decisión de hacerse piratas. Miro a Killer, que hasta ahora ha estado callado.

— ¿Tú también vendrás? - le pregunto.

— Claro – responde como si fuera obvio — Necesitarás a alguien que te saque del agua de vez en cuando, capitán.

— ¡¿Cómo que capitán?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Kid debe ser nuestro capitán! - responde Wire.

— ¡Viva el capitán Kid! - gritan los demás a coro.

Miro a los chicos y me quedo paralizado. ¡¿Me acabo de convertir en capitán pirata?! ¡¿Cómo coño hemos llegado a esto?!

Aunque... Mmm, “capitán Kid”. Suena bien... ¡Suena muy bien!

**Playa (Water Seven, Grand Line) - LUFFY**

¡Hace un tiempo taaan genial! El mar está tranquilo, no hace ni frío ni calor y la arena de la playa me hace cosquillas en los pies. Está atardeciendo, el sol se oculta tras los edificios, tan redondo y rojo como una rica manzana cubierta de caramelo, ¡o mejor aún! ¡Como una gran bola de carne tierna y jugosa...!

— Torao, tengo hambre – le digo acompañado por el rugido de mis tripas.

— Primero debemos encontrar un barco o algún medio para volver a casa – replica.

— ¡Pero tengo hambre! - insisto haciendo un puchero.

— Mmm, está bien, entonces primero compraremos algo para cenar.

Sonrío, contento de haberme salido con la mía.

— Tenemos que encontrar un buen barco – le digo mientras caminamos hacia la ciudad — ¡Uno con el que podamos viajar a tooodas las islas que existan! Y también tiene que ser grande, porque vamos a necesitar más gente en la tripulación... No nos puede faltar un músico y...

Me callo al escuchar la risa de Torao. Normalmente me molesta que me interrumpan, pero esta vez no, porque su risa es mi sonido favorito en el mundo entero.

— Oh Luffy, después de lo que acabamos de vivir, ¿de verdad tienes ganas de más aventuras? - me pregunta con una sonrisa, una de esas que me hacen sentir cosquillas en la barriga.

Siempre ha tenido una sonrisa muy bonita, pero ahora me parece más preciosa aún. Creo que nunca había visto a Torao tan feliz.

— Contigo a mi lado, ¡Por supuesto! - respondo con entusiasmo.

Torao ríe de nuevo y me tiende la mano. La tomo y continuamos caminando juntos y yo sigo hablándole de todas las cosas que quiero hacer, todos los lugares que quiero visitar...

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sé que el mundo va a cambiar mucho. ¿Qué nos traerá el futuro? ¿Más besos? ¡Seguro! ¿Más guerras? Tal vez... Pero mientras estemos juntos, sé que podremos hacer frente a cualquier reto.

Siento que este es el principio de una nueva historia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto subiré el epílogo donde veremos cómo les va a los chicos en el futuro. Y habrá alguna sorpresita con cierta pareja que no acabó muy bien... c:  
¡Nos leemos!


	21. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el epílogo :3   
Quien prefiera un final más agridulce puede quedarse con el anterior capítulo.

_Existimos mientras alguien nos recuerda –_ Carlos Ruiz Zafón 

La guerra fue larga y devastadora. Había dejado un rastro de muerte y horror en todo el planeta, como una tormenta que lo destruye todo a su paso. Muchos pensaron que nunca acabaría y muchos otros murieron antes de poder ver el final.

Pero, al igual que todas las tormentas, la guerra terminó. Las sonrisas regresaron a los rostros de la gente, como flores que vuelven a brotar entre cenizas y escombros.

Se produjeron muchos cambios en el mundo. El almirante Fujitora decidió que la Marina no podía seguir siendo el centro de todo el poder; por eso ahora había cuatro piratas, conocidos como Yonkous, controlando los cuatro océanos como premio por su ayuda durante la guerra. Esta decisión fue muy criticada, al fin y al cabo ¡eran piratas! ¡¿cómo podían dejar a un pirata al mando de tantos territorios?! Por ahora esta medida parecía funcionar, pero quién sabe qué nuevos problemas traería en el futuro...

Inspirados por los yonkous, y con la motivación extra de haber perdido sus hogares o a sus seres queridos, muchos jóvenes salieron al mar. Algunos solo querían vivir aventuras y olvidar el pasado, otros... No tenían tan buenas intenciones.

Así empezó la gran era de la piratería.

La Marina, ahora liderada por Fujitora, trataría de mantener la paz en todo el mundo, con ayuda de los shichibukais.

Sí, ha habido muchos cambios en el mundo... Pero dejemos esto a un lado por un momento para viajar a una pequeña isla, donde un chico con un llamativo sombrero de paja está dejando flores y sake frente a la tumba de su abuelo.

— Siento que te hayamos dado tantos problemas, viejo – decía el chico — Gracias por protegernos tanto tiempo, pero ya sabes que somos especialistas en meternos en líos – añadió con una risa — Seguro que no te hace ninguna gracia mi decisión, tampoco las de Ace y Sabo... Pero tú nos enseñaste a elegir nuestro propio destino. Y esto es lo que nos hace felices...

Dio un respingo al escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, se puso en pie de un salto y agitó los brazos, saludando a sus hermanos que venían corriendo hacia él.

Los tres chicos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Habían estado mucho tiempo separados, hasta llegaron a pensar que no volverían a reencontrarse jamás... Pero por fin volvían a estar juntos, y su vínculo era tan fuerte como siempre, incluso más.

Empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, poniéndose al día mientras reían y se emocionaban con las aventuras de los otros. A lo lejos, sus parejas los observaban con una sonrisa.

— Parece que sus hermanos están tan locos como él – dijo Law.

— Sabo los echaba mucho de menos – dijo Koala con una sonrisa enternecida.

— Sí, Ace también me habla siempre de ellos – añadió Marco.

Observaron a los chicos en silencio, sin poder evitar emocionarse ante el feliz reencuentro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis por aquí? - preguntó Law.

— No mucho – respondió el rubio — Nuestra tripulación está recogiendo provisiones. Mañana nos reuniremos con ellos.

— Nosotros también nos iremos mañana – agregó la chica — Escuchamos que en un pueblo cerca de aquí hay unos mafiosos que trafican con personas, incluso con niños – explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

Sus cuñados fruncieron el ceño. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en el mundo, pero la maldad y la injusticia nunca se irían del todo. Por eso el Ejército Revolucionario seguía activo, y lo estaría siempre, ya que tristemente siempre habrá personas que se aprovechen de su poder para abusar de los más débiles.

— Si necesitáis ayuda con los niños, podéis acudir aquí – ofreció Law tendiéndole una vivre card — Cora-san estará encantado de acoger a los chiquillos.

El Orfanato Corazón, antiguo Burdel Flamingo, se ocupaba de atender a huérfanos de la guerra, dándoles la oportunidad de tener un hogar, una familia y un futuro mejor.

— ¡Oh, será una gran ayuda! - agradeció Koala con una sonrisa — Por cierto, ¿qué haréis vosotros?

— Seguiremos nuestro viaje – respondió el moreno — Luffy ha oído muchas historias de sitios extraños: una isla en el cielo, otra bajo el mar, un país lleno de animales que hablan... Ya le he explicado que esas cosas solo son fantasías y es poco probable que existan, pero Luffy insiste en ir a explorar esos lugares. Aunque primero necesitamos reunir más gente en la tripulación...

Solo contaban con tres miembros, aparte de Luffy y él mismo, y necesitaban algunos más para ciertas funciones del barco. Por ejemplo, necesitaban conseguir un buen cocinero...

*

Mientras tanto, en un barco que navegaba por el Grand Line, un joven pelirrojo sonreía con orgullo al ver su nuevo cartel de “se busca”. El precio por su cabeza había vuelto a subir, y eso le gustaba. Durante toda su vida mucha gente le había dicho que no valía nada; ahora esa misma gente no hacía más que añadir cifras a su recompensa.

Sin embargo, enfureció al leer la noticia que acompañaba el cartel.

— ¡Solo dicen putas mentiras! - gritó arrugando el periódico.

— Cálmate, Kid – dijo su inseparable compañero mientras le quitaba el periódico antes de que el pelirrojo lo destrozase.

Killer leyó la noticia con curiosidad. Decían que los piratas de Kid habían matado cruelmente a una banda de cazarrecompensas. Vale, eso era verdad. Pero también los acusaban de arrasar una aldea, quemándola hasta los cimientos y asesinando a toda la población. Esa parte era mentira, ¡los cazarrecompensas habían sido los culpables! Sin embargo la prensa acusaba a Kid de la masacre, además de otras muchas barbaridades, describiéndolo como un demonio sanguinario.

— ¡Serán hijos de puta! - se quejaba el capitán entre gruñidos — ¡Solo les falta inventarse que desayuno gatitos!

— También lo han hecho – señaló Killer leyendo el último párrafo.

El pelirrojo enfureció aún más y estalló en una larga lista de insultos y maldiciones.

— ¡Avisa a los chicos! – ordenó cuando se calmó un poco — Cambiamos de rumbo... ¡Vamos a la sede de ese maldito periódico! ¡¿Quieren contar historias de terror sobre mí?! Muy bien, ¡les vamos a dar una historia de verdad! - exclamó con una risa que hacía temblar de miedo a sus enemigos.

Killer sonrió bajo su máscara. Le gustaba esa faceta de Kid... Bueno, le gustaban todas las versiones de Kid, tanto la del temible pirata como la del chico que se dormía acurrucado junto a él cada noche.

La prensa tenía razón: su capitán podía ser todo un monstruo... Pero en su opinión, era un monstruo muy adorable.

*

Lejos de ese barco, en el East Blue, había otra embarcación muy diferente: un restaurante en medio del mar. Era un sitio frecuentado por piratas, pero a pesar de eso solía ser un lugar bastante tranquilo.

Allí trabajaba un chico rubio cuyo tesoro más preciado era un pañuelo verde que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su traje. Aparte de eso, no tenía mucho más. Ni siquiera tenía apellido, solo un nombre: Sanji.

En el Baratie, Sanji llevaba una vida tranquila y rutinaria. Le encantaba cocinar y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros. Su jefe, un antiguo pirata, se había convertido en un padre para él.

Se podría decir que era feliz... Pero en su corazón seguía existiendo un vacío que nada ni nadie podía llenar.

Ese día, el rubio estaba limpiando los platos cuando se escuchó mucho ruido en el exterior.

— Asómate a ver qué pasa – ordenó Zeff, que estaba preparando su guiso especial.

Mientras seguía secando un plato, Sanji abrió las puertas de la cocina con una suave patada. En el restaurante todos los clientes comían tranquilamente en sus mesas. No había ninguna pelea, ningún borracho armando jaleo ni nadie que llamase la atención... Pero entonces entró un grupo muy peculiar.

El primero era un joven con un sombrero de paja, que pedía comida a gritos. Llevaba a rastras a otro chico moreno que intentaba contenerlo, sin éxito. Detrás de ellos iba una hermosa chica de cabello naranja que los regañaba enérgicamente y otro moreno con una nariz bastante larga que se reía ante la escena. Tras ellos venía otro chico más.

A Sanji le dio un vuelco el corazón. El plato que sostenía se le cayó de las manos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos los clientes, incluidos los recién llegados.

— ¿Z-Zoro...? - murmuró el rubio.

El peliverde lo miró, tan sorprendido como él. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo, sin atreverse ni a parpadear por miedo a que el otro se desvaneciera como un sueño. Después corrieron a abrazarse.

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! - repetía Sanji contra el pecho del espadachín — ¡Creía que... Creía que tú...!

Había derramado tantas lágrimas por él, y ahora estaba ahí, vivo y cálido y real como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Me echaste de menos, cejillas? - preguntó Zoro aspirando el dulce olor de su cabello que tanto había extrañado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, estúpido marimo! - negó el rubio, aunque sus lágrimas de felicidad decían todo lo contrario.

— Yo a ti tampoco, ni un poquito – replicó el peliverde abrazándole más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Zoro observaban la escena sorprendidos de ver al serio y reservado espadachín abrazando a alguien de esa forma. El del sombrero de paja sonreía.

— Creo que por fin hemos encontrado a un cocinero – dijo alegremente.

Y así la tripulación consiguió un nuevo miembro. No sería el último, después de él se unirían varios más. Juntos vivirían muchas aventuras y sus nombres pasarían a la historia.

Porque aunque todavía eran solo unos novatos, algún día ese chico sonriente y sus amigos volverían a cambiar el mundo...

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente quiero dar las gracias a tod@s los que me habéis acompañado en esta aventura. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
